Sacrifices
by LSgrimm91
Summary: Epilogue and outtakes available. Sam is captured by Baal, and left to endure some of the worst torture imaginable.  If you were Jack, how much would you sacrifice to bring Sam home? S/J
1. Luke and Amy

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Stargate in any way, apart from my DVD collection and my VHS of the original movie. I make no profit from what I write except the joy of feedback and knowledge I have had a good idea.  
****Story Summary:**** Sam is taken host to Ba'al's Bride; only a young man from another time can save her and bring her back to Jack.  
****Chapter summary:**** Luke travels through the Stargate, but somehow ends up in 2007. It was not supposed to happen this way. When he arrives, Sam is recovering from her injuries [Line in the sand] and Jack has made a huge mistake that will threaten to divide him and Sam forever.  
****A/note:**** This is (sort of) alternate timeline. You'll recognize it as AU, since Daniel is in this story. Set at the end of season 10. I'm downplaying the Ori threat and reviving the Tok'ra a little (because they seemed to fade away after Jacob died.) All I can say for this story is quite simply this; don't doubt Jack. It's not over till the fat lady sings. Thanks to Adi, my wonderful Beta, who deserves all the credit associated with the quality of what is written. Her attention to detail is amazing :)**

**~ Sacrifices ~**

The lights flickered above him and flecks of dirt and cement dust fell from the roof onto Luke's olive drab uniform; he watched in awe as the gate rumbled to life in front of him. He wasn't scared, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. This was what he was trained for. He was afraid that he may not come back, but he knew that was likely when he agreed to go through the Gate in the first place. Who knows? If he was successful, people would continue to travel to other planets for many years to come.

God, he was under an infinite amount of pressure to succeed; the realisation suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks

His pack dropped to the ground behind him with a thud. His chest tightened and he began to feel nauseous. He bent forwards and gripped his knees but the world continued to lose focus. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on his breathing. This happened sometimes. He knew that. He knew how to fix it. A warm hand found his shoulder.

"Easy, Luke..." Doctor Jackson's voice soothed him. Luke breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. Eventually, his body relaxed and the knot in his chest loosened. He stood up as the sixth chevron locked. He patted the doctor's shoulder, assuring him he was fine.

Jackson smiled at him. He was always calm and patient. You would have to be if you spent your days in museums and digging up artefacts. Luke couldn't help but like the aging doctor, having spent several years babysitting Dr. Jackson's son Daniel. God, Luke was going to miss that kid.

The seventh chevron locked into place and their surroundings shook softly. Luke took in a deep breath and watched the big 'kawoosh' form. 'Incredible' was the only way to describe it. A shot of bubbles punched out of and then back into the gate, leaving nothing but what looked like water inside the ring. They had learned a long time ago not to stand in front of the device when the wormhole was established.

"You know how important this is Luke. Have faith in yourself." Jackson encouraged. Luke knew he was right. Luke's success could change the world. Or even the galaxy.

"I know. Give my love to Daniel and your wife." He held out his hand to the doctor, who shook it firmly. Jackson's unwavering confidence made him feel stronger. More capable.

"You know how much that thing cost's to run?" a nagging voice called from big steel doorway behind him. He knew that voice.

"Yes Sir!" Luke grinned. His commander approached them, leaning his weight onto the walking stick at his side. He looked tired and worn.

"Then get a move on!" the General barked. Luke looked to Dr. Jackson, then back to the General.

"I won't let you down, Sir." He hefted his pack onto his shoulder and trudged up the makeshift ramp towards the event horizon.

"You better not. You got everything?" the General called to him. Luke turned back.

"Yes Sir. Look after Jacob, will ya? I'm going to miss him." he replied.

"I know you will, son... Godspeed." The General smiled warmly. Sometimes he would call him son, but not often. Luke knew 'Godspeed' was something a friend of his, George Hammond, would say when he was wishing someone luck. That was exactly what Luke needed right then.

Luke smiled back at the archaeologist and the General one last time, before he turned to the event horizon. He touched it with a finger. It was like touching surface of very cold water that rippled and fluctuated. The air over the horizon was equally icy.

Gosh, it was cold! But what sight!

~ SG1 ~

_October 2007,  
Washington DC_

Jack knew this would happen, that one day she would go offworld and not come back. This time, she came back, but might not survive the injury she had received. He didn't know if that was better or worse. He knew! He knew there was _that_ risk,every time she left him. It wasn't like he could stop her. They needed her out there with SG-1, fighting the Ori and the Goa'uld, now more than ever. But what could he do? He couldn't ask her to _not_ go and save the world. That was unthinkable. Damn, the universe would never cut him a break.

He tipped back the last of what was possibly his eighth scotch. He also knew he would regret drinking himself into near stupor and letting himself stew in his depression. Who cares? He wanted to go to her. He could see it all now. He would walk into Henry's office and say '_excuse me, Mr. President; I need to leave for a few days. You see, I'm in love with Colonel Carter, and I need to be there since she might die and all._' Yes, that would go down well. That conversation would probably end loudly, along with his and Sam's careers.

He signalled the bartender – Bruce, as he introduced himself three drinks ago - for another scotch, although he wasn't sure he was going to get many more. He didn't look when he felt a body slide past him to get into the stool next to his. He blindly threw a note at his Irish bartender. He'd keep getting a drink if the Bruce thought he'd make a pretty profit off the depressed Air Force General.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A voice spoke softly to him. Jack glanced to his left at the woman speaking to him. She was young,.. _very young_. Her hair was a rich, deep mahogany and eyes the colour of steel with a yellow ring glowing in the centre of each. She was clad in a red cocktail dress under her black jacket and high heels that practically doubled her height. She would have been in her mid twenties maybe. Certainly not in her thirties.

"Just having a bad day..." he grumbled. More than just a bad day. This would have to be on his top ten worst days.

"I'll say! That's your eighth one." She pointed out. Her eyes shone with kindness and concern.

"Really? You've been counting?" he downed his drink in one massive gulp, before turning his attentions to her. She simply gave him a once over. He looked down at himself. Oh, still in uniform. It was a bad idea to be drinking in uniform. He must have stuck out like a blue thumb. Screw it. He looked up at her again. "Ah. right."

She shrugged and flicked her wavy hair over her shoulder. She held out a small, manicured hand with blood red nail polish.

"I'm Amy. Amy Taylor." She smiled sweetly. He shook her hand gently, afraid he might break one of her nails.

"Jack O'Neill." He returned. She crossed a leg towards him, her knee brushing along his thigh and small klaxons rang between his ears. The word 'trouble' came to mind. She was a kid! He was _certainly_ old enough to be her father and she had any intentions about him, it _was_ _not_ going to happen.

"Can I buy you another drink?" She offered; her tone suddenly confident and courteous. She went to summon Bruce to them when he touched the arm she had resting on the edge of the bar. She froze and looked at him, quite confused.

"Uh, listen, Amy, I'm not looking for company tonight or anything like that..." God he sounded awkward. She was apparently bemused by his assumption, a giggle escaping her.

"You're not the only person who's had a bad day Jack. Golden rule: never drink alone. Especially after a bad day." She smiled to reassure him. It didn't work. Bruce appeared and Jack released her arm. She ordered two beers, though Jack was duly warned by Bruce that it was his last one. He nodded in agreement. That was fine anyway; he had work in the morning.

When Bruce returned she paid him generously and handed Jack the glass. Her palm passed over the top and he discretely checked for anything fizzing in the bottom of the glass. She didn't notice and there was nothing foreign in the frothy brew. He took a sip. It tasted fine. Wow, he was getting paranoid in his old age.

"Cheers.' He nodded, taking a long swig.

"So why are you having a bad day Jack?" she asked innocently. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a tiny voice was telling him that Amy was okay. That she was genuinely curious and concerned. "Let me guess... it has something to do with a woman?"

Perceptive little thing, too. At first, it would have been easier to tell her that it was none of her business and instantly change the subject. However, she seemed to be a perfectly good person to talk to. She didn't know anything about the complications of his relationship with Sam. She was completely ignorant to what was going on beyond their immediate solar system. She was wholly impartial and Jack found that that sat well with him.

"Sort of. She was... injured. I guess you can call it that. It's a bit up in the air, whether she'll make it or not..." he said pensively. "I'm having a bad day because I'm stuck here."

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation at all, I understand. That feeling when it's like there is nothing you can do." She sympathised.

"Really?" Jack tried not to sound cynical. He doubted she truly understood what he was feeling right now.

"I lost my mother a long time ago. She suffered for a long time and my dad just couldn't let her go. It was worse for my brother. He is older than me and has more memories of her. I felt helpless because I had to watch my father mourn her loss, while I dealt with my own. So yeah, I know." She explained.

Okay, so maybe she did understand. Jack felt helpless for different reasons, but Amy seemed to know how much it hurt. He felt a wave of warmth wash over him for a brief moment. Somewhere, deep down inside of him, he felt a small bond form with this young woman. The subject quickly changed, both drinkers eager to avoid any more pain.

As they sat together, sipping their beers, he couldn't help but enjoy the distraction she offered him. His mind frequently went back to Sam, but every now and then, it floated away. It turned out that Amy was also in the Air Force and like Jack, was not at liberty to talk about her job. All she could say was she was that reporting to her new post tomorrow afternoon.

It felt like they had been sitting there for hours. The alcohol was starting to settle and his thoughts began to lose coherency. He usually held his liquor better than this. Then again, he hadn't eaten all day and his mood wouldn't have helped.

He glanced at his watch, but the face didn't make sense. Was it running backwards? Wait, nope, its 11:26.

"Oh... I need to work tomorrow." He went to stand. The floor was shorter than he remembered. That didn't make sense. Oh wait. Amy.

"You okay to get home?" he asked. His vision blurred a little. How much had he had to drink?

"I've had one beer Jack. You, on the other hand, are in no condition to drive. I'll take you home and get a taxi from there." She replied with concern. Jack blinked and tried to straighten himself up. Hold it together man!

"Okay... that works too." he said, turning to walk out the door. He made it outside, though he was really starting to feel that scotch sink in. His eyes grew wide when Amy appeared at his side. He searched his pockets for his keys. He found them but it took a second to register. He held them out to her, and swung his hand around when he realised she was on his other side.

"What does your car look like?" she searched the car park.

"Big, black, tank thing... Truck." He held his hands out wide. "This big!" She must have found it because she took him firmly by the arm.

Oh, Sam called his truck 'the tank'! He should let her drive it one day. What if she lost her foot? She couldn't drive it then. Wait... no. She was shot. Her foot is fine. Very fine. She had the most gorgeous feet. Hang on, Sam was shot...

"Sam calls this 'the tank'!" he slapped his truck when he arrived to it. How did he get there? Oh, Amy. Of course.

Amy pushed him into the passenger seat and put his seat belt on for him. That was nice of her. He watched her though blury eyes as she came around the front of his truck and slid into the driver's seat.

"Good thing I learned to drive in something like this." She said, flipping her hair back and slipping her feet out of her heels. She had nice legs. Not as nice as Sam's though...

"I gotta see Sam. She was shot..." he groaned. The world began to spin. He wasn't sure which way though.

"I know Jack." Amy pulled out of the car park into the street. Hang on... how'd she know that? Did he tell her or was she humouring him? It didn't matter, the world around him faded to black and he passed out in the seat.

~ SG1 ~

Jack could really have gotten lost in his dreams. Everything was perfect. Sam was fine and there were no Ori, or Goa'uld, or Replicators. They were on a planet far away. It was stunning. They made love under the light of countless moons and slept in golden field that seemed to go on forever. There were no regulations or rules. No dangers or worries. The world was theirs and consisted only of them. It was perfect.

Then it changed. There were two children with them. A boy and a girl. They were beautiful. He built a wooden rowboat with the blonde boy and let the little dark-haired girl stand on his toes as he taught her waltz. Sam watched them dance, a tear falling down her cheek as she smiled. He had never considered this. It was not unpleasant, but unexpected. In fact, this felt fulfilling. He felt a different kind of happiness well in his chest. A kind he had put on the proverbial shelf many years ago, and though he would never feel again. It was so wonderful; he could almost taste its sweet tang on his tongue.

It changed again. Sam's eyes glowed brightly and he felt afraid. He felt afraid for the two children. He wasn't sure where Sam was but he was terrified. Then he was alone in one of those golden fields. It didn't feel as magical now. It felt eerie. Then a luxurious hand ran along his neck. It was tempting him. He knew it wasn't Sam.

It was Amy.

He woke up in a cold sweat. He panted and his chest felt tight; he sat up and rubbed his neck. Oh god! This wasn't right. He scrubbed his face to wake up. He needed to forget that dream. It was so good at first. Damn... if Carter pulled through with this, he would retire and marry that angel. He wanted everything in that dream. All the parts at the start. Hell, even the stuff in the middle with the two kids. It was worth it. She was worth it. Why did it take him so long to realise?

He looked to his left to see the time. His digital alarm clock was not there. Where was it? He looked to his right. 5:32am.

No, this wasn't right. He took in his surroundings. This was not his room. The bed was too soft; the window was on the wrong side. His desk was missing. His attention came to rest on the mahogany-haired figure lying next to him. He hastily escaped the bed, almost stumbling on his own clothes.

"Holy..." he cursed several times under his breath. He gathered his clothes, dressing quickly and leaving the apartment before the clock reached 5:40am, snatching his car keys off the kitchen bench desperately. He practically ran out of the building and launched himself into the driver's seat.

No! _This was not happening!_ He wracked every part of his brain for the events of the last night. He remembered getting into the truck. Amy was driving. He was so drunk. Then everything was a blur. There was nothing else until he'd woken up this morning. What the hell was wrong with him? How did he become so inhibited by alcohol and anguish, that he would so reckless climb into bed with another woman! _Another woman_... she wasn't even a woman, she was practically a child! It didn't matter. The point was he slept with someone who was _not_ Sam.

He punched his fists against the steering wheel until he began to cry. Yes. He cried. He had few things going good for him at the moment. This time it was not the universe screwing him over. He did this. He screwed himself over. He did this to her. Jack let his head fall on the wheel and angrily tried to hold back his tears as bile rose in his throat. He clenched his jaw until it hurt. Anger and self-hate washed over him in thunderous waves.

He needed to go to Sam. He needed her to live. If she didn't he had no reason to either. He needed to tell her that he was sorry if she didn't make it. He didn't want forgiveness, but he owed her the truth. He owed her everything, but he certainly did _not_ deserve her.

He was startled by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He dug it out, taking a breath and answering it.

"Yeah." He answered, scrubbing away the tears.

"Jack it's me." Daniel replied.

Daniel better not tell him she was dead. If he did, Jack would probably send his truck through a tree. His voice caught and he took a moment to collect himself to ask the question which he almost did not want to be answered.

"How is she?" he choked out.

"She just came out of surgery. Doctor Lam is confident she'll make a full recovery." Daniel said with a relieved sigh.

Oh god! He let out a raw, almost animal-like cry of relief. His body relaxed for only a moment.

"You okay Jack?" Daniel asked, his concern laced in his voice.

"No Daniel, I'm not!" he snapped. "I'll be down there as soon as I can." He hung up. He shouldn't have barked at Daniel; he was a friend. But right now, Jack didn't need a friend. He needed Sam. He brutally kicked the truck into drive and sped down the road.

~ SG1 ~

_Noon,_  
_SGC infirmary_

Oi... what a headache...

Sam floated back to consciousness slowly, her body aching all over and a sharp pain in her side. She wasn't sure, but she could feel the warmth of a body lying next to her on the other side of the bed. The pain grew almost unbearable as a light invaded her sight. Blurry shapes emerged and formed into discernible objects and familiar figures. One caught her attention; a huge brown and black figure standing next to her bed.

"Teal'c..." she wheezed. The pain struck her again and she couldn't prevent her body from tensing. The pain exploded behind her eyes and she slipped back into the darkness, feeling a hand grab hers and squeeze it tightly. It wasn't Teal'c's. It belonged to the one sharing her bed.

Hours later, she woke to the steady beeping of her heart-rate monitor. The pain in her side was now nothing more than a dull throb. Her headache was gone and she was thirsty. Very thirsty. She tried to swallow but it was uncomfortable. The body beside her shifted.

"Sam?" a voice called. Mitchell was here.

She opened her eyes. They were all here. Teal'c was standing at the end of her bed, watching her intently. Daniel sat on a seat next to her and Cam was crossing the infirmary with General Landry and Dr Lam close behind. Where was Vala?

"You want a drink?" a plastic cup of water emerged in front of her quickly. She looked across to the body next to her on the bed. There she was. Her muscles protested to the movement, but she gratefully took the offered drink from her alien friend.

"Thank you." She took a sip, the cool liquid soothing her parched throat.

"Sorry, we couldn't get her off the bed. She promised to be on her best behaviour." Daniel explained, throwing pointed look at Vala.

"It's okay. She's been good company." Sam replied, coming to Vala's rescue. Vala smiled victoriously at Daniel.

"How are you feeling, Colonel?" Dr Lam asked, sidling up to the bed. Sam began to feel a little crowded, but knew they were only trying to comfort her, and pushed the feeling away.

"I've had worse..." Sam took another sip of water. "I like the drugs you've got me on."

"You should. It's the good stuff." Carolyn chuckled quietly. General Landry shared her humour and repressed his own chuckle.

"I think the Colonel needs some time to rest." Landry finally suggested.

"Alright guys, let's get outta Carter's hair." Cam said unenthusiastically. He would have liked to stay, but he also followed orders. Even subtle ones.

"We're glad you're okay Sam." Daniel gave her shoulder gentle squeeze and left.

"Thanks guys." Sam smiled weakly, letting her head fall back onto her pillow.

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed his head, a tiny smile passing his lips. Vala gave her hand a squeeze and leaped off the bed, following Teal'c out the door.

"I'll come by later when you're feeling a little better." Cam gave her a small wave and walked Carolyn out. Those two would have made a good couple. General Landry simply offered her a smile and looked across to the other side of the room. He turned and left silently. She frowned a little and looked to her right.

Jack sat on the bed next to hers, his chin resting on his clenched fists. His legs dangled off the side of the bed and his elbows dug into his knees. He stared at her blankly, his mind elsewhere. He looked tired and something in his eyes that neared... tortured? Like he was trying to make a decision. Not the kind that had an obvious answer; the kind that was about choosing a lesser evil and both choices would cost him everything.

"Where are you Jack?" she called to him. His eyes snapped to hers and he slid off the bed. He approached slowly, his hands sliding into his pockets. She wanted to reach out and touch him. He was here for personal reasons. That was obvious. What did it matter if he comforted her like any other friend? As far as the SGC was concerned, they were friends. He was supposed to be here at her side.

"Somewhere too far away..." he dead panned.

"You wanna talk about it?" she offered. Anxiety washed over his features and he cringed. He seemed to force himself to shake off whatever thoughts were troubling him.

"You scared me, ya know." He said sadly. Yes, she probably did. More than her injuries used to. He used to always be there waiting for her when she had been injured. As he did for Daniel and Teal'c and they had done for him. As she and Jack had grown much closer over the last two years, he worried more. She had begun to realise that he cared very deeply about her safety

"I'm okay. Really." She said sleepily. Those painkillers must be good. She felt tired and warm. She sighed and wriggled her shoulders into her pillow. Her eyes wanted to close and she let them. She opened them again and saw Jack walking out of the infirmary.

"Jack?" she wondered. He turned back. He frowned with that pained look again, his eyes on the verge of tears. He came back to her side and dropped a feather-light kiss to the top of her head; his body radiating warmth and tenderness. She let out a sigh of relief and fell asleep.

Jack needed to get out of that room. Fast. He couldn't hide the burn he felt. She could see it on his face! She was the one who nearly died, for crying out loud. Who was he to burden her with his guilt? But when he tried to leave her, she called to him. That was where he lost his control. And when he went back to kiss her, heard her sigh in content and fall asleep under his gentle ministration, he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees by her bed and cry silently.

No, there was one thing he wanted more. He wanted her forgiveness. But he had no right to ask for it while she was lying in that bed. No right at all.

So he ran away. He left her in that room to sleep in peace without him. God, the anguish set his raw nerves ablaze! He hadn't felt this in such a long time. But what did that mean? It meant she was important to him. More important than he realised. So much so, it scared the hell out of him. No. He would not tell her about last night until she had fully recovered. He certainly couldn't marry her if she didn't forgive him.

His thoughts were diverted to the sirens around him. The PA cracked above him announcing an _unscheduled_ _offworld_ _activation_. He set off down the hall at a steady trot. Might as well be useful while Carter was asleep. He made it to the control room as the iris opened. The security teams stood by, their rifles pointed anxiously at the active Stargate, waiting for whatever came through.

~ SG1 ~

A light blinded Luke just before he rolled out of the event horizon. This ramp was steel and hurt like hell. Somewhere, a siren was making a hell of a racket. He groaned and rolled away from the Stargate, not wanting to lose a limb when it shut down. He recovered from his rough landing and looked around. A dozen – give or take – airmen waited at the end of the ramp. Their rifles trailed his every move as he stood up and looked around.

He seemed to be at the base of a deep shaft lined with cement. There were heavy steel doors on each side of the room and a massive blast door above a window one level up. Many faces looked at him in bewilderment.

"Well this is bad..." Luke observed.

One man behind the glass window leaned forward to speak into a microphone.

"Identify yourself!" the man barked over a speaker. Luke held up his hands in an attempt to appear less threatening.

"Lieutenant Luke Rossiter; United States Air Force! Where am I?" he answered. He had a mighty good idea where he was, but asked just to be sure. A look passed between the men behind the glass. The steel blast door on the left ground against the concrete as it slid open. Jack then emerged, weaving in between the SF's.

"You're on Earth." Jack told him. Luke's hand's dropped to his sides. He noted the two star's on Jack's collar.

"This can't be Earth... I just left Earth. Where is General Carter?" he replied, clearly confused. Jack took a moment to consider Luke's question.

"What year was it when you left, Lieutenant?" Jack asked. Luke looked at him like it was a dumb question, but the serious look on the General's face warranted a serious answer.

"1971 ...Sir," he added cautiously. No reason not to be polite. The General looked up at the men in the window. The man at the speaker advised the guards with the rifles to stand down.

"Well it's 2007 Lieutenant. Welcome to the twenty-first century." Jack turned back and held out his hand to Luke, who shook it hesitantly. He was surprised when he realised the General was real. "Did you say you knew a General _Carter_?"

"Uh, yes Sir... Major General Marcus Carter is my commanding officer." Luke replied as his attention strayed to the people now entering the room. They were the ones behind the glass. Another two star General in his blues and a Lieutenant Colonel dressed in a variation of working dress approached. There was a man with glasses, also in working dress but had no rank insignia. The same with the woman with black pigtails beside him. Then there has the tall – almost bearlike – man with a gold tattoo on his forehead.

The civilian man with glasses spoke up.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. Did you experience anything unusual when you went through the gate?" Daniel asked politely.

"It was my first time through the gate, Doctor. The whole trip was unusual." Luke joked. They didn't seem inclined to enjoy a good yarn at the moment.

The General who first entered in the blue working dress, turned back to the other General.

"You heard of a General Marcus Carter?" he asked. Luke squinted at the nametag on the other general. _Landry_.

"Don't think so. Perhaps Colonel Carter does." General Landry replied.

"Colonel Carter? I know a Major Jacob Carter..." Luke suggested.

"We have a Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." The big bear man responded in a deep but steady voice.

"Samantha Carter? That's General Carter's Granddaughter. She was two years old when I left, nearly three. I know the family pretty well. General Carter was like a dad to me." He explained, looking around at his surroundings. Given where he was standing, these people _definitely_ had sufficient security clearance for Luke to explain his mission.

"I was part of an unofficial and undocumented operation to begin a program for the device we dug up in Giza." He turned and pointed at the gate. "That one. I was the first to go through since Earnest Littlefield went missing through the gateway. My mission was simple. Go through the device and come back. Not that I knew how exactly I was going to do that. If I was successful, we were going to start sending people through regularly. I guess it was a success." He grinned. They did not seem to share his enthusiasm.

"We're going to need to have you checked out by our Chief Medical Officer. Then you will be debriefed during which time we will answer some questions I'm sure you have and we'll see what we're going to do with you." General Landry addressed Luke in a gruff voice and walked out. Luke was then approached by two of the guards.

"Please come with us, Sir," an armed sergeant ordered. Luke nodded and followed them out of the shaft. Everyone except Doctor Jackson followed General Landry in the other direction. Daniel walked closely by Luke's side though the endless halls to the infirmary. They must be very far underground.

"So, what's with the welcoming committee Doc?" Luke asked.

"Oh, call me Daniel. Well we don't often to get travellers from 1971 through the gate, but that will all be discussed in the briefing. General Landry is the commander of this base." Daniel explained as they walked into what looked like a hospital, clearly very technologically different to the ones he left behind. They needed to step aside when a gurney was pushed through the doorway, a blonde woman asleep in the bed. Luke couldn't help but stare at her.

"General Landry is the one in the classes 'A's?" he asked Daniel, his eyes still following the gurney down the hall. Daniel gave him a gentle nudge further into the infirmary.

"Yes. The other General was Jack O'Neill, Landry's predecessor." Daniel advised. They were approached by a dark haired woman in a white lab coat. She was of Asian descent and Luke secretly admitted she was quite beautiful.

"So, Lieutenant Rossiter, grab a seat." She gestured to a spare bed. Luke heaved his backpack onto the bed beside him. That was so much better; it was bloody heavy! Daniel seemed interested in the pack, poking at it.

"What did you take with you?" Daniel asked casually as the doctor began her examination. Her nametag read _'Carolyn Lam'_.

"Spare change of clothes, radio, camera, rope, small tent, blanket... we didn't know what would happen, though we knew it was a transportation device. We figured it went to other planets. We had no idea it was a time machine too." Daniel left his pack alone.

"Strictly speaking it's not supposed to work as a time machine. It's mostly for travelling to other planets. I imagine this will be explained to you in the briefing. I don't really understand the science behind the Stargate-"

"Stargate?" Luke interrupted.

"Yes. It's what we named the device."

"Oh. Right. Nice..." Luke mused. "We called it the gateway. Stargate is better."

"Like I said, I don't understand how it works in depth. Colonel Carter will be able to explain that if you want." Daniel continued.

"Yeah... when do I get to meet her?" he asked eagerly. He knew she was on the gurney that came out of the infirmary. The blonde hair was a dead giveaway. His memories of Sam Carter were vague and he would like to get to know her better.

"Briefing." Daniel stated bluntly. He bounced on the balls of his feet and folded his arms.

"Right." Luke nodded as a thermometer was shoved into his mouth.

~ SG1 ~

"I'm not sure what to make of this kid," Hank confessed as he sat at the head of his briefing table. To his right were Jack and Teal'c, to the left, Cam and Vala.

"We know that the Stargate is capable of transporting travellers through time when instant upon on a solar flare." Teal'c offered in his calm grumble. "It is possible he speaks the truth."

"I'll say! I haven't seen khaki's like that since my dad showed me some of his old uniforms." Cam pointed out cheekily.

"I used to wear those once upon a time Colonel." Landry quipped. Cam fell into a submissive silence.

"Well if he is telling the truth, what do we do with him? We can't send him back or he'll futz with our timeline." Jack interjected.

"That's true. By the time Colonel Carter is up and running, and able to send him back, he'll know far too much. He could do some serious damage with the knowledge he would gain from simply being here." Hank nodded.

"He's a part of your military anyway. Why not offer him a place here? You people seem to like collecting strangers that come through the gate." Vala suggested. Oddly enough, her idea wasn't unreasonable. He was already trained and would just need to go through weapons handling and get updated on modern technology. He could become a useful member of the SGC.

"We'll offer it to him. He's going to have a lot of questions. Doctor Jackson can catch him up on the last forty years of history." Hank directed a look at Cam. "Colonel, you would be in charge of getting him up to speed on basic technology and military training."

"What about me and Teal'c?" Vala asked curiously. Teal'c just threw Landry a raised eyebrow.

"Tell him all about the going-ons of the galaxy. The Ori, the Goa'uld... this is not a permanent thing mind you. It is only for the duration of Colonel Carter's recovery. Then he will be passed onto appropriate instructors and SG-1 will resume offworld travel." He advised the remainder of SG1. "Will I be needed for his debrief?"

"No Sir. We'll offer him a place here at the SGC. Then answer any questions he may have," Cam replied firmly.

"Good. I don't think he will refuse the opportunity. If he wants to see Carter, tell him he'll have to wait until she is sufficiently recovered to see him. Which will not be for another day or two, I imagine." Hank did not miss the twitch of Jack's lip as he addressed SG-1. Jack had been virtually silent, and that worried him.

He went to leave, but Jack did not follow him, seemingly lost in his own world. Hank had a reasonably good idea where Jack was.

"Jack, ready for that meeting?" Landry asked. There was no meeting; he just wanted to make it appear that Jack was here on business. Luckily, Jack seemed to catch on. He hauled himself out of his chair and followed Hank out the door.

"Sure thing General." Jack grumbled behind him. Landry led him down the hallway. He knew Jack as a man who enjoyed companionable silence, but he could almost feel a cold lifelessness reaching out from his friend. There was something very wrong with Jack.

Landry directed them to the old conference room. Jack followed blindly, not even noticing Landry close the door behind him. He just floated slowly towards one of the dusty chairs around the long, oak table and sat down. Landry placed a call through to base security and requested the one camera in the room be switched off. He waited for the red light on the active camera to die before turning his attention back to Jack.

When Colonel Carter returned to SG-1 almost two years ago – under Jack's order – Jack had been honest with her new commanding officer about his new relationship with Carter. In exchange for this confidence, Landry accepted it and never spoke of it. If Jack hadn't have told him, he never would have picked there was an underlying relationship. They hid it remarkably well. The interactions Hank had witnessed between the two officers were always strictly professional. He never heard even a hint of familiarity between Jack and Sam. This was why he had accepted it: Jack and Sam's relationship could not be called 'inappropriate' in his eyes.

But now, Jack was clearly affected by Carter's condition. In Hank's mind, this was acceptable. If Carolyn had nearly died offworld, he would not have even half the composure Jack exhibited; but there was a difference between the love a man felt for their child, and what a man felt for a lover of recent... and friend of far longer.

It was the way that Jack seemed to be tearing himself apart inside. Hank had known this man for many years. He could see the pain Jack was feeling. But ultimately, it was the guilt he could see in Jack's eyes that made sent a chill down his spine. There was more to Jack's anguish than simply the thought of losing Carter.

Hank wiped off a dust covered seat and sat down next to his quiet companion. He swivelled around to face Jack.

"Alright Jack. What's going on?" Hank's tone was serious. He wanted to have an 'off the record' talk. But not just an informal chat; Hank wanted to talk about Jack and his romantic relationship with Sam.

Jack let out a deep, shuddering breath and brought his hands up to his forehead. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He shook his head dismissively.

"I messed this one up Hank." Jack replied, his voice laced with his exhaustion.

Hank wanted to verbally ask him to elaborate, but felt his silence would better encourage Jack to continue at his own pace. Eventually, Jack's gravelly voice broke the stillness.

"When you called me last night and told me Sam was..." Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "I felt trapped there. I wanted to be _here_."

Hank cast his eyes down and nodded, not that Jack would have seen the gesture. Flying across the country because Carter nearly died offworld would have blown the cover they worked so hard to construct. Jack sat up and leaned far back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling. A moment passed and he continued.

"I went to this bar. I hit the scotch pretty hard." Jack shook his head again. "Then this _child_ came up to me." he said spitefully. "She would have been only twenty-something."

Hank did not like the leap his mind made as he listened. He suppressed his speculation deep within and said nothing.

"She was warm and concerned. She said she had no intentions. I hated how she distracted me... I hated it." Jack clawed a hand through his hair angrily. "By the end of the night I couldn't even walk straight. She offered to drive me home and I passed out in the car..." Jack turned his chair to face Hank and looked him in the eye.

Hank felt a chill run down his spine. Jack's eyes were begging him for judgement. He was pleading with Hank to tell him he should rot in hell. To tell him he didn't deserve Sam. Hank did his best to look nonjudgmental.

"_I woke up in her bed this morning Hank..._" Jack breathed dryly. His voice was low and his shoulders hunched. His grip on the armrest caused the frame to creak. He stared angrily at Hank. His spite was not directed at his friend though. This was a searing hate of one's self.

'Jesus Jack...' Hank thought. This would have been eating him up inside. Jack took full responsibility for his decisions, every one of them. He started doing it religiously after his son died.

"Jack..." Hank began. Jack stood up, hurling his chair to the floor behind him. Hank was not surprised.

"She was a damn child Hank! What if Sam had died last night? I would have spent _her_ last night on earth with another woman! I should have been here!" Jack yelled. He walked around in random directions. Hank watched him.

Jack held his head and paced the floor, the anger welling up in his chest. He needed to feel something, other than this raging guilt. A strained cry escaped him and he threw himself at the cement wall, driving his fist into it. A loud crack filled the room. His knuckles throbbed, but nothing more. He lent forward into the wall, hoping he would fall through it.

He couldn't stop the tears that came. He took his still clenched fist away from the wall and curled his body around, sliding down to the floor against the stone cold wall. He continued to cry and covered his face with his fists. He welcomed the growing sting inside his hand. Then he felt warmth touch his knee.

Hank kneeled down in front of his old friend. Jack pushed his sobs back and forced his breathing to return to normal. Finally, his hands dropped away from his face and into his lap.

Hank did not smile at him, nor did he scorn him. His features were sympathetic and understanding.

"You're going to be alright Jack." Landry told him confidently.

"How do you know that?" Jack pleaded. Hank was so sure about what he said; Jack needed to know why, so he too could hold on tight to that reason.

"Because Sam is going to be okay..."

~ SG1 ~

**Reviews will be given a loving home in my inbox, and would be amazing :)**


	2. Guilt

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. *sniffle*  
****A/note****: We're back. My (absolutely freaking awesome) beta and I have agreed to one chapter a week, to prevent any brain frying. So here's the next chapter. Thank you for the encouraging feedback, you guys are amazing :)**

~ 2 ~

"So it's really 2007?" Luke asked Daniel gleefully, finally released from Carolyn and her needles. He quickly followed the bespectacled doctor out the infirmary door, shrugging his pack over his shoulder and giving Carolyn a small wave.

"Sure is. October eighth, to be exact," Daniel smiled at the lieutenant's enthusiasm. Luke walked with Daniel to the main conference room. It did not escape Daniel that not once did Luke divert from the most direct path to the room, even though he knew Luke wasn't sure where he was going.

"So these lines on the ground lead to specific places?" Luke asked, walking along the red painted line on the floor.

"Yes. The red is to the infirmary, green for the gate room," Daniel answered, his earlier curiosity about Luke's sense of direction now resolved. The lines on the floor were useful to new members of the SGC. They certainly helped him when he first came to the SGC ten years ago. Luckily, Jack had a moment of patience and explained the colours to him.

"I thought so. I figured red was for medical," Luke nodded. "Okay so... Daniel Jackson..." he gestured with his head to Daniel. "The General that met me at the gate was Jack O'Neill. The other general was...?"

"Hank Landry." Daniel supplied.

"_Hank_ Landry, Okay. Alright, so the Lieutenant Colonel was..." Luke trailed off, leaving Daniel to fill in the details.

"Cameron Mitchell. The woman with the pig-tails is Vala Mal Doran and the big guy with the gold emblem on his head is Teal'c," Daniel advised, drawing a circle with his finger in front of his forehead as they turned a corner.

"Vala and Teal'c, huh? Those are pretty unusual names," Luke mused. They found the hallway leading to the briefing room. It was unusual to see circular halls. Then again, they were deep underground, so tunnel-like hallways were probably more stable.

"They're aliens," Daniel said with remarkable indifference. Luke stopped short and stared at Daniel, who kept walking. After a few lonely steps, Daniel stopped and turned back to Luke's scrutinising look. Daniel suppressed the insistent smirk at the young lieutenant's disbelief.

"It's a long story. Vala is human, species-wise, but she's from another planet. Teal'c is pretty similar, but he is a Jaffa. The Jaffa have a pouch in their stomachs, but otherwise they're basically the same," Daniel explained. Luke continued to stare. "Come on. Wanna meet some real live aliens?" Daniel tilted his head towards the door.

Luke quickly followed him into the briefing room, where the remainder of SG-1 – barring Colonel Carter, of course – were conversing quietly. Colonel Mitchell waved Daniel over to him. Luke simply stood silently in the middle of the room, trying very hard not to stare at either Vala or Teal'c. Particularly Teal'c.

Daniel and Cam concluded their hushed conversation. Daniel offered Luke an open hand and gestured to the head of the table. Luke stepped forward slowly, sliding his pack underneath between his feet while Daniel sat down between him and Teal'c.

"Alright, Lieutenant, before we proceed, we have a proposal for you. You need to understand that the amount of information we can give you depends on your response," Cam said diplomatically, his hands folded on the table.

"Fire away Sir." Luke agreed.

"Okay, it _may_ be possible to send you back to 1971; however, the person capable of doing that is currently hospitalised and won't be returning to work for some time."

"Colonel Carter?"

"That's right." Cam nodded. "General Landry has authorised us to offer you a place here at the SGC, given you are already a member of the United States Air Force and have been through the gate," Cam proposed.

"Of course, you will need to be brought up to speed on the last forty years. Colonel Mitchell will be in charge of your initial military training and Vala and Teal'c will be your advisers regarding everything beyond this planet," Daniel quickly added.

"Well, with all due respect, Sir..." Luke directed to Cam, "_hell_ yeah!" He grinned.

"In that case, you probably have _lots_ of questions, so fire away," Vala said, flipping her feet into the chair beside her, settling in for the long haul.

~ SG1 ~

How was he going to explain this to Sam? Accidentally slammed his fist in a door, perhaps? Maybe he could say he punched Mitchell in the face. No, that wouldn't go down well, especially if Mitchell came to see Sam with his face perfectly intact. He could just tell her what happened... No, that was _not_ an option. Then again, _not_ seeing Carter was an equally unacceptable option. Maybe he could just say goodbye to her with his hands in his pockets and head back to Washington. It wasn't like he was supposed to be here anyway.

Jack sighed through his nose as he walked towards the commissary for dinner. Landry had taken him straight to Carolyn after his little tantrum in the old conference room. Carolyn was kind enough to not ask what had caused three of his knuckles to crack and all of them to bruise so well. He caressed his thumb across the palm of his injured hand and looked up at a group of airmen walking towards him. Must be that the new intake of recruits to the SG teams. He could vaguely remember Landry telling him about it this morning.

There were five of them, all in the standard black BDUs. He didn't think much of them as they ducked around him, obviously not willing to crash into a two-star. The doors to the commissary and promise of vanilla cake lay ahead but a familiar voice stopped Jack in his tracks.

"Sir?" a woman addressed him down the hallway. Jack turned back to the group of airmen walking away. A short woman with mahogany hair in a bun stared at him.

Jack felt the blood drain from his cheeks when his eyes connected with the young lieutenant's. One of the male airmen in the departing group stopped and turned back, detecting his companion's absence. The rest of the group also noticed and halted, curious about the silent interaction between their friend and the mysterious Major General with the bandaged hand.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" an airman called to her.

Jack turned and walked away. He could practically feel Amy's stare seeping through the skin on his back. This could not be happening. Hell was more likely to have frozen over than for Amy's new posting to be here, of all places. Well, not only had Hell just frozen over, it seemed to have made a home at the SGC too. Behind him, he heard Amy's quiet voice.

"It's nothing. I just know him," her voice was distant and Jack didn't want to know what she was thinking about.

His appetite was now gone and all Jack wanted to do was go see Sam. Only she would be able to divert his thoughts from the sick feeling that Amy's presence stirred in him. Or it would make it worse. In fact, that was more than likely. He would risk it. His legs carried him straight to the private room Carter was moved into earlier. He stopped short in the hallway outside her room at the sound of her voice. She was not alone.

"You don't like macaroons?" Cam Mitchell's voice floated out the door. 'No, she doesn't. She's a choc chip girl.' Jack thought, his head shaking slightly in fond remembrance. He discovered this little fact a few weeks ago.

He had unexpectedly dropped into the SGC while Martin Lloyd was torturing SG-1 with his movie mumbo jumbo. Landry decided to throw a small party offworld in honour of Mitchell's 200th trip through the gate. Jack never had a party, but he suspected it was also a kind of stress relief for the SGC personnel. He smiled as he recalled the conversation he had with Carter on the way to the gate room.

_"Oh sweet! Looks like the guys in the armory missed me," Jack grinned, searching through one of the ammo packs on his vest. _

_He pulled out the clear plastic packet containing two choc chip cookies. Sam's eyes glanced at the cookies for a second and then away again. He opened up the packet and silently held one out to her, closing the gap between their shoulders to hide the exchange from Mitchell and Teal'c behind them. She snatched it quickly and took a good bite. He dipped his head a little to hide his smile at her quiet, but satisfied moan._

_"Any good?" He asked before taking a bite out of the remaining one._

_"You betcha," she nodded, "choc chip are my favourite." She finished off her cookie and sucked the crumbs off her thumb. Definitely something to remember for future reference._

_On the other side of the gate, as soon as Jack and Sam where standing together and reasonably alone, General Landry approached with a glass of Champagne in his hand._

_"I still can't believe nearly eighteen months have passed already," he smiled, his gaze shifting between Jack and Sam. Anyone else would think he was referring to his tenure as commander of the SGC. Jack knew better. Hank had been CO for nineteen months; however, it was coincidentally his and Sam's eighteen month anniversary in a few weeks. Not that they were actively counting months or anything. Landry lifted his glass slightly in a silent toast._

_"Well here's to many more," Hank smiled with more affection than he ought to before walking away. Jack looked to Sam for a brief moment, sharing their own unspoken toast. Eventually they made their way over to the remainder of SG-1._

"It's just that I'm still a little queasy..." Sam replied. Jack smiled at her white lie, then realising that he was the pot calling the kettle black.

"Well, try one, they'll make you feel better. Here, I'll get you a good one." Cam insisted. Jack looked back down the hall to check that he was still alone, given he was clearly eavesdropping. A moment passed before Mitchell spoke again. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Actually, they are pretty good," Sam replied. Jack wondered if he had been wrong to think Sam disliked macaroons in the first place.

"You hate it..." Mitchell accused her.

"Yep. Sorry," she said. Jack let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He still knew Sam best, a fact he was privately, very proud of.

"Well, to each their own," Mitchell relented.

"Thank you," Sam said warmly. There was a moment of silence and then Sam spoke again.

"Hey Cam, is General O'Neill still around? We don't get to see much of him and I'd hate to miss out because of this," she asked. Jack figured this would be as good a time than any to butt in on their conversation. He gritted his teeth and slid his right hand into his pocket. He finally made it to the door and knocked on the frame. Mitchell turned from his place on the side of Sam's bed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jack asked innocently.

"No Sir, I was just leaving." Mitchell replied, and then turned back to Sam. "Get better soon. There is a very bouncy airman who's anxious to meet you."

Sam frowned and then shrugged.

"Thanks for dropping by Cam," she smiled lightly. Mitchell left with a brown paper bag in his hand, offering Jack a respectful nod as he passed. Jack came forward and took Mitchell's now vacant seat on Sam's bed, his injured hand hidden from her view. He felt the guilt grow in him and the urge to flee the room caused his muscles to twitch.

"I wonder who's dying to get my autograph..." Sam wondered, smoothing the bed sheet in her lap. He was glad to change the subject and fill her in on the situation

"Lieutenant Luke Rossiter. He came through the gate about four hours ago. Which reminds me, do you know a Major General Marcus Carter?" he asked.

"Yes, my grandfather on my dad's side. He died when I was about six or seven. Did you say Rossiter came through the gate?" she asked, quickly dismissing his question about her grandfather.

"Yeah. He says he's from 1971..." he pushed himself further back onto the bed until his feet left the floor; Sam moved her legs an inch or so to make room for him, her inquisitive eyes never leaving his face. "Apparently, he was part of an unofficial attempt to start a Stargate program. He said your granddad was his CO. Also said he knew you, not that you would remember..." Jack explained.

"1971? I was only two. My earliest memories are from when I was four, maybe three, but those are very vague." She searched her memory, her head shaking slightly. "Wow... I wonder why he came back through this gate? Theoretically, he should have come through his intended destination, instead of here. I guess this isn't the first time the gate has reacted to solar activity in unusual ways..." she mused.

"Yeah well..." Jack began, momentarily realising that when Sam was two, he had been in the Air Force for already a year. That and he had switched off when she said 'theoretically', "Landry is going to offer him a posting here. He's got one trip through the gate under his belt, so why not." He shrugged.

"The last thing we want is him changing the timeline," Sam agreed. "So, did he give a reason for wanting to meet me?" She grimaced slightly.

"Probably because you've grown..." Jack suggested. She chuckled quietly, eliciting a twinge in her stomach muscles.

"Ah damn it!" she suppressed a groan, her hand moving quickly to the padded and stitched wound in her side. His hand came to her left shoulder, his thumb rubbing her arm gently.

"Easy, Carter... Don't wanna rip anything open," he soothed. She let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her head back into her fluffy white pillow. His hand stayed on her shoulder for another moment before falling away.

"Sorry, Sir. I forgot I'm not allowed to giggle," she smiled lazily.

"I lied. I _like_ it when you giggle, Carter. You don't do it enough," he confessed. They shared a silence that would have been comfortable, if it didn't allow his thoughts a chance to stray to the night before.

"How are you doing, Sir?" Her question would have been innocent to anyone listening in, but Jack knew she was asking how he was handling the stress her near-death experience would have caused. He didn't even try to hide the anxiety that washed over his features. Her hand shifted a little until her finger was able to brush against the back of his hand on the bed. Her touch was warm and tickled his skin. His gaze broke away and dropped to the floor. She sighed and pulled her hand away, knowing he had put his General mask back on.

"Same old, same old. I have to go back soon. I'm not actually needed here. Luckily Landry covered for me," Jack shrugged with one shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I just..."

"I know," Sam stopped him.

The guilt made his blood boil and the room began to feel smaller. He put a lot of effort into keeping a straight face for her and quickly slid off the bed. He placed his other hand in his pocket to look casual and unaffected. He wanted to leave, right now, but he couldn't leave her like this.

Jack looked around the small room and titled his head out the door to check for any wandering personnel. The hall was clear and there were no security cameras in this room. He swiftly came back to the right side of the bed and leaned across her body, his hand resting on the bed, flush with her right hip. He searched her eyes intensely.

"Get better," he ordered.

"You too," she replied.

Jack placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and quickly left the room.

The further he got from her, the more his heart rate increased and the more the pain intensified. He needed to tell her the truth before it killed him. She _more_ than deserved it. But Amy was here. Why was she here? Alright, dumb question: she was one of the new recruits to be assigned to an SG team. Sam didn't need to know who he slept with, but working every day with a woman who had inadvertently ruined her personal happiness was unthinkable. Inadvertent was the right word. Jack was responsible for this atrocity. Not Amy. Yes, Amy was definitely _involved_. He held himself personally _responsible_.

Jack couldn't bring himself to tell Sam. She wasn't ready to hear it, and he wasn't ready to tell her.

~ SG1 ~

_The next day_

"...Now the Ori are forcing people to follow them as gods, like the Goa'uld used to?" Luke asked Teal'c as they entered the commissary for lunch. It had been a long morning with Teal'c, but the information was far from uninteresting. It was relaxing listening to the Jaffa's soothing grumble after hours of weapons familiarisation with Mitchell, followed Vala's seemingly endless lecture about the Goa'uld and the Ori. Teal'c was a much better educator.

"That is correct," Teal'c replied stoically, grabbing a blue tray from a pile. Luke quickly snatched one in passing.

"That's kind of crappy," Luke assessed.

"Indeed..." Teal'c agreed, stacking large quantities of fruit onto his tray. The man was like a gorilla, and certainly ate like one too. Luke's eyes strayed to an SG team sitting at a table on the far end of the room. His eyes found those of a woman with mahogany hair.

"Lieutenant Rossiter?" Teal'c voice shook him from his revere.

"Sorry Teal'c. What were you saying?" Luke recovered, quickly throwing a set of apples onto his tray.

"I was curious as to how you are handling such a large amount of information. I would imagine the transition is quite taxing," Teal'c walked over to a vacant table in the middle of the room.

"This might sound strange T, but it's the fact that I've travelled through time that I can't completely wrap my head around," Teal'c gave him an unreadable look at Luke's use of the name 'T'. "I mean, aliens: not such a big surprise. Not after the hype around Roswell and all that. I'm a pretty open-minded guy Teal'c, but this time travel stuff has me just plain old stumped!" Luke said disbelievingly as she sat down across from Teal'c.

"It is a very unique experience," Teal'c mused. Luke nodded in agreement as he bit into a banana. Teal'c had noticed Luke's similar selection of food and merely excused it as mimicry.

"Hey, Colonel Mitchell mentioned something about 'Replicators' this morning. He said that regular old rifles won't work on them anymore. What are they?"

"Replicators are robot-like creatures capable of self-replication in the presence of raw metal materials. They were a significant issue in the past when they became as technologically advanced as the materials they consumed. They have proven impervious to projectile type weapons," Teal'c explained.

"Whoa..." Luke said simply. His attention drifted momentarily back to the woman across the room, who returned his interest. "Teal'c, you said Jaffa live longer than humans, so I was wondering: how old are you?"

"I am one hundred and nine years old," said Teal'c, more interested in his lunch than the turn of conversation.

"Wow. You don't look a day over ninety," Luke awed. Teal'c bowed his head slightly in appreciation.

"And how old are you, Lieutenant?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, I'm only twenty six; just a little tacker. So, how long do Jaffa live, on average? Two hundred years?" Luke asked, picking up a pear.

"I am uncertain. It is only now that the Jaffa are free to live the full extent of their lives. They were often killed in battle or due to disease contracted during life as slaves. I believe we are capable of living beyond two hundred years. I know a warrior who is already one hundred and forty three years old."

"Really?"

"Yes. His name is Bra'tac. He has been my friend and mentor for many years. He is now a leader of the Free Jaffa Nation." Teal'c explained, a hint of warmth lacing his tone.

"That's pretty great. I'm glad you're people are finally free." Luke grinned.

Teal'c gave him a hint of a smile and bowed his head in agreement. Luke truly was happy for Teal'c and the Jaffa. He very much admired Teal'c's pride in his people. After so many years of slavery and service to false gods, the Jaffa certainly had earned their liberty.

~ SG1 ~

_That evening_

Luke rolled his neck from side to side, trying to ease the tension building, eventually causing a small _crack_ to sound between his ears. Damn, that was _so_ much better. It had been a long afternoon of military history with Daniel and it took a certain amount of stamina to _not_ fall asleep. He ran his hand down his face, trying to get some blood circulating back around his head. The elevator doors opened for him. Waiting inside, obviously on the way up to another level, were three people, including the lieutenant with the mahogany hair and eyes of steel.

Luke stepped in and smiled politely at her.

"Going my way?" he inquired.

"Level twenty three?" She smiled sweetly.

"Ugh, level twenty two..." He said with a smile, though his disappointment was evident. He held her gaze for another moment before their mutual sense of professionalism forced them to break eye contact. The rest of the trip was travelled in silence. They stopped on her level and she stepped out.

"See you around?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Most likely," Amy smiled as the doors shut between them. The elevator rose another level and Luke exited it, sliding his hands into his pockets and walked down the hallway towards the gym for his hand-to-hand session with Colonel Mitchell. If the days were going to continue like this, he would be absolutely exhausted by the end of the week.

~ SG1 ~

In all honesty, Hank didn't have a problem with Vala. Okay, yes, she was quite abrasive on his – and everyone else's – patience, but when he actually took the time out to get to know her and listen to her ideas, she became rather pleasant to converse with. Occasionally her unabashed, though quite innocent, flirtation made him smile. She was juvenile in her own way, but his years of experience in command positions identified this behaviour as a cover. Beneath her unique personality, he had found a sensitive creature who liked to have a serious conversation once in a while. He didn't mind; she seemed to find him just as he was ready to burn his desk... paperwork included.

"He asks a lot of questions. Sometimes I get the feeling he is more interested in us, than what's going on out there," Vala said, her feet propped up on the briefing table and leaning far back in her chair.

Hank nodded. He leaned back on the table, his arms folded across his chest.

"We were the first people he saw when he came through the gate. Maybe he feels a little attached to us. It happens," Hank guessed.

"A bit like the newborn Gra'fon. They think the first thing they see after birth is their mother, even if it isn't the same species," Vala said, her head titling to the side.

"A what?" Hank frowned, turning his body towards her in anticipation of a long explanation.

"Gra'fon," she replied, as if Hank was supposed to know what it was. "It is an extremely rare creature found on only two planets. I've never seen one or heard of anybody owning one. My father told me about them when I was a child. The best way to describe them is that they are like a lion, but have wings and the head of one of your 'birds of prey'," She tried to explain, her hands shaping the creature in the air.

"Ah. Yes, I know what you're on about now," Hank said, holding up a hand. She was surprised. "In Greek mythology, there is a beast called a griffin, exactly as you described it," he explained.

"Really?" Vala asked, her usual smirk emerging.

"It's only a myth. They don't exist here," He added, knowing her inner merchant was suddenly interested in the possibility of finding one on earth. Her shoulders slumped a little.

"That's quite curious. It could mean they once lived on your planet," Vala realised.

"Or some traveller from another planet created the legend," Hank rebutted. Vala thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Besides, we have a similar analogy about baby animals here. Though usually it applies to birds or pets."

"Which reminds me: can I get one of those 'pet' things?" she smiled, her tone innocent and pleading.

"Not while you are living on base," Hank denied.

"Stick insect?" She tried. Hank didn't get a chance to respond as his attention was averted to Jack's entrance to the room.

"Knock knock," Jack said, announcing his presence. Vala did not remove her feet from the table, nor did she make a move to leave.

"General!" She chirped. Jack gave her a curious look.

"Vala..." Jack replied slowly. He had little experience with the boisterous alien. To avoid the inevitable awkwardness, Jack turned his attention to Landry. "Got a minute Hank?"

"Sure," Hank nodded, and then turned to Vala.

"Oh. Right," she said, quickly flipping her feet off the table and to the ground. Good thing she was a reasonably fast learner. She turned to Jack. "Don't suppose you know where Daniel is?"

"He just kicked Rossiter out of his office," Jack said, lifting his hands to rest on his hips. He had swapped his BDU shirt for a bigger one, _with longer sleeves_. He had taken off the bandage this morning, sick of hiding it in his pocket. The bruising was still apparent, but not as noticeable as the bandage had been. He would re-strap it as soon as he left.

"Thank you," she smiled and then practically pranced out of the room. Jack couldn't help but watch her in avid fascination.

"She always like that?" Jack wondered.

"Pretty much. She's interesting, I'll say that. You get used to it." Hank grumbled. "What can I do for you Jack?"

Jack turned back and folded his arms across his chest casually, feigning confidence.

"I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye. I'm heading back in the morning and I'll be staying at Daniel's tonight," Jack explained. He looked at his feet as they dug into the carpet. Hank could tell he was still uncomfortable and he suspected he knew why.

"You said goodbye to everyone else? I know they were glad to see you... circumstances aside, of course."

"Yeah. I said goodbye to everyone..." Jack continued to look at the ground, his arms tensing as he tightened his grip around his body. When Hank did not reply, Jack looked up and sighed. He came over and leaned back on the conference table next to Hank, his hands falling into his lap weakly.

"...except Carter," Jack mumbled, rubbing a palm into his eye. It was a fatigued gesture. '...Because I'm actively avoiding, since I'm too afraid to tell her about Amy.' Jack mentally added.

Hank just grunted quietly and nodded his head, staring at the space Jack had been standing in. Jack dropped his hand and looked at the wall in front of him.

"I can't tell her yet. Not till she's fully recovered." Jack admitted. Hank nodded once. Jack stared at him, expecting a more elaborate response. Hank finally noticed.

"When it comes to personal matters, Jack, I avoid giving advice."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, if it goes south, I won't get blamed. And in your case, I'm confident you can work this one out. This is an unfortunately common problem Jack." Jack frowned but nodded in agreement. "Colonel Carter is an incredibly intelligent woman, or so I've discovered." Landry tilted his head knowingly to Jack, who smiled in recognition, "She'll be able to sort through this."

Jack took a big breath and released it slowly. Hank had a point, but it didn't alleviate his melancholy by much.

"Yeah... I think I should go say see-ya-later to her then."

"She would appreciate it. You'd be in a world of trouble if you didn't," Hank chuckled. The two Generals straightened up, both feeling the stiffening of their joints.

Jack cupped his neck and rocked his head from left to right, trying to ease the strain he felt. When his neck clicked and the tautness dissipated, he groaned in relief. God, that was such a bad habit, but sitting in an office all day made his neck ache. He held out a hand to Hank, who shook it.

"Catch ya around Hank. Cheers for putting up with me."

"No problem Jack. I'll drop you a line on your birthday or something," Hank offered a friendly smile.

"Oh... you really don't need to do that," Jack grimaced.

"Sure I do," Hank teased.

"Alright. Just remember you're older than me when you decide to pick on my age," Jack grinned as he backtracked to the staircase. Hank scoffed.

"Only two years, Jack!" He retaliated. Jack gave him a quick wave and disappeared down the stairs.

~ SG1 ~

Vala skipped into Daniel's office. He was hunched over his laptop, his chin resting heavily in the palm of his hand. He had that bored-but-interested look that only he could pull off. His eyes flicked up to her when she entered and he couldn't suppress a sigh.

"What's up?" he asked, though he wasn't really interested in her afternoons activities.

"Nothing. I was going to go see Samantha, but I thought I would come and say hello on the way," she smiled cheekily, as if he would find her visit amusing. Daniel continued to stare at his laptop screen.

"Jack is probably with Sam at the moment. He's going around to say goodbye to everyone before he heads back to Washington," Daniel muttered absentmindedly.

"He was with General Landry a second ago," she shrugged.

"Then he'll swing by Sam's after that." Daniel rubbed his eyes without removing his glasses. He closed the laptop. He expected her to say something else and when she didn't, his curiosity grew. She was clearly thinking about something, her eyes staring at nothing and she was playing with her fingernails.

"What?" he asked. She jumped and looked at him.

"Oh... I was just thinking."

"Yes, I see that," he replied flatly, hoping she would elaborate. It was the fact she was thinking that worried him.

"Well, I noticed that as soon as Sam came back wounded, the General popped up out of nowhere, for no apparent reason. I know they are good friends and all..." she shrugged, "... and I'm just wondering if there was something _more_ going on."

"Don't go there Vala," Daniel said abruptly, unplugging his laptop from the charger and shoving it into the carrier bag. He came around the desk and began winding up the cord. Vala moved around to stand in front of him, directly over the cord so Daniel was unable to wind it up until she got her answer. Daniel sighed and counted to three.

"Jack and Sam are intensely private people. If there _was_ something to be told, Sam will let you know when she is ready to," Daniel said, trying to find that ever elusive 'happy place' Jack had told him to go to in times like these. Vala's eyes shifted to the side; she was clearly thinking again.

"Okay," she smiled and walked out. That was too easy.

"Vala!" he called after her.

~ SG1 ~

"Carter?" Jack called as he walked into Sam's room. She was greedily demolishing a square of blue jello. His heart warmed at her innocence, and then a chill coursed through him at his own _lack_ of innocence.

"Mm, Sir, What are you up to?" she asked, swallowing a mouthful of the gelatinous dessert.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," he tried to give her that cheeky grin when he was teasing her. She smiled back, clearly still in 'Colonel Carter' mode. This was not going to be a personal goodbye.

"Thank you Sir. I'm glad you stopped by," she nodded and chewed the inside of her lower lip.

"Yes. Well... try and stay out of trouble Carter."

"No guarantees Sir," she teased. Oh god Sam, don't do that.

Jack made the mistake of scratching his ear with his right hand. For one, it hurt like a bitch, and Carter had instantly spotted the bruising. He couldn't help it; he was naturally right-handed and it was habit.

"Sir, what happened to your hand?" she asked, her concern unmistakable. He dropped his hand too quickly, which also hurt, and did little to help him convince her it was nothing. As he searched for a believable explanation, his mind conjured images the night before last. They flashed through his mind; brief moments from unidentified scenes. A pair of steel eyes with a gold ring in the middle tormented him.

He needed to escape.

Jack quickly walked out, almost colliding with Vala as she entered the room. For a second, he thought he heard Sam call to him. His pace quickened and he searched for the nearest elevator. He couldn't do this.

~ SG1 ~

Vala walked down the hallway towards Sam's room, a slight spring in her step. She had to quickly dodge General O'Neill as he came barrelling out the door, without even looking at her. He was obviously in a hurry to be somewhere. Her eyes followed his figure down the hall until he was gone. She looked over her shoulder one last time before entering the room.

"He seems to be in a hurry..." she commented and then turned to Sam. She was ready to greet her friend when she saw Sam's disturbed gaze at the doorway.

"Sam?" Vala asked. Sam continued to look at the door. Her eyes became glassy and the shook her head, trying to shake off whatever was bothering her. Vala cautiously stepped up to the bed. "Are you alright?"

Sam stared at a space on the bed and did not reply immediately.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Sam nodded, but Vala could tell she was lying.

"Come on sweetie. You need a hug," Vala declared, throwing her arms unceremoniously around Sam. It took a few seconds, but Sam eventually returned the embrace with one arm.

"Thank you."

~ SG1 ~


	3. She's Dead

**Disclaimer: not mine. It won't stop me from putting it on my list to Santa though.**  
**A/note: I have no note to give. I'm eating a hot cross bun at the moment. That'll do. Enjoy :) Oh, yes, I suspect I oughta be watching out for flying shoes at the end of this chapter. Don't you dare skip to the end to find out why, cause if you do, you'll get a smack. Peace and love, my wonderful readers!**

~ 3 ~

_Monday, One week later_  
_0308h_

Sam walked silently down the quiet passages of the SGC. It was three in the morning and only necessary security personnel stalked the hallways. It was amazing how silent the base could be. SG-1 was due to return to active duty today. Dr. Lam was surprised at Sam's quick recovery, and could only accredit it to the protein marker Sam still carried. But it was not her return to duty that had Sam wandering the halls in the middle of the night.

She had not heard from Jack since his departure the week before. Not for a lack of trying, mind you. She had called his office on the previous Monday, only to find that Jack was on his way to Japan for a conference. The fact that he neglected to tell her this didn't bother her. He was a Major General after all. Naturally he had a higher security classification, which meant he did and knew things she was not entitled to know about. Sam accepted this.

Sam rounded a corner on her way to the control room. Walking towards her was a young fair-haired lieutenant with a book in his hand. He noticed her quickly, his eyes widening for a moment as if he'd spotted his favourite celebrity. He smiled at her.

"Colonel Carter," he greeted. He came to a stop in front of her, clearly wanting to speak to her. She read the name on his BDU shirt: _Rossiter_. Oh, this was the airmen that came through the gate last week. The one apparently dying to meet her.

"Ah, you must be our time traveller." She held out a hand, which Luke firmly shook. She took the opportunity to give him a once over. He was quiet tall, an inch or two taller than she was. His hair was a dusty brown and cut to regulation perfection. His green eyes spoke volumes and seemed to smile when his mouth did. Now that she considered it, he almost looked like a young, skinny Casper Van Diem. He was a handsome young man, that was for sure.

"That's right, Ma'am." Sam smiled modestly. "Might I ask what has you on base at three in the morning?"

"I might ask you the same thing, Rossiter," she quipped, curious to see how his pleasing manner handled direct scrutiny.

"Fair enough. I was working on a computer program for Colonel Mitchell," Luke held up the book for Sam to see. '_C++ for beginners_'. Luke continued, "He wanted me to work on the 'Pacman' program. I gotta tell you, I like these computers. They're pretty groovy."

"That sounds like something Colonel Mitchell would demand. Are there any others he has requested you do?"

"Yes ma'am. It's called 'Space Invaders'," Luke grinned. Sam smiled and shook her head. Trust Cam to find a way to get classic arcade games onto the mainframe. When Sam looked back to Luke, she founding him staring at her.

"Lieutenant?" she startled him slightly, and he must have realised he had been gawking at her.

"Sorry Ma'am. It's just you having really changed since I last saw you." He shrugged, as if his statement was redundant, which to Sam, it definitely was not.

"I should hope I've changed a little in the last thirty seven years," she joked. They began walking down the passageway that Sam had just come from.

"Well you may have gotten a bit taller, Ma'am, but the hair, the eyes, the smile: all the same," Luke grinned with a hint of affection. Sam couldn't help but return his good humour. Not that she strongly believed in such things, but she felt a good vibe coming from the young man.

"So you say that my grandfather was your Commanding Officer for the mission?" Sam recalled.

"He was. I guess you could say I knew him fairly well. I don't suppose he's still alive?" Luke wondered. It was highly unlikely Marcus Carter was alive now, but you never knew unless you ask.

"No. He died when I was six years old. I have very few recollections of him," Sam sorted through her memories, just in case Luke's presence stirred some new ones.

It quickly dawned upon Sam that the conversation had become very personal. Like she was talking to an old friend. It felt as if they had once been very close; like he was almost a relative.

"What about Jacob? He would be a General by now surely," Luke asked suddenly.

"He was a Major General..." she answered sadly. Alarm crossed Luke's features, imploring Sam to continue. "He died two years ago. He would have died earlier, but he agreed to take on a Tok'ra symbiote. He spent many years as a liaison between the Tok'ra and Earth," she explained. Luke appeared stunned.

"Wow..." he simply said. Seeing the sadness in Sam's eyes, he added, "I'm sorry. He was a great man..."

Sam nodded a thank you. The silence that fell between them was companionable, both thinking of Jacob Carter as fondly as each were able.

"I wonder if the commissary is open this time of night," Luke broke the silence as they turned towards the mess hall.

"They would have to start cooking breakfast in about an hour if it isn't. I think it's open anyway," Sam tilted her head to the side in thought. She had never questioned what the commissary staff got up to at night.

"Coffee?" Luke offered in his friendly manner.

"Sounds good," Sam nodded.

~ SG1 ~

_The Pentagon_  
_0917h_

"You have got to be kidding me." Jack slumped back in his chair.

He had only gotten back from Tokyo at eleven o'clock last night, and the orders on his desk had him on a plane to Colorado in less than two hours. This was ridiculous! Apparently, some very important intel had come through from a probe to P4X-236 this morning, indicating that the planet was a Goa'uld stronghold of one of Ba'al's clones. Jack was being sent to Colorado to be personally briefed by Hank, and then they would choose a course of action.

Jack grumpily snatched the phone on his desk, dialling an all too familiar number. It wasn't the number he would have liked to dial, but it would have to do.

"_Hello?_" Daniel answered.

"Daniel, how you doing?" Jack greeted.

"_Jack, I'm going out of my mind down here. How about you?_" Daniel said with a hint of sincerity.

"Lost my mind a long time ago, Daniel."

"_As I suspected. So what's up?_" Daniel asked, brushing off their usual banter.

"I'm heading your way later today. Mind if I stay at your place tonight?" Jack asked.

Jack always stayed at Daniel's, Teal'c's or Hank's place when he was down in Colorado; it kept him in the good books with the FINO by not spending government money on a hotel room. He had stayed at Sam's once when they both had the weekend off, the night before she went offworld and was shot. When Jack was in town on business, Sam's place was out of bounds.

"_Sure Jack, you're always welcome. We're back on duty today so I'm not sure if I'll be there to keep you company."_

"You guys are back on duty?" Jack repeated in surprise. Sam should have taken another week to fully recover. Jack began to toy with a pen on his desk, tapping it up and down on his desk blotter.

"_Yeah. Sam healed up remarkably quickly. She was pretty eager to get back out into the field. Lieutenant Rossiter is coming along well. He'll be ready to go in a week or so._"

"That's great..." Jack lied. His mind was still stuck up on Sam. If he was ever going to talk to her, it had to be today. "Look, Daniel, I gotta go. I have some stuff to do before I fly out. I'll be there later this afternoon."

"_Sure Jack._"

"Hey, Daniel... don't tell anyone I'm coming down. You know how Teal'c loves surprises," Jack added quickly.

"_Yeah, no problem,_" Daniel agreed. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Jack spun his chair around to look out the window.

Jack had deliberately refrained from calling Sam all week. His knuckles were healing up well and the bruising had faded to nothing more than a yellow tinge. Now that Sam had returned to active duty – which was quiet amazing – Jack had no reason to hide his indiscretion from her. He would tell her tonight. He would do this meeting with Hank this afternoon and then talk to her tonight.

Yes. That would work.

~ SG1 ~

_SGC briefing room_  
_1402h_

SG-1 waited in the briefing room. They were an hour early for their briefing with General Landry, but it was the first day back on active duty and the whole team was feeling antsy. Except maybe Teal'c: the man had patience down to an art form.

"So I wonder where we're headed next," Cam grinned, his arms folded snugly across his chest. He was certainly glad to be back. It was like Christmas come early to him.

"Somewhere tropical?" Vala shrugged luxuriously, trying to picture a planet lined corner to corner with sandy beaches.

"Do you know how uncomfortable our uniforms get in high humidity?" Sam asked, not intending to pop Vala's bubble, but at least trying to be realistic.

"Don't care," Vala dismissed, closing her eyes and smiling. Her bubble could not be easily popped.

"Perhaps a small country village?" Teal'c suggested.

"I wouldn't mind a nomadic gypsy settlement. That would be interesting to see..." Daniel pondered.

"Gypsies?" Vala asked. "As in tramps and thieves?"

"Someone's been listening to Cher..." Cam prodded playfully. Sam smiled at Vala's taste in music.

"I like her attitude," Vala defended. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairway. General Landry emerged, followed closely by Jack, both men clad in service dress. The group fell silent at their arrival. Only Daniel and Hank knew of Jack's visit to the SGC.

"Jack! Welcome back," Daniel grinned at his friend.

"It's is good to see you again O'Neill," Teal'c said with a warm tone.

"Likewise Sir," Cam added.

Vala simply waved and offered a too-friendly smile. Sam simply remained silent. She didn't even look at Jack. Jack noticed this and felt a stab of pain in his chest. She was hurt by his sudden departure last week and the fact he neglected to call. He buried that pain deep down, showing nothing less than a cool composure.

"Good to see you guy too," Jack couldn't help himself, turning his attention to Sam again. "Glad to see you on your feet Carter."

She gave him nothing but a brief and forced smile. He felt the pain grow again. Luckily, Hank chose that moment to speak up.

"Since you have all decided to arrive early, I guess we can do our briefing now." He gestured for Jack to take the seat near the head of the table, next to Mitchell and across from Sam. Jack's eyes connected with hers for only a second as he sat down, but that was enough for Jack to ascertain the fact that Sam was quite angry at him.

"We got some telemetry images from a UAV we sent through to P4X-236 early this morning," Hank turned out the lights and started up the data projector. An image came into focus on the screen. It was a bird's eye view of a campsite. There had to be a thousand or so Jaffa.

"Sergeant Siler recently installed this particular UAV with a secondary camera mounted on the nose, allowing us to record whatever is in front of the craft. This is what we found." Hank pushed the 'next' button on the remote controller in his hand. The image on the screen changed to a profile image of a goa'uld mother ship behind a line of trees.

"We managed to make contact with a Tok'ra operative within the hour. They have confirmed that this ship belongs to Ba'al," Hank continued.

"So we've got another clone," Cam concluded. Hank just smiled knowingly.

"P4X-236 is on the outskirts of our galaxy. There is only one other habitable planet near this one. It's a three day trip in hyperspace to any other planets. This Ba'al is in hiding," Hank explained. He turned the light on and the projector off.

"You think this is the real Ba'al?" Jack asked as Hank sat at the end of the table. "Not a clone?"

"So we have been led to believe by the Tok'ra," the scepticism was evident in Hank's voice.

"What if they are saying that to influence us to use our resources to take out another clone for them?" Cam pointed out. It was true: the Tok'ra had something similar in the past. Landry raised his chin, aware that that could certainly be the case.

"Sir, the planets we're scheduled to visit are systematically listed by their location relative to earth. If this planet is really on the edge of our galaxy, we shouldn't be visiting it for... well, _years_," Sam said.

"I can't explain it Colonel. This was the next one scheduled to be visited. It's possible it was a glitch in the system we use to organised gate addresses. Regardless, I'm glad this one came up now, rather than a few years down the track."

"More than a few sir, a mission to a planet that far away is six to eight years ahead," Sam calculated based on the amount of planets they visited in the previous years.

"I'm not complaining," Hank ended the argument. Sam's eyes drifted to the side, a sign that she was once again thinking.

"Can I see that shot of the mother ship again Sir?" Sam asked, an idea coming to mind. Hank used the remote to turn on the projector again. Sam stood up, switching the lights off as she approached the screen.

"Ooh! Zoom in!" Vala jumped out of her seat and joined Sam at the projected photograph. Hank obliged them and zoomed in on the image. The men simply watched the two women converse in front of the screen, pointing to a part of the ship.

"It could be structural, have you ever seen these kind of modifications?" Sam suggested.

"No, I think it could be an upgrade to the shields," Vala argued.

"The original Ba'al was technologically more advanced than his clones. He may have discovered a repository on this planet."

"Possibly..." Vala agreed. They spoke in quick and quiet tones, leaving the men to watch in silence. Tired of being left out of the discussion, Hank interrupted them.

"Excuse me? Ladies?" Sam and Vala exchanged a look.

"Sir, this addition to the ship," Sam pointed top of the ship, "is not something we've seen before. We think it could be an upgrade to the ship's hyper drive or shields."

"They may be correct. I have not seen this construction on a ship before." Teal'c agreed.

"Either way, even if this Ba'al is _just_ a clone, he seems to have gained a technological advantage over all the other clones," Vala added.

"It would be good to catch this Ba'al whilst he's sitting. We may even be able to recover some new technology to help Earth's defences," Cam pointed out. Now Jack understood why he was here.

"Exactly. What do you think Jack?" Hank directed to Jack. Jack looked around at his former teammates, his eyes landing on Sam a moment longer than he would normally allow.

"Just for clarification, we want to blow this new ship up, right?" Jack wondered.

"Pretty much," Daniel replied bluntly. Jack looked back to Sam, a serious look on his face.

"Is SG-1 ready to do this?" he asked Sam pointedly. She looked at him with icy indifference.

"Just say the word Sir." She said it like it was a personal challenge. Jack looked back to Hank.

"Understanding that I take responsibility for whatever may happen on this little jaunt through the ball pit: go for it," Jack announced. He just hoped they would do this safely.

"Good. SG-1, get geared up and ready to move out in one hour," Hank addressed the team. They quickly acknowledged the order and practically ran out of the room, clearly eager to get back to business. Mitchell was the last to leave, accepting the tactical intelligence folder from General Landry.

"Well that was brief..." Jack mused.

"What was?" Hank inquired. Jack hauled himself out of the chair.

"I came down here for a ten minute meeting..." Jack pointed out, the cynicism not lost on Hank.

"Don't get me wrong Jack. This decision was a bit beyond me. I was the one that requested you here," Hank chuckled at Jack's apparent bad mood. "Are you going to stay and see SG-1 off?"

"Yeah. I think I will," Jack shrugged. Actually, he could go see Sam and apologise for not calling. Sure, he would be breaking one of their cardinal rules on business and pleasure, but he couldn't let her go offworld like this.

Jack couldn't ignore the fact that this mission was spectacularly dangerous. Not that he dared consider the possibility she would get hurt again, but to him it was like going to bed angry. In Jack's mind, a couple ought never to go to bed angry with one another.

"I think I'll go check up on Rossiter. See how he's doing." Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and headed down the staircase. He found the nearest elevator and waited patiently for it to open. When it finally did, Jack was glad to find Sam in it. Though she seemed decidedly unhappy to see him. Jack's body clammed up when he saw the other figure standing in the elevator with Sam: Amy.

Choosing to man up, Jack slid into the small space next to Sam. They went up the shaft in silence, stopping on level fourteen. When Sam and Amy went to leave, Jack cleared his throat and addressed his favourite Colonel.

"Carter? You got a minute?" he beckoned her back to him. Sam was hesitant at first, given how the situation would have looked to Lieutenant Taylor, who threw a brief glance over her shoulder at Jack as she walked away.

In the end, she did as requested and stepped back into the elevator. Yes, she was angry with him, probably more than she should be with him. But the man looked practically ill the last time she had seen him. Now, there was something off. Like he wasn't telling her something and it was eating away at him; this was the reason, that she came back into the elevator.

She stood in front of him, her arms instinctively folding across her chest. He stared at her with worried eyes, blindly placing his hand on the button for the twenty third floor. They descended and Jack kept his hand hovering over the panel. After five seconds, he hit the emergency stop. The lift came to a sudden halt, but did not stop the silent exchange between the couple. He had done this before; she suspected it was something he picked up from '_NCIS_'. Last time the experience had been, well, surprisingly pleasant. This time felt very different.

"Jack... what's going on with you?" she asked, her concern winning out over her anger. Jack seemed to deflate.

"Just promise me something."

"Anything." Sam felt her anger slip away.

"I _need_ you to come home from this mission. I need to tell you something." It was too personal to sound like an order, but to determine to be intimate. Sam gave him a nod, which made him relax. He was still distressed about something, but his body was less tense.

"What did you do to your hand last week?" Jack did not expect this question. He splayed his fingers at his side, looking down at them.

"I was angry. I punched a wall. Won't be doing that again." His voice was distant.

"Why?" His excuse exasperated her. Why the hell would he punch a wall? It was so juvenile! So uncontrolled, especially for Jack!

"Were you angry with me?" the thought hit her. Did he feel somehow responsible for her injury? Jack seemed alarmed by this presumption.

"What?" He seemed confused, looking from left to right. He stepped up to her, bringing his hands to her cheeks. They were warm and reverent.

"No, I have no right to be angry with you." Sam watched his features change. His hands left her face quickly, as if he received a small electric shock. His pushed both hands into his hair, clamping his head. He must have realised how unstable his behaviour was, because he dropped his hands quickly and regained his composure.

Sam was more than worried now. What could have caused such erratic behaviour? He was virtually having a nervous breakdown right in front of her. What was equally disturbing was that he looked calm and professional now.

"I don't want you going offworld, with what I have to tell you. It's not something to be worried about," he said as calmly as possible, but Sam could hear that hint of desperation in his voice. At least he didn't have a split-personality disorder.

Jack leaned sideways to punch the emergency stop button again, but paused.

"What?"

Jack looked back at her, his expression rather blank. He straightened up and stepped towards her again.

"Two things. One, I'm sorry I left you hanging last week. It won't happen again." He took her hands in his, linking their fingers together. He took a deep breath.

"And two, I know I should say this more often, but you have to know: I don't just love you... I'm crazy, over-the moon, never going back, _in_ love with you," his voice faded to almost a whisper as he leaned in. He gave her a bittersweet kiss. The kind a man gives someone he loves when he may never see them again.

Sam appreciated what he had said. She understood that 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' were two things he chose not to say unless he truly meant it. To him, apologising for the smallest things diminished the meaning. Often he would admit to screwing up, but the actual phrase was only used when he was really sorry about something. The same was true for 'I love you'. This was actually the first time he had said it. He had occasionally expressed the things he loved _about her_. And there were times when he could have said it, and she could tell he was thinking it. But to have it verbalised, well, that was something different altogether.

~ SG1 ~

SG-1 assembled in the gateroom at half past three. The gate dialled P4X-236 and the wormhole was established. Sam's feet practically itched to go through. She glanced at her team mates. Cam appeared to share her enthusiasm. Teal'c looked his usual stoic self, considering he had a large explosive in his pack. Vala and Daniel were in a heated discussion over God knows what. She looked back up at the control room. Jack and General Landry were watching them. Landry addressed them over the speaker.

"SG-1, you have a go. Good luck," Landry grinned. Jack prodded him and leaned down to the speaker.

"Hey, guys?" the team turned back to him, all stopping in front of the event horizon, "Godspeed."

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c nodded their thanks to him, knowing the farewell from General Hammond's tenure as the SGC's commander. Mitchell gave the General a thumbs up. Sam smiled at the two men in the control room. They both smiled back. Landry's was warm and almost fatherly, Jack's was affectionate for a different reason.

"Ready?" Cam asked the team. They jogged up the ramp and into the shimmering pool.

It was impossible to get used to gate travel. It really was.

They emerged from the gate, not into the woody forest as expected, but into what looked like a Goa'uld cargo hold. The gate shut down behind them. The large room was packed with other Stargates, all standing up in rows. There were no DHD's in sight. There would have been close to fifty gates in this hold.

"Crap. This ain't good," Cam pointed out. Way to state the obvious.

"Got that right," Sam agreed, looking around, "I think we're on Ba'al's ship."

"We're going to be detected if we don't get moving. We know there is a gate on the surface of the planet," Daniel began.

"So let's find the hyperdrive engines, blast them and high tail it out of here," Cam ordered, making a move for the door on the far right. The rest of the team followed suit. "On the plus side, at least we don't have to worry about getting past the guards _onto_ the ship."

They opened the door to the cargo bay and cleared the hall. This race really needed to remodel. The gold was becoming outdated. They knew as soon as they came across any resistance, they had a fight on their hands for the rest of the journey.

"Cam, once we get there, I need you to set the bomb. I'll see if I can get the rings to take us straight to the surface from there." Sam whispered as the team scoured the halls for Jaffa. It was unusually deserted. It was eerie.

"I'll rig the rings, you do the bomb," Cam muttered behind his rifle.

"Whatever," Sam relented. They carried on down the passageways. They eventually encountered some resistance, but only when they were near the hyperdrive engines. Six Jaffa at first, then another eight. But that was it. Only twenty minutes later, SG-1 stood in the room that controlled the hyperdrive.

"Okay people, let's get to work," Cam let his vest take the weight of his rifle and he began working on the panel that controlled ring travel. Sam and Teal'c went straight for the rumbling engine. It looked no different from any other mothership. The modification must be to the shields. Daniel and Vala took their position by the door they came through, ready to defend their team.

Teal'c hauled the large bomb from his pack. It came to the ground with a loud _clunk_. Damn, that thing must have been heavy. Sam helped him move it next to a console against the main engines.

"I think I've got it," Cam announced, taking up his P90 again. "It should put us on the surface about two miles away from directly below the ship. Give or take..."

"Give or take how much?" Sam questioned as she set the timer on the bomb. Teal'c had left her to guard the entrance on the other side of the room.

"A mile..." Cam called from Teal'c's side of the room. Sam could tell he was joking. At least, she sincerely hoped he was. The sound of the rings activating pulled her attention from the bomb.

"We got incoming!" Sam yelled, taking cover on the other side of the console.

The first wave of Jaffa came through: six in total. SG-1 managed to take them all out quickly, but the waves of soldiers continued. By the fourth wave, ammunition was running low. Teal'c had taken a shot to below the left knee and Mitchell got nicked on his right shoulder. As the fifth wave emerged, only four Jaffa appeared, and they were guarding a female Goa'uld.

Her host was a very young woman. About twenty years old. Her hair was sandy blonde and she had a muscular, hourglass build. Like many Goa'uld, she was dressed from head to toe in ornate black leather. Her arms and neck were exposed, revealing blood red Celtic style tattoos. Her eyes were a poisonous hazel, her lips a strawberry red. Grasped firmly in her right hand was a deadly weapon that looked like a 9mm crossed with a Zat gun. It was a glistening black with crimson etchings on the surface.

Daniel took a shot at her, but she had a personal shield. Cam pulled his combat knife from his thigh and threw it at break-neck speed. It bounced off the shield and fell to the ground. The team was stunned. This shield was different to the ones the Goa'uld normally used. The woman turned towards Cam and smirked. The look showed no humour, only arrogance.

"Let's get out of here!" Sam ordered. There was no way they were going to survive a Goa'uld with an impenetrable shield.

Daniel and Vala flanked the Goa'uld, quickly running towards Teal'c and Mitchell. Sam was still stuck behind the console. It was then the Goa'uld turned her attention to Sam. Sam felt a chill run through her. This psycho was going to go for her. Maybe thiscould be used to SG-1's advantage.

The Goa'uld was standing on the ring platform. If Sam could lure her out of there, it would give the rest of the team a chance to escape.

"Sorry Jack... I really am," Sam muttered to herself, hoping Jack could hear her on the other side of the galaxy.

Sam stood and ran away from her team mates. Her suspicion was correct: the Goa'uld made a move for her. She didn't hear her teammate's protests as she ran towards the other door.

"Get to the rings!" she shouted over her shoulder. They did as they were ordered. Sam could not locate the Goa'uld behind her. If she got to the door, she might be able to get to another ring platform. Sam turned back to the door, still running at a dead sprint.

From the corner of Sam's eye, she saw the Goa'uld seemingly running along the wall towards her, Zat and big alien gun in hand. She bounced off the wall and landed in a crouching position between Sam and the door. The young woman rose up to stand virtually toe to toe with the Air Force officer.

Her team called for her, but Sam knew there was no way she would be able to return to them. Instead, she looked over her enemy's shoulder to the panel on the wall. If she could just get to that panel, everyone else would be transported to the surface.

Sam looked the blonde Goa'uld in the eye, what she found confused her. The green eyes looking back held admiration in them. Sam looked over her shoulder; her team was waiting on the ring platform for her, all pointing their weapons her way. Well done guys.

Sam turned back to the Goa'uld. She considered her knife bound to her thigh. Carefully, she undid the clip.

"That won't work. It won't penetrate the shield." The Goa'uld scoffed, lifting her weapon and pointing it at Sam. Her voice was deceptively sweet, lacking the usual deep metallic tone. Sam grasped the knife firmly in her right hand.

"I don't need it to." Sam said confidently. With lightning fast reflexes, she hurled the knife towards the control panel. The Goa'uld's weapon fired three times. The last thing Sam heard was her team calling her name, and the rings activating.

~ SG1 ~

"Incoming wormhole!" Walter announced as the gate whirred to life. General Landry and O'Neill barrelled down the staircase. "It's SG1's IDC, Sir," Walter said quickly.

"Open the iris," Landry ordered. SG-1 wasn't expected to have completed the mission so quickly. It had only been three hours. The Iris opened just in time for Daniel and Cam to stumble through, carrying Teal'c between them. Vala followed close behind.

Jack did not his hesitate to call for a medical team and then run to meet his former teammates in the gate room. When he arrived, the gate was still open and the team had set Teal'c on the ground. They all looked pale as ghosts, causing Jack's heart to skip a beat.

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked them quietly. They were dead silent, not acknowledging his question. Cam looked up to the control room.

"Shut it down..." he told Walter. The technician paused for a second and then did as instructed. The gate shut down behind them. Jack's heart raced to the point of pain. He turned to Daniel, who stared at the ground, panting from exertion.

"WHERE'S CARTER?" Jack barked, the sound ringing in the silence afterwards.

"She's dead," Daniel whispered. He looked up at Jack, tears on the verge of falling. "Took three blasts from a Zat gun to let us escape... She's gone."

Jack's world stopped.

"No..."

**~ SG1 ~**

***ducks flying shoe***

**Hey! Okay, yes, I killed Sam, but it's only temporary...**

***ducks other shoe***

**Alrighty! I get it! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews (that don't involve articles being thrown at my head) would be immensily appreciated.**

***Looks for other flying footware***


	4. And Now She's Not

**Disclaimer: muppet, I have no rights over anything I write. Correction, I invented Ali'ki, Bel'an, Luke and Amy. Suck on that MGM!**  
**A/note: Thank my Beta for this early update everyone! This one is a little shorter, (only 5.5k words...) Ali'ki is pronounced the same way as 'maleki' from 'Window of Opportunity', without the 'M'. Ba'al may seem out of character, but you'll see why soon enough. ****Torture and violence warning. Might get a little icky towards the end. * Hey Ti Rhyse; How fast was that? :D Ask and ye shall recieve!**

~ SG1 ~

_P4X-236_  
_1921h (earth time)_

Ali'ki sat on the floor of the hyperdrive control room, one leg propped up to rest her elbow on as she tapped her gun on the tip of her boot. She stared at the empty space of floor in front of her where the Tauri woman had previously stood. Ali'ki sighed impatiently and continued to wait; she had already disabled and destroyed the Tauri explosive and was left with nothing to do but sit with dozens of dead Jaffa. Ten more minutes passed and voices could be heard in the hallway on the other side of the door. Recognising the loudest voice, Ali'ki sighed again and rose from the cold floor.

The door opened and two Jaffa entered the room. They took post by the door and puffed out their chests proudly when their master entered the control room. Ba'al glided in, flanked by two of his priests, one of whom was carrying a black engraved box; the other carried an empty stretcher. The System Lord looked around the room, scanning the bodies of deceased Jaffa on the floor.

"I was able to apprehend the woman, my lord," Ali'ki reported, clearly pleased with herself.

"I see you got carried away," Ba'al noted, looking again around the room. Ali'ki smiled cheekily. "Was it necessary to use the zat'nik'tel _three_ times?"

"They are not likely to return. They witnessed her death and disposal by zat'nik'tel. There is nothing for them to return for," Ali'ki patted the zat on her leather covered thigh. Ba'al gave her a scolding look. He turned and summoned the priest carrying the black box. Ba'al watched the loyal Jaffa extract a device from the box. It was half of a black sphere, about the size of a dinner plate. Its surface was glossy black and shimmered in the flickering torchlight. The priest hesitantly handed the device to Ba'al, his head bowed in reverence the whole time.

Ali'ki pointed to the empty space on the floor where Carter had been vaporised. Ba'al placed the strange device on the floor near where Carter's body had fallen. Ali'ki stepped back, taking her place by her lord.

"You are fortunate that you mother was so _industrious,_ Ali'ki," Ba'al growled to her as the device started to hum.

After ten seconds, blue waves of light began to flow out of the device like water, spreading two metres in radius around the device. The light intensified and slowly, a figure materialised on the floor. The light flashed in a blinding blue, causing the onlookers to avert their eyes. The device deactivated and the body of Sam Carter lay on the floor.

Without prompting, the priest carrying the stretcher came forwards, followed by the two Jaffa. The other priest slid around the two Goa'uld and gingerly picked up the device, placing it gently back into the box and closing the lid. The two Jaffa rolled Carter's body onto the stretcher, folding her limp arms over her chest so they wouldn't dangle over the sides. The priest took their staff weapons from them, allowing the Jaffa to lift Carter off the ground.

"Remind me to thank her for the zat'nik'tel. I am impressed she was able to integrate phase shifting technology into such a small device," Ali'ki walked alongside Ba'al as they exited the control room. Ba'al smirked at the woman. The two guards in the hall joined their entourage.

"Take her to the sarcophagus my chamber," Ba'al ordered the two Jaffa carrying Carter's body. They bowed their heads and turned down a different hallway. Ba'al then turned to the two spare Jaffa. "See to the removal of the bodies in the engine room."

The two Jaffa nodded. The priest carrying the two staff weapons handed them to the Jaffa, and then joined the other priest down the hall, leaving Ali'ki alone with Ba'al. They began to walk down the hall towards Ali'ki's quarters. Ali'ki finally holstered her BAG (Big Alien Gun), letting out another sigh, this one in boredom.

"You are troubled, Ali'ki." Ba'al observed.

"I'm curious as to how they found us, my lord," Ali'ki pondered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"They sent one of their flying probes through. It was a golden opportunity for them. We are so far from any other planet, it was logical they would try to destroy the ship through infiltration," Ba'al explained casually. They arrived to Ali'ki's quarters.

Her room was large, decorated with the usual gold Egyptian design. Her sarcophagus lay in the centre of the room, which was normal for any Goa'uld. On the far wall, a crystal clear window looked out over the Jaffa campsite on the surface of the planet. The walls were lined with various weapons, ranging greatly in style and function. Numerous swords glistened in the sunlight, a gleaming contrast to the dozens of metallic black guns and staff weapons scattered in between. Between the sarcophagus and the window, was a huge bed covered in blood red blankets, stitched with gold thread. On either side of the head of the bed was a long stone table stretching two metres wither side, made of the same material as the floor. At the end of her bed was a long and wide pillow, the colour matching her bedspread. Tat'su must be out hunting.

Ali'ki placed her B.A.G on the table at the left side of her bed, gazing out the window. She ran her tongue along her teeth, tuning back to Ba'al.

"How long are we to remain here?" she asked, the hint of a whine encroaching her tone. She and her mother had been here for a long time. Ba'al was at least able to leave occasionally. Ba'al smiled and strutted across the room. He tilted his head, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"Not much longer, my love. As soon as you mother is recovered. I promise..." he said in his host's voice. Ali'ki smiled gently and enjoyed his gentle attentions.

"Thank you father," She purred.

~ SG1 ~

_SGC infirmary_  
_2031h_

The infirmary was silent except for the humming and occasional beep of various pieces of medical equipment.

Vala sat curled up in a vinyl blue chair, holding a tissue to her nose as silent tears ran steadily down her cheeks. Daniel sat next to her, blindly rubbing a comforting hand across her back. He was physically and emotionally drained. Teal'c sat up in the hospital bed, staring at his bound leg. Looking at the aging Jaffa, you would not be able to pick his mood, his eyes were so distant. Cam simply leaned against the wall with one hand in his pocket, staring at the ceiling. Every now and then, he would raise a hand to his eyes to wipe away an errand tear.

Jack felt numb, to any onlooker, he was painfully grave. He was yet to ask what had happened. He just sat on the floor against the wall at the end of Teal'c's bed. The blood slowly draining from his head and the world around him had shrunk down to the size of the room he and companions occupied. In the distance, the clicking of heels and a pair of patent leather shoes echoed in the infirmary. Jack looked up to see General Landry and Carolyn Lam entering the room.

Landry looked just as sad as the rest of them. He carefully considered his words before speaking.

"I know emotions are running high at the moment. I understand that. But we need to know what happened." he said with as much sympathy as possible. He knew the grieving process and he was well aware that irrational decisions were made immediately after incidents like these occurred.

SG-1 looked around to one another, wondering who would be the first to speak. In the end, Teal'c's deep voice broke the silence.

"We arrived in the cargo hold of Ba'al's ship. He has accumulated many Stargates. We chose to continue with our mission. We were met with little resistance on our way to the room that controlled the hyperdrive engines. Colonel Carter suggested we use the rings to escape to the surface on the completion of the mission." Vala began to sob at the mention of Sam. Teal'c continued his report in a monotonous tone. "As she and I were setting the explosive, the rings in the room were activated. Jaffa started entering the room. We defended ourselves but Colonel Carter was trapped behind a console. A Goa'uld came with the final wave of Jaffa, but I did not recognise her. She had a shield. We believed a slow moving projectile would penetrate it, but we were mistaken. The Goa'uld was standing on the ring platform. I believe Colonel Carter attempted to lure the Goa'uld away from us. The Goa'uld moved quickly and blocked Colonel Carter's attempt to escape..." Teal'c's voice trailed off. Cam picked up where he had left off.

"Carter was pinned down near one of the exits. She used her field knife to activate the rings. Last thing we saw was Sam getting zatted three times. She knew she wasn't going to get out of there; she sacrificed herself to get us out. We ringed down about a mile and a half from the Stargate. I don't even remember the trip back," Cam concluded, pushing his fists into his eyes, either to force the memory back or stop the torrent of tears threatening to erupt.

Jack's ears were ringing. As the story was being told, he couldn't help but picture the events in his head. Sam had promised to come back. He needed to tell her that he was sorry about Amy. Jack knew he was nearing a state of shock, if he wasn't there already. He couldn't bring himself to cry yet.

"Thank you. I'm going to be calling in a team of councellors and psychologists. No doubt there are many people who will be affected by this. I'll also be arranging the funeral today, once my report is submitted." Landry sighed, "I'm sorry everyone. Colonel Carter was an incredible officer and a damn fine human being..." Landry said sadly. He didn't want to upset them much more, but he needed to be strong. He still had a base to command; albeit a grieving base.

Jack's head dropped back against the cement wall, the bony crack bouncing around the infirmary.

~ SG1 ~

Sam felt herself floating in what she could only describe as blackness. She had finally died. This time for good. Every memory she had ever had was clear as day to her. Right up to that second zat blast. She could hear the rings activating and her friends cry out her name as they where beamed to the surface. They had seen her die. It would be hard, but they would move on. It was strange, but she couldn't grasp any strong emotions. She was not sad, or happy or even frightened.

'Jack wouldn't move on though. Oh Jack. You've lost so much in your life! Your son. Your first marriage. Now _I_ won't be able to come back to you. What did you need to tell me Jack? What had made you so miserable? It doesn't really matter to me now. I've been in a good place the last two years. I think you were too,' Sam thought. The words whispered around her as she pondered.

A sensation grew in Sam; it was an intensifying pain, outlining her earthly body. She couldn't actually feel her body, only the pain. God, it burned! It was like someone had replaced her blood with acid! She wanted to scream, but felt no lungs with which to draw breath. She wanted to cry, but felt no eyes to shed her tears. All she had was her thoughts and the searing burn that was carving out her body in the abyss.

Sam realised that as the sensation continued, feeling to her extremities was returning. Yes! She could feel her body! Her legs, her arms, toes, fingers, neck, jaw, her brain, it was there! She couldn't move, but it was there. She could not get her diaphragm to draw oxygen into her body, nor was her heart beating, but felt no need for them to do so. She _was_ dead after all.

The burning dissipated and she was left floating limply. She wasn't sure how long the experience had endured, whether time had any impact at all. She was again left with her thoughts. Something was going on. She had been pulled from where she was, into this abyss. Sam wanted to go back.

Slowly, she sensed what felt like warm water trickling down her body from her head. It was tingly and caused pins and needles in her body as it ran down to her toes. It was both soothing and uncomfortable. It ran over every nerve ending. She felt it all. She was aware of every cell in her body.

The warming of her body continued and a faint light appeared in front of her eyes. She couldn't say how far away it was, heck, it could be inside her eye sockets for all she knew. What she did know is that as that light grew stronger; her body was waking up, as if for the first time. One by one, her cells were coming to life.

The light began to envelope her when Sam heard it.

Her heart started beating again.

She was able to feeling blood rushing through her veins and arteries, her muscles trembled as they tensed and worked. A crushing fear filled her and she could do nothing but scream as the sarcophagus opened before her eyes. She screamed until there was no air left in her. Sounds penetrated her ears and brought her attention to world outside the lit coffin. She knew that laugh, and it send her newly flowing blood ice cold.

"Bring her," The metallic Goa'uld voice commanded.

Two Jaffa reached into the sarcophagus and pulled Sam's weak body out into the world. Talk about rebirth. If this was life, then the baby from 'Look Who's Talking' was right: put me back!

Sam tried to resist, but her body ached and she had a sharp pain stabbing the back of her head. The Jaffa bound her hands behind her back and half dragged, half carried her across the room. The surroundings reminded Sam of an abattoir. Daggers, hooks, spiked chains and glass vials, along with other devices Sam could not identify, lined the walls. The air had an overpowering odour reminiscent of dead animals. There were dark stains on the floor, which was sloped towards a grated drain in the centre of the room. On the wall opposite Ba'al's throne was a large metal structure.

Ba'al sat on his wrought iron throne. He appeared relaxed as she was dragged carelessly towards him. Sam's pants caught on the moist surface. It was then she noticed that she was not in her Black BD uniform anymore; they had been exchanged for a set of white cotton pants and shirt. Luckily the snakes had done her the courtesy of leaving her undergarments on, though they had taken her shoes and socks. Was nothing sacred anymore?

Sam expected to be thrown to the floor at Ba'al's feet. Instead, the Jaffa left her on her knees with her hands bound behind her back, taking up a position either side of her in case she made a move on their lord. It gave Sam a small – _very_ small – sense of dignity. She was still able to keep her chin up.

"Welcome, Colonel," Ba'al smirked. Sam chose to say nothing; instead electing to observe her surroundings. Perhaps she could find a way out of here. Ba'al must be confident that she was completely incapacitated; allowing her to be in a room full of weapons. Hang on, was that because he believed SG-1 would not return for her? Or... was it because they _could_ _not_ return?

"What happened to my team?" she suddenly asked.

"They left you here. They believe you are dead," Ba'al said nonchalantly, flicking his wrist over his shoulder.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? They could be here. They could be dead," Sam challenged. She wasn't going to associate her emotions with her suspicions yet.

"If the thought helps you sleep at night." Ba'al retaliated with a tilt of his head and a smug grin. Sam would rather not think that way. But if her team had escaped, they still believed she was dead. She was alone here.

"So why am I here? Why bring me back? I was dead. You had me."

"I still have you. I have a need for your intellect Colonel... A great need."

"I won't help you," Sam snapped defiantly. Even if it was against the Ori, she would not help a Goa'uld.

"Now that I have you under my control Colonel, the Ori are now the least of my concerns."

"And if I resist?"

"Tell me Samantha Carter, Did O'Neill ever divulge the events of his time with me?" Ba'al growled, rising from his throne. He stopped and bent down in front of her, grasping Sam's jaw with a firm hand. He leaned in very closely. Sam did not reply and tried to turn away from him. Either he was very strong, or she had become very weak. His grip tightened.

"But before I hand you over, make no mistake Samantha Carter... I intend to give you one more experience to share with your _beloved_ General," The insinuation that he knew of her relationship with Jack spurred panic through Sam's system. He must have seen the terror in her eyes, because he chuckled and released her jaw.

Again, Sam said nothing in reply.

~ SG1 ~

_Two days later,_  
_Arlington cemetery_  
_1348_

"On behalf of the President of the United States, the Department of the Air Force, and a grateful nation, we offer this flag for the faithful and dedicated service of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," A member of the honour guard offered Mark Carter the folded flag.

The bugle sounded through the drizzling rain and the Rifle Party fired the 3 volley salute. Jack sat in silence, and watched the empty coffin descend into the earth. The sound of 'Taps' playing send a shiver through Jack's body. It was Janet's funeral all over again.

Rain dripped off the brim of Jack's hat and fell onto his folded hands in his lap. It trickled across the back of his hand and disappeared into the fabric of his blue pants. The feather light touch brought back a swell of memories to him. It was not supposed to be this way. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to be, but it certainly was not this. They could have both retired. They could have continued to work on earth. She could have been reassigned. They could have had a family... No. There was no chance of that now. Not for him. There was no replacing her. There was no one else out there that knew him like Sam had. Jack's second chance at life had died with her.

Jack felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He looked around and realised that people were leaving for the wake. Jack turned to look up at the man beside him. Mark stood alone, the US flag still held to his chest. Jack stood up.

"General O'Neill..." Mark began.

"It's Jack, Mark." Jack corrected. Mark nodded stiffly.

"Jack, I know that you cared very much for Sam. She told me about..." Mark stumbled on his words as a lump grew in his throat. "I feel it's more appropriate that you have this." He held out the flag to Jack.

"Mark... you're her next of kin. It belongs to you," Jack protested.

"I know. But it _should_ go to you. I'm not sure what my sister spent the last ten years doing, but she assured me that you were the one there for her when I wasn't. It is my wish that you have it," Mark insisted. Jack searched his eyes and found sombre sincerity. Jack accepted the flag that had been folded thirteen times.

The wake was difficult, to say the least, given it was held at Jack's apartment, as he was the only one who lived in Washington DC. Jack found SG-1 and Hank gathered near the window in his lounge. He knew this was the worst time to tell them – though Hank already knew - about his relationship with Sam, but they deserved to know. Jack slowly approached them, but when he was met sympathetic eyes and an unusual look on Hank's face, he figured they already knew.

"How you doing Jack?" Daniel asked. Jack sighed and shrugged one shoulder. He knew exactly how he felt, but he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"So you guys know?" Jack asked, not needing to detail would he was asking them. They gave him small nods, none of them meeting his eye.

"We kind of worked it out a while ago. At least, we suspected," Cam said quietly. Jack simply nodded. He had expected them to be angry for not telling them.

"I think it's time to go for a walk," Jack announced, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Mind if I join you?" Hank asked. Jack nodded and walked through the dense crowd and out the door. He and Hank rode the elevator down to the ground floor in silence. It was still raining very lightly outside. How appropriate. Jack fished his car keys out of his pocket and looked down the street for his car.

"I thought you said we were walking Jack." Landry gestured down the path. Jack spotted his truck in the sea of vehicle belonging to the wake party.

"I didn't say where," Jack replied. He turned to hank and titled his head towards his truck, "You coming?"

Hank sighed but relented and followed Jack to his truck. They drove through the early evening traffic, Jack huffing every now and then at the light rain that wasn't heavy enough to warrant the windscreen wipers, but clearly heavy enough to vex him. A large body of water came into view and Hank knew exactly where there were. The Reflection Pool overlooked by Washington Monument.

They found a bench that was protected by the rain by a tree. They sat in silence for probably ten minutes or so before Jack finally spoke.

"I didn't tell her Hank. I sent her to that damn planet without telling her..." Jack mused as he stared at the water.

"It's not your fault Jack," Hank tried to assure him. He knew what was going to come next. He knew Jack was going to vent, pulling as much blame over himself like a blanket as he could.

"I took responsibility for that mission Hank, remember?" Jack stood and covered his mouth with his hand. "She was there, and then like that," Jack clicked his fingers and turned back to Hank, who merely sat and listened, "she's gone. Three shot's and we bury an empty casket."

Hank allowed Jack this opportunity to get angry. There was nobody around and Jack had already spent an unhealthy amount of time keeping his grief in check.

"It's like she never existed!" Jack said, his voice getting progressively louder.

"You know that's not true, Jack. This planet wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sam Carter, no one can forget that. You of all people can see evidence of her life, of her achievements, everywhere you look!" Hank found his own emotions coming out in his tone.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something with a shake of his head.

"What'd you say Jack?"

"I said it's not fair!" Jack barked. "It's not fair that everyone in the world doesn't know they owe their lives to her! It's not fair that the Air Force exploited her intelligence and it's certainly not fair that she's dead!" Jack raged. He stopped when he realised he had finally spoken the worlds out loud.

_She's dead_.

~ SG1 ~

_P4X-236_  
_Three days later_  
_1748h_

Sam woke up in the sarcophagus, blood still moist on her clothes from the last time she died. Strategically placed acid that time. That's all she had done for the last five days: died and been revived. She was defiant untill the end every single time, never answering Ba'al's questions, but she had not slept yet and was becoming tired, despite the intervention of the sarcophagus. Sixteen times. That's how many times she had died already.

The first few times... well they sucked, to put it bluntly. She struggled and held on, even though she knew she was to be revived, but she would have thought less of herself if she allowed herself to give in to the pain and give in. It had taken nine deaths for Ba'al to make her scream. That was when Ba'al had lit her on fire until she died.

As much as she valued the few minutes of silent bliss she experience when she woke up in the sarcophagus, she was beginning to not want to wake up. As soon as those thoughts entered her mind, she chastised herself and became more determined to escape. But the resolve never lasted long: as Ba'al's torture techniques became more gruesome and vicious, the more often she prayed that it would all be over.

The Jaffa pulled her out of the sarcophagus and bound her hands in front of her body this time. They did not take her to the torture chamber, instead, taking her to a small, bare room. They shoved her across the threshold and heavy metal door slid shut behind her. Sam lay on the floor, completely exhausted now that she was alone and free to be so.

"Hold on Sam. You're doing well," a woman's voice spoke. Sam looked up and found Janet Frasier standing over her, her hands tucked into the pockets of her white lab coat.

Oh lovely Sam. You've lost your marbles.

"Hold on to what?" Sam said sleepily as she rolled onto her back.

"Whatever you have to hold onto. If you were a religious person, I'd tell you to pray." Janet came and sat down next to Sam's prone figure, wrapping her arms around her knees. "So how you doing?" Janet asked casually.

Sam just looked at the hallucination of her friend and raised her eyebrows.

"Aside from the fact that your team watched you die and you're being tortured," Janet elaborated. Sam continued to stare. "...and you've begun to hallucinate."

"Tired. Could be worse," Sam shrugged.

"How could anything be worse than all this?" Janet seemed shocked at Sam's dismissal of the serious nature of her situation.

"Believe me. There are plenty of ways." Sam didn't want to go into details. She closed her eyes, determined to sleep. At Janet's silence, she opened her eyes briefly, but her friend was gone. She closed her eyes again and drifted away.

The sound of the door grating across the grainy floor woke Sam. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but it wasn't enough to alleviate the fatigue she still felt. Her two favourite Jaffa pulled her up off the ground and walked her down the hall. Sam's legs felt brittle and weak. Stuff it, today she was going to talk. Not talking and enduring the pain in silence was driving her insane anyway.

The heavy metal doors slid open and the Jaffa manoeuvred Sam to large wiry structure against the far wall. Jack had mentioned this device. It had its own, strong gravity field. It pinned the prisoner to the far wall and allowed Ba'al to torture his victims by 'dropping' things onto their bodies. Sam had discovered – through firsthand experience- that Ba'al favoured daggers and acid. The Jaffa stood her near the wall, and to spare her body the impact of 'falling' onto the wall when the device activated, Sam pressed her back into the structure.

Ba'al snorted in amusement. One of the Jaffa that brought her here activated the device. It only felt like three, maybe four G's, but over a long period of time, it began to hurt. As Sam wondered what Ba'al would subject her to this time, her memory took her back to the conversation she had had with Jack one night about his own capture.

_"Acid," Jack said randomly, his eyes still glued to the television whilst the evening news was on._

_"Pardon?" Sam replied, looking over top her reading glasses. They were sitting on the couch at her house, Sam lying lengthwise with her feet in his lap. She had been reading a book on quantum mechanics._

_"That was one of the ways Ba'al killed me," Jack elaborated, turning to look her way. Sam wanted to know more, but wasn't to straight out ask him. She tried a more Jack-like approach._

_"Not exactly a cliché."_

_"But really impersonal. Stabbing someone is personal; you have to be right there with them. You would think acid, or a dagger, would be almost intimate. It wasn't," Jack explained. The way he spoke he could have been talking about whether a certain type of fish was in season or not. "He had me. He tried to make it personal every time he killed me, but he might as well have not been there," Jack shrugged._

_"Taking a life is personal... in my opinion," Sam admitted._

_"I know." _

_Sam looked at him sceptically. Was that in agreement?_

_"I know you take it to heart, every single time," Jack said quietly._

_"You know me far too well then." Sam gave him the faintest hint of a smile. Jack ran his hand up her leg and grasped her knee. Uh oh. "Don't you dare..." She warned. Jack smirked. She should never have told him she was ticklish, especially on her knees. _

Sam was abruptly brought back to reality when a _very_ heavy weight crushed her right foot. Ba'al had 'dropped' an immensely large block of stone onto her foot, breaking many of the bones and distorting its shape. Even worse, the block had rolled off and was pinching the entire side of her foot, tearing the skin open.

Sam let out an animalistic scream. So that was how she was going to die this time. Crushing.

~ SG1~

_SGC Commissary_  
_1808h_

"I didn't see you at the service," Luke found Amy in the commissary. He sat down across from her at the empty bench.

"I'm surprised you went," Amy sipped her coffee.

"Come on Taylor, practically the whole base was at the funeral."

"Think about _whose_ funeral it was Luke!" she snapped. She looked at the people eating dinner around her and hushed her voice. "I couldn't have gone. Not with Jack there."

"So it's Jack now?" Luke queried, the anger in his voice not well disguised.

"After that night, I can't think of him as I'm supposed to anymore," she seethed. Luke took this at face value, but was still not amused. "With all the stuff going on the last few days, your perspective kind of changes a little."

"You should have gone," he frowned.

"No one noticed my absence. Jack would have been glad for it. It makes no difference anyway. Not in the long run," she shrugged the thought off.

"You're wrong, Amy," Luke, having lost his appetite, rose from the table and left her alone. Amy sighed and shook her head.

~ SG1 ~

**Reviews and witty remarks welcome :) Sam and Jack implore you to _push the button_... (O.O) **


	5. Ba'al's New Queen

**Disclaimer: We all want what we can't have. Crap.**  
**A/note: chicken Twisties... ohm nom nom nom :) Seriously considering getting this lengthy tale bound as a book. This is definitely going to be my longest story. Oh... right... attempted rape warning (not really, it's just a bit of Sam whump). I had no initial intention of putting that in; I just wanted to stir the pot. You'll be surprised who saves her. **_**And**_** up goes the rating on this story. And language. I generally don't condone foul language, but I think the occasion warranted it. Lot of explaining stuff in this chapter, just a warning. Please excuse the first scene for being so long.**

~ 5 ~

_Day six_  
_P4X-236_  
_2256h_

There was absolutely nothing going through Sam's mind. No questions. No thoughts. No equations. Nothing. She was content to lie in her cell in psychological silence. Her arms and legs were heavy as they pushed into the grainy stone floor beneath her and she felt as though someone was running a grater along the inside of her skull.

"You seem fatigued," a rich, deep voice tickled the inside of Sam's ears. She rolled her head to the left.

Teal'c sat cross-legged on the floor on the side of the room, clad in his uniform, minus boots and socks. He gave her a small but friendly smile when she met his eye. To Sam, hallucinating about Teal'c offered a strange comfort. He was her common sense.

"I am," Sam said sleepily.

"Perhaps you would care to join me?" Teal'c offered. Now Sam knew what he was doing. He was preparing to Kelno'reem. She closed her eyes and wearily shook her head.

"Sorry Teal'c. Too tired," she grumbled, forcing her eyes to stay open.

"I insist," he said calmly. After a few seconds Sam relented and hauled herself off the ground. Her body ached all over but she managed to cross her legs and sit across from the illusive presence of her old friend. She knew she was taking orders from her imagination, but she could never say no to Teal'c. Once Sam was seated and as close to comfortable as she could get, a question came to mind.

"I wonder why it's so easy to accept you here," Teal'c's eyes were closed. But he answered her nonetheless.

"Because you find comfort in my presence," he murmured simply.

"I can't deny that. But I feel as though I should be worried that I've begun to hallucinate," Sam said, allowing her eyes to close as well. She had to admit, sitting like this was not entirely uncomfortable, except perhaps where her ankles pushed into the floor.

"You are alone, Samantha Carter. As far as anyone else knows, you have perished on this planet. You are also in a dire situation. It is natural that you seek consolation from your friends," Teal'c was patient in his explanation, as if speaking to a child. Sam could not argue with him. If she did, she would be arguing with herself anyway. They sat in silence for a long time, and Sam noticed that her headache was beginning to dissipate. It was amazing what the mind could achieve.

"I'm glad you're here, Teal'c," Sam smiled and opened her eyes, but alas, Teal'c was gone. She sighed and closed her eyes again, continuing to meditate. She listened to the sound of her breath flowing in and out of her body, finding the lullaby wonderfully soothing. She had to agree with Teal'c – correction: herself - imagining her friends was not as alarming as she feared it would be. As far as they knew, she was dead. Unless she got word of the contrary to them, they would continue to live in that belief. She may be able to escape; stranger and more unlikely things have happened in the past.

"Carter..." a warm and familiar voice sounded in front of her She smiled at the sound; she knew that voice so well. She opened her eyes to find Jack sitting across from her, his arms around his knees.

"You're here." She was glad he had made an appearance. About bloody time too.

"Of course. I'm always here. I haven't forgotten you," Jack said sadly.

"You should try to." Sam mumbled. It would be easier for him in the long run.

"No way. Never," Jack replied with animation. Oh Jack, why must you be difficult?

"The situation is hopeless Jack; they're going to kill me. For good," she argued. She was starting to believe it. she knew eventually, Ba'al was going to kill her, and she wasn't going to wake up again.

"I refuse to accept that. I thought I lost you. I can't give up on you, Sam. We're going to get you back. I'll fight for the rest of my life if that's what it takes," he said seriously.

"Jack..." Sam reached out to him. Did her subconscious really perceive Jack to be so stubborn?

"No!" he protested.

"Jack!" Sam yelled. He fell into a submissive silence. "I just need some silence right now..." she admitted wearily. Jack slumped in defeat.

"Alright." He became silent again. Sam closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She sat quietly, determined not to open her eyes again. Slowly, her mind shifted to the matters at hand, and trail of questions began to emerge.

'The question was: why was Ba'al determined to keep her alive? The blonde female, who was she? Was that why Ba'al had revived her? To kill me himself? Twisted bastard,' Sam wondered.

"No. He said he would hand me over to someone..." Sam said aloud, her body more animated as she sat in deep thought. "Who is he offering me to? Who holds that kind of power over him?"

'Maybe the blonde Goa'uld. She seems technologically more advanced. She could be a new System Lord we've never encountered. Then why would she let Ba'al torture me beforehand?' Sam continued to muse.

As Sam sat and asked herself an endless string of questions, the door to her cell suddenly opened. Sam looked up at the figure in the doorway, and was surprised to find Bullwinkle – as she had named her two usual Jaffa guards, the other being Rocky – standing in the doorway.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. She looked the overbearing Jaffa in the eye in defiance. He looked over his shoulder and then stepped in the cell, the door sliding shut behind him. Oh, this was not good. Sam scurried back along the floor, suddenly panicked by the predatory look on the Jaffa's face. She was in no state to defend herself from this man, though she was determined to, at the very least, do a hell of a lot of damage.

Sam's back hit the wall and she pressed her hands into it, pushing herself up to a standing position. Her breathing quickened and adrenaline coursed through her. God bless the adrenal gland, it was like a powerful caffeine hit. Her muscles tensed, practically twitching with the Jaffa's every move. He glared at her and reached for her arm.

Sam ducked his outstretched arm with surprising agility, and pressed all her weight into him, throwing the heavily built Jaffa into the rough stone wall. He tried to grab her during her escape, so when pushed, did not place a hand on the wall to brace himself; his head collided with the wall, drawing a pained grunt from his snarling lips. He turned back, revealing a bleeding graze above his right eyebrow.

"Rik nok tar!" he growled angrily. Whatever that meant, it did _not_ sound polite.

He made a second grab for Sam, this time successful, as his hands clamped down on her upper arms. She resisted, but despite the energy her panicked state offered, she could not break free. He spun her around in his heavily muscled arms, using one arm to hold her arms to her chest; his other hand covered her mouth. She could feel his face pressed into the side of her own, the blood on his brow, mixed with dirty sweat, painted onto Sam's cheek.

"You will pay for spilling my blood, woman!" he breathed into her ear. His hand left her mouth and planted itself on Sam's back. With enough force to surely leave a bruise, he shoved her to the ground.

"Lemme go, you bastard!" she cried out.

Sam seriously considered fighting the monster, in hope he would beat her to death, rather than the alternative. Despite how many times she had already died, she would not be able to endure rape. It would be the straw that broke the camel's back. It would break her resolve to try and escape. She could never face Jack after this.

Sam tried to get back up, but Bullwinkle straddled her on the ground, gripping a hand on her neck. She grabbed his arm, trying desperately to remove it, but the damn thing was like steel. She kicked and tried to knee him in the back, wielding little effect. His other hand disappeared behind his back. He drew a lengthy dagger and placed it along her collarbone, stilling Sam's movements.

"Don't do this..." she shook her head until the sting of the blade slicing her skin stopped the motion. The edge of the knife slid under the collar of Sam's shirt.

Sam dared to look the asshole in the eye, finding only lust-driven hunger. The blade of his knife begun to move down her chest, drawing a bloody line and slicing her shirt slowly open. Sam closed her eyes, trying to send her consciousness elsewhere. The knife suddenly stopped above her cleavage. Sam felt moisture form on her stomach; she opened her now teary eyes.

Bullwinkle was motionless, his expression stunned. His grip on her throat loosened and Sam lifted her head to look at his torso.

The blade of a bloodied sword emerged from the Jaffa's stomach, the tip of the blade only two inches or so from her own stomach. Blood dripped from the wound and the sword onto her shirt. Suddenly, the sword moved up a foot through the Jaffa's body, jerking his body upwards. His eyes twitched and blood fell from the corner of his mouth. Sam lay in shocked silence as the blade of the sword vanished into his body and he fell off her, collapsing in a heap on the ground, leaving only a limp leg across her pelvis. He knife clattered to the ground.

Ali'ki stood over the two figures on the ground in her black leather outfit and a sweeping cloak, fury enflaming in her eyes. The Jaffa's blood continued to drip from the Japanese style sword in her right hand. Sam panted hard and her heart raced. Sam sat up and scampered back several feet from the Goa'uld. Sam instinctively brought a hand to her neck, checking the severity of the cuts she had received. The cuts were not deep, but bled considerably.

Sam looked back to the Goa'uld. Ali'ki sheathed her sword – which looked very much like a modernised Goa'uld katana - and knelt down to inspect her prisoner, her hand resting on the handle of the weapon.

"Why would you help me?" Sam asked abruptly. The Goa'uld's eyes snapped to Sam's.

"The sarcophagus does not heal all wounds," Ali'ki ground out. Sam was caught off guard.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Ali'ki," the Goa'uld grabbed Sam by the elbow and lifted her to her feet with surprising strength. She directed Sam out of the cell, stopping to address the guards stationed outside.

"Remove the body. Revive him and return him to this cell. I will deal with him later," Ali'ki snarled. She and Sam continued down the hall.

Sam's body began to tremble. She was truly scared. The Goa'uld definitely had a plan for her. They seemed content with killing her and reviving her repeatedly. Sam feared this was going to be a long term practice, and couldn't stop wondering what would happen if it wasn't.

~ SG1 ~

_Meanwhile,_  
_On Earth_

"This is goddamn ridiculous, Hank!" Jack snapped at his friend on the phone. He was being called back to the SGC. Again! This was the third time! Okay, yes, the first time was to see Sam, but the second time was to send Sam to her death, which Jack was still struggling to cope with. He couldn't take the time off of work he needed, given that, as far as the Air Force knew, he was grieving a friend, not his partner. That and it was late, not that Jack was able to sleep these days.

"Jack, the Tok'ra have contacted us. They which to meet with us and the Asgard to discuss an offensive on Ba'al – the one that we tried to blow up a week ago – and they want you there. They asked for SG-1 and you. Not me, not the president; _you_," Hank explained with forced patience.

Well, this was an interesting offer. The Tok'ra had practically disappeared after Jacob had died. It was a struggle to find one of them, let alone receive an invitation from them. Jack considered the proposal carefully.

"When?"

"Four days from now. The Tok'ra have chosen a neutral planet."

This presented him with the opportunity to bring Ba'al to his knees. Jack could exercise some revenge for Sam's death. It was that thought that made the difference.

"I'll be there. I want that Goa'uld dead," Jack agreed. His instincts told him to control this anger, to not allow his emotions to influence his ability to make decisions. But he also wanted Ba'al's head on a pike. Jack wanted to _personally_ extinguish the light in the Goa'uld's glowing eyes.

~ SG1 ~

_P4X-236_  
_2318h_

Sam walked down the long passageways, followed closely by Ali'ki. Sam couldn't help but wonder what role this woman played. Was she an Ashrak? Ba'al's personal assassin? She did not have any tattoo's indicating her allegiance to Ba'al. Her blood red tattoos on her arms were interesting.

They came to a room that Sam could only guess was Ba'al's quarters. Sam stopped just inside the doorway to look around the room. It looked like an elaborate bedroom suite. A sarcophagus was the main feature of the room; Sam would colloquially describe it as 'pimped out'. It was much larger than the normal design, heavily laden with gold and other precious metals and coloured glass. There was a large bed on the other side of the sarcophagus, with thick gold quilts. This seemed quite redundant, given Ba'al had the sarcophagus.

"Move." Ali'ki nudged Sam in the back, pushing her further into the room. Ali'ki stood in the doorway, leaving Sam free to wander the room. She walked around, stopping briefly at a square pane of glass embedded in the wall, approximately five feet wide and three feet tall. Upon closer inspection, Sam realised it was not glass, but a force field. Behind the field was a lit body of water. She leaned in closer.

Something was swimming in the water. Sam leaned in closer, till her nose almost touched the field. The creature swam quickly to the front of the containment, colliding with the field. It was a Goa'uld symbiote. Startled, Sam took a step back. Why the hell would Ba'al keep a symbiote in his quarters? Unless... it was Ba'al?

The parasite swam around the front of the container, stopping infrequently to glare at Sam. What the hell...

Sam went to touch the glass, but Ali'ki appeared at her side, quickly grabbing Sam's wrist.

"Do not!" Ali'ki snarled. She seemed protective of this hostless Goa'uld. Sam withdrew and took a step back from the container. Ali'ki continued to stare, her hand still grasping Sam's wrist. Sam stared back in bewilderment. The silent exchange was disrupted by a noise from the centre of the room.

Both Sam and Ali'ki turned to see the sarcophagus come to live. It morphed and changed like a transformer and the seal split in two. Ali'ki released Sam's wrist and swiftly approached the open sarcophagus. Sam watched Ba'al's emerge from the elaborate coffin. Ali'ki bowed her head as her lord gracefully exited the sarcophagus and glided down the golden steps. Both seemed ignorant to the Tauri prisoner in the room. Sam was surprised the woman did not bow or take a knee. So, who is in the tank, if Ba'al is here?

She was rendered even more curious by the affectionate smiled Ali'ki received from Ba'al. Ba'al finally noticed Sam's presence. He ignored the respectful servant in front of him, quickly passing her and making a beeline for Sam.

"Colonel Carter. You look worse for wear," Ba'al frowned, taking in Sam's ruffled appearance and the blood staining her shirt. He whipped around and addressed the Goa'uld watching them. "Ali'ki? What happened?" he demanded angrily.

Ali'ki lifted her chin and approached them.

"One of the Jaffa attacked her, My Lord. I stopped him causing any further damage. I will deal with him," she replied calmly. Ba'al appeared as furious as Ali'ki had been in the cell. After a minute, he regained his cool composure.

"I see." Ba'al turned back to Sam with his usual smug smirk. "I do not believe you two have been introduced Colonel. This is Ali'ki: my daughter."

Excuse me?

Sam's questioning mind came to a screeching halt. His daughter? Ba'al has a daughter? Since when?

Ba'al chuckled at Sam's apparent shock at the revelation. Ali'ki remained stoic and still. Sam couldn't help but stare at the woman. If Ali'ki was Ba'al's biological daughter, then did that mean he had a wife? As if reading her thoughts, Ba'al began to explain.

"You see Colonel; Ali'ki has been dormant on this planet for hundreds of your years, along with her mother..." Sam's brain quickly went into overdrive. Ba'al began pacing the room as he spoke. "Her mother is Bel'an of Tau. She was a brilliant scientist - which you will certainly appreciate – and perfected the technology of the sarcophagus. She created the zat'nik'tel that you and I take for granted."

"But that would make her older than Ra and Hathor and Lord Yu," Sam interrupted.

"She is of a comparable age. She has been my bride for many of those years."

"But you aren't that old." Sam objected.

"Is that so Colonel?" Ba'al challenged. Ali'ki continued to stand still, eyes trailing Sam's every movement. Now that Sam thought about it, she was uncertain exactly how old Ba'al was.

"You were in the service of Ra for a long time on Earth," Sam began.

"Until some of the Tauri rebelled. Not long after that, I was killed by the Goa'uld Mot, and revived by Bel'an. She cared for me. The sarcophagus was not then capable of fully restoring my health. That was when she agreed to be my Sim'ka."

"Betrothed?" Sam guessed. She _had_ been paying attention to Daniel in the past. Sam guessed she was correct in her translation, given to rise in the corners of Ali'ki's mouth.

"Yes. More than that, she is a Goa'uld queen." Ba'al's voice held unwavering pride.

"I don't understand," Sam admitted, "I know Hathor and Egeria were queens... But I thought the Goa'uld were asexual?"

Ali'ki sighed in frustration behind Sam. Ba'al sent her a cutting glance. He wanted to tell his story.

"You are correct Colonel. Our gender is generally defined by that of our host. But with a Goa'uld queen, well, they lean more towards the female gender."

"So with Goa'uld, there's neutral, or female?" Sam had to admit that the idea was a bit to the left of centre. Ba'al smiled in affirmation.

"Did you know Colonel that only a Goa'uld queen can give birth to another queen? And she may only give birth to one in her lifetime? It has been this way for as long as Goa'uld history has been recorded."

"I didn't know that," Sam shook her head.

"Bel'an is an incredible exception to this. She is the mother to two queens," Ba'al held up two fingers. Sam's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"Two?" Sam looked over her shoulder to Ali'ki, whose expression revealed nothing. "I'm guessing Ali'ki is one of them?"

"Unfortunately, not. Ali'ki is unique again. Though I am pleased that you mentioned Hathor and Egeria..."

"No way..." it finally dawned on Sam.

"Yes Colonel Carter. My bride gave birth to mother of the Goa'uld, and the mother of the Tok'ra," Ba'al grinned menacingly. Sam's eyes widened. There were more questions to be answered, but this revelation had her stumped.

"Holy Fu-"

~ SG1 ~

_SGC Gate room_  
_Four days later_  
_0453h_

"Ah, for crying out loud! Daniel, would you hurry up?" Jack yelled down the hallway outside the blast door to the gateroom. The yawning archaeologist dragged his feet down the hall, obviously still half asleep.

"Mm... alright. I'm coming," Daniel muttered. Jack scoffed and walked back into the gateroom, joining SG teams one, five, six and nine. Hank had shuffled the SG teams' designations around. SG-1 was still the flagship team, but teams four through seven were marines and security, and SG nine was specifically made for diplomatic relations with alien civilisations.

Jack was pleased to see that Lieutenant Rossiter had been assigned to SG-5. The kid looked pretty eager to be going offworld for the first time. Jack was not happy to see Lieutenant Taylor on SG-6.

Jack was tired, he hadn't had his morning coffee, he was about to go to a lengthy meeting _with the Tok'ra_. Not to forget his partner had died at the hands of a Goa'uld ten days ago, which only served to lessen his opinion of the species. Amy was going to be going offworld with him, a fact that did nothing but rub him the wrong way, and to top it all off, Daniel was late. Today was going to be a very bad day; Jack could feel it in the air.

"Now that we're all here..." Jack directed grumpily at Daniel, who took little notice. "...Let's get a move on." Jack moved next to Teal'c, pulling a baseball cap from a pocket on his vest and waving to Walter to start dialling.

"Teal'c," Jack caught his friend's attention, "why are we leaving at five in the morning?"

"It is late evening on Azeer, O'Neill. It is the safest time to go to the planet. The conditions there are quite extreme." Teal'c explained patiently.

"Right." Jack grimaced. The Stargate came to life, the kawoosh expanding and contracting. "Okay, ladies and gents, remember to play nice." Jack addressed the embarking party, sarcasm dripping from his words. The Team leaders stepped up to the base of the ramp, waiting for the Major General to lead to way. Right, of course.  
Jack trudged up the metal ramp, adjusted his hat and stepped through the gate.

As always: the trip was a roller coaster of the stars.

Jack stepped out onto the stone gray platform on planet Azeer. The Tok'ra chose this as the meeting location, rather than using their own base. The heat hit Jack like a blast.

"Holy Hannah!" he exclaimed, raising a hand to protect him from the hot winds. He forced himself not to dwell on the reflexive use of Carter's expression, instead turning his attention to the three figures standing at the base of the Gate platform. Jack lowered his hand and moved slowly down the steps. The rest of the SG teams began arriving behind Jack, each offering their own colourful protest to the planets' weather condition.

The three Tok'ra waiting where dressed in the classic skin and hemp-like material greeted him with polite smiles.

"Howdy. Major General Jack O'Neill," Jack held out a hand to the oldest man standing in the middle of the group with greying hair and a solid build. The Tok'ra looked at Jack's hand for a second before reaching out and grabbing Jack's forearm. Close enough.

"I am Mero, host to Baru of Rak'ma Tu. This is Toran, host to Jak'ti," he pointed to the young host on his left. He appeared to be in his early thirties, with charcoal brown hair and piercing yellow eyes. "And this is Arol, host to The'rak," he pointed to the woman on his right. She had short dark hair and green eyes.

"Would you prefer to go by the name of your host or by the symbiotes?" Daniel asked, suddenly appearing at Jack's side.

"I think it would be easiest to go by the name of the host," Mero smiled.

"Alright then... oh, forgive me, I'm Daniel," Daniel nodded to the three Tok'ra.

"Don't suppose there's an inside we can go into? We're getting pretty bounded out here," Jack pointed out once the SG teams had all come through and the gate shut down behind them.

"Of course, if your people would join us down here," Mero raised a hand and gestured for the Earthlings to join them. "We must get close together." The group packed together and was enveloped in a pale violet light. When the light dissipated, they stood in a large green crystalline room, on a smooth stone landing. Oh yeah, they were definitely in Tok'raville.

The younger members of the earth expedition awed and grinned at the method of transportation. Jack ran a hand across his brow; it was mighty humid underground.

"That was different," Cam looked around at the walls.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, raising an eyebrow.

"Conventional beaming technology cannot penetrate the crystal that much up this structure, nor is it able to reach down through the rock that protects us," Mero explained. He and his accompanying Tok'ra departed the platform.

"Just how far below the surface are we?" Vala began to wander the room.

"A bit less than four tel," Arol approximated with a shrug. Vala seemed clearly impressed.

"Really? Wow..." she stared in blatant awe, looking up at the ceiling. Daniel coughed, causing her to look back at him. She scrunched up her face, thinking hard.

"A tiny bit more than two miles, roughly."

"Oh, wow," Daniel agreed, leaving the gathering of Earthlings. He joined Vala in her observation, but forced his attention to their hosts.

"Has the Asgard delegation arrived yet?" Daniel asked in his usual respectfully, though geeky manner.

"They are due to arrive very soon. We have advised them of the necessary modifications to beam Commander Thor directly here. Their ship will not remain in orbit; its presence may compromise the secrecy of our meeting. It will be nearby should we require assistance," Mero advised them. Jack's ears perked up at the mention of his little buddy.

"Thor's coming? Excellent!" Jack grinned at the prospect of seeing his favourite Asgard.

"General O'Neill," an echoing voice addressed Jack from the doorway. Jack turned to see Thor standing between two Tok'ra, clearly his security detail. All eyes turned to the small grey alien with big black eyes and a pendant hanging from his neck. There were hushed comments from behind Jack, but he ignored them.

"Thor!" Jack grinned even wider.

"It is good to see you O'Neill. The Council offers its sincere condolences for the loss of Colonel Carter. Her death is mourned by many of the Asgard, including myself," Thor pointed to his chest. Despite the Asgard's difficulty to express emotions, Jack definitely heard the sadness in Thor's voice. Jack felt a lump rise in his throat, but tilted his head to loosen it.

"Thanks Thor," he forced an appreciative smile.

~ SG1 ~

_1346h_

Jack rested his head on his folded arms on the stony table. They had been deliberating for hours. The entire day has consisted of talking for an hour or so, then taking a break, and then talking some more. Jack's eyes passed across the room, looking at faces and watching people interacting. His gaze fell on Amy, who had taken post at the doorway to the right.

She looked very different in BDUs and a P90 strapped to her chest. She stood tall with good posture and silently monitored the occupants of the meeting room. She looked so serious. Jack could clearly tell she was bored though. Rossiter appeared in the doorway, drawing her attention to him. Jack frowned at the ease of their interactions.

Thinking about it, this was not the first time today they had conversed exclusively with one another. Jack had seen them disappear during one of the breaks. To be fair, everybody had left the room for food, but Jack noticed the two lieutenants walking with Thor down a hallway. At the time, this struck him as slightly unusual, but he shrugged it off as innocent curiosity. They were young and the novelty of meeting a little grey alien would have been exciting.

Jack had also noticed that only Amy and one other Tok'ra had returned with Thor at the conclusion of the break. That was three and a half hours ago. Where had Rossiter been in the time since then?

Jack sighed and blew a light raspberry. All he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed with a bottle of Jack Daniels, which became a recent activity of his. It was the only thing that allowed him to sleep at night. He knew it would likely develop into a very bad habit, but frankly he didn't care. The first night after Sam had died, he didn't sleep. The second night, he dreamt of her. Since them, dreamless sleep was what he prayed for before he went to bed.

"Did you hear that?" Vala asked quietly. Jack rolled his head to the right. Vala had been trying to sleep with her head on the table next to him. She was frowning and pressing her ear to the flat stone table.

"Nope," Jack shrugged. Vala continued to frown. Jack felt a small thump in the table beneath him, along with a _wump_ sound. Nobody else seemed to notice it. Jack and Vala exchanged a worried look. Ten seconds later, a thud above them drew a concerned silence across the room. Everyone listened carefully and looked to the roof.

Another thud sounded.

"It's getting louder," Vala said, standing up from the table and taking a step back, still watching the ceiling. Jack's senses were fully alert.

A louder thud sounded and the floor vibrated beneath them. Not good. Arol leaned into the room, hanging off a crystal inside the doorway.

"We have detected a ship in the planet's orbit; it is firing on the surface above us. It is Goa'uld." Another loud thud, this time shaking the earth around them. "Our position has been compromised. We must evacuate," Arol said quickly.

"We need to get to the gate!" Jack ordered. The next impact on the surface caused flecks of dirt to fall. Arol disappeared down the hallway. Mero led the way as they run to the beaming room. Arol met them there with Toran at the cut stone console. She touched a lit circle on the panel and a screen appeared in the air in front of her. The screen displayed strings of data and dots buzzed in a cluster in the centre.

"I've attempted to hail the Asgard vessel, but there is no response. I am still only detecting the Goa'uld ship in orbit above us," The'rak's eyes glowed as she took control of Arol, darting across the screen.

"Is the Gate intact?" Cam asked gripping his rifle tightly. The free floating screen changed, filling with more data.

"Yes. It is a great distance away from the surface above us," The'rak nodded, eyes still fixed intently on the screen.

"We'll gate back to Earth," Jack began, but the next crash from above must have collapsed one of the tunnels, sending a plume of dirt into the beaming room. The next one would take them out.

"Daniel, once we get up there: start dialling. Security detail, you protect the Tok'ra at all costs!" Jack barked. He couldn't believe he had just put the Tok'ra above his own people, but they were better allies than enemies. Though not by much. "SG-1, we'll take Thor."

"Commander Thor..." Jack looked back to see Teal'c crouch down to extend a beefy bare arm to the tiny Asgard. Thor quickly stepped into Teal'c embrace, who hoisted the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet onto his hip.

It was a sad truth that not only did the Asgard lack the ability to easily emote, but their physically degraded bodies struggled with strenuous activity, especially running. As the violet light enveloped the penguin huddle of delegates, Jack felt sorrow for the Asgard. Whilst they had gained so much technologically, they were missing out on what life had to offer them.

The next thing Jack knew, they were back on the surface. It was dark and the weather had shifted from burning hot, to ice cold and the winds roared all around. SG-1 – minus Daniel, who made a dash to the DHD - gathered around Thor to protect him from the harsh temperatures and cutting winds. Jack looked through the dormant Gate and witnessed an explosion approximately a mile and a half away rip the landscape to shreds. He watched a second explosion that disappeared in the forming event horizon. The kawoosh punched out onto the dusty winds and rebounded back to its rippling water appearance.

Without hesitation, the mass of people ran to the Gate. They Daniel waited for them, calling to them to hurry. As they neared the platform, a figure materialised in front of the event horizon.

Ba'al stood between them and the gate, his hologram flickering in the wind. He stood with his arms folded and smug grin. The escaping party stopped dead in their tracks; Daniel raised his P90, even though he knew better. Jack pushed his way to the front of the group.

"It's a hologram! Go straight through!" Jack yelled over the wind. Cam was the first to run through the System Lord's hologram and waited by the gate with Daniel. With renewed confidence, the group ran straight through Ba'al and passed through the event horizon. Jack ran around Ba'al and stopped between the Goa'uld and the gate.

"You two go through!" He ordered Cam and Daniel. Cam went through but Daniel hesitated. "I'll be right behind you!" Jack assured him. Daniel wasn't sure, but went through anyway. Jack turned back to Ba'al, his anger threatening to burst.

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" Jack warned. He took a slow step backwards, one short of walking through the gate when he stopped. His heart skipped a beat when a figure joined Ba'al in the hologram, stepping up behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder intimately.

It was Sam, dressed in a similar leather outfit to Ba'al, who smiled a deadly grin at Jack. The blood rushed from Jack's head and he suddenly felt very sick. He stumbled backwards as Sam eye's glowed and she raised her chin in arrogance.

Jack's world went black as he travelled through the gate to earth. He could still see Sam's face in his mind's eye when he stumbled backwards on the metal ramp in the gateroom at the SGC.

"Jack?" a voice called to him, but he wasn't listening. His knees buckled in shock and he fell to the ground. Jack knelt on all fours on the ramp, silently retching. Instead of vomiting, as his body wanted to, he cried out and pounded his fist into the metal ramp, causing it to vibrate, despite the two dozen people standing on it.

The room fell silent as Jack gave into his grief and cried.

~ SG1 ~

**Fudge me. Possibly one of the more – or most – difficult chapters I've written!**

_***ducks flying keyboard***_

**Hey! it's part of the story!**

_***Dodges other flying computer mouse***_

**Okay! Okay! But this is a '2012 – The Return' situation. For those who haven't read that story of mine... (which I imagine is most you, given it was an X Files story) ...I don't like killing Major Characters (or goa'ulding in this case) and this story is not an exception to that rule. I mean, really! What kind of S/J shipper do take me for?**


	6. Bel'an And Ali'ki

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing that I write about. I simply enjoy the franchise and let the characters run amuck in my mental universe.**  
**Summary****: there is something very unique about Sam's Goa'uld: she likes to sleep. **  
**A/note****:Yes, I'm still looking out for flying shoes for goauldifying Sam (and will be ducking more shoes at the end of this chapter: Guaranteed). There is one naughty word in this chapter, fair warning, as I don't usually condone foul language. Thank you for the feedback, and to my brilliant beta Adi! **  
***all the stuff that happened last chapter probably should be in italics, but I didn't want to hurt any eyes. So the present day is where last chapter left off. The italics are genuine flashback.**

~ 6 ~

_Three Days ago_  
_P4X-236_

Ba'al circled the room like a predator. Ali'ki's eyes followed her father's every move, and when he passed behind her, she returned her gaze to Sam. Ali'ki's scrutinising gaze was intense; her body was visibly wired tightly.

"So Bel'an has been here the whole time?" Sam asked, suddenly realising her jaw was scraping along the floor by her feet. Ba'al stopped and turned to her, drawing a deep breath for a long explanation. One Sam was interested in hearing.

"Her host died long ago. Before Ali'ki had this host, she took her mother and returned to this planet. Bel'an took control of her host and Ali'ki was put into stasis so Bel'an could continue her work. She perfected the technology of sarcophagus, to completely revive a human body after it has died. As you have experienced," Ba'al gave her a grin that caused Sam's insides to churn. Sam cast her gaze to Ali'ki, curious of her reaction to the story being told. She found Ali'ki staring at her intently, as if studying her. Ba'al continued.

"She also spent a significant amount of time conducting genetic research," Sam did not miss the raise of Ali'ki's chin, "to find a more resilient host. A host physically and intellectually superior to any mere human; thus the creation of Ali'ki." He swept an open hand to his daughter.

"I don't understand," Sam confessed.

"Ali'ki's host was made with miraculous combination of Goa'uld and human coding," Sam suddenly felt she was thrown smack dab in the 'Alien' quadrilogy.

"So why didn't Bel'an take Ali'ki's host as her own? Isn't that what the host was created for?" Sam asked quietly, her eyes quickly falling on Ali'ki, who, to Sam's surprise, dropped her head. For the first time since entering the room, Ali'ki spoke in her host's voice.

"This body is not capable of sustaining the intellectual superiority that my mother sought," she explained, though Sam detected a hint of disappointment in her voice. Bel'an rejected the body because it wasn't smart enough? Ouch.

"So she gave you the host?" Sam must have touched a nerve, because a sharp glare was the only response Ali'ki gave her.

"She chose to go into stasis and leave me to find an appropriate host. Ali'ki has been free to roam part of this galaxy, which was her mother's wish," Ba'al picked up from Ali'ki. The mention of Bel'an's wishes sounded oddly paternal coming from Ba'al. Ali'ki began to slowly circle Sam and she felt very much like prey being stalked, until Ali'ki stopped behind her.

Sam's weary body tensed. Something was going on. Ba'al walked past her to the tank in the wall. He ran caressing finger on the field. The field crystallised around his fingertips. It was mesmerising.

_She was back on Apophosis' ship. Jack was beating at that damn force field that separated them like a maniac. It crackled and rippled like ice between them. _

_"Sir..." she practically begged. He needed to leave her. He was putting himself at risk by staying. _

_"I know! I kno!." he barked. Well, if you know, then leave me Jack! God damn this man. She didn't want to see him die. Not for her. _

_"Sir, just go!" she yelled at him. It hurt that he would defy her last wish and stay. She would be a sacrifice he would have to live with. _

Sam was ripped from the memory by a set of hands grabbing her arms and forcing them behind her back roughly. A leather covered knee shoved into the back of Sam's left thigh, causing her to drop to her own knees heavily. Sam grunted through gritted teeth at the pain that shot up her legs. She knelt in front of Ba'al, her arms still held behind her body by Ali'ki, whose grip was like a vice.

It briefly occurred to Sam that Ali'ki was left-handed. She shook away the thought as Ba'al placed a splayed hand on the shield. Sam's body ached and she realised her breathing had shallowed. She took deeper breaths that shuddered despite her attempt to remain in control. She really was on the edge of her composure.

"Bel'an wished for a host without a conscience for her to contend with; she found that it was impossible to replicate one. She found a that host with an acceptable capacity for knowledge must be able to learn; thus, it must be self-aware. Ali'ki was left with this host," Ali'ki's hands tightened around Sam's forearms in response to Ba'al's words.

"So she failed. She needs an ordinary host with sufficient..." Sam's words faltered as the realisation hit her like a pressure wave. Bel'an needed a host.

And Ba'al had chosen Sam.

The force field disappeared and the water in the tank gushed out onto the stone floor, spreading out around Sam's feet. It may have been cold, but Sam was too overwhelmed to notice .

The Goa'uld – Bel'an – writhed angrily on the floor at Ba'al's feet. Sam's brow furrowed and her heart rate increased painfully as the truth of her fate bore down upon her. Ba'al knelt down and picked up the squirming symbiote in both hands. It screeched and snapped, its head whipping around violently.

As Ba'al approached, the symbiote hissed and snarled fiercely. The closer it got to her, the more aggressively it seemed to object and Sam was in complete agreement with the ugly parasite! Ali'ki pushed Sam forward with unnatural strength, until Sam's forehead touched the hard floor. She tried to push up, but the muscle-tearing pain kept her head down.

"NO!" Sam's cries fell on deaf ears. She would sacrifice her arms if it meant not being taken as this Goa'uld's host. Sam wrenched her body up, her back crashing into Ali'ki's chest. Ali'ki grunted and pulled Sam's arms back ruthlessly. Sam could feel her shoulders pulling at their sockets and the muscles in her chest stretch until breath became nearly impossible. She could hear the Goa'uld screeching behind her and she knew what was going to come next.

Then a blinding pain forced Sam to stop fighting.

~ SG1 ~

_SGC Gateroom_  
_present day_

Jack felt like vomiting. He really did.

His fingers were scratched by the unfinished grating of the ramp as he threaded his fingers in the gap and clenched tightly, embedding the pattern on the metal into his palms. The skin on the inside of his digits was lacerated by the serrated steel and Jack welcomed the sharp pain. A curious, tinny voice penetrated the tense silence.

"O'Neill, what transpired on Azeer?" Thor's inquisitive tone caused Jack to chuckle, though Jack held no sense of humour.

A Goa'uld. Sam had been taken as a host. Ba'al had finally found a way to hurt him.

The ramp trembled as his onlookers moved. General Landry pushed his way through the crowd, stopping when he found Jack lying in the circle of personnel. Jack felt numb. Landry watched in hesitant silence as Jack rose to his feet. People waited for him to explain; to tell them what he had seen prior to coming through the gate.

"Carter's alive. Ba'al has her... she's a Goa'uld," Jack announced wearily, looking at the palms of his hands absently. Blood trickled from his fingers and the grating had imprinted on his palms.

"Jack... Colonel Carter is dead. Three blasts from a Zat gun. There's no coming back from that," Landry said softly, shaking his head slightly.

Jack dismissed the argument. Landry hadn't been there. He didn't see the smirk on Sam's face, or the glow of her eyes. He didn't see her hand fall on Ba'al's shoulder intimately. The very memory of Sam touching Ba'al with even a hint of affection caused Jack's stomach to churn violently. The need to vomit returned. He needed to get out.

The crowd parted as Jack moved swiftly towards Landry, who stood his ground and caught Jack by the shoulder. Jack's body jolted to a halt and he cast his friend a dangerous stare.

"Jack, it's got to be a mistake-"

"I know what I saw! She's a fucking Goa'uld, Hank!" Jack barked with a rage he hadn't felt in a long time. He wrenched his shoulder from Landry's grip and stormed out of the room, virtually rocking Rossiter over.

A pin could have dropped onto a pillow and been heard in the silence Jack left in his wake. Cam was compelled to ask the question on everybody's mind:

"What if we were wrong?" Cam looked to the remainder of SG-1.

"We saw her body disappear..." Vala replied quietly. No one dared argue with her. But nobody was willing to contest Jack's claim either.

"It is possible to modify the technology of a Zat'nik'tel, to move a body out of phase," Mero frowned. Everybody looked to one another. They didn't want to believe that Sam was now in the hands of the Goa'uld, but sadly, that is where the evidence pointed.

"I'm going to talk to Jack," Daniel mumbled and began to push through the crowd. He had a good idea where Jack had gone.

"I'll do it, Jackson..." Landry tried to stop Daniel, who turned back and looked at the people on the ramp.

"With all due respect, Sir, I know exactly what Jack is feeling right now," with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the Gateroom, leaving the delegation party to finally be addressed by the awaiting medical teams.

Jack stood in the doorway to Sam's dark lab, his hands braced on the frame and he stared into the room. He had refused to come here since she had died, but now that he knew she was alive, he felt a need to be here. Maybe he could find a connection to her here. Something to assure him. Something to ensure he did not forget, or give up.

He let out a deep - but silent - sigh and stepped into her lab. Her domain. His fingertips drifted along the surface of her workbench. Everything was perfectly untouched; exactly the way she had left it.

Numerous tools and equipment were strewn across the table, surrounding a computer motherboard. She'd been working on something. Schematics with dancing lines and numbers were laid strategically across the table, out of the way but within view. Jack grimaced at the painful memory returned to him.

_"Is SG-1 ready to do this?" Jack had asked her. She looked so angry. Hell, she had every right to be, if she knew the truth.__"Just say the word, Sir," she replied, sounding indifferent. He barely recognised the sound of her voice.__"Understanding that I take responsibility for whatever may happen on this little jaunt through the ball pit: go for it..." _

It was his fault! He had let them go through the Gate! He should have delayed them, sent another team, something!

Jack growled and swung both hands across the bench, send everything against the wall. His anger only continued to grow and he drove his foot into the wooden cupboard door under the bench. The door splintered at the hinge.

As quickly as his rage emerged, it dissipated. Jack was left feeling empty and – once again – ready to throw up the contents of his stomach. His legs buckled and he allowed himself to slide to the floor. His forehead fell into his hands and Jack pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Bet you didn't realise how much it would hurt," a voice called to him from the door. Jack lifted his head to the silhouette in the door. Daniel. Jack opened his mouth to rudely dismiss his friend, but stopped. Daniel was probably the only person who knew exactly how he felt right now. He'd lost Sha're to Apophis.

Jack said nothing and lifted himself from the floor, regaining some of his dignity after partially trashing Carter's lab. He leaned back on the work bench and pushed his closed fists into his eyes. Daniel took this as permission to enter and join Jack.

"I feel sick," Jack groaned, moving his hands through his hair, eyes still shut.

"I know Jack," Daniel was sympathetic. "Been there, done that."

"So you believe me?" Jack turned to his friend. He could see the struggle in Daniels eyes. There was doubt there, but hope. Hope burned behind those glass frames.

"I do," Daniel nodded. They stood in silence, mourning Sam's loss. "We're going to try and get her back."

"I'm sorry Daniel..." Jack apologised hastily.

"Why?"

"Because we couldn't save Sha're. I'm sorry." Jack's eyes scrunched at the thought. He hoped that making amends for their failure in the past would increase their chance of success this time. Daniel shifted and looked to his feet.

"We can only do what we can. We may not get her back, Jack. You'll need to live with that."

"I couldn't live with myself when she was alive!" Jack growled angrily. Daniel was taken aback.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Daniel turned his head and frowned.

"The night she came back wounded, I got trashed. I was unbelievably drunk. The next day I woke up in another woman's bed," Jack blurted out. Daniel pushed of the bench and rounded on his friend.

"You what?"

"The best bit is, that woman works here!" Jack chuckled to himself. He was pitiful, he truly was.

Daniel was furious. How could he? How _dare_ he? His fist tightened painfully and Daniel began to see red. He wanted nothing more than to deck this grieving man. To inflict unending pain upon him.

Then Daniel clicked. That was exactly what Jack wanted. To be punished. Not that Jack didn't deserve it, but he was begging for judgement to be passed on him. This was not Daniel's right. It was Sam's. He focused on his breathing and urged his body to relax. He was still angry at Jack, but knew the incident was not deliberate. Jack would never cheat on purpose.

"I know you care about her, Jack. She will forgive you," Daniel said as calmly as possible. The shudder in his breath gave away the fact that he was still mad. To his surprise, Jack tipped his head to his chest and began to cry. Tears of anguish and grief fell from his friend and Daniel was able calm down completely. Jack was doing a perfectly good job of punishing himself.

Daniel considered his next action carefully, but pulled Jack's shoulders and encouraged his friend into his embrace. Jack's clenched fists hit Daniel's back with two light thumps.

Neither man noticed that they were under observation by the two figures in the doorway.

Luke and Amy watched the interaction in sombre silence. Amy took Luke by the sleeve and pulled him away, but not before he heard Jack's pained sob into Daniel's shoulder.

~ SG1 ~

_Three days prior,_  
_P4X-236_

She was on her knees, unbound, the floor warm and softly vibrating beneath her legs. Sam felt exhausted. It was dark again, her skin was luminescent and glowed almost indiscernibly, but enough to make out her BDU-clad figure in the void that she was kneeling in.

Suddenly aware of her surroundings – or lack thereof – Sam rose to her feet and looked around. It was pitch black and silent. She looked down at her booted feet. With a frown,she lifted a foot, tapping it on the strange floor that she couldn't really see.

It sounded like wood.

She knew that sound. That specific tap her boots made on the floor.

As she lifted her gaze in thought, the surroundings changed. The blackness had been exchanged for a dining room with a long oak table and six dark varnished chairs. Sam turned, and she could hear the small thud of her boots on the floor again. After only a few seconds, she realised where she was.

"What the hell?" she whispered. This was the dining room of the house she had lived in when she was eight. When Jacob was based in New York; they had only lived there for two years, but she loved that house immensely.

"Seems quite small..." A familiar voice spoke. Sam whipped around quickly to be confronted with... well, herself, sitting sideways on a chair at the table, looking curiously at the room. Whoever the woman was, she was dressed in a similar outfit to what Ali'ki had worn, though thankfully, this outfit had sleeves.

Sam made the connection.

"So you're Bel'an..." she conjectured. It made sense. Bel'an was a snake in her own head. Why wouldn't it look like her? Bel'an sent Sam a patronizing smile.

"Ba'al was right. You _are _smart," Bel'an mocked. She sat further forward on the seat and leaned back, clearly comfortable.

"Why on Earth are we here?" Sam asked, opening her arms to the familiar, though obviously fake surroundings. Bel'an simply shrugged.

"I'm just exploring. I can access every memory you've ever had, but I'd much rather you show me all the important things," she said with a smirk. Oh yes, she was definitely Ba'al's wife. She could have only learned that smirk from him. Sam had to admit that the look was certainly interesting when it was on her own face.

"You don't need me for that," Sam pointed out.

"It's more of a case that I'll be able to find the memories you don't want me to see..." Bel'an added with a tilt of her head. Of course!

"It's like the elephant. As soon as someone tells you _not_ to think of the elephant, you _will_ think about it, even if it's only for a second," Sam said, throwing in a scoff at the end for effect. Bel'an simply smiled and gave her a click of her tongue.

"You're good..." The sarcasm practically dripped off Bel'an's lips. Now _that_ was something Sam was not unfamiliar with. She'd spent far too many years under Jack's command...

Their surroundings changed again. Sam was sitting in the briefing room at the SGC. They must have been in the middle of a briefing. General Hammond and Jack were there, as was Kawalsky and Ferretti.

Hold up. This wasn't any old briefing. This was her first briefing at the SGC ten years ago. Bel'an stood behind Jack as he played with that bloody pen and looked at expectantly, having probably just given her a smart ass comment about liking women. God, he _had_ _not_ make a good first impression.

"So this is O'Neill," Bel'an leaned across the table to look at Jack, who seemed ignorant to the Goa'uld's presence. "Very interesting. I expected him to be taller."

"Why the hell are you here? These are _my_ memories... and for that matter, why are _we_ here?" Sam asked, suddenly angry with the Goa'uld's interest in her memories. Bel'an practically leaped across the briefing table, grabbed the arms of Sam's chair, and leaned in closely.

"When you spend one thousand and eighty four years alone with nothing but your own memories to keep you company, _you tend to crave new experiences_," Bel'an growled with such spite, Sam found it difficult to identify with the Goa'uld that was using her own face to represent her. Bel'an pushed off the arms of the chair roughly, and walked to the observation window behind Jack, who was still playing with that damn pen and holding back a smile.

Sam considered the situation carefully. For one, it was quite probable that Bel'an had become a bit unstable after a millennium of solitude. Sam also knew that Bel'an was going to have complete access to not only her memories, but every extent of her knowledge. Including the more private of her life; which only served to disturb Sam even more.

'Don't think of the SGC. Don't think of SG-1. Don't think of Jack,' Sam thought to herself; which made her wonder how she was able to 'think' inside her own mind.

_"You're thinking too much, Carter," Jack's mumbled sleepily beside her. They were lying outside on the dock at the back of his cabin. The sun was warm and there was a slight, cooling breeze to balance it. She was lying flat on her back next to him and using his outstretched bicep as a pillow. _

_"Probably," Sam couldn't help but smile sleepily._

"Damn it!" Sam cried out, grabbing her head and shutting her eyes so tightly, the muscles around her brow ached painfully. She fell to her knees and hunched over. "Think of Pete... Jonas... Not Jack..." she whispered through grinding teeth. It was bad enough the Goa'uld were going to use her body and mind. But not Jack. She couldn't let them get to Jack. She had to protect her memories!

Pressure swelled behind her closed eyes and moisture began to escape her eyelids. No! Don't let yourself cry!

"You are a fascinating host, Samantha Carter... Ba'al chose very wisely," Bel'an observed with genuine interest.

"What's happening outside? Why are we here?" Sam asked, forcing her voice to not waver. She had to distract herself.

"Unlike many other Goa'uld, I have gained a particular fondness to sleep." Sam looked up at the avatar of her captor. Bel'an simply stood and watched. Sam placed her hands on the softly vibrating floor, her fingers splaying out, before pushing herself to stand up. She wanted to keep the conversation focused on Bel'an.

"So we're asleep?" Sam asked. Bel'an did not reply. Another thought came to Sam. "Why are you being so diplomatic? You have complete control of my body. Why don't you just suppress me?" Sam knew the question was asking for trouble, but she felt compelled to ask. "...and why did you seem to object to taking me as a host?"

"You have been taken as a host before. I could sense it. But now that I _know_ who had taken you and have taken a tour of your memories... You're an interesting host. You have a wealth of knowledge; it's easier to read a book when it isn't closed an on a shelf.."

"You 'foresee'? Oh, right... You're a 'god'. How could I forget?" Sam scoffed with enough sarcasm to give Jack a run for his money. To Sam's surprise, Bel'an snorted with an amused grin.

"I am not so deluded to believe such a thing. My species may be superior, but we are not gods," Bel'an folded her arms and rolled her hips to one side.

Sam was utterly baffled. A Goa'uld that admitted to not being a god? Bel'an seemed pleased by Sam's apparent shock.

"Of course! You're basically the Queen mum of the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld," Sam realised with a small scoff.

"I am Goa'uld. Make no mistake on that account Samantha Carter. But I may have influenced my daughter's decision to oppose us. I created the technology my species has exploited, all in the name of the Gods." Bel'an began pacing in a circle, stalking Sam in a similar manner to Ba'al. "The arrogance of my species has been their downfall. They abused the sarcophagus and convinced countless humanoid species that they were gods. When Egeria was young, I was at the height of my distaste for the changes in Goa'uld beliefs. I believe Egeria's defiance was born of my own discontent."

Sam honestly couldn't help her avid fascination. Her body was at the mercy of a parasite that apparently sat somewhere between the definition of a Tok'ra and a Goa'uld – which already was kind of a grey line – and had no problem looking through every nook and cranny of Sam's mind as if it were a museum.

The fact this Goa'uld liked to sleep was also interesting.

"Dreams were my sanctuary. I was left with nothing but my thoughts. When I was asleep, my dreams stimulated my mind enough to stop myself going insane," Bel'an confessed, discomfort penetrating her words.

Sam was about to respond, when a wave of heat and... desire washed over her body. She was confused. Something was going on outside.

Bel'an simply looked up and smiled.

"I will give you some advice Colonel. If you left someone behind, you may want to not fight," Bel'an advised with a grin.

"What's going on?" Sam felt the rush of warmth flow through her body.

"I have not been with my husband for a very long time and he and I need to do something to pass the time..." Bel'an twisted hip hips and folded her arms. She looked smug, another thing she had learnt from Ba'al. Then it hit Sam.

"_Ugh_! No! HELL NO!" Sam protested. There was _no way_ this Goa'uld was using her body to get snugly with Ba'al! Absolutely not!

"If you crawl into dark corner of your mind and stay quiet, you won't even know what's happening. We have three days until we arrive to the Tok'ra world. It seems they are meeting with the Tauri and the Asgard to plan an attack on this world. Luckily we had an operative in their midst's to apprise us of that development," Bel'an offered in a sing-song voice.

"What!" Sam was incredulous.

"Ooh... You can't fight it Samantha. You'll only be forced to watch. Stop struggling for control." Bel'an was becoming excited, looking around and becoming quickly restless.

Fight and witness the absolute scariest conceivable – oh, definitely the wrong word to use right now – event in her life, or crawl mentally crawl into the foetal position and stick her fingers in her ears?

As the pull of the outside world beckoned her attention to wake up, Sam made her decision. She retreated to the depths of her minds and prayed to god that she could distract herself from seeing, hearing or _feeling_ anything.

~ SG-1 ~

_Earth, Present day_  
_1940h_

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Amy paced in front of the queen sized bed as Luke watched her in silence. She was distressed and had been since they witnessed Jack's breakdown earlier that afternoon.  
Luke's eyes followed her as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"God! How can you be so calm?" she stopped, looking to Luke. He blinked twice and said nothing.

"Right..." She threw her hands in the air and resumed her incessant pacing. Tired of her dizzying motions, Luke crawled off his standard issue mattress and caught her by the elbow. Amy whipped around to face him.

Luke cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and searched her eyes. No words were exchanged and he pulled Amy's head to his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his chest tightly. Luke closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose.

"Are you ready?" he rubbed circles on her back. Amy nodded and allowed Luke to free himself from her embrace. She wiped her eyes, unaware that she had started to cry.

Luke left her and opened his metal locker. He dug through the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled out two black BDU shirts. He returned and held one out to Amy. She sniffed and took it, pulling it on. When both were correctly dressed, she shook her head.

"I hate lying," she sighed.

"I know. But you knew it was going to be this way," Luke nodded in agreement. Amy reigned in her emotions, pushing her shoulders back.

"Alright. Let's do it," she said with renewed determination.

~ SG-1 ~

_Two days ago,_  
_P4X-236_

Sam was quite sure she would be scarred for life.

She was unable to hide from the events of last eleven hours. Bel'an's prolonged encounter with Ba'al had been wild, passionate... and Sam never ever, ever, ever wanted to go through that again.

Sam felt a though her entire body was paralysed, controlled by invisible strings. She saw everything. She heard everything. She _felt_ everything. It sickened her mind but not her body, which hummed too happily for Sam's liking. Anything that readily engaged in sexual activity with Ba'al was definitely missing a few screws in the head. Oh god... Why did she have to use that analogy?

The invisible strings pulled at Sam's body. Bel'an took her naked body to the wall on the right side of the bed. She waved an open palm at a black stone that stuck to the wall at waist level. The wall split open like two sliding doors and revealed a small room. Bel'an did not hesitate to step through the opening.

Holy Hannah! It was a huge walk in wardrobe.

"What? You believed our clothes appeared out of thin air?" Bel'an asked with Sam's lips as she rummaged through the piles of folded clothes in the endless rows of shelves.

'No. I guess I never thought about it,' Sam voiced in her mind. Obviously Bel'an could hear and respond to Sam's thoughts. Bel'an slid into a pair of soft black pants that reminded Sam of denim. Bel'an began sifting through a pile of leather shirts.

'What is with all the damn leather?' Sam wondered.

"A long time ago, wearing the skin of another creature defined our abilities as warriors. I have a taste for black. I prefer it above all other colours," Bel'an explained. She found a long sleeved, dark brown leather shirt. It fitted tightly and provided surprisingly good support.

'Just so you know. Yellow won't clash with my hair,' Sam commented sarcastically. Bel'an crouched down to slide Sam's feet into a pair of black boots, not dissimilar to the ones that Vala owned.

"If you become a nuisance, I will not hesitate to reprimand you," Bel'an said sternly as she reached for a long black jacket. Sam wouldn't be surprised if it was the one she had seen Ba'al wear on occasion.

'You can't silence my thoughts,' Sam thought defiantly. She could feel Bel'an's impatience.

Suddenly, a blinding pain exploded behind her eyes. Sam wanted to scream! But Bel'an forced her body to stand. Sam couldn't control her lungs to even draw the breath required to cry out. She couldn't force her eyes to weep. The pain was incredible and Sam was worried she would pass out.

Then as quickly as it began, the pain stopped. Sam's brain was left with a sharp headache.

"Do we understand one another?" Bel'an tilted her head and waited for a response.

"I'll cooperate,' Sam surrendered. She wasn't going to help this twisted snake, but she would not invoke Bel'an's anger again.

"Good, because physical pain is not the only punishment I can inflict on you, Samantha Carter," Bel'an whipped around and left the wardrobe.

'I don't want to know,' Sam mentally shook her head. Bel'an carried her body through Ba'al's chamber and out into the torch lit hallway. Sam tested a theory and searched her mind, trying to find out where Bel'an was taking her.

An image flashed in her mind. Ali'ki's eyes flashed in her mind's eye and a mild wave of anxiety washed over her.

'We're going to see Ali'ki?' Sam asked. Bel'an nodded Sam's head once. She walked quickly through the long passages. Any Jaffa they encountered jumped out of her way and bowed their heads in worship. This was weird. Sam felt the angry glare Bel'an cast to anyone that dared look her in the eye. This woman had incredible command presence. Correction: Bel'an brought out the command presence in Sam's eyes.

Bel'an walked to a door that automatically slid open. The room within was massive! It held a bed, sarcophagus and countless weapons lined the walls. The furthest wall behind the bed was a giant window. Purple and blue flowed outside and Sam knew conclusively, that they were in hyperspace.

A figure that Sam identified as Ali'ki stood in front of the window, staring into the hypnotic light. If Bel'an had made a noise when she entered the room, Sam hadn't heard it. Ali'ki whipped around and stared at her. She cast a scrutinising glare over Sam's body. Bel'an practically waltzed a few paces into the room, the door sliding shut behind them.

Ali'ki walked slowly towards them. She stopped within a pace of Sam's calm figure and raised her chin. Sam's lips lifted into a warm smile. Bel'an lifted Sam's hands to Ali'ki's cheeks, stroking her face gently. Sam was overwhelmed by the warmth and affection that swelled in her chest. Bel'an was genuinely glad to see her daughter. Incredible.

Sam was distracted as Bel'an moved her head closer to Ali'ki and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's cheek. Despite the powerful maternal emotions coursing through Sam's body, she also felt uncomfortable with the display of affection that Bel'an was using her body to express. However, given the last eleven hours and her traumatising interactions with Ba'al, Sam would take kissing Ali'ki's cheek any day.

The tender moment was interrupted by a loud screeching. Sam wondered and wanted to look around, but Bel'an smiled and looked over Ali'ki's right shoulder.

Holy Hannah!

At the end of Ali'ki's bed lay a long red pillow. But it was what was lying on the pillow that completely blew Sam away.

The creature was the size of a lion; in fact, the bottom half of its body _was_ that of a lion. Its silky, golden fur disappeared into white, glossy feathers at its shoulders, which held a striking resemblance to an eagle. Its front legs were big, meaty talons, armed with sharp claws. If Sam remembered her Greek history, the creature at the end of Ali'ki's bed was a Griffin.

Bel'an did not seem as surprised as Sam was. Bel'an dropped her hands and smiled knowingly to her daughter.

"I see you've managed to hold onto Tat'su for all this time," Bel'an mused as she walked fearlessly towards the bulky animal – if Sam could call it that – and her panic grew as the griffin sat up on its pillow. Its eyes shifted quickly and glared at Sam curiously. Sam thought she was going to have a heart attack when Bel'an knelt down and held Sam's face within a foot of the creature's huge, shining beak. It stared at her, but Sam's face was relaxed.

The griffin, titled its head left to right. Sam squeaked in the confines of her mind when the griffin ducked its head under chin and began to nuzzle at her neck fondly. Sam was sure that if she gained control of her body in that moment, she would certainly faint. Bel'an brought her hands up to Tat'su's neck and began to stroke the damn thing!

'What is this?' Sam asked loudly, at least it sounded loud between her ears.

"A gift from Amaterasu; Cronus offered it to her in good faith during their brief alliance prior him coming into power. Ali'ki is one of many children. I gave it to her to show her that she is special to me," Bel'an muttered quietly as she continued to stroke the Griffin's feathers.

Sam was surprised to find that she believed Bel'an. She really cared for her daughter and the maternal bond with Ali'ki saddened Sam. Why couldn't she feel that for herself?

~ SG-1 ~

_Two days later, Azeer_  
_1343_

"We have arrived at the planet, My Lords," Salek, Ba'al's First Prime, announced as the ship dropped out of hyperspace and a dry, orange planet came into view. The royal family was assembled on the bridge, sitting comfortably on their thrones. Ba'al's, of course, was the largest and sat in the centre of the Bridge. Bel'an sat on a smaller throne to Ba'al's right and Ali'ki to his left.

Sam had learned a lot during her time on Ba'al's ship. She listened and took in as much information as she could. Sam's silence kept Bel'an from intruding on her memories, but at night, when Bel'an decided to sleep, Sam fought to keep her attention on the most irrelevant of information.

Sam did everything in her power to avoid thinking of Jack or Earth. It was always difficult, and at times she wasn't successful. Bel'an was learning to pick out the more important memories.

However, the same worked the other way around. Sam had total access to Bel'an's memories, going all the way back to ancient Egypt when she served as a scientist for Ra. Sam had to confess, Bel'an was brilliant. She had a wealth of knowledge and experience; she was Sam's Goa'uld equivalent. Bel'an protected her own personal memories as ardently as Sam did, and Sam astonished to find she shared a lot in common with the Goa'uld queen.

"We have located the Tok'ra tunnels. They are very far below the surface of the planet," Salek relayed to Ba'al.

"Fire on the location in steady intervals. Do not fire on the Stargate. I want it intact. Advise me when they beam to the surface," Ba'al ordered. Sam had learned that he maintained a superiority complex, but didn't try to convince his subordinates that he was all knowing. Ba'al knew _a lot_, that much was true.

Ba'al rose from his throne and Sam's eyes followed him as she stood in the middle of the bridge.

Sam had learnt one very hard lesson. She was entirely powerless. Her mind was her only weapon against Bel'an, and she had to choose her words carefully. Bel'an never hesitated to punish her.

"You wish for them to escape, my love?" Bel'an asked before Sam even heard Bel'an think it. Ba'al turned in a smooth motion.

"Yes. O'Neill is here. I want him to take a message back to Earth for me," Ba'al smirked.

Sam was shocked to hear that Jack was on the planet. He was so close. _So close_.

'Please don't let him get hurt!' Sam pleaded in her mind. She stopped herself as she was about to make another appeal. She couldn't expose her feelings for Jack to Bel'an.

'Do you honestly believe I don't know about your beloved Jack?' Bel'an whispered back. 'He is your most cherished memory Samantha. He is deep within your mind. How could I not notice?'

"They have beamed to the surface," Salek announced. Ba'al nodded to his most loyal servant. The lights in the room dimmed and a hologram materialised on the bridge.

Sam could see familiar faces amongst the crowd. She quickly picked out Cam, Teal'c, and Vala. To Ba'al's left stood Daniel, his flickering image raising his rifle. God! Even Thor was there, seated on Teal'c's hip! There were many others with them: some Tok'ra, others in SGC uniforms.

Sam's heart skipped a beat when Jack emerged from the crowd. Sam didn't notice it was her response to what she was witnessing, that caused her body to react.

"It's a hologram! Go straight through!" Jack yelled to the crowd of people. Cam ran forwards fearlessly and ran straight through Ba'al, stopping in front of Sam and waiting for everybody else to follow him. The group ran through Ba'al, their images disappearing before they hit Ba'al's throne.

Jack was the last to follow, running around Ba'al and stopping. Bel'an pushed Sam's body out of the throne and walked slowly around to the front of the bridge, staying just beyond the reach of the hologram emitter. Ba'al looked Sam in the eye and turned to Jack.

"You two go through!" Jack ordered Cam and Daniel. Cam disappeared but Daniel held fast. "I'll be right behind you!" Jack waved him through the gate. Daniel hesitated, but disappeared.

Jack's iridescent image turned to Ba'al, and Sam saw a loathing in Jack's eyes that she had never seen. Bel'an positioned Sam behind Ba'al, obviously still outside the hologram.

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" Jack seethed. He took one pace back towards Ba'al's throne. Bel'an stepped forwards and stopped just behind Ba'al. Jack looked Sam in the eye for the first time since she left for P4X-236.

'NO!' Sam screamed in her head as energy surged to her eyes. Jack stumbled backwards and disappeared.

~ SG-1 ~

**Phew! That was a long and gouge-my-own-eyes-out chapter. Ba'al... Sam... EEWIES! Relax, I will not subject you (or me for that matter) to that again! The griffin is a gift for a friend, who requested it as a pet for Ali'ki. Oh gosh, Amy and Luke are complex characters :) Reviews welcome. Tell me what you think :) Pretty please? Yes, I'm opening my self up to injury, but it's worth it. Next chapter soon (still have to write it).**


	7. Kael

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. I do claim the creative rights for the original characters.**  
**Summary: Luke and Amy escape through the Stargate and a secret is revealed. Jack formulates a plan to get Carter back now that she poses a threat to earth's security. Sam continues to communicate with Bel'an and discovers a harsh truth, but also finds a thread of hope.**  
**A/note: You haven't missed a chapter, this is just a surprise. You'll see what I mean. I have to introduce Kael in this chapter. And thats it for surprise characters. I'm worried that the plot is becoming too complicated :( we're approaching the most dramatic segment of the story and it will end remarkably cleanly. Thanks to my brilliant beta for this! ENJOY!**

**~ 7 ~**

_Stargate Command,_  
_0412h_

Luke paced the hallway outside of Amy's quarters in his black BDUs, his backpack hanging off his left shoulder. He checked for personnel every few seconds and his paced quickened as his irritation grew. Time was precious, very precious, and he didn't need Amy's time management skills to compromise the mission. Just as he was ready to bang on her door, it opened.

"Christ! What were you doing?" he demanded, punching his hands to his hips. Amy pulled the ends of her shirt down and closed the zipper on her own black bag, throwing him an uncompromising glare. He folded his arms and stared at Amy insistently. "Straightening your hair, perhaps?"

"The file took a long time to transfer over," she snapped, "God, you're so damn impatient!" She resisted the urge to slam the door behind her. They didn't need to wake any more people than necessary, and zero was what they needed.

"Come on. I've got the key card to Carter's lab," Luke patted his right breast pocket. When he turned away, Amy scowled at the back of his head, sending as much of her frustration his way. As if sensing her angry glare, Luke stopped and turned back, his features calmer and more controlled. Keep your emotions in check was what he had always been taught.

They walked at a brisk pace and slid down the hallways to the elevators, checking around corners and doing their best to look inconspicuous. They made it to the elevators without interception and stepped inside. The doors shut and Luke punched the black button for level nineteen. He glanced to his left at Amy's pensive figure.

"You alright?" he asked, worry seeping into his warm tone. Amy adjusted her weight and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She would not look him in the eye, a clear indicator that she was anything _but _fine. She would deal with whatever was troubling her. If he did not enquire, she would be able to keep her emotions at bay. The doors dinged open and revealed the hall of level nineteen. They stepped off in unison and went straight for Carter's lab.

Luke pulled the security card from his breast pocket, struggling for a moment when it hooked in the button hole of his pocket flap. He swiped the card through the reader and pushed the door open. Amy hesitated, but only for a second, before she stepped into the room.

It was as General O'Neill had left it after his breakdown. Luke felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he gazed around the lab. Computer servers beeped and hummed in the background, and a diverse range of equipment was thrown across the work bench and floor.

Luke caught Amy shiver beside him.

"It feels weird to be in here," she folded her arms across her chest, as if she were cold.

"I wonder why..."

"Quit it!" she growled, digging deeply into her pocket. "Chuck it in the top drawer?" she asked with a sigh, pulling out a small, titanium-encased, glass vial.

"Yeah, that'll do. Carter has the key. No one else will find it," Luke shrugged, leaning his elbows on the bench. "I actually got to meet her, you know," he said quietly as Amy slowly slid the top draw of Carter's work desk open. She paused at his statement.

"Really?" she pushed the small glass vial to the back of the draw.

"Yeah. She's pretty much like I remember her," he mused.

"There's a difference between childhood and adulthood Luke," she slammed the draw close, causing him to startle.

"You know what I mean..." he, unlike Amy, did little to hide his temper... especially from her. She could handle it. He lifted his elbows from the bench; the sensation of detachment overcame him. He felt like he was the last person who belonged in this room. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Amy obediently followed him out of the lab, equally eager to escape. They shut the door and checked to see if it was locked.

They took the stairs back down the to the control room. The stairway only had one security camera for each flight and was guaranteed to be free of base personnel. They walked swiftly to the control room, finding only Walter and another technician on duty.

Neither airman was prepared for the single Zat blasts that incapacitated them.

"Get on that one!" Amy ordered her accomplice as she took control of Walter's computer. The technicians lay on the ground at Amy's feet, and she duly ignored them. She and Luke began typing quickly to access the mainframe. The klaxons and security alarms started to wail around them.

"Crap," Luke muttered. He overrode the lockdown protocol's and sealed the blast doors to the hall between the control room and gate room, effectively stopping any SF's from getting to them. Luke looked up to see the Stargate begin to dial.

"Sweet, well done," he praised. Amy grabbed him by the collar of his vest and dragged him down the small stairway and through to the Gateroom. Luke felt his control slipping and succumbed to the influence that had thus far remained silent in his mind. The fourth chevron locked into place and the alarms continued to sound.

His eyes glowed and Kael took control.

~ SG-1 ~

_Daniels house_  
_0458h_

"Hello?" Daniel groaned sleepily into his cell phone.

"Doctor Jackson?" General Landry's voice made Daniel sit up quickly in his bed, eyes wide open. "I need you and Jack to come in. There's been an incident." Daniel glanced at the time and swapped his cell from one hand to the other, throwing his quilt almost of the bed entirely.

"What happened?" Daniel nearly tripped over his discarded jeans in the dark. His cell had only recently been switched to a secure line and unlike in the past, the General was actually able to divulge information more freely.

"Two of my people have escaped through the gate. They took out two technicians and have locked out all authorized personnel from the mainframe. We had to cut through the blast doors just to get access to the gate."

"Hang on, where did they go? Who was it?" Daniel blinded himself, switching on his bedroom light and picking his green BDU pants off the floor at the end of his bed. He managed to pull them on, but had to wedge the cell between his ear and shoulder to zip them up.

"Lieutenant Rossiter and one of the new recruits assigned to SG-6, Lieutenant Amy Taylor..." Daniel awkwardly threaded his arms through his shirt. "...We've looked at the security feed from the gate room and caught the symbols on the Gate. They went to P4X-236." Daniel froze mid shrug, trying to pull his shirt over his shoulders.

"Ba'al's home world... I thought we locked that planet out of our dialling system." He slowly resumed his dressing and walked to his closed bedroom door.

"We did... Right now I'm irked that this even happened, and I want what's left of SG-1 and Jack in my briefing room before my daughter has to put me on medical leave for high blood pressure," Landry growled; his irritation was evident and, in Daniel's opinion, quite justified.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes," Daniel clicked the red button on his cell, disconnecting the line to the angry Major General. Now... time to go make another General just as grumpy.

Daniel didn't bother to silence his footsteps as he walked down to the living room. He wasn't very surprised to find the television on and Jack sitting up on the sofa, bottle of water grasped tightly in his hand. Of course Jack couldn't sleep, he had just found out less than twelve hours ago that not only was Sam alive, but she was a Goa'uld. Daniel wondered how he had managed to sleep after finding out himself.

"Jack." The man in question snapped his head around to his barefooted friend.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to wake you up." Jack automatically lifted the TV remote and turned the volume down.

"Something's happened at the SGC. Landry wants us there now." Daniel walked to the front door and pulled his boots, not even bothering with socks. He'd regret it later but there was a spare pair in his locker at work and Landry sounded pretty pissed. The television fell silent behind him and he listened as Jack picked up his keys from the glass coffee table, his boots thumping on the wooden floor boards as he approached Daniel.

"Fill me in on the way," Jack opened the door and locked it, obviously in a hurry to escape the sombre mood he had accumulated from his insomnia. Daniel forwent doing up his laces and followed his friend out of the apartment, pulling the door shut behind him. Good thing he'd left his own keys in his pocket. He would do the laces up in the truck.

~ SG-1 ~

_Meanwhile,_  
_P4X-236_

Bel'an clenched Sam's sharp fingernails into Ali'ki's collarbone and slammed her daughter into the stone floor.

Ali'ki panted beneath her mother's menacing grip. Both women were exhausted and exhilarated from their sparing session, and Sam was surprised at what her body was able to do. Well... what Bel'an had forced her body to do. 'Forced' very much being the operative word there. Sam ached from head to toe, and definitely did not appreciate the beating Ali'ki had given her. However, she _did_ appreciate the accelerated healing that Bel'an provided.

"Strong host..." Ali'ki puffed. Sam detected a hint of resentment in the young woman's tone. Evidently, Bel'an had picked it up too. She pulled back from the prone Goa'uld and sat down at Ali'ki's hip.

Sam had remained dormant since her encounter with Jack earlier in the day. She wanted to cry that he had seen her, but she wasn't able to. That had only angered her, and she had out up a terrible racket, forcing Bel'an to suppress her. Being suppressed wasn't that bad. It was like being locked in a black room with no contact with the outside world. Sam wished Bel'an had suppressed her when she used her body to get all cuddly with Ba'al. She figured it was demonstrative of the power Bel'an had. It was always a shock when Bel'an released her. It was as if the world switched on like a light. One moment, she would be left alone with her thoughts, cut off from everything happening outside her own body; then next minute, she would be aware of what was happening. In this instance, Ali'ki had kneed her in the stomach. Not the most pleasant way to return to reality.

"Not really. She was one of the Tauri's finest warriors, yet her body lacks physical strength. It could be worse. Your host is superior in that respect," Bel'an said distantly. Sam realised what was wrong with Ali'ki; she hated that Bel'an had rejected her host. She hated that Bel'an had this body, while she had a constructed body without satisfactory capacity for learning. She probably felt inferior in her mother's eyes.

Sam felt something swelling in her chest. Initially, this occurrence had been quite confusing, but Sam quickly learnt that Bel'an had a genuine, unconditional affection for her daughter. Considering how many Goa'uld she had given birth to in her long life, it was strange that Bel'an had such an attachment to this single offspring.

'Why are you so emotionally attached to her?' Sam asked. Bel'an did not reply, but patted Ali'ki's knee and stood up.

"Get some rest. We will be returning to our planet and we will have plenty of time to spar later," Bel'an advised Ali'ki as she sat up. Bel'an offered her daughter her hand and hauled the younger woman to her feet. Ali'ki gave her an appreciative smile. Bel'an returned it with the appropriate amount of smugness expected of any Goa'uld, turned on her booted heel and left Ali'ki's quarters.

As soon as the heavy doors ground shut behind her, Bel'an answered Sam.

'Tell me Colonel: if you could bear a child with your beloved General, how would you feel?' Bel'an whispered to Sam's thoughts.

Sam was caught off guard by the question. Good lord, how _would_ she feel?

'Do I need to tell you? You know my thoughts,' Sam countered, trying to avoid having to answer.

"How can I find answer when you don't even know?" Bel'an said aloud as she walked the passageway towards her and Ba'al's quarters. "You have not come to terms with the idea yourself."

Bel'an did not interrupt the tidal wave of thoughts that consumed Sam. She and Jack had never discussed it. They had talked about Charlie, and both had admitted that they liked the idea of being parents. They just never talked about them _becoming_ parents. Jack wasn't exactly a spring chicken anymore, and Sam's biological clock was certainly counting down. Then the sad reality hit her.

'I would never be happier. But, of course, that possibility is no longer an option,' Sam thought sadly.

"Well, it makes no difference. You cannot have children anyway," Bel'an arrived at her quarters and the doors automatically opened.

"What?" the exclamation escaped Sam's lips, but it was not because of Bel'an's influence. Bel'an halted inside the room; Sam felt the shock course through her body, adding to the alarm caused by Bel'an's confession.

"How did you do that?" Bel'an spoke angrily, her fists clenching and her eyes closing.

Sam was back in the dark space in her mind and she was not alone. Bel'an's avatar stood toe to toe with her, figuratively speaking.

"What do you mean I can't have kids?" Sam snapped, she had Bel'an here and she wanted answers.

"How did you take control of your body?" Bel'an seethed. Sam stared at her own blue enraged eyes. She suddenly realised that she had spoken aloud; taken control of her body without being aware of it.

"How do you know?" Sam pushed, it was a battle of wills that she knew she was going to lose, but if she could throw Bel'an off balance, it may help to influence Bel'an in the future.

"How?" Bel'an yelled, the sound echoing around them.

"I _don't_ know! It wasn't deliberate!" Bel'an glared and Sam became aware of the power her own eyes held. They seemed to cut right through her. Bel'an searched her eyes, but Sam knew she was searching her mind for the truth. She must have found it and her features softened. Sam hadn't lied.

"How do you know?" Sam repeated, having answered Bel'an's questions, she now wanted her own.

"Because I made it so. Dying and being reborn comes with a price Colonel."

Sam felt like she had been punched in the stomach. This snake had taken her chance of motherhood from her! Twice! Grief washed over every nerve ending in her body like wildfire.

"No..." hopelessness brutally invaded her thoughts. Sam was too distracted to notice Bel'an horrified grimace. The Goa'uld grew agitated and stepped away from her, a look of fear passing her features.

"What are you doing?" she howled. Sam ignored her, too consumed by the emotions that burned her body.

Then Sam was in the room again. Bel'an had suppressed her. Sam was left alone with her the grief for her inability to ever have a child with Jack, the depression of her situation and the searing fury that not only had Bel'an been the cause, but that she was unable to scream in agony.

Sam finally gave into the dark thoughts she had locked away when she had been revived and wished she could die. For good...

~ SG-1 ~

_Back on earth,_  
_SGC Briefing room_

Landry paced his briefing room, coffee cup in one hand and his other hand clamped on his belted hip. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement. Murphy was out to get him, he was certain of it. First Carter had nearly died offworld, and then she _did_ die offworld. Jack was practically killing himself with his guilt and Hank truly feared for Jack's health – both mental and physical – after finding out that Carter was no longer dead, but a Goa'uld. Not just any Goa'uld, Ba'al's bride. On top of all this, two of his airmen had just gone through the gate to Ba'al's home world, taking key information with them. Not that that really mattered: Ba'al had Carter; she was a treasure trove of information regarding Earth's defences.

Vala yawned loudly, breaking the silence. Mitchell drew circles on the table with his fingertips and Teal'c leaned back in his chair. Thor and Mero sat in the furthest chairs from the head of the table. Thor, along with the surviving Tok'ra from the delegation had been stranded on earth. Everyone knew what had transpired in the previous hour and were waiting for Jack and Daniel to arrive.

They didn't need to wait very long, the sound of two pairs of boots barrelling up the metal staircase attracting everybody's attention.

"Alright, we're here. What's up?" Jack bounced off the last step into the room, Daniel following closely behind him. They took their seats at the table and Landry finished the last few mouthfuls of his coffee and wished it was Irish. He dropped his cup onto the tale and let out a grunted 'mm'. Landry did not sit down, he was too restless so be expected to sit still.

"I have no idea what's happening on this base," he sighed. No one replied. "I would not be surprised if I was removed from command here. They would probably ask for you to come back, Jack," Landry said wearily, re-evaluating his earlier disinterest in sitting down. He swung the chair out from the desk and sat down. Before anyone was able to comment on his statement, Landry spoke again.

"Rossiter and Taylor left through the gate to Ba'al's world, I've been able to find out why." Landry leaned back into his chair and dug through his pockets, pulling out a tape recorder and began idly playing with it on the table.

"When security was analysing the footage to try and work out where they went, they picked up a piece of audio." He turned the recorder in his hands and found the play switch.

The recorder pierced the silence with a sharp crackle.

_"I'm going to miss this place,_" Amy's voice caused Jack to stir in his seat, though only Daniel and Hank noticed.

_"We must hurry,"_ The deep, tinny quality of the voice brought everybody's shocked attention to the small device. It was Goa'uld. Landry pressed stop o the recorder.

"So, not only have two of my people made an unauthorised trip through the gate, but we allowed a Goa'uld to live on the base. I have no idea how he got past the medical screening," Landry shook his head in resignation. It was almost too much.

"Both of them went to Azeer. They know about the Tok'ra," Daniel realised. Mero and Thor were surprisingly silent on the matters.

"Maybe that's how Ba'al found us. Maybe Rossiter was a spy?" Vala suggest. It made sense if he was, it would explain the attack.

"Then what of Lieutenant Taylor?" Teal'c interjected.

"If Rossiter was a Goa'uld, she may have been as well," Vala shrugged.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Cam leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the table. Everyone looked to one another, until their gaze came to rest on Landry. Hank however, turned to Jack.

"You're head of home world security, Jack. You have jurisdiction here. Whatever you plan to do, just please don't subject me to another funeral." Hank rose from his chair and left the room. He'd had enough. He needed to go somewhere. Anywhere. He had no destination in mind, but he gave into the persistent desire to escape.

Hank knew it was dangerous to hand over jurisdiction to Jack, who was certainly emotionally compromised. But maybe, that was what he needed. Someone to make a decision and be willing to carry it out without having to worry about the politics that often tied Landry's hands.

Besides, if anyone could get Carter back, it was Jack.

"Hank!" Jack's voice called to him down the hall. Landry stopped and turned. "There's something you need to know."

"I'm not going to like it am I?" Landry's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Lieutenant Taylor... she, uh..." Jack faltered, gesturing something with his hands. "She was the one I..."

Oh.

"I see." Landry held up a hand, sparing Jack the discomfort of having to explain.

"I don't think it's relevant, but it's not a coincidence." Jack shoved his hands in his pocket, as he always did when he was uncomfortable.

"No, I agree. It's not. Let me know what your next course of action will be. I'll help you out with anything you need, but I'm not opening that gate until we sort all this out." Landry had a strong suspicion of what Jack would decide to do. Jack straightened up.

"We need to get Carter back. She poses too great a security risk."

"And if you can't? What if you can't get her alive? What if you can't get to her at all?" Hank knew the implications of the questions. He was putting Jack on the spot, but needed to know if he had at least some of his priorities in the right place.

"We'll bring her back, dead or alive. If we can't..." Jack's throat caught and he couldn't bring out the words. He swallowed and hid behind General O'Neill. "Then we terminate her life. We can't give Ba'al the advantage of having her alive," he said seriously.

"Good luck then," Landry said with a nod, his eyes falling to Jack's chest.

"I'll take SG-1 with me."

"Wait... You're not really going to go out into the field, are you? I thought you would leave this to SG-1?" Landry snapped his eyes back to Jack's.

"I used to lead SG-1, Hank..."

Hank deflated and sighed. Jack could not be reasoned with when he set his mind to something.

"No body bags. Just have some restraints ready on a gurney. Colonel Carter is going to be kicking and screaming when I drag her ass back here," Jack's determination was unquestionable.

Jack turned on his heel and briskly walked back to the briefing room. But first, he needed to make a phone call.

~ SG-1 ~

_P4X-236_  
_0428h (earth time)_

Amy and Kael stumbled out of the event horizon on Ba'al's home world. The sun was beginning to set and Kael wasted no time in trotting down the stairs, trudging in the direction of a plume of smoke in the distance. Amy jogged to catch up with him, matching his quick pace.

"How long has it been since you were last here?" She asked. Kael was inclined to answer her questions, as he had been for a while now. He went to speak, but a sound to their left brought them to an abrupt halt. Kael instinctively grabbed Amy's forearm at his side, pulling her in close behind him. There was movement all around.

A middle aged Jaffa in battle armour emerged from the trees, his staff weapon pointing at them. Kael's grip tightened on Amy's arm, almost painfully, but she dared not speak. Seven more Jaffa emerged around them, watching the intruders warily. Kael lifted his chin and looked the Jaffa in the eye.

"Who are you?" The eldest of Jaffa challenged. Kael glared at the Jaffa, his eyes glowing brightly and taking the Jaffa aback.

"Is this how you greet a servant of your god?" Kael's deep voice growled to the group. The eldest lifted his staff weapon, driving the end into the ground and bowing his head.

"Forgive me, Lord Kael. I did not recognise you," the Jaffa apologised quickly. The remaining Jaffa lowered their weapons and bowed down on one knee. Amy did not move. She trusted Kael, and the Jaffa were afraid of him, but the tension in the air was stifling.

"You will escort us to your campsite. We will await the return of our Gods," he commanded. The Jaffa swiftly formed two staggered files, one either side of he and Amy. They began to walk towards the Jaffa camp, Kael still holding Amy's forearm, though his grip had loosened. Amy was surprised by Luke's unaffected whisper beside her. She was glad to have him back. Out of him and Kael, Amy definitely preferred Luke.

"How cool is this?" he grinned.

"This is _not_ cool!" she hissed quietly. "You might find all this amusing, but you're not going to become a _slave_!" To her annoyance, Luke grinned casually and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"You're going to serve the royal family. This is what we planned," he whispered intimately in her ear. He pulled back to assess her expression when she did not reply. "Hey... I won't let you get hurt. Believe me, I'll keep you safe," he assured her, his sincerity clear as day, but only to her.

Funny, her own father had said something like that to her mother the last time Amy had seen her. Only moments after he had said that, Amy's mother was no more.

~ SG-1 ~

_SGC Briefing room,_  
_0508h_

"You want to _what_?" Daniel's eyebrows arched and he leaned across the red and black briefing table towards Jack.

"It's not a case of _want,_ Daniel... We are _going_ to get Carter back, and if possible, Rossiter and Taylor while we're at it," Jack tapped his linked hands on the table. He had his work cut out for him. Mitchell was the only one in the room who wasn't allowed to question the order. Everyone else was an alien, with the exception of Daniel, who was a civilian. What a motley crew they made.

"I agree with General O'Neill." All eyes turned to Thor.

"As do I. We cannot allow Ba'al to use the knowledge Colonel Carter has of earth and the Asgard. She may bring about the revival of the Goa'uld's power in the galaxy," Mero nodded in agreement with the Asgard next to him.

"When do we leave?" Cam added. Daniel began to look flustered, his head snapping around the room like it usually did when he was outnumbered.

"If I get my way, tonight. We head straight to P4X-236," Jack quickly replied, turning to Mitchell.

"We cannot," Teal'c grumbled, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"T?" Jack wanted to know why he 'could not'.

"The planet is on the outskirts of this galaxy. It will take Ba'al several days to travel back, if his intention is to return to the planet at all," Teal'c explained. Jack tapped his hands once on the table as he pondered.

"That's fine. It'll take a few days for the ribbon device to get here from Groom Lake anyway and the planet is a good place to start looking. Ba'al's been hiding there for a reason."

"Wait, hold up. Why do you want the ribbon device?" Vala asked abruptly. Jack simply smiled at her knowingly.

"You can use Goa'uld technology, can't you?" His question was rhetorical, but Vala answered it anyway.

"Yes..." She said slowly.

"Fight fire with fire. We need you." That was all it took to get Vala on board. A little ego stroking and she was putty. Jack turned to Thor. "You're getting picked up tomorrow, right?"

"That is correct," Thor nodded. "We will return the Tok'ra delegation to a planet of their choosing."

"If we can get our people back, we could sure use your help to get out of that ship. Reckon you can beam us out?"

"I believe we can," Thor blinked his big black eyes.

"Good." Jack turned his attention back to SG-1. Daniel had thankfully stopped trying to argue. "Vala is gonna have the ribbon device and we're all gonna pack enough tranquilisers to drop a herd of elephants. If we find Ba'al, we take him alive," Jack didn't admit his reasons. He was going to keep his promise to the Goa'uld, "as for Sam, Rossiter and Taylor: the same goes. Tranq' them till they drop."

"What about the other woman?" Cam asked.

"What other woman?" Jack frowned.

"There was another Goa'uld there. She was the one that killed Sam. She had a personal shield that a low velocity projectile couldn't penetrate. She's damned fast too," Daniel explained. Jack's jaw shift to one side.

"Kill her," he said simply, his own emotions coming into play again. "So we head to the planet in three days. Once the device gets here and Thor has time to travel all the way out there." Jack's tone did not invite any argument or discussion.

Everyone agreed.

~ SG-1 ~

_P4X-236_  
_0843h (Earth time)_

The bed bounced as Luke fell face first onto the rough blanket. Amy stirred on her side of the bed, groaning and rolling onto her side.

"Get off me..." she muttered grumpily, lifting his limp arm off her chest. "...fatty." She rolled away from him, his arm sliding to her back. Luke complied but ruffled her hair as he pulled his arm away. Amy growled in ire and lifted her dusty – and lumpy – pillow out from beneath her head, unceremoniously throwing it down on her head to block out Luke's presence.

She had been enjoying the first bit of sleep she had had since the night before the mission to Azeer. Luke had been out with Kael interrogating the elder Jaffa for information on the 'Royal Family'.

"They should be back in two days," Luke slurred, manoeuvring his clothed body under the blanket. The least he could do is take his boots off; he had a tendency to kick his feet in his sleep.

"Take your boots off. I don't want bruised shins in the morning." Luke gave her an annoyed grunt, but did as asked, pulling his boots off and pushed them over the side of the bed.

"Better?"

"Yep," her voice was muffled beneath the pillow. Satisfied he would not injury her in his sleep, she pulled her head out and dropped it back on top of her pillow.

"Definitely coming back?" She asked, a yawn escaping her.

"Yes. Bel'an's research is here," Kael's deep voice was loud in her ears. She grimaced and kept her eyes shut.

"When do you think Jack will come after her?" Amy asked, referring to Sam. It was a gimme that SG-1 and certainly Jack would come after Sam now they knew she was alive. Amy knew that it bugged Luke that she had started to call him 'Jack'. Honestly, she couldn't help it anymore; she needed to think of him that way to cope.

"Not for a few days," Luke's voice changed to his own.

"Can you warn me when you do that? It's starting to piss me off," she frowned, lazily shoving him in the ribs.

"Fine..." he sighed. They were silent for a minute, until Luke started to chuckle, "You should hear Kael right now."

"Shut up. Go to sleep," she whined, too tired to continue to be polite. When she was almost asleep, Luke spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.

"What was it like? Meeting him that first time?"

"Who? Jack?" Luke grunted to the affirmative.

"It wasn't that bad. A bit awkward. He was in one of those moods, you know, trying to drink himself stupid. He got smashed pretty quickly, and I had to take him home with me. He passed out in his truck as soon as he got his seatbelt on. Woke up the next morning, and he was gone." She felt sorry for Jack. He felt guilty for what he had done, and Amy could see it was eating him alive. She couldn't help the sniffle that escaped her. She hated to be the cause of the General's pain.

"Get over here, Amy," Luke mumbled, sliding a hand beneath her neck. She shuffled across the bed until she was lying at his side, her head on his arm.

"This is for the better," Luke assured her. She hated it, but she knew that he was right. Tomorrow, she would establish herself as a priestess in the service of Ba'al, while Luke and Kael awaited the return of Ali'ki to gain his audience with her.

The plan was starting to gain momentum.

~ SG-1 ~

**This chapter is shorter, but the next chapter is more self-contained, and I had nothing more to add. My apologies for any confusion. Ask me anything and I'll answer them where I can. Luke and Amy are going to confuzzle you for a while (especially the next chapter), but it will make sense in the end of the story. Feedback and queries (I'm sure you have some) are welcome.**


	8. Success

**Disclaimer: not mine.**  
**Summary: It's time to go rescue Sam! :) With a little bit of help from the Tok'ra and the Asgard. *Wink* Thor reveals a secret and Hank finally joins the dark side under Jack's influence.**  
**A/note: Netball season! YAY! Not exactly relevant, but hey... So, this chapter will (hopefully) be more straightforward as the smoke clears. Including how Luke became a Goa'uld, we also learn more about Kael's past and his relationship with Ali'ki. There's some nice Jack/Vala and Jack/Thor friendship scene, and some sweet D/V moments too. I love Vala, we have similar personalities :) And we love jam! Enjoy! Thanks to Adi, my brilliant beta, since I've just upped her workload something chronic. **

~ 8 ~

Thor likes grapes.

Green, seedless grapes to be specific. Jack didn't hold back a grin as he watched the little Asgard pop another one in his tiny mouth. He wondered what would happen if he offered Thor some sort of energy drink... well, whatever would happen, it would be absolutely hilarious!

"Sir?" Walter's timid voice pierced the companionable silence Jack and his "little buddy" shared over lunch in the briefing room. Jack wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to the technician.

"We're receiving a signal from the Asgard. I'll have the Tok'ra head up here, Sir," Walter advised before returning to the control room.

"Thanks Walter!" Jack called over his shoulder automatically. He had no idea where Hank was: probably reporting the current situation to the JCS and trying to get approval for the rescue mission. Jack trusted his friend to get approval, in the same way Hank trusted him to complete the mission. Jack would bring Sam back; he could not - would _not_ - accept any other outcome.

"You are apprehensive about the retrieval of Colonel Carter," Thor said perceptively. Jack slumped in his chair and tilted his head to Thor. Oh, hang on, Thor doesn't know...

"Yeah... See, Thor, Carter and I... we've gotten pretty close outside of work," Jack awkwardly explained.

"I suspected that that was the case..." Thor popped another, particularly large grape into his mouth. Jack blinked twice and said nothing. Thor chewed for a moment before elaborating, "You misjudge my understanding of human emotions, General. From what I witnessed after our return from Azeer, and the information that was inadvertently extracted from your mind along with the Ancient database-"

"Wait! What?" Jack interrupted, sitting bolt upright in his leather chair and staring at the commander with an "Excuse me?" look. The Asgard took more from his brain than the Ancient database? Thor seemed to realise his slip of tongue (if he even has a tongue) and began his explanation.

"When we extracted the Ancient database from your mind the first time, we copied the information and _then_ removed it, as it was too dangerous to simply remove it while it was contained in your brain. We have since found what appear to be some of your short term memories. The Asgard assigned to deciphering the information were uncertain of their relevance, until _I_ analysed it. There were four in total, but one of them involved a conversation with Colonel Carter. As it was not committed to your long term memory, you will not remember the interaction, but I can say that it was quite illuminating. I would be happy to show it to you."

Jack sat in shock. Why hadn't Thor told him about this before?

The uncomfortable silence was broken by the rush of people into the room. SG-1 filed in, followed by the surviving three Tok'ra and Hank. The glum expression of the flagship team caused something heavy to drop in Jack's stomach. Nobody sat down and Jack rose from his seat, suddenly worried.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Hank took a deep breath.

"The Joint Chiefs have denied the rescue mission. They believe the risk is too high," Hank revealed, his disappointment evident in his body language.

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face and pushed them through his hair. Okay... think Jack, think. The solution was obvious: convince them to agree to it that was the problem. He had defied orders more times than he could remember, but there was far more at stake here. This could potentially ruin Hank. After everything else that has happened, he could understand if his friend was unwilling to be involved. But Jack needed to save Sam. There was no questioning that fact. Jack breathed in deeply;

"I'm still willing to go ahead, approved or not. I can't do this alone... I need all of you," Jack said slowly and calmly, looking at everyone in the room. Glances were passed and feet were shuffled and the room seemed to become smaller.

"I'm in," Daniel piped up. Good boy Danny.

"As am I," Teal'c seconded.

"Same here," Cam agreed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Me too!" Vala chirped in agreement. 'Of course you would Vala. Breaking rules is second nature to you,' Jack thought, his spirit lifted by the support of Sam's team. Jack turned his attention to the Tok'ra, who all gave him affirming nods.

"I am willing to assist with the rescue of your people. It is within all of our best interest," Thor concurred from his chair. All eyes turned to Hank. He controlled the gate; this wouldn't happen without him. He dropped his head in contemplation and in those few seconds, time seemed to slow. Jack's breath caught in his throat when Hank lifted his head and spoke.

"Alright... I'll help you where I can," Landry agreed.

"I swear, I'm gonna name my second-born after you, Hank!" Jack grinned and his body relaxed.

"You better..." Hank joked, his friendly smile easing the tension in the room.

~ SG-1 ~

_0846h (earth time)_  
_Two days later,_  
_P4X-236_

"OW!" Amy cried out at the top of her lungs, the hot gold leaf burning her forehead. "Can't you glue the damn thing on?" She screeched at the elderly priestess, Het'r, who had the unfortunate job of printing the gold mark of Ba'al on Amy's head.

Amy growled through clenched teeth as she glared at the canvas ceiling of the tent. She was lying flat on her back and her tattooist – more like torturer – was sitting on her knees at her shoulder. Amy ruefully thought that she should have glued the leafing on when she have the chance rather than having it placed on her forehead after being softened over a fire and flattened to the width of tissue paper. That wasn't the best bit, the metal adhered to her skin when it burned and melted beneath the burning gold. She felt sorry for the First Primes; they had to bow their heads over a mould containing the molten metal. Poor Teal'c... It must have taken a lot of conviction to do that.

"Can we stop for a moment?" she asked the greying Jaffa woman, trying to sound as patient as possible.

"I'm afraid not..." Het'r shook her head sadly, though whether it was because she didn't want to cause more pain or Het'r feared that would be the recipient of retaliative pain, Amy couldn't tell.

"How's it going?" Luke's voice filled her ears as her threw open the fabric door to the tent.

"It sucks," she put it bluntly. It really did. Amy turned her head to him as the priestess went to continue, causing her to withdraw her hands. "Get over here," she scowled. Luke complied with a cheerful smirk. He stepped over her body and sat down cross-legged on the floor beside her. He instinctively took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"They're due back today," Kael informed her gleefully. Hadn't she told him to warn her when he did that?

"Excellent." Amy wasn't as amused as she should be, but she was allowing some old lady to burn her forehead, after all.

"Ain't it just..." Luke agreed, his voice switching back. That was really getting on Amy's nerves.

"Let's get this over with," Amy sighed loudly to Het'r, permitting the older woman to continue with the procedure. Amy ground her teeth and did her best not to scream.

~ SG-1 ~

_Meanwhile,_  
_SGC Armoury_

"... I'm still not sure about this," Vala confessed as she picked at her fingernails, standing behind Jack as he signed out the sealed steel box at the counter. He dropped the pen on the open book and the Corporal handed him the yellow bi-lock key. Jack snatched up the locked box and tucked it under his arm and turned to Vala, who gave him a pitifully obvious look of worry.

"Come with me," Jack beckoned her to follow with a waggled finger and walked straight past her. Vala complied and followed him all the way to green door that have been left open down the hall. He pushed the door open and stepped into the seemingly empty room. Vala followed curiously and her pace slowed when she realised the room was occupied.

Cam was bouncing a tennis ball against the cement wall, fumbling to catch it as soon as Jack entered the room. Teal'c and Daniel were also waiting inside, though clearly not suffering from boredom as badly as Cam. Behind them in a pile on the floor was an assortment of equipment, including a punching bag, gym mats, and a football helmet.

"What's all this?" Vala asked, smiling briefly to hide her discomfort.

"We're here to help you," Cam smiled.

"We know this is going to be difficult for you, so we're here to give you a bit of support," Daniel explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Teal'c almost smiled in agreement. Vala indulged in the warm fuzzy feeling she felt. These people were strange at times, but they were her family.

Jack retreated to a corner and squatted down; he placed the box on the floor and began to fiddle with the lock.

"Sam had problems using Goa'uld technology. You can really lose yourself in the intense emotions required to operate the ribbon device. She said it was a pretty dark place to be in..." Daniel took a few casual steps towards Vala.

"It is... That's why I don't like to use it." Vala nodded.

"... Sam said it was easier to come back because we were with her. So we'll be here for you," Daniel's voice lowered, almost intimately. He knew Vala was afraid to use the technology, but she would do it to bring Sam back.

A look of understanding passed between Daniel and Vala, raw with fear. Jack hated to interrupt but he had to.

"Sorry we couldn't get one for right-handers; they only come in left," he smirked as he held out the metallic glove to her. Vala hesitated and carefully threaded her hand through as Jack held it. Vala pushed the sleeve of her green BDU shirt. She hated that it fit so well.

As soon as it was comfortably on her hand, Jack took his hands away and stepped back. Vala lifted her hand and flexed her fingers, the metal grinding and squeaking. It felt so strange to be wearing this again. She was restless and shrugged her shoulders to ease the tension.

"Alright then, Mitchell, grab one of those mats," Jack instructed sliding in between Teal'c and Daniel and lifting up a gym mat. He dragged it across the room and deposited it on the floor against the far wall. Cam dragged another over and propped it against the wall behind the one on the floor.

"Teal'c?" Jack prompted, taking his place next to Mitchell and Daniel. Teal'c nodded and moved to stand in front of Vala, his hands resting at his sides.

Beside him, Jack was distracted by Mitchell and his tennis ball. As Teal'c got into position, Jack snatched the ball from Mitchell and stiffed the fuzzy ball in his pocket. Cam took the hint and sheepishly slid his hands into his pockets.

"You want me to hurt Teal'c? I can't do that!" Vala protested when she realised what her team expected her to do.

"We know you can handle Ba'al's Jaffa, but we need to know you will be able to stop Sam too. Without hurting her, of course," Daniel explained. Vala thought for a moment and then nodded shyly. Daniel stepped up behind her, knowing that she may need some help.

"You need to stay in control. Ba'al took Sam and has probably done some terrible things to her..." Daniel said, careful to keep his voice down so Jack wouldn't hear. Vala breathed a little deeper and harder, allowing Daniel's words to fuel her anger. "...You have to make him pay for everything he's done. Sam _needs_ you," he growled into her ear.

Vala was almost panting as she lost herself in the rage that burned her skin. She needed to hurt someone. Someone had to pay for the pain inflicted on Sam. On _her_.

Vala swiftly lifted her hand and Teal'c flew backwards into the wall. He collided with a loud thud and a grunt, falling heavily to the floor. Luckily, the bottom half of his body had hit the mat against the wall, but his head hit solid concrete. He pulled his body up onto all fours and huffed in the exertion. That woman was dangerous.

Vala was breathing heavily through her grinding teeth. Daniel brought a hand around and touched her raised forearm, pushing it down; her sleeve dropping down over the glove. Vala's arm went and she slumped when she returned to her normal self. She brought her bare hand up to her mouth in horror.

"Oh Teal'c! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she asked quickly. A deep groaned sounded from within the Jaffa's chest as he rose to his feet.

"I am unharmed. You did very well," he said reassuringly as her stepped off the mat, rubbing his shoulder. Vala nodded in belief.

Daniel knew this needed to be taken one step further, and though it would hurt him to do this, he needed to push Vala. He stepped around her and stood right in front of her. A look of masked panic fell on Vala's face as she looked to the other three occupants of the room.

"It might not be that easy Vala." Daniel said sadly. "Try me. No matter what I say, do it. Even if I beg..." Daniel warned her, nodding his head to indicate he was ready. Vala looked once to Cam, who nodded to reassure her. She lifted her hand and spread her fingers wide.

'Focus...' she thought, forcing the anger to build again. Out of everyone in the room, Daniel was the last person she wanted to hurt. But that was the point, wasn't it?

"Don't do it Vala," Daniel shook his head seriously. No matter what...

"You can't hurt me..." Daniel mocked with a smirk.

'He's lying. You can do it. Sam needs you to be able to do this,' Vala thought, trying to block Daniel's taunting out. He was testing her and she couldn't fail. Jack, Cam, and Teal'c observed in silence. Then, Daniel pulled the big guns:

"You're _nobody_! You can't help Sam, she doesn't even like you! You don't belong here!" Daniel yelled angrily. "You're going to die and nobody will remember you! Nobody will care!"

"Liar!" she screamed and a blast of powerful energy emitted from the ribbon device.

Daniel crashed into the wall harder than Teal'c. He had the good sense to bent forwards so his entire body hit the gym mat. He fell to the floor and didn't move for a moment. Vala brought herself back to reality and didn't think as she ran straight for him.

Cam went to do the same thing, but Teal'c held an arm out, effectively stopping him. Jack did not move either. He and Teal'c were sagacious enough to recognise the importance of this moment. Daniel had said some cutting things. Things that he had said specifically to hurt Vala. That was between them. Nobody else had the right to intervene.

Vala pulled a groaning Daniel up into a sitting position by his shoulders. His glasses had fallen off on impact and were lying on the floor beside the mat. He looked dazed, but alright.

"Oh... Boy," Daniel blinked at Vala, little multi-coloured stars flickering in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Vala asked, worry and regret saturating her tone.

"I'm okay. You did good..." he forced a smile. "...you'll do fine."

"I know you didn't mean those things you said..." she shook her head.

"You're right. I didn't. None of it was true. You have a home here and I... _we_... would all be pretty upset if anything happened to you," he assured her. She nodded, dropping her gaze.

~ SG-1 ~

_1321h (earth time)_  
_P4X-236_

Ali'ki stared out the massive window in her quarters at the Jaffa camp below. They had just return from their impromptu trip to Azeer. She never understood her father's obsession with the Tauri or the human named O'Neill. Her father had always said that O'Neill was a formidable warrior, but he was also amusing. She knew the capture of Colonel Carter was part of Ba'al's vendetta against O'Neill. As her father had put it, O'Neill shared a bond with Carter. He believed that taking her as a host would be the most vicious attack he could inflict upon O'Neill. Carter was an excellent host for her mother too; she was valued by the Tauri. A real prize... apparently.

The doors to her room slid open, but she did not acknowledge the visitor. Salek announced himself respectfully.

"Princess, one of your servants requests an audience with you," Salek spoke assertively. Ali'ki sighed and turned to the kneeling Jaffa.

"Who?" she growled in her menacing voice.

"Lord Kael, my princess," he said loudly, still looking to the floor.

Ali'ki froze at the sound of that name. Kael was here? Her body slackened and she licked her lips. This was a wonderful surprise, and so unexpected! Kael was supposed to be with the Tok'ra. She feared that he had died on the attack of Azeer. She took a deep breath and folded her arms over her chest subconsciously.

"Send him in," her voice was arrogant and proud as ever, but inside, she felt quite nervous.

"Yes, princess," her father's First Prime nodded once and quickly left the room. As soon as he was gone, the doors opened and permitted a Tauri man in a black uniform into the room.

Ali'ki glared at the tall, young man that walked so confidently into her quarters. He had fluffy brown hair and eyes of emerald. She recognised him instantly as one of the humans that escaped the attack on Azeer. Kael must have taken him as a host to escape. Well, he had chosen a very handsome host and her blood warmed under his gaze.

"Ali'ki..." he whispered with powerful affection. His eyes glowed and Ali'ki had no doubt that this was Kael. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year; Ba'al had spoken to him during that time, but he had never had the chance to speak directly to her.

She allowed herself to smile without reserve. She was glad to see him. It seemed that he had missed her as much she had him. He approached until he was standing only a foot in front of her. She took the opportunity to admire his new host's physique. She lifted tentative hands and ran them down his face.

His skin was soft and firm beneath her fingertips. His eyes shone and darkened with desire as she ran her thumbs over his chiseled lips. His hair was as soft as down and the colour of wet sand. He had a beautiful host. He tipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, savouring the sensation. She couldn't help the moaned of pleasure that escaped her when he pulled her hard against his body.

~ SG-1 ~

_0956h_  
_The next day,_  
_SGC Gateroom_

Jack checked his tranquiliser gun for the fourth time as he waited for the gate to dial to P4X-236. They were finally going to go get Sam back. Thor and the Tok'ra were waiting in orbit above the planet, ready to beam them out. They were packing enough tranquilisers to take down a herd of elephants, as Jack had ordered. Vala had the ribbon device and had become quite proficient with it. This felt right. They were going to bring Sam home and the Tok'ra were going to help in the extraction of Ba'al's bitch... queen... Ba'al's _queen_.

"We will be successful," Teal'c affirmed from beside Jack. Jack pulled his worn out fingerless gloves from his pocket and slid them on.

"Yeah..." Jack sighed. "No body bags." He remembered his promise to Hank. Like his pledge to Ba'al, Jack intended to keep both promises. Including the one he had made when Sam was lying in the infirmary. When he had promised to one day marry the angel. But first, they needed to get her back to Earth.

The last chevron locked into place and the wormhole was established.

"So Ba'al is collecting gates?" Jack confirmed with Mitchell.

"Yes Sir. We're probably going to emerge in his cargo hold again. We'll need to get out pretty quick because they ring straight into the room." Mitchell nodded, griping his P90 tightly. "If the ship is there. If not, we'll arrive on the surface."

Jack nodded. He hadn't taken Mitchell or Vala out into the field before. He was fine with Daniel and Teal'c, but he was unfamiliar with Mitchell's tactics and Vala was just plain unpredictable. Luckily, as the highest ranking officer, Jack was in charge. Mitchell and Vala just had to follow orders.

Jack patted his breast pocket, double checking her had the communication device Thor had given him. He did. The open wormhole lay ahead and Jack lifted his chin.

It was time.

"Remember to hold your breath..." Jack advised as he pulled a black beanie over his head and trudged up the ramp. The rest of his team followed him through without hesitation. It was like a trip down memory lane. You could never get tired of gate travel, it was just too cool!

SG-1 emerged on the other side, and, as predicted, found themselves in a large cargo bay. There were rows of Stargates lined up inside the hanger-sized room, though no DHDs in sight. The Gate shut down behind Vala, as she was the last to come through. Jack trotted down the platform.

"Vala, you and I take point..." She frowned at his reference. "Get up here!" Jack barked. She did as told and pulled her sleeve over the ribbon device. "... Teal'c in the middle and Daniel and Mitchell, pull up the rear." Jack flicked the safety off his P90. He was going to alleviate his need for blood before he came across Sam or Ba'al. Everyone fell into place as Jack began to walk.

"Get your game face on. I need you to be ready," Jack muttered to Vala.

"Don't you worry about me, honey buns," Vala shot back as they came to the door to the cargo bay. Jack made an annoyed 'mm' sound that would have been a near perfect imitation of Marge Simpson, had he intended it as such. He shouldered his rifle and looked down the scope with both eyes open. He punched the door release and prepared himself for whatever he may find on this ship.

They crept silently down the halls, a warm glow from the flickering torches that lined the halls casting ominous shadows in their wake. They made it down one hall without encountering resistance. Jack expected the place to be swarming with Jaffa, but as Daniel had explained about their last mission here, the place was quite deserted.

They met four Jaffa and took them by surprise. Jack was impressed by how quickly Vala reacted. Jack only took one down before they flew nearly fifteen feet down the hallway. From then, it was easy pickings to finish them off. Jack quickly glanced at Vala and the absolute fury in her face caused him to increase his distance from her by a few inches.

They needed to go up two levels to the Pel'tak. It was finding the staircase that was the problem. Rings were too risky and would be easy to track. They continued down the hallways. Jack resisted the urge to look back when Teal'c fired his staff weapon a few times behind him. Whatever was following them was dead now. They picked up the pace. The ships alarms sounded loudly.

"Crap..." Jack muttered into the butt of his rifle.

They met nearly twenty more Jaffa in the corridors. They were alerted to SG-1 presence and the frequency of encounters increased the further into the ship they got. Luckily, SG-1 was ready and did not hesitate to take down anything in their path. Almost ten minutes after their arrival, they were on the level that held the ship's bridge. They got held done for a minute when a large pack of Jaffa invaded from both sides. Vala took out the group in front of her, leaving the rest to Jack and Daniel. She whipped around, arm still raised.

"Move!" she growled viciously to Cam and Teal'c, who dropped to their knees. Vala pounded the other group of Jaffa into a far wall as Cam and Teal'c continued to shoot. Jack was glad he had brought her with the ribbon device. She was proving to be instrumental. They probably just took out a dozen Jaffa.

"Almost there!" Daniel yelled as he swapped with Jack and took point with Vala, giving Jack sufficient time to change his clip and swap to the tranquiliser gun. They were met with three more groups of Jaffa as they neared the bridge.

"Stop!" A woman's voice called down the corridor ahead of them. Jack did not recognise it. Vala hesitated when a blonde woman emerged in the hall ahead of them, bearing a ribbon device of her own along with a big freaking gun. Jack didn't recognise this woman, but he did recognise the black BDU shirt she was wearing.

SG-1 stopped in the hall, rifles raised at the woman. It was a tense moment until..

_BANG_!

The woman dropped to the floor, blood pouring from a bullet wound in her chest. Her eyes glowed as she took her last breath. Jack looked around to see who had taken the shot. It appeared to be Mitchell.

"You told us kill her, Sir," Cam said, venom dripping from his words. Jack figured it out. This was the Goa'uld that killed Sam. Jack only regretted he didn't take the shot himself, as he suspected the remainder of SG-1 felt. He shook off the thought and continued down the hall, the rest following only a few paces behind. He stepped over Ali'ki without a second thought and found the corridor outside the bridge. Jack took a calming breath as he led the team into the room.

He expected it to have more people there. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the only person in the room at the controls of the ship.

~ SG-1 ~

Ali'ki's eyes fluttered open when she felt a firm hand grasp her side and tender lips brush her stomach. She smiled sleepily, becoming mesmerised by the waves of torchlight on the gold ceiling and the fantastic heat emanating from her lover's body. Kael kissed her stomach lightly, sending a quiver through her. If their skin were made of steel, his kiss would be only a tiny _ting_.

"I missed this," she confessed, her eyes closing. Kael crawled up her body and lay by her side, his head resting in his hand.

"Just this? I'm hurt...I missed far more than this," he teased with a smug chuckle. Kael poked her in the ribs, wanting his answer. The tattoos were a recent addition to her sensual figure, and Kael couldn't deny that they were interesting.

"Yes... I missed you," Ali'ki grinned. She had missed his presence over the past year. During her earlier years travelling from planet to planet, he had been with her every step of the way, though he had a different host. He was her companion, her confidante. He was the chink in her armour. The only one outside of her family she cared about.

At the foot of the bed, Tat'su sat up, his eyes scanning the room wildly. This distracted Ali'ki's attention from Kael's playful teasing. Tat'su was restless; something had disturbed him. Then the ships security alarms sounded. Tat'su was on his feet, his beak opening and closing with anxious clicks.

Ali'ki was out of the bed and pulling clothes on at lightning speed, but there was little panic in her movements. She was completely in control. When she had her pants and his shirt on, she grabbed the ribbon device and deftly slid her hand through it. The alarms continued to sound and picked up her black gun off the bedside table.

"My father is on the surface. I must find my mother," she quickly explained.

"Go! Go..." Kael waved her out the door. Ali'ki took off without looking back. If the Tauri had retaliated, as Kael expected them to, they would go straight after Bel'an. They wanted the queen's host.

Kael decided to help and rolled out of the bed. Tat'su had crawled off his pillow and was stalking the room, his wings flapping every now and then from stress. Kael pulled on his black BDU pants and snatched the Zat'nik'tel from the nearest wall. Ali'ki had an incredible array of weapons, but Kael preferred the familiar.

"Stay here!" he called to Tat'su over his shoulder when the beast tried to follow him out the door. Kael ran down the hallway in the direction Ali'ki had run. He found a group of Jaffa in the hall ahead. All dead, by the looks of it. Kael stepped over them and continued his pace, turning into a sprint as he ran towards the Pel'tak. He rounded a corner quickly and nearly tripped over a body on the floor. He skidded to a halt when he recognised the woman.

Ali'ki was dead. She had a bullet wound to her heart. She could be revived, but the blood still poured from her body. He wasn't far behind the Tauri infiltrators. Kael looked down at Ali'ki one last time before he continued to run down the hall.

~ SG-1 ~

"Sam!" Jack called to her. Sam looked up at her former team. Little recognition affected her features, but her eyes widened in her classic dear-in-the-headlights look. It soon gave way to white hot rage. She turned to them, teeth bared in a snarl and a ribbon device on her left hand.

Jack couldn't stop himself. He stared at her, hoping to reach the woman he cared about, the one buried somewhere in there. She wasn't there. He looked her in the eye and found a fire fuelled by anger and horror. She probably didn't think they would make it that far.

Sam went to lift her hand and Jack automatically pulled the trigger on his dart gun. It hit her in the stomach, but she didn't fall. Sam looked down at it and froze. Jack watched, hoping he wouldn't have to shoot her twice. Her body shook and her breathing hitched. She struggled to lift her head, but when she did;

"Jack..." she whispered. For only a split second, Jack saw the woman he had been mourning beneath those baby blues. She was fighting the Goa'uld. She was still in there. Something of the host had definitely survived.

Her face hardened in anger again and Jack knew that Sam had lost the battle for control. The second dart came from Daniel, hitting Sam in the neck. Nice shot. Sam's swayed and her legs buckled. She fell in a heap to the floor. Jack pulled the white teardrop stone from his pocket.

"Thor! We've got Sam! Beam us up in fifteen seconds!" Jack barked into the stone as he ran with SG-1 towards Sam. He slid the stone into his pocket and blindly thrust his dart gun at Vala, who quickly took it from him. Jack bent down and slid one hand under Sam's knees, and the other under her shoulders. He heaved and lifted her limp body off the ground. He stood up with Sam in his arms and SG-1 formed a tight circle around him.

Jack's eyebrows arched painfully as he looked down at the woman in his arms. To have this opportunity, this second chance... he could only call it a miracle. Jack revelled in the fact he could _finally_ touch her, feel the warmth of the blood rushing through her veins, and feel the powerful emotions threaten to topple him over. However, when he looked down at her, seeing Ba'al's bite mark on her neck, Jack also felt as though he didn't know this unconscious woman. He could have cried in relief, but he hadn't finished saving Sam. She may still be lost to them... to him.

Within seconds of Thor beaming them up, the doors to the bridge slid open.

Luke ran in, bare-chested, with blood all over him, an open Zat gun pointed at them. His eyes glowed and he stared at Jack with painfully familiar eyes; it frightened Jack that they held little anger or arrogance. In fact, he found what looked like satisfaction... or pleasure? SG-1 pointed their weapons to him, unsure if he would fire the Zat gun. Luke smirked and bent his elbow until the Zat touched his shoulder. He glared knowingly at Jack as light enveloped them and transported them to Thor's ship. Jack was shocked to see Rossiter. What was happening here?

Luke let them escape.

~ SG-1 ~

**It's nearly 2.30am, my back hurts, but this is done. So is Luke/Kael a good guy or a bad guy? Hmm... Review!**


	9. The Past

**Disclaimer: Not mine. *raspberry*  
Summary: *turns up angst-o-metre* Jack cannot bring himself to stay in the same room as Sam, and goes in search of the lost memory that was so 'illuminating' to Thor. Meanwhile, Sam Bel'an attacks Sam with the ghost's of her past, and Teal'c is suspicious that Thor is withholding information.**  
**A/note: Now, it's all downhill from here on. The journey will be long (11 more to go!) and angsty, but the landing will be nearly perfect. Good news; updates will be slightly more frequent! :D Shameless reference to 'Conversations' in here... and guest starring many old characters. In case you guys haven't noticed, all my stories connect (or at least refer) to one another. Everyone say 'thank you, Adi' for the earlier update! :) Sorry, rambling, Enjoy!**

**~ 9 ~**

The light faded away and Jack stood on the bridge of Thor's ship, surrounded by SG-1, and holding an unconscious Sam in his arms. He was still watching the space that Luke Rossiter had filled only moments before. He shook his head and lowered his gaze to the sleeping woman in his embrace. Everyone turned to look at Sam to see if she was alright. Jack could feel the expanse of her chest as she slowly breathed and nodded reassuringly to the apprehensive rescue team. The ship jolted as they entered hyperspace.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off that damn love bite on her neck.

Suddenly, he wasn't holding Sam Carter anymore. He was holding Ba'al's bride and he wanted to drop her to the floor and step over the body.

"Please bring Colonel Carter over here." Thor's commanding voice penetrated the silence. Everyone but Sam startled out of their revere and turned to the Asgard. Thor pointed the medical pod stationed by his console. Jack gave SG-1 a fleeting look and they separated for him to comply with Thor's request. Jack approached the pod.

"Stand very still." Thor ordered, moving stones across the console. Jack locked his elbows into his hips and stood as still as he could, urging his quivering stomach muscles to calm as they strained from holding Sam for so long. A light grew in front of Jack and the weight in his arms began to lessen as the light grew. Suddenly, both disappeared completely as Sam was beamed inside the medical pod.

Jack arms fell to his side heavily in exhaustion. Everybody moved towards the pod. Vala tilted her head at Sam.

"Do you think the Tok'ra will be able to help her?" Cam asked Jack, who only shrugged and shook his head in ignorance.

"They're very close to perfecting the technology of removing a symbiote from a host, but there are still significant risks." Daniel answered for Jack.

Jack sighed as she glanced freely over what he could see of Sam. She had a thick, black blouse with a high collar and her hair had grown a little since he had last seen her. In the Gateroom... But before then, in the elevator. The weight of his heartfelt expression was incredible. He had decided to commit himself to this woman. She was his second chance at life. She had loved men before Jack, and though she had never said the famous three words to him, Jack had no doubt that he would be the last love of Sam's life.

Jack closed his eyes and twitched at the recollection, his head jerking to the side a little.

"Thor!" Jack whipped around quickly, his shoulder brushing Teal'c's arm, "I want to see that memory!" he barked angrily. Thor stepped out from behind his console.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, now that everyone's attention was on Jack and Thor.

"Later, Daniel!" Jack called over his shoulder as he followed Thor off the bridge. The doors slid shut behind them and everyone was left in silence.

"Did he say 'memory'?" Cam wondered, unclipping his P90 from his vest. Fatigue and the low of his adrenaline rush were beginning to set in and Cam eyed Thor's big chair.

"Pretty sure that's what he said," Daniel answered, still staring at the closed doors. There were a lot of things that Jack was withholding from his friends. He expected this. Jack was an intensely private person by nature. Daniel knew the events of the past few weeks would have wreaked havoc on Jack psychologically, and keeping it in would only do more harm than Ba'al had already done. But, if Daniel knew Jack as well as he believed he did, Jack wouldn't worry about what was happening to him, as long as his goal was achieved. Unfortunately for Jack, there more people than he could handle concerned for him.

"But we've got Sam back... that's the important thing." Daniel nodded, turning back to Sam as a lone tear fell from the corner of her eye. "...the important thing..." And Daniel wondered if Sam could hear them.

~ SG-1 ~

_Pain_.

White hot... bamboo under the fingernails... twisting knife in the stomach... skinned alive... blinding, pain.

That was all Sam had felt for the last five minutes. Sam begged to scream, to writhe from the agony. She had deliberately fought Bel'an for control of her body and won. Now, she was paying the price. Not that she regretted it: she had spoken to Jack. He had come for her and now he knew that she was still there. How could she regret that?

It still didn't stop her from hoping for death.

"STOP!" Sam screamed in her mind so loudly, she was convinced that everyone outside had heard. The pain intensified and then began to fade away. Sam was lying on the warm floor in her own dark headspace and she felt nearly paralysed.

"How injudicious that was!" Bel'an hissed viciously as she stood over Sam's prone body, one leg either side. She crouched down and leaned in until she was nose-to-nose with Sam.

"What is it about you, Samantha Carter, which allows you to willingly control your body?" she snarled furiously. "Powerful determination to resist me? Perhaps something left from my descendent, Jolinar?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Her eyes stared into Sam's.

"_Intense emotion_." she concluded. She was searching Sam's memories for something. Images flashed around them as their surroundings changed rapidly. "Desire. Rage. Grief. Fear..." Bel'an turned her head and closed in on Sam's ear, "..._Love_." She kicked her foot up and stepped away from Sam's body. Bel'an touched a finger to her lips, searching through Sam's mind. Then she grew quiet and found her answer.

"You had no idea, did you?" Bel'an suddenly laughed in hilarity. "You thought it was just another emotion." she scoffed and grinned incredulously at Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Sam finally spoke, slowly standing up. Well, they say that pain is all in your head. How right _that_ statement was.

"Hate and love..." Bel'an crossed her arms. "...they are the sword and shield. Most Goa'uld live in arrogance, made only to hate. I have spent too many years in that _hell_. It is no way to live."

Sam shook her head. She had no idea what Bel'an was on about. She was tired. She was done. She was ready to give up.

"I was hesitant to search parts of your mind, because you defended them so ardently. The emotions you associate with some of those memories..." Bel'an looked away, "Incredible..."

"You can never comprehend what I feel! You're nothing but a damn _snake_ in my head!" Sam snapped. Bel'an snapped her eyes to her, but that was as far as her reaction went.

"You have no idea... the power you wield..." Bel'an shook her head, as if she truly pitied Sam. "Let me tell you one thing, _Samantha_, we are very alike..."

"Shut the hell up!" Sam yelled.

"You are so proficient at denying what is right in front of you. What good has it ever done you?" Bel'an sounded bewildered. Whatever she thought she was onto, it must have been profound.

Sam gritted her teeth and said nothing.

"You truly believe I am incapable of comprehending the power of your emotions. That I don't know you. You still think I am just another Goa'uld. Evil and treacherous. A _parasite_." Bel'an challenged, stepping forward. Sam was ready to hit this representation of her captor, though she had no idea what the effect would be.

"...I may have met my match in you." Bel'an admitted, nearly knocking Sam back in surprise.

~ SG-1 ~

_P4X-236_

Kael wiped the sticky blood that covered his hand onto his black pants. Dammit. At least they could bring Ali'ki back with Bel'an's sarcophagus, but Ba'al would be furious that his queen had been taken from under his nose. Speaking of the devil, the rings activated in the bridge and Ba'al appeared in the space Bel'an and the Tauri had just departed only moments before. Kael looked up to his master as the two escorting Jaffa took their place at the doors.

"What happened?" Ba'al took in Kael's appearance and the blood that still marked his head.

"The Tauri managed to get onto the ship. They have killed many of the guards. The princess is dead." Kael said carefully. Ba'al lifted his head, his control hanging by a thread. "She can be revived. They came for the queen. The one called O'Neill took her and they were beamed away with Asgard technology. I got here as they left." Kael explained succinctly.

Ba'al looked like a kettle about to blow. His face contorted in rage and he turned to the Jaffa in the room.

"Leave us!" He shouted loudly. The Jaffa left swiftly, probably glad to be excused from the firing line. Once they were alone, Ba'al paced the room, finally stopping at the three thrones. Kael lifted his chin warily when a tense silence befell the room.

"I went too far." Ba'al mused.

"My lord?" Kael clasped his hands behind his back. Ba'al traced the armrest of Bel'an's chair.

"I took _his_ bride... Of course O'Neill retaliated. My attack wounded him more than anything I have done to him in the past, I should have left him in the belief Colonel Carter was dead. But... I took it one step further." he explained to the throne. He should have expected nothing less of the Tauri warrior.

"You underestimated his attachment to the female?" Kael suggested. Ba'al stroked his goatee and turned to Kael.

"Yes." he said simply, surprising Kael with his confession. Ba'al had made a grave mistake. To admit as much was unusual for him, but not unprecedented. "We are very used to playing these games. But I should not have gambled with _her_."

"Colonel Carter?" Kael inquired to whom he was referring. He knew that Ba'al and Jack went very far back. They had an understanding, of sorts. An intimate relationship between enemies. Had they been fighting on the same side, Kael suspected Ba'al and O'Neill would have been friends. Heaven forbid.

"Bel'an..." Ba'al whispered.

~ SG-1 ~

Jack stood on a round stone platform, approximately four feet in diameter in the middle of what appeared to be Thor's lab. Thor had told him to take his boots off, which felt quite silly. He had no idea exactly how Thor intended to show him this memory, but he needed to see it. He needed to see Sam. He needed to know more.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked from behind his console. Jack just rolled his eyes to his alien friend, who seemed to take that as affirmation.

The room went very dark; the glow of Thor's console defined his scrawny figure on the other side of the room. A holographic screen with blurred edges appeared in the air in front of Jack, showing a motionless image of Daniel's lab at the SGC. Daniel was leaning on a bench in front of him and Sam was standing in front of a blackboard with a notepad and piece of red chalk in her hands. He vaguely remembered this. Something about the number eight.

"The data collected from your peripheral vision is incomplete. I can enhance the image and show you only what was right in front of you, if you wish."

"No! Leave it like that." Jack held up a hand, though he doubted Thor would see it in the darkness.

"Very well. You will experience certain sensations. The conductive platform with influence the electrical signals in your brain, simulating the emotions you felt at the time." Thor added.

"That's fine." Jack said impatiently. He wanted to add, 'Can we roll the damn clip?' but doubted Thor would understand.

"The image will move very quickly and I have compensated for the brief instances when you blink. It will show what you saw and heard."

"Alright..." Jack sighed. The shifted his stance on the platform, pushing his hands into his pockets habitually.

As soon as the image began to move, Jack twisted with the sensations the platform created. He felt a little worried and confused. Like he wasn't sure what was going on.

_"Sir! This is base eight math!"_ Sam sounded astonished. The image shifted almost instantly to Daniel, then back to Sam. Jack wasn't sure of the significance of what Sam had said.

_"What is that? Some kind of advanced mathematics?"_ Daniel asked, turning to Sam. Jack felt impatient as he watched Sam, waiting for her answer.

_"Um, octal is used in computing. In base ten math, numbers go from zero to nine, whereas in base eight, they go from zero to seven."_ She was dumbing it down; Jack could tell.

_"I'm guessing Jack wouldn't know that?"_ Daniel hypothesised, turning to Jack, but Jack's focus remained with Sam.

_"No offense Sir, but I highly doubt it_." she shook her head.

_"His brain must be working at a higher capacity if he can throw all this out so quickly." _Daniel waved a hand at the board.

_"We need to get him to Janet..."_ Sam concluded.

_"I'll go see if she's free."_ Daniel rounded his workbench and Jack could hear his footsteps receding down the hall behind him. Sam turned back to the blackboard, but Jack's attention did not waver. After a few seconds, he must have left his stool because the image rose up and then moved around the bench towards Sam, stopping close to her left side. She didn't look at him and Jack felt a wave of sadness and sympathy pass over him.

_"I don't know what to do..."_ Sam shook her head to the board. Jack felt curious by what she meant, and it had nothing to do with the platform. He was pleased when she finally looked at him, which quickly turned to concern when he caught the look of regret in her eye.

Jack really wanted to speak, but there was a feeling of futility that stopped him from doing so.

_"You can't even talk to us anymore... I mean, what's next? What if you can't even understand us?"_ Her eyes held intensity in them that Jack couldn't remember seeing in her so early in her career.

_"I should have done it..."_ she shook her head. Jack's hand suddenly appeared on the screen, gently covering her mouth to silence her. Jack could almost feel her supple lips in his palm and the base of her nose touching his pinkie knuckle.

He was left with nothing to look at but her eyes and they said far more than anything that would have come out of her mouth. But that was how they created that bond, wasn't it? Everything they were forbidden to speak of, they had divulged in a hundred glances and a thousand deep gazes.

No wonder Thor had worked it out.

Jacks hand fell away in the image, very slowly, his fingers touching the line of her jaw for a fleeting moment. She was so young. He thought he had seen it all when he started leading SG-1. She looked up to him as her commanding officer and he valued her as an officer of great potential. But here she looked lost. Like she was at risk of losing more than her CO. She was looking at him like he was a dying friend. As though the bonds she had formed with him would cause her physical pain if they were cut. The fear was there.

Fear of losing him, and fear that she felt more for him than she should as his subordinate.

Was that where it had started for her?

Even if it wasn't the beginning for her, it could have been the beginning for him. When he started caring for Sam 'a lot more than he was supposed to'. It made sense. He'd never been able to pinpoint the moment when he began looking at his Colonel – then Captain – as more than just a soldier or a scientist. He didn't remember it.

_"I'm sorry... forgive me."_ she whispered, almost to herself. Why did she want forgiveness? The image shook and Jack guessed that he had nodded to her.

_"We need to go see Janet..."_ Sam said quietly, bringing their moment to an end. She put her best 2IC face on and turned away from him, making her way to the door. The imaged rocked and followed her into the hall. Then, everything went dark, and Jack was left to muse on what he had seen.

"I see what you mean." Jack muttered to himself.

"Yes. This was quite a find. I believe you would call it a needle in a haystack." Thor guessed. Jack smiled and shook his head as the ambient lights came back on. "I must return to the bridge. Would you care to accompany me?" the little Asgard looked up to Jack as he slid off his chair behind the console.

That damned bite mark flashed in Jack's mind and anger hit him with brutal force.

"No!" he practically yelled, startling Thor. Jack checked himself and took a calming breath. Oh Thor, there is so much you don't know.

"I... I can't... Sorry Thor, but I need to get away from all this. Have something to eat... sleep, maybe. I don't know." Jack shook his head and rubbed the top of his head, "I think I want to talk to Daniel... or Teal'c. Both." Jack sat down to pull his boots on.

"I understand. The rations are being stored down the hall and quarters have been arranged. I presume you remember the way?"

Of course Jack remembered the way. Asgard ships where easy to navigate after having his brain interfaced to the main computer of the _Daniel Jackson_. He would be able to find the food by following his nose anyway.

"I shall send the remainder of SG-1 to the storeroom. They will require sustenance. Colonel Carter must remain in stasis until we return to Earth and re-establish communication with the Tok'ra." Thor nodded his bulbous head and left Jack alone in the room.

Jack rubbed his hands over his face. He finally felt tired and somewhat relieved. They had gotten Sam's body back. He couldn't deny it was great to feel her pulse under his fingertips when he had carried her, _especially_ after accepting the flag from her brother at her funeral.

But, as always, there was a catch. She had a snake in her head. And who knows when the Tok'ra were going to be available to get the damn thing out. The last few weeks had passed quickly and now it was going so slowly. It was almost nauseating.

Unless they could convince the Goa'uld to go willingly... Bel'an, whatever her name was. That was what Daniel had said her name was. He'd done the research on Ba'al and it was the only name he could put to this queen of Ba'al's.

They had that bargaining chip in their hands, too. They had Ba'al's bride. If she meant half as much to him as Sam meant to Jack, he'd want her returned. Maybe Ba'al could convince her to leave Sam unharmed. That option was always on the table. Maybe they could modify the symbiote toxic to kill the parasite without affecting Sam. Again, always an option.

Jack sighed and his shoulders slumped. He was hungry. He pocketed his hands again and walked out of the lab, taking a left out of the door. Good thing he remembered to add frosted cupcakes to the crate of rations for Thor to beam up on his departure from Earth.

Jack was in the mood for a cupcake.

~ SG-1 ~

Bel'an stood on the side of a dirt road in the middle of the Nevada desert. The sun was rising and the breeze was still cool. Sam was squatting down in front of Jack as he sat against the front left wheel of his truck. Sam's Indian was parked in front of it; her helmet teetered back and forth on the rocky road about three metres ahead.

"When are you going to stop saving me?" Jack asked with a weak chuckle. Sam ignored the presence of Bel'an and smiled at Jack. He really was a pain in the ass some time. He had run away, but for the wrong reasons. Luckily for him, Sam hadn't put up with his behaviour and chased him across the desert.

"How do you feel about never?" Sam indulged the memory. Jack was so relieved by her forgiveness. He had really been torturing himself with the risks that came with their relationship.

"I like that... I'm sorry. I really am." he apologised.

Sam caught the curious tilt of Bel'an's head in the corner of her eye. They had been drifting through Sam's memories for what felt like hours. At first, Sam had protested and downright refused to participate. Bel'an had retaliated by bringing up Sam's more painful memories, starting with her mother's death. After that, Sam played her part. Bel'an hadn't asked any questions, or made any comments. She was making a critical analysis.

"You should be... We're never going to shake each other. We tried. Failed miserably." Sam said monotonously, her eyes now on Bel'an.

"So what now?" Jack asked with a shrug.

Suddenly, the scene froze, as if someone had hit pause. Their surroundings changed.

Jack's clothes morphed into a blue and white shirt with beige pants. His truck turned into a crate and the Nevada desert transformed into the interior of the hauntingly silent Prometheus.

"...Believe me." Jack whispered quietly. Sam felt as if she had truly been violated. This conversation had been a hallucination. An intensely private one... one that she had never told Jack about.

"So what now..." Sam whispered to herself, not in indulgence, but pained remembrance. Jack didn't continue what she recalled of the exchange, but continued to look at her in a way that had been so foreign to her at the time. She had grown accustomed that the look in his eyes in the past two years.

What was Bel'an looking for? She had gone through all of the significant interactions Sam and Jack had had since they had met ten years ago. Not all of them good. Retrieving Jack from Edora and not receiving a thank you. The lie he lived not long after that, when he went undercover to find a mole in the SGC. When he had ordered her to betray Fifth. When he and Maybourne had been stranded on a moon. Bel'an even went through the entire Pete and Kerry incident.

"Amazing..." Bel'an defined after a prolonged silence. Sam was tired of these games; she rose up and the ship faded away like smoke, leaving nothing but darkness. Damn, they were starting to get to the good stuff too.

They hadn't seen the conversation when Jack had finally thanked her for saving him from Edora. Or the one when he apologised for the things he'd said to her during his undercover assignment.

"Are we done?" Sam asked impatiently.

"One more." Bel'an held up a single finger and waved it from left to right. She took a step away and Sam felt the urge to splay her fingers at her side. The darkness changed into the elevator at the SGC. Sam could feel a pair of warm hands grasp her own and Jack appeared in front of her, in his Service Dress. Just as she remembered. Bel'an stepped backwards until Sam couldn't see her, even in her peripheral vision.

"...I know I should say this more often, but you have to know: I don't just love you... I'm crazy, over-the moon, never going back, _in_ love with you." he said and leaned in close.

Sam was surprised when his lips met hers. Well, this was her memory, after all. She was here as much as he was. Sam couldn't help herself. Her eyes closed gently and she kissed him back. It was like water to a parched and aching throat. It took away the pain Sam had endured since her capture. Sadly, the kiss ended just like it did in her memory, and Jack leaned his forehead on hers, sighing forlornly. She never knew why he was so tortured that day.

"I don't understand you, Samantha." Bel'an's familiar voice spoke from behind Sam. Sam opened her eyes to catch Jack's figured disappear into the darkness again. Sam lifted a hand to try and grab him, but it was hopeless.

Sam rounded on her captor. She'd had enough. Whatever Bel'an was looking for, if she hadn't found it, Sam refused to continue to partake in her search.

"It is disgustingly obvious that you love this Neanderthal. Why won't you admit such to him?" Bel'an asked in a harassing tone. Sam couldn't totally argue with the reference 'Neanderthal'; they had gone through the memories from the land of light incident.

"He knows..." Sam growled.

"You treat him like another one of your failed exploits. You are afraid." Bel'an accused, dropping her chin and looking at Sam through her eyelashes.

A voice called out from behind Sam to her right. She took a step back when a figure emerged from behind her.

"You said that you loved me. You nearly married me." Jonas Hanson prowled around her and stopped in front of her. He looked the same as the last time she had seen him alive. Dirty, unshaven and robed in the clothes of a dictator posing as a king.

"Same with me..." Another brutally familiar voice spoke from ahead. Pete emerged from the darkness, his eyes angry as he stopped in front of her, close to Jonas. "I could have given you everything..." he looked so normal. An average Joe.

"Stop it..." Sam warned Bel'an in a low voice. Bel'an didn't even flinch.

"You were permitted to love these men. Yet they did not satisfy you... What about the ones you weren't allowed to care for?"

"We shared a bond that no one could ever understand." Martouf's gentle voice pounded Sam with guilt as he appeared in his Tok'ra uniform, bullet wounds and blood covering his lanky figure.

"You were an angel to me Samantha. I was so sorry to leave you." Narim's reverent whisper sent a shiver down Sam's spine.

"But you betrayed our love..." Fifth's arrogant growl made Sam recoil.

There they were. Five men who had loved her, but she couldn't bring herself to love back completely. Sam had given a part of herself to each of these men. Now, they stood and attacked her with a harsh gaze that threatened to buckle Sam's knees.

"Stop it!" Sam said loudly, bringing her hands to her head. These men were _not_ Jack O'Neill. They were in the past. Jack was not a ghost. He was her past, present and future. He was _the one_.

Bel'an was playing with fire, summoning these people to Sam's mind. Sam knew she repressed her emotions on personal matters. Denied the effect these men had on her. Bel'an had no idea what she was getting into. Intense emotions gave Sam the ability to take control? It was Bel'an's mistake to have told her so.

"You are afraid to give the last part of yourself to O'Neill." Bel'an emerged from the crowd of men. Sam welcomed the fury that overwhelmed her. Bel'an seemed to realise what she was doing. Sam needed to warn her to back off. If she was Bel'an's match, then she would do what she expected of herself to do; Sam stepped up to the plate.

Sam felt her heart rate increase and her blood begin to heat. The five men disappeared in a swish of coloured smoke.

"You can't win..." Bel'an hissed angrily.

"GO TO HELL!" Sam screamed, unleashing years of pent up emotions on her subjugator.

~ SG-1 ~

The alarms on the medical pod sounded loudly on the bridge. Thor ran an analysis on Sam's vitals. Her heart rate had risen to a dangerous level, her temperature had increased significantly and her brain activity was through the roof for someone under sedation. As was the symbiotes. Sam began to convulse in the pod and Thor quickly debated whether to induce her into a coma. He made the decision and moved two of the stones on the console in front of him. A red light filled the pod and Sam stilled.

Thor monitored her vitals until she became stable and he sighed in relief. He approached the sleeping Lieutenant Colonel and touched the glass seal to her chamber.

SG-1 had gone to eat and then to bed several hours ago. Her capture had taken its toll on her comrades and Thor had to confess, he had worried about her too. She had assisted the Asgard in the past and Thor had his own unique friendship with her. Far different to the one he shared with O'Neill.

"You are very fortunate Samantha Carter. You do not realise how valuable you are to the people of Earth." Thor offered to the sad silence that hung in the air.

"To some more than others." a deep voice added from the doorway. Thor turned to the bulky figure that stepped onto the bridge.

"Indeed." Thor agreed, using Teal'c's own catchphrase against him. "I confess, I am envious of the bonds that the members of SG-1 share."

"It is a rarity. I would not trade my friendship with them, or you, for anything." Teal'c admitted as he approached the pod. Thor tilted his head in thanks to the Jaffa. Teal'c had been a comforting presence in the past, and had personally seen to Thor's safe escape from Azeer. Both aliens had difficulty expression emotions, but understood the power of the relationship's they spoke of.

"I feel the best course of action would be to negotiate a trade with Ba'al: Colonel Carter for his queen." Thor said absently, returning to his console. Teal'c loomed protectively over Sam.

"I believe the expression that O'Neill would use is 'we will cross that bridge when we come to it.'" Teal'c smiled.

"Are we not at that bridge already?" Thor blinked. He had also learned some of the phrases from the Tauri.

"We have a long journey ahead. We have many options available. Colonel Carter will return to us. I am certain General O'Neill would have it no other way." Teal'c put his hands behind his back and turned to Thor.

"You are correct. He has a strong attachment to Colonel Carter. I fear that what is to come may destroy whatever is left of him. But I am confident that when we successfully free her from this symbiote, it will bring great comfort to O'Neill." Thor sounded confident, which did not escape Teal'c's notice. Thor was not trying to reassure himself. He _knew_ that they would be successful.

"I too have noticed some disturbing changes in O'Neill's behaviour." Teal'c tested Thor. He couldn't shake the feeling the Asgard knew more than he had divulged.

"His condition will continue to deteriorate while Colonel Carter remains this way. I am very convinced that Ba'al will want to negotiate the life of his queen." Again, Thor's voice was confident. _Too confident_.

Teal'c stared at the commander of the Asgard fleet. Finally, he tilted his head and bowed, slowly walking out of the room.

~ SG-1 ~

"I have moved the princess to the Sarcophagus, my lord." Kael bowed his head as he entered the bridge. Salek was the only one safe from Ba'al's wrath, but he left as soon as Kael entered. Kael was not a fool. The Jaffa despised him.

"Good," Ba'al rubbed the top of his index along his chin. "I am pleased that you managed to escape Azeer." Kael stood tall in the presence of his master.

"I have lived amongst the Tok'ra for a long time my lord; I will not hesitate to take a host to ensure my survival. I learned much of the Tauri during the short time I spent with them." Kael said calmly.

"They are interesting." Ba'al rose from his throne and walked up to the large window of the bridge. Kael turned around, unwilling to show his back to Ba'al. "But I will be glad to see their demise."

"My lord? I don't understand. After all this, you wish to destroy them?" Kael frowned in confusion. Ba'al turned back to him.

"They have taken your queen!" Ba'al roared.

Kael had a suggestion to make, but he was sure that Ba'al had already thought about it. Ba'al must have seen the gears turning in Kael's head.

"What are you thinking, my friend?"

'My friend'? Well that was certainly a compliment.

"My lord, I have observed that O'Neill grieves for the loss of the queen's host. The Tauri believe themselves to be of great honour and integrity. O'Neill may be willing to negotiate the life of the host. The queen will kill the host before she is forcibly removed. She may leave willingly if _you_ asked her to do so." Kael offered anxiously. Surely Ba'al had thought of this.

"I have considered that. It is a wise suggestion. I'm glad you are thinking as I do." Ba'al nodded.

Kael said nothing and bowed his head reverently.

"You have been operating amongst the Tok'ra for a very long time Kael..." It was an important operation and it was an honour to be given it by Ba'al.

"Three hundred and eighty two years, my lord." Kael corrected, quickly chastising himself for interrupting.

"... And you have spent half as many years protecting my daughter..." Ba'al added. Damn right he had. That was the assignment given to Kael by the Tok'ra. _Get close to Ba'al and Bel'an_. It was the easiest operation he'd ever undertaken. Ba'al had ordered him to travel with Ali'ki as her companion. He was appeasing his master and the ones he led to believe he served.

Ba'al moved closer to Kael until only inches separated their faces. Kael kept his eyes to the floor.

"I trust you will not allow her to come to harm again. If you were to betray us..." Kael lifted his head to his master.

"Betraying the Royal Family would be the last thing I _ever_ do, my lord... I would throw myself into the fire of the sun if I did such a thing." Kael shook his head. "I have sworn my allegiance and will be loyal to that pledge until my dying breath." he assured Ba'al, who seemed smugly satisfied.

"You are the only one I would trust with my daughter Kael." Ba'al admitted. He turned on his heel and left his servant on the bridge. Probably leaving to see to his daughter's revival. Kael lifted his head and looked at the forest landscape through the window.

"I know..." he smiled.

~ SG-1 ~

**Another early-hours-of-the-morning job. Pretty sure I'm about to relapse into my caffeine dependence. Reviews would be absolutely fantastic. Thank to everyone for the feedback so far! * cheers for advising me of the 'colonel thor' typo; it made me laugh though!**


	10. Maybe

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not making any money on this... yadda yadda.**  
**Summary: Jack continues the dark spiral into depression during the return to Earth, whilst Kael tries to reason with Ali'ki for the safe return of Bel'an. Sam realises how alike she and Bel'an really are and the similarities are quite disturbing.**  
**A/note: This chapter is shorter, hence it breaks the 6k routine. The reason for this is that some of the future chapters will be longer; I'm just balancing the books. Thanks for the fantastic response to this story guys! I've put a lot of time into writing this, including the stuff that got deleted (because it was kind of crappy) and my brilliant beta has spent a lot of time editing (thanks Adi!). So thank you guys, and keep 'em coming! Slight filler chapter, but you gotta have those here and there. Enjoy!**

**~ 10 ~**

The heavy seal of the sarcophagus split down the middle and opened dramatically. Two Jaffa stood at its base, armed with staff weapons and bulging muscles. Kael waited at the head of the sarcophagus, arms folded across his chest and a thoughtful scowled etched into his brow. He hated this room. Ba'al's torture chamber reminded him of an abattoir.

It was taking over an hour to revive Ali'ki and Kael was fighting the painful urge to pace. It had taken almost a day to revive Bel'an's host after she had been left dead for so long; an extended session for Ali'ki was to be expected. But the sarcophagus was taking longer and longer to revive its users. Kael knew he ought to be concerned that the device appeared to be malfunctioning, but as long as it fulfilled its purpose today, he would be content. He shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently, stopping as he remembered the calm and confident persona a servant of the royal family needed to present. He pulled his shoulders back, slowed his breathing and let his eyes droop lazily.

At the sound of a waking groan within the sarcophagus, Kael smirked and stepped up to the side of the elaborate device. He looked down at his revived lover as she pressed her hand over her heart, feeling the repaired skin.

"Kel ma mik'ta..." she grumbled. Kael's eyebrows lifted and he tilted his head like a curious puppy at Ali'ki. "Unbelievable..." she growled as she sat up, her body stiff from the extended period spent in the sarcophagus.

Kael bowed his head to hide his cheeky smile as Ali'ki extricated herself from the golden casket. He remained by the device while she stretched out her muscles and massaged the back of her neck, looking to the ceiling with her eyes closed tightly. She paced the room – much like her father did – and Kael stepped off the stairs of the sarcophagus as it closed.

"I sincerely hope they were apprehended. That is the second time the Tauri have infiltrated this ship." Ali'ki's chin dropped to her chest. She noted Kael's silence and turned to her family's most loyal servant. Her hand continued to knead her neck and Kael made the terrible mistake of avoiding her eye.

"Jaffa!" Ali'ki's hand fell to her hip. "Leave us!" Kael was restless in the feeling of déjà vu. Ali'ki was so like her father. Had he not heard that same order barked just over an hour ago?

The four Jaffa quickly left the room as directed. Ali'ki stared harshly at Kael, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"What happened?" she asked, her tone laden with uncompromising authority. Kael lifted his chin proudly and met her eye.

"They went after the queen's host. One of them, O'Neill, did not take kindly to the kidnap of Colonel Carter. I arrived on the bridge as they were beamed off the ship with Asgard technology," Kael revealed, thankful his voice was steady. But his calm demeanour had little effect on Ali'ki.

In the blink of an eye, Ali'ki's hand closed on his neck and Kael was slammed into the wall behind him, his body a rag doll in her grip. He was rudely reminded that that Ali'ki was vastly stronger than him. One second she was soft clay in his hands, the next, hard as stone. He made no attempt to reach for her. Ali'ki's forearm ran down the centre of his chest and her grip was unrelenting: strong enough to hinder the flow of oxygen, but not enough to deprive him of it.

Her body language reflected her conflicting emotions, and Kael could read her like a book. While one hand harassed the muscles of his neck, the other tickled his ribs in a somewhat sadistic caress. Her breathing was ragged in barely controlled fury, but her eyes searched his intently, hoping that he was lying and everything was okay.

"My father?"

"He is safe..." Ali'ki's grip loosened on his neck as her shoulders slumped in relief. "He is determined to retrieve the Queen... but..."

"But?" she ground out.

"The Tauri are receiving assistance from the Asgard. I fear they will manage to forcibly remove the Queen from her host and kill her." Ali'ki paled at this notion. She released Kael and stepped back.

"I do not believe they have any intention of allowing her to live. They despise our species," Kael continued. He stretched out his hand and touched her elbow. Ali'ki turned back, the gears slowly turning between her ears.

"If my lord can convince the queen to leave the host undamaged, the Tauri may be willing to exchange the life of Colonel Carter for the Queen. We cannot win in a conflict with the Asgard... _You know that_... You _must_ convince him that it is the best way to recover the queen. I would not stand to see any of your family harmed," Kael dipped his head and whispered intimately. He was right. Ba'al had a lot of advanced Goa'uld technology at his disposal, courtesy of his wife, but his army had diminished to only a few hundred Jaffa.

"I believe you are right. We cannot afford any more bloodshed," Ali'ki nodded her head. "I will convince my father to negotiate," she relented and pushed past him, quickly walking towards the exit. Kael watched the heavy doors automatically close behind her and was now alone in the torture chamber as the dim torchlight flickered across his figure. The heavy metallic crash bounced off the walls of the room. Kael closed his eyes and clenched his hands together behind his back.

When he opened them again, Luke found that they were still alone in the room that smelled of rancid blood and he fought the urge to vomit when he considered the lives that had been ruined in this place.

~ SG-1 ~

"You are too good at making us worry, Sam," Daniel smiled sadly as he leaned on the glass of the medical pod that encased Sam's comatose body. They were a day into their return to Earth and Daniel sought the comfort of being at Sam's side.

"You gave us a hell of a scare," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Would you like to know what's been going on while you were away?" Daniel asked and canted his head, looking down at his friend with affection.

"We went to your funeral. Your brother came along. I'm not sure how we are going to explain your sudden revival..." Daniel sighed and then scoffed, "We got a call from the Tok'ra. Can you believe it? I was sure they had been wiped out. We haven't heard from them in a long time."

"Vala has been worried about you. I reckon you would be proud of her; she took up the ribbon device to help us get to you... um, what else... Oh! Jack has been spending more time at the SGC than in Washington. Sorry you missed out." The corner of his lips rose.

Slowly, that smile faded as Daniel remembered Jack's predicament. Jack had his own indiscretion to deal with on top of the fact that Ba'al had been intimate with his Queen using Sam's body. Daniel hated to admit it, but those incidents may be enough to drive a permanent wedge between Sam and Jack. But blame would play little part in such a division. It would take a miracle for Jack to forgive himself; Daniel was convinced that Sam could, but if Jack couldn't come to terms with his mistake, there was little hope on that account. Sam had a similar problem. Daniel couldn't think of many people who had more self-respect and sense of dignity than Sam. How would she deal with the events of her capture? She had shared the bed of Jack's enemy. Against her will, of course. But would the memories of the past few weeks affect the way she saw herself?

"_Oh, Sam_," Daniel sighed morbidly, "I want all this to be over... but I'm worried that you and Jack won't be up to the challenges that you guys need to overcome. I haven't seen Jack like this in ten years. I mean, he had lost his son... Charlie was his_ life_. You gave him a second chance, but now... _now_, that had been taken from him as well." Daniel dropped his head onto the glass with a little thump. His eyes became heavy and he allowed them to close.

"_Please_, Sam... Forgive Jack and love yourself. You'll both be destroyed if you can't..." Daniel rolled his head from side to side and scrunched his eyes. He feared that this was one mission Sam and Jack could not walk away from without suffering immensely.

As Daniel mourned for his friends in the darkness of the sleeping bridge, he was unaware that he was being watched.

Jack stood in the open doorway, his presence shrouded by the shadows of the hall behind him. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shifted his weight between his feet. This was as close as he had gotten to Sam since they had rescued her. He was afraid to be in the same room as her. How pathetic was that?

~ SG-1 ~

Sam listened to Daniels voice as it echoed in the recesses of her mind. Something had happened to her body. As soon as she and Bel'an had gone at each other, both had lost control of Sam's mind and been left with nothing to do but listen to the sounds of the outside world. Actually, it was quite a relief. Sam had absolutely no control, but neither did Bel'an, and she was unable to suppress or hurt Sam. Unfortunately, it left the two 'women' in each other's company.

"What is he going on about?" Bel'an asked. Sam ardently wished that she could at least block the Goa'uld's existence out and be left to enjoy Daniel's company. She shook her head.

"I don't know. But it's hard to love myself when 'myself' consists of a Goa'uld symbiote," Sam replied disdainfully. Bel'an simply scoffed.

"We need hosts to live. What alternative do you propose?"

"Don't give me that bull! You've lived for years without a host!"

"You would condemn my species to the life of an animal? The race that saved your father's life?"

"Gladly," Sam snapped. "The Tok'ra were different. They don't oppress their hosts; they have rights."

"Do not get high and mighty on me, Colonel. You know the line between Goa'uld and Tok'ra is blurry at best. They are as cunning and untrustworthy. You had those doubts yourself."

"But they didn't enslave an entire race of people," Sam referred to the Jaffa and the Unas. Bel'an's silence confirmed her statement. Sam wondered if that was one reason Bel'an had once despised the Goa'uld. Sam had learned that Bel'an was still displeased with the Goa'uld's practices.

"Why chose this life? You actually comprehend the difference between right and wrong. Why live the life of a Goa'uld if you still hate some of the things they do?" Sam asked, sitting down on the floor. It felt like soft wood, but was warm and comforting.

Suddenly, Sam was confronted with a lengthy stream of memories, all belonging to Bel'an. All containing Ba'al. Sam became overwhelmed with an anxiety and became restless as the images faded away. When she had recollected herself, Bel'an was shaking her head at her.

"Why did you betray the replicator?"

"Fifth?" Sam asked, caught off guard by the sudden change of conversation. Bel'an nodded. Sam frowned and tried to articulate an answer. "General O'Neill ordered me to lie to him," Sam replied with the confidence of a soldier you trust her Commanding Officers decision.

"But you disagreed..."

"Yes," Sam confirmed, "I did. But Fifth kidnapped me and tortured me..." Sam began to chuckle. "...not too differently from the way _you_ torture me."

"You hated him for that..." Bel'an hypothesised. Sam shut her eyes and shook her head.

"No. I didn't agree with Jack at the time but-"

"You did. You won't admit it, but for the briefest of moments, you hated that part of him. You still do." Bel'an lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes, "And yet, you love him."

Sam stared at the image of her captor. She looked into her blue eyes and no longer saw her own. Would she ever be able to look at herself in the mirror again without seeing Bel'an?

"I do," Sam surrendered. It was easier to give Bel'an what she wanted: surrender and the offer of her deepest and darkest secrets. Sure, it was slowly eating Sam alive to do so, but she lived for the day she could send Bel'an to her grave with all the knowledge she had acquired.

"I think there are a lot of things that you can't stand about your General," Bel'an prodded, "parts of him that _constantly_ rub you the wrong way..."

"And if there are? It doesn't change what we feel. There are things that I do that annoy the hell out of him. We deal with it and look past it. I wouldn't change my life. I'm happy. At least I was happy..." Sam growled angrily.

"Neither would I..."

Sam stopped and wondered. It took her almost a minute before the truth dawned on her and the idea was almost laughable.

"You chose this life because of Ba'al..." Sam concluded. Bel'an smiled warmly to her.

One of the things that Sam had learned very quickly was that Ba'al had been a part of Bel'an's life for a very long time. Sam had felt that kind of strong attachment when she had met Martouf. Sam was honest enough to admit that the bond between Bel'an and Ba'al was far stronger than the one she had shared with Jack. But hundreds of years will do that, won't they?

"Love is more than blind, Samantha," Bel'an smiled almost sadly, "and it may come as a surprise to you, but I can understand what you felt when he asked you to betray the replicator."

"I doubt it." Sam was disturbed by how humanising the idea that Goa'uld could feel love was. She knew that Bel'an loved Ba'al. Why, she was yet to comprehend.

"Many years ago, I had to betray a loved one because Ba'al asked me to, before I had married him. I may be the oldest and most intelligent of my kind, but I was still the servant of a rising System Lord. His word had more weight than mine... so I complied with the order of my master."

Bel'an allowed Sam to search her memories.

"_You betrayed Egeria_," Sam stared incredulously.

"I saw her in much the same way as you saw the human replicator: an abomination. But despite what she represented, I made her what she was and I felt responsible."

Sam considered the new information. It was the good in Bel'an that made her regret the betrayal of her daughter. Was there still a part of her that allowed compassion to thrive? She regretted her actions as much as Sam did.

"Dammit... We are alike." Sam dropped her head until her chin touched her collarbone. Bel'an offered up another memory to her. Sam lifted her head and stared widely at Bel'an.

"You let her escape."

"How could the Tok'ra exist without their queen?" Bel'an offered Sam a smile that looked nearly affectionate. Did Bel'an still have that streak of humanity in her? If so, Sam may have a chance. If she could appeal to the Tok'ra part of Bel'an, she may convince her to release her; leave and go back to Ba'al.

"I paid dearly for my daughter's life. I was exiled to my planet and stripped of my host, forced to writhe in the mud like a worm. I was fortunate to be found by a man named Tr'gar.

"Tr'gar was a Tok'ra, wasn't he?"

"Sadly... yes. He was my friend for several of your years. Not a very long time by my standards. That was when I committed my own act of betrayal on my betrothed. I knew no good could come from an affair with Tr'gar, but he believed as the mother of Egeria, he could appeal to that part of me."

"He guessed wrong?" Sam knew the answer but wanted to see her reaction.

"Naturally," Bel'an replied calmly. "It wounded Ba'al deeply to find that I had shared the bed of another, but he was not entirely innocent. We moved on. Tr'gar left when Ba'al took my hand in marriage and I have learned to live with our differences. As has my husband."

"My god," Sam shook her head in disbelief, "I think I have to agree with you. We are alike."

~ SG-1 ~

_ETA to Earth: Six hours, 21 minutes._

Jack sat on the floor against the side of his bed in the dark solitude of his room. His elbows were resting on his knees and his head had fallen back onto the mattress as soon as he had sat down three and a half hours ago. The soles of his feet had grown cold and numb on the metallic floor and the pale light from the window made out the major features of the room. Not that there were many to be seen.

Why couldn't life be as simple as the decoration of the room? A bed to lay in with the one you loved, that would welcome two happy lovers for as long as they wished. A simple dresser with which to organise your possessions; such a thankless article that existed to only make things easy to find. Or how about a large window? Everything would be crystal clear and you would be able to see the world outside and it could see you. Walls were for hiding, windows were for seeing.

No offence to Forrest Gump, but life is _not_ like a box of chocolates.

Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had become so tired over the last few days. Jack was embracing the freedom of sleep and enjoyed gambling with the subject of his nightmares. It was only in the last two years that he was able to enjoy a good night's sleep and not be plagued by the misfortunes of his past. Sam's infrequent presence in his bed had done wonders and her absence was responsible for the revival of pleasant dreams.

Now he neither dreamed nor endured horrific nightmares. He just slept.

Jack had been craving beer since he had left Earth. He was beginning to like the oblivion that intoxication created. When he had had enough sleep, alcohol was an excellent substitute.

"Oh god, I miss you Sam," Jack sighed wearily.

'But she's right down the hall. She has all the time in the world to listen to your rambling. We have her. I won. Ba'al lost,' Jack thought.

"Huh. How do you like that? You take my girlfriend, I take your wife. When will you learn?" Jack huffed in feigned humour.

'But we don't have Sam back, do we? She still has a snake in her head doing God knows what. She won't leave Sam without a fight. Even if we _can_ extract the symbiote, the Sam you know may be dead...'

"God dammit, when did I start talking to myself?" Jack muttered angrily, heaving his tired body off the floor and onto the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned again.

He still felt the sting of his own betrayal. If they could find a way to extract that damn snake from Carter's head, Jack would tell her. Everything. No excuses. No more giving into fear and running away. She deserved better than that. She deserved better than him.

Jack owed it to her to at least tell her what had happened. That he let his guard down at the worst possible time. That he loved her and he mourned for the future that had been destroyed by Ba'al and Jack's own weakness. He owed it to her to get her out of this in one piece.

He owed Sam that much, at the very least.

Jack lay down on top of the blankets, still in his black BDU uniform. There once was a time that he despised this get-up. Now, he had gotten used to his Dress uniform and the BDU was a pleasurable novelty. Although, to be fair to his Service Dress, he had many fond memories of weekends with Sam in which he had worn either his uniform, or nothing. The best part was when Sam had taken his uniform _off_ of him. Those were very exciting memories.

But he had plenty of other agreeable recollections featuring his beautiful partner, many of them consisting of honest and emotionally raw conversations. And they had made Jack feel alive. He had been relying on the adrenaline and fast pace of his job to make him feel anything during his years on SG-1. Sam had poked and prodded at his feelings in that time and he started to breathe again. It was like he had been holding his breath since Charlie had died and then, maybe once a year, she would breathe a little more life into him.

Then he got promoted again. Moved on up to Washington. Chased Sam to Nevada and somehow convinced her that she should take on a cynical Major General sixteen years her senior. In the beginning, the age difference had worried him. Would they be compatible? Could she handle it? But now, their age difference worried him for a different reason. What if his plan had panned out? What if he and Sam had stayed together for the rest of their lives? He couldn't offer her a family. His own biological clock was entering his twilight hour. Not to mention the fact that he would die long before her.

Jack wondered if it was a mistake. All of it.

Not that he wanted to give into the use of such a clichéd expression, but perhaps he really wasn't good enough for Sam. What could he offer her? He should have pushed her away a long time ago and let her live her life with someone who could offer her more.

Maybe he should have lied during the Za'tarc test and let them experiment on him. But that would have killed him.

Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her during that time loop and gotten a taste for her. But she didn't remember that anyway.

Maybe Pete was the right guy for her. But it was her decision to break up with him.

Perhaps he should have tried to stay with Kerry, denied her accusation that there was something between him and Sam. But she was no fool.

Jack probably should not have pursued Sam. They were separated by half a country on some days and half a galaxy the rest. He should have let her forget all about him.

But that was not how fate worked. Not that Jack really believed in those kinds of things. In some circumstances, maybe.

Always maybe.

~ SG-1 ~

**Ugh, such a short chapter! But have no fear, whilst posting this, the next chapter is open in another window :) We get Sam back to Earth and the plot starts to really heat up! As always, reviews and constructive feedback is always **_**most**_** welcome and appreciated. **


	11. Salek

**Disclaimer: I blame Alicia for my plain old dirty thoughts this chapter and all the zaniness I will subject these beautiful characters to. Zara is definitely responsible for all my kinkier thoughts. **  
**Summary: We finally bring Sam back to Earth! (thank god!) Jack – being the stubborn bugger that he is – is actively avoiding Sam until Bel'an is removed. Ali'ki convinces her father to negotiate for Bel'an's life. **  
**A/Ramble: not much to tell today. Thanks everyone for sticking with this story :D I can tell you there will be exactly twenty chapters to this lengthy tale, so we're making good progress :) As always, italics is flashback. Teeny bit of Carolyn/Cam in here, but nothing dramatic. There's a lot of dialogue here. Hmm.**  
*** during the time this story is set (mid 2007), General Peter Pace (USMC) was the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. And I looked up BDU in the USAF dress manual; I'm a warrant officer... It's what I do.**

~ 11 ~

_1954h_  
_Base Commander's office, _  
_SGC_

"I understand that Sir, but-" General Landry tried to argue, but knew it was a losing battle. Who was he tell the president to calm down?

"Give me a break, Hank! My head of Homeworld Security has disappeared! I heard a rumour from Peter that Jack has gone offworld! Help me out here..." Henry complained. Hank screwed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning back in his big red chair with the phone still to his ear.

'Now there was a test of loyalty,' Hank thought with a defeated sigh. Jack would forgive him; he couldn't really expect Hank to lie to the president.

"Mr. President..." he began

"I knew it," Henry interrupted, hearing the guilt in Hank's voice.

"Jack is currently offworld with SG-1 on a mission to recover Lieutenant Colonel Carter, as well as Lieutenants Rossiter and Taylor, if they can find them."

"Right," Henry carried out longer than necessary, "the rescue mission that you had requested but was not approved?"

"Yes Sir," Hank confessed.

"That's a problem."

'No shit Sherlock,' Hank thought in agreement.

"Jack may be head of Homeworld Security but I have the same number of stars on my shoulder as him, Sir. He and SG-1 knowingly gated to Ba'al's home world and I gave them the go-ahead."

"Oh, don't worry about that, friend! You're in as much trouble as General O'Neill. I think you're only saving grace would be the successful recovery of your three officers. But even that isn't a guarantee."

"Fingers crossed, Sir."

"So they haven't returned yet?"

"They left three days ago. I have no way of knowing if they were successful or not, but if they were, they would be due back sometime today or tomorrow," Hank grumbled, cursing when the ink of his favourite fountain pen blotched. He discarded the ruined sticky note into the trash bin.

"Do me a favour Hank, call me when they get here. I'd like to have a bit of a chat to General O'Neill," Henry sighed. He was beginning to calm down and Hank was thankful for the president's generally cheery demeanour.

As Hank scratched his bushy eyebrow, a familiar white light filled his office. He lifted the hand covering his eyes, his fingertips still buried in his eyebrow. He blinked a few times but his expression remained unchanged.

"Sir?" Hank spoke into the phone, dropping his hand to his desk.

"What?"

"SG-1 is back. I'll have Jack call you once he gets out of the infirmary." Hank eyed the man in question who stood on the other side of his desk. He chose to give Jack some leeway, before they both had to face a disgruntled president.

"You do that, Hank." The president said his goodbyes and hung up. Hank gently placed the handset down and gave his friend a thorough once-over.

Jack was still in his black Battle Dress Uniform. He hadn't bothered to blouse his pants as he was supposed to, but who was going to point it out to him? His sleeves were scrunched up at his elbows and the right pocket flap was tucked into the breast pocket of his crumbled shirt. Hank could easily see the dark rings under Jack's eyes and almost make out the distinct trails made by Jack's fingers in his hair. Hank also noticed the distinct facial hair, which was unusual; Jack hardly ever allowed it to grow beyond short stubble. He spotted the familiar tear-drop, pearly stone in Jack's hand that he recognised as an Asgard communication device. He looked over Jack once more and came to the honest conclusion that his friend looked like crap.

"Kicking and screaming?" Hank folded his arms across his desk.

"Induced coma," Jack rubbed the corner of his left eye, running his hand down the side of his face. "We came across Rossiter when we were beamed up to the ship. Mitchell took out the Goa'uld that killed Carter the first time. No sign of Taylor."

"Have Colonel Carter sent to the infirmary. We'll sort her out there," Hank nodded in understanding. "You and I have a meeting with Hayes at some point in the near future. He's gotten wind of ours activities." He escorted Jack out of his office and began the trek to level eighteen; Hank had had the base medical staff on standby since this morning in preparation for SG-1's return. Jack lifted the white device in his hand to his lips as they came to the hall that led to the infirmary.

"Carter's right to be beamed to the infirmary," Jack ordered into the glossy stone. They had only taken a few steps into the room to see a technician fall flat on his backside, trying to vacate the space SG-1 was trying to beam into. The tray of surgical clamps clattered across the floor and bounced under the unoccupied gurney that the young captain had nearly fallen on.

A bright white light filled the room and five bodies materialised; one of which, was beamed straight onto the empty gurney. Vala looked down at her feet and found a shocked medical technician lying between her legs. One of her pigtails fell off her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well this is a lovely welcome home," She smiled cheekily at the man looking up at her. She shrugged her shoulders and after a few seconds of confusion, the technician smiled bashfully back at her. Daniel rolled his eyes and scoffed; Vala's flirtatious nature irritated him more than it did the rest of his team.

"Welcome back," Hank shook his head at Vala, smiling in bemusement.

"Good to be back, General," Daniel replied, still eyeing Vala, who seemed oblivious to his scrutiny. Jack ignored the drama unfolding and turned to Sam, who lay unconscious on the bed. Jack took who steps backwards towards the door and jumped when two hands pressed into his back.

"Oh!" Jack turned at Carolyn's exclamation. "Excuse me General." She grabbed Jack by the shoulders and moved him out of the way. "I need everyone to clear this room. Once I've sorted Colonel Carter out, I'll get through all of you." Her voice was stern and she sounded very much like her predecessor.

Jack was the first to escape through the doors.

~ SG-1 ~

_Two days ago,_  
_P4X-236_

Ba'al frowned and twisted a small dagger between his fingers. The tip of the blade carved a tiny hole in the armrest of his throne and squeaked when he turned it anticlockwise. He grunted and looked through his eyelashes at his daughter as she stood haughtily in front of him.

This was what made him superior to his clones; he had Ali'ki.

Ba'al had always guarded his emotions. Almost to the point of obsession. That was one thing – among many - he liked about Samantha Carter: he could relate to fear of being emotionally exposed. He also liked the fact that she looked a lot like the host his daughter used. Tall, blonde, beautiful and very strong. Both women were passionate too. He liked that. That spirit that made them taller and stronger than any man they faced. Of course, Samantha's intelligence was a great contrast Ali'ki's. But his daughter was no fool. Ba'al appreciated the difference between academic intelligence and being smart. Where Sam Carter could rewrite the laws of physics, Ali'ki could think rationally in _any_ situation. Such as now.

Ba'al stopped the repetitive motion of his hand and lifted his chin.

"You can't leave her with them." In the natural light that streamed through the large window that framed his daughter, Ba'al thought she looked almost innocent. He smiled at such an unbelievable notion.

"I wouldn't think of it," he assured her. "I have already considered your suggestion."

He couldn't read the look she gave him. Ali'ki simply starred at her father, her arms folded across her chest. Very slowly, she began to walk towards him. Ba'al's gaze dropped to her booted feet for a second, then to the sword at her side that she kept touching every now and then.

"What is it about them, father?" She reached out and took the knife from his hand. Ba'al watched her as she absently seated herself on his armrest. "Why O'Neill? He's just a human..." She touched the knife to her finger and began twisting it.

Ba'al placed his hand on the knife, stilling the movement. Black met green when their eyes connected.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Ba'al spotted an odd article around his daughter's neck. He retrieved the knife from her grasp and used it to hook onto a steel chain that lay on her partially exposed chest. Ba'al pulled the chain until a pair of dog-tags emerged from the leather of blouse. His eyes narrowed at the name on the tags: _Rossiter, Luke_.

"Because I _love_ to hate him," he growled. He pulled the knife back and the dog-tags fell onto her chest, touching the sharp blade to his own cheek. "I will speak with O'Neill," he tilted his head, asking if this was agreeable to her, "and I think he will be forthcoming. I will get my wife back and he will have his..." He searched for the word. "Colonel. We will need a host, but I'm sure I can leave that to you, yes?"

Ali'ki nodded. She listened intently to her father, as if he were telling her a bedtime story and had just reached the climax. She would find a host for her mother and she trusted her father to see to her safe return.

"I will find an acceptable host."

"Preferably a female," Baal requested.

"Of course. Kael can help me find one on the surface. He said he found a Tauri woman who begged him to take him with her. She has been very productive in the Jaffa camp," she grinned. Ba'al nodded and dismissed his daughter.

He was left alone on the bridge with his knife and his thoughts. Despite the fact that Kael may have influenced his daughter, their request was the best course of action. Everything would go back to the way it was before. His bride would still be unable to continue her research to develop the perfect host. Ali'ki would be stuck on this piddling little planet in the middle of nowhere with her own lover and a Gra'fon. He and O'Neill would still be trying to kill one another and competing for who would have the last witty remark.

But it wouldn't be _exactly_ as it was. Would it?

Ba'al's attack on O'Neill was more intimate than killing him over and over again. Ba'al had taken Carter as host to his bride. He had enjoyed the company of his enemy's lover in his own bed.

So even if this could be resolved peacefully, which would require a level of trust and mercy that Ba'al believed only the Tauri could bestow, he had still wounded O'Neill deeply. Ba'al ran the tip of his knife along the edge of his goatee.

Ba'al was sure that if he ever encountered O'Neill or any of his people again, he would not be able to appeal to their humanity. The Tauri man would show as much mercy as Ba'al had on their first meeting:

None.

~ SG-1 ~

_Knock Knock_

Carolyn fumbled her signature on her medical report when she jumped. The infirmary for quiet except for the occasional beeps and humming of the machinery that many experienced personnel had learned to ignore. She looked over her shoulder and glanced to the door.

"Colonel Mitchell," she acknowledged, turning back to Colonel Carter.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Cam asked as he took a few hesitant steps forwards.

"Strictly speaking, no," she looked back at the uncertain man and smiled. "But if it's just you and not half the base..." she beckoned him over with a tilt of her head.

"Thanks," Cam smiled warmly to her and approached the bed. "How's she doing?"

"Thor took Colonel Carter out of her coma before beaming her down."

"Yeah," Cameron nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I had to medically induce her _back into_ a coma. At first, it was fine. But within about ten minutes, her heart rate increased to dangerous levels, and both her brain activity and that of the symbiote's went absolutely haywire. I also found a very high concentration of adrenaline in her blood... among other things." Carolyn placed both hands at the top of her clipboard, pressing it into her stomach.

"What happened?" Cam folded his arms, giving the good doctor all of his attention.

"Medically speaking... she was experiencing an extreme level of stress. It was as if her body was confronting a powerful phobia or she was engaging in a fight to the death." She paused when Cam glanced down at Sam. "She's stable, but if I had to bring her out of this coma, for any reason, I would be waking her up."

"Because Sam is fighting the symbiote?"

"Well, when she is just unconscious, neither entitiyhas control over her body. I can't begin to speculate what goes on inside the host's mind when they are taken by a symbiote, but it doesn't seem pleasant. When she is in a coma, all activity is reduced and she seems calmer," Carolyn concluded with a flick of her hand.

"So she's fighting the symbiote?" Cam repeated and Carolyn wondered if he had listened to her explanation.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Colonel. But I would say that that is the case."

"Go Sam," he smiled to his sleeping friend. "So... do you mind if I get the rest of the guys?"

"You have to do your SG-1 thing." Carolyn considered his request and surrendered. "Go. But best behaviour and keep the noise down. Keep Vala off the bed!" She called to Cam as he went straight for the door.

"No promises on that last bit Doc," Cam grinned as he walked backwards for a few paces, then turned and ran out the door.

SG-1, like every other operational team, was impossible to keep out of the infirmary when one of their own was injured. But the rest of the teams didn't have two beds permanently reserved for them in the infirmary. Nine times out of ten, whenever Carolyn had checked on a hospitalised member of the flagship team, they were enjoying – usually, but not always - the company of another team member.

Now, not only did Colonel Carter have her team, but she also had General O'Neill. Carolyn had known Jack for years as one of her father's closest friends. She knew that he had been the leader of SG-1 for seven years and she understood how close the team was. She may have only witnessed a handful of conversations between Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, but he was listed as her next of kin. She had a brother, but Carolyn figured there was only one reason Sam would list her former Commanding Officer as her NOK.

She had found further supporting evidence for her conjecture only a few weeks ago.

_"Doc! How is she?" Cameron barrelled through the infirmary, still dirty and sweaty from the mission. He was the first out of his post-mission check up and Carolyn was thankful that she was low on staff at the time, or he would have found her sooner. She had pulled five of her nurses off their regular shifts to assist with Colonel Carter's surgery. Carolyn had to put both hands on his chest, her surgical mask still in one hand, as he nearly collided with her._

_"Colonel Mitchell!" she was tired and not in the mood to hide her surprise. "She's okay. Colonel Carter is going to be fine," she assured him._

_Cam was visibly relieved. He bent forward, resting his hands on his knees. Carolyn gave him a moment to catch his breath. She couldn't help herself and began looking over him, forming her own assessment of his medical condition. She had to admit, she did like Mitchell. He was a little bit strange, but for all intents and purposes, he was a decent guy._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Cam straightened up and spoke again._

_"Okay. Yeah, I was, ah... kinda worried..." He feigned a smile. "Sam didn't think she was going to make it there."_

_"She should stick to physics. Her diagnosis was a bit off the mark," Carolyn smiled warmly at the agitated Colonel. She didn't dare tell him that there had been a few close calls on the operating table. Cam chuckled._

_"Yeah. That's what I said." Cam shook his head. "She was sure she was going to... you know... She was telling me about letters she wrote for her friends and family. I think that's what she said...something about 'fishing' too." Cam frowned, apparently unable to really remember._

_"It's kinda scary when people give you their last requests..." Cameron tried to smile again, but it faltered._

_"It is," Carolyn agreed. She had heard more dying wishes than she cared to count._

Carolyn had never heard Sam express an interest in fishing, but she _did_ have fond memories of Jack O'Neill harassing her father to come to his cabin in Minnesota to partake in the sport. So, it wasn't unreasonable to assume that Sam had a private relationship with O'Neill.

However, Carolyn's theory was on shaky ground because Jack seemed to be _actively_ avoiding Sam. He had all but run from the room when SG-1 had beamed down from the Asgard ship. Now that she thought about it, he looked downright terrible when she had last seen him. Perhaps there was some psychological trauma that he was trying to hide.

He was definitely next on her hit list.

~ SG-1 ~

_Earlier that day_

Not that she was sure it was even possible, but Sam thought she was very close to falling asleep on the floor of her mind. Why couldn't she leave this place as easily as Bel'an could? Sure, the silence was amazing. As in, _really _amazing.

Sam laid spread eagle on her back, staring at... well, nothing really. If she ever made it out of all of this in one piece, she would have a hell of a report to write. Admittedly, she had experienced a lot in the past few weeks. albeit, most of them unpleasant.

"_Ready to go?_" a voice echoed around Sam. She jumped into a sitting position.

"Bel'an?" Sam asked, her eyes moving around the abyss.

"_Pretty much. Jack is checking in with Landry and we just need the go-ahead to beam to the infirmary_." Another voice replied. Sam knew that voice.

"Daniel?" She called out, rising to her feet. Now that she thought about it, the first one sounded a bit like Cam's voice.

"_Thor, you never told us the name of this ship..._" Daniel added.

"_It was intended to be named the 'Samantha Carter', but I feel 'Gravidus' would be more appropriate._" Thor's monotonous voice added.

"They named the ship after me?" Sam smiled, tuning on the spot.

"_Why?_" Vala's unique accent filled the abyss and Sam's smile faded.

"_Yes, Why?_" Daniel asked, but he sounded quite worried.

"Yeah, why rename it?" Sam added.

"_You will understand the irony of the name later Daniel Jackson. You have nothing to fear, but I ask that you keep your understanding of the name to yourself_." Thor spoke calmly and a silence ensued.

"What the hell is a 'Gravidus'?" Sam yelled, the sounds echoing eerily around her.

"_Okay then_..." Daniel said slowly, his uncertainty evident.

"Not okay!" Sam protested, pacing angrily and staring at the 'ceiling'. A loud chuckle resonated from behind Sam and she whipped around to glare at Bel'an.

"What do you want?" Sam was in no mood to accommodate Bel'an's taunting.

"Want? It's true Samantha, I too have a list, but I'm sure you have no interest in hearing it," Bel'an smirked as she twisted her body, her arms comfortably folded below her breasts.

"Spare me," Sam flicked her wrist and turned away from the Goa'uld, but as soon as she had turned around, she found Bel'an standing in front of her. Sam found it irately ironic that the laws of physics did not seem to apply in her own mind. Very annoying. Sam was feeling confident in the wake of her rescue and the few hours she had enjoyed in blissfully solitude.

"I think I'm starting to understand you," Sam snapped, grabbing Bel'an's attention.

"Really?" Sam was sure she had seen the look Bel'an gave her before, but it had come from Ba'al.

"I do... I think you hate the Goa'uld more than you're willing to admit," Sam accused. She was rearing for a fight and had stopped caring about the consequences after she had been rescued.

"You don't know-" Bel'an began with a sneer.

"NO!" Sam interrupted and pointed a finger to Bel'an. "You _hated_ them. I know Goa'uld are capable of passing on genetic memory. You didn't _influence_ Egeria. She got every last bit of her hate for the Goa'uld from you!" Sam yelled. Sam was unafraid of the deadly glare Bel'an was giving her. Bel'an may be able to make thousands of Jaffa quake in their boots with Sam's blue eyes, but Sam herself remained unaffected.

Her anger had been simmering far beneath the surface, and for almost no reason, Sam decided it was time to let loose. She was pissed. First, she had died. That sucked. A lot. But just to rub salt on the wound – literally in one of her deaths – Ba'al decided it would be fun to revive her and kill her over and over again. Then she had been taken as a host to his slimy bride.

Why? The reasons were now very obvious to Sam. She was pretty, she was smart, but most importantly, she was the lover of Ba'al's enemy. She was a package deal. However, let's not forget the emotional torture that Bel'an had subjected Sam to. Forcing Sam to relive every single traumatic moment of her entire life... to smear them across the proverbial table and rake through them a razor sharp comb.

Sam felt her anger was justified.

"And what's with Ali'ki? You gave birth to two queens, why put your time and effort into Ali'ki?" Sam asked, but the answer came to her immediately and she laughed in disbelief.

"You couldn't choose a side!" Sam huffed, shaking her head. "So... what? You couldn't choose between your daughters so you start afresh with a third?"

Bel'an continued to glare.

"That's why you let her travel the galaxy by herself. She was an experiment. You wanted to see if the Goa'uld were evil by nature!" It was all starting to fall into place!

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Sam knew she was lying.

"No..." Sam approached her captor, standing toe to toe. "I know you're more of a Tok'ra than a Goa'uld. I know... you hate the fact that you can't be like your piece of scum for a husband because he only stands for part of what you convince yourself to believe in. I _know_ I'm right," Sam brought a finger up to Bel'an's temple, "because I'm _in here_," she whispered. "Just as you..." Sam brought her raised finger to her own head, "...are in... _here_."

Bel'an's steely gaze bore through Sam's. Sam had hit her where it hurt.

Suddenly, their surroundings changed and they were in a bright, sandy landscape. Sam stepped back from a motionless Bel'an, wildly looking at the world around them.

Sam recognised this desert instantly, though she had never been here. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a pyramid sitting on the horizon. They stood in a shanty Egyptian settlement, circled by a dozen round tents made from cloth. This didn't feel right. This wasn't modern Egypt.

"You have been here before Samantha." Bel'an tilted her head. Her voice was calm but her eyes expressed her contained fury.

"Welcome to _my_ mind."

~ SG-1 ~

_"General O'Neill to the control room!" _Walter called over the bases PA system.

The subject of Walters announcement rolled onto his back on the standard issue queen sized bed and groaned in exhaustion. Sleep was still difficult and Jack had expended a lot of energy avoiding the Chief Medical Officer today. He had showered and shaved, changed his clothes and managed to swallow half a cup of coffee. He was convinced that, had it contained alcohol, that coffee would have gone down a lot more easily.

Maybe he could just-

_"Jack! Get your ass to the Gateroom now!"_ Hank barked over the PA.

Or not...

Something important must be happening to have Hank cursing over the intercom for the entire base to hear. Jack let out a breath that was almost a raspberry, but came out sounding like a horse. He grunted and rolled off the bed, pretty much stumbling to the doorway. Jack clenched the handle tightly, pulling his body against the solid green door.

"Come on... pull it together. You've gotta get her back. You owe her that much..." Jack groaned, frowning hard and tapping his head on the door.

_Thunk. _

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

"Ouch..." Jack groaned as he turned the handle and opened the door. 'Note to self: do not hit door on head... wait, head on door, that's the one.' Jack mentally berated his depressed mood and headed towards the stairs. It was only four floors down to the gate room and he needed the exercise. By the time he reached level twenty-eight, he was beginning to pant. He _definitely_ needed to exercise.

Jack slowed as he entered the last hallway that led to the Gateroom. Hank was leaning on the wall beside the blast door that Jack was aiming for, a hand in his pocket and a questioning look on his face.

"Hank?"

"You're wanted," was all that his friend offered in reply. Hank pushed off the wall and pointed to the open doorway, before turning to move up the short staircase to the control room. Curiosity won out and Jack walked into the embarkation room.

"Oh great..." Jack moaned at the figure standing at the base of the ramp, in front of the closed iris. "I was wondering when we'd be hearing from you," Jack groused.

Ba'al just smiled arrogantly.

"Always a pleasure General." The hologram flickered. "I have come to speak with you... Alone." Jack turned to the SF's that surrounded them.

"Alright guys, stand by," Jack waved them out the door. He glanced up at Hank, who was watching in the control room. Hank got the message and tapped Walter on the shoulder. The hydraulics that controlled the heavy blast door that hung over the observation window hummed to life and dropped the giant grey, steel barricade into place over the window.

"Better?" Jack asked, not bothering to cover his sarcasm.

"Much."

"I'm glad," Jack sneered, pushing his hands in his pockets. He was frustrated that he only had Ba'al here as a hologram. "Talk."

"You know you cannot remove my wife without causing significant harm to Samantha," Ba'al began in his deep, mocking tone.

"Carter," Jack corrected. "She's Colonel Carter to _you_."

"If it helps you see at night O'Neill. She certain helped me," Ba'al smirked.

Jack fought to control his temper. He had deliberately _not_ thought about the fact that Sam may have slept with Ba'al. Of course, it would have been without her consent, so technically it counted as rape. The realisation that Ba'al had done that to his Sam did not help him to reign in the burning anger he felt.

"What do you want?"

"I propose a trade. You allow me to remove my wife from your Colonel, and I will guarantee her safe return."

"Yeah right. Next question," Jack scoffed.

"Come now General..." Ba'al's voice was patronising and Jack clenched his fists in his pockets. "You know as well as I do that this is the best course of action. We will take our women and go our separate ways." Jack ignored the 'woman' comment.

"Or we could just remove your wormy queen from Carter. The Tok'ra can do that, you know."

"They have not perfected the technique. I assure you, as soon as Bel'an senses any threat; she will not hesitate to end your lovely Colonel's life." Jack couldn't argue with that. It was true. The Tok'ra were able to remove symbiote, but if they weren't careful, it would kill the host first.

"And Bel'an would die, too," Jack retorted through clenched teeth.

"Or they could both live," Ba'al added, pulling a hand from behind his back and waving it in the air.

"You expect me to give Carter back to you?" Jack pointed to his chest, then to Ba'al's as he approached the ramp.

"My wife will be removed and Colonel Carter will be free to return to your planet."

"And I'm supposed to take your word for it? Why?"

Ba'al looked over Jack's shoulder and took a long, deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice was hushed and meant only for Jack's ears.

"We have been gambling with our own lives for a long time, General. I believe, in this instance, the stakes may have been too high. I would prefer my wife to live without a host, than die with one. I also believe you feel the same way."

Jack was stumped. What was Ba'al saying? That his wife actually meant something to him? Jack had never heard Ba'al speak so intimately. What could Jack say? This was confidence he had never expected from a Goa'uld. Ba'al had dared to speak to Jack as an equal. Why?

"You care about her?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and dipping his chin.

"I may be a powerful warlord, General; but my ancient heart still beats for one woman. As does yours."

Jack was conflicted. He actually sympathised with this snake! Sure, Jack still wanted to kill him with his bare hands. It seemed that Ba'al was prepared to call a timeout in their ever continuing game of cat and mouse. Because they had more than their own lives to lose. What was the world coming to?

"You can convince Bel'an to leave Sam?" Jack asked, suddenly feeling calmer than he had been when he walked in the room.

"Maybe. She may believe it to be a ploy by your people. I can only think of one person who could assist me in convincing her." Jack frowned with his question in his eyes.

"My daughter: Ali'ki," Ba'al elaborated.

"You have a daughter?" Jack nearly shouted.

"It is a lengthy tale. Colonel Carter will apprise you, I am sure." Ba'al smiled and looked to the floor.

"Right..." Jack drawled. "So, uh, how will this work?"

"As an act of good faith, I will come to your planet and speak to my wife. If she agrees, we will travel to a neutral planet and Colonel Carter will be free to return to Earth."

"Why can't you just remove your queen here?"

Ba'al tilted his head, his eyes asking Jack if he thought he was really _that_ stupid.

"Worth a shot..." Jack shrugged.

"You allow me to come to Earth; I guarantee your Colonel's safety. It's give and take General, you understand."

"Call us back in twenty four hours. I need to talk to my people about this," Jack nodded.

Ba'al tipped his head in agreement and the hologram faded away. A few seconds later, the gate shut down and Jack was left alone in the embarkation room. He ran his hands down his face, the rough skin of his palms pulling at his cheeks. Jack whipped around and looked right up at the security camera behind him.

"General! Briefing Room!" Jack yelled as he turned on his heel and stomped towards the blast door.

~ SG-1 ~

_One day ago,_  
_P4X-236_

Salek kicked a rock in his path as he led Princess Ali'ki and Lord Kael down the narrow dirt track towards the Jaffa settlement on the surface of the planet, followed closely behind by a group of Jaffa warriors that he had handpicked to serve the royal family. The heat of the day was not the cause of his foul mood; he was boiling with discontent over the conversation behind him.

Salek had spent many years protecting the Royal family. He was loyal to them. The gods had treated him very well since the death of his wife nineteen years ago. It was sixty-two year ago, almost to the day that Salek had fallen through the Chappa'ai and demanded to be granted an audience with Ba'al. His audacity and spirit was rewarded with the chance to meet Lord Ba'al in person.

He had sworn his allegiance to the gods then and there. Like his father, Salek had risen to the honorary rank of First Prime. He could only hope his own son would aspire to such greatness. Salek prayed that he would not betray the gods in the same way his father had. Salek had spent the last eight years of his service protecting the princess more than Lord Ba'al. He did his work happily and had enjoyed a privileged relationship with Princess Ali'ki.

Until Lord Kael had returned.

Salek had never trusted Kael and it hurt him to see Ali'ki do so. He hated that she would flirt and allow herself to be so easily influenced by Kael, when Salek had worked for so long to earn her trust. Mostly, Salek hated the fact that he had been so easily brushed aside by the Princess. He had been blessed with the chance to share the Princess' bed on occasion... but now he was an afterthought.

Salek shook off his perfidious thoughts and proudly continued down the track. The Princess wished to meet the priestesses of Ba'al and as always, it was Salek's pleasure to see to her whim.

Deep down, Salek was still afflicted with a burning hate for Kael and a treacherous love for Princess Ali'ki. Somewhere beneath those dark thoughts where questions that would have had Salek killed for thinking them. Why had his father betrayed the gods? Were the rumours true; had the Jaffa really found there freedom? Did the Jaffa on this world have a chance for freedom too?

Salek loved the Gods, but he also loved his own people. Often, he wondered whether the Jaffa was really intended to be slaves to the Goa'uld, or they were simply made so.

Salek shook his head and closed his eyes.

No, he must not think those thoughts. He was the illegitimate son of the First Prime of a defeated God. A God destroyed at the hands of the Tauri. Ba'al was the one true God. He had fought the Tauri many times and lived. He had no right to question his place in this life. He would continue to serve the Gods to the best of his ability. Salek was quite sure this was how the seeds of rebellion were planted, but he could not allow that to happen. He would not betray his master like the Shol'va Teal'c had done.

Then again, Ali'ki's giggling was beginning to wear on his patience and self-discipline.

~ SG-1 ~

***collapses* Okay, all done. My fingers hurt from typing. This chapter looks longer than it actually is. I hit the 6k word mark, but wow! Reviews, please. I'm not far above begging.**


	12. Soul Mate

**Disclaimer: not mine. It's terrible. Believe me.**  
**Summary: ****Jack comes clean**** his little indiscretion, (FINA-fricking-LLY!) and an agreement is reached. Bel'an reveals her 'inner Tok'ra' and surprises Sam with her understanding of the idea of 'soul mates'.**  
**A/Ramble: Secret shame #1: I **_**love**_** geeky Sam AU stories; they're kinda endearing. Spoilers for 'Moebius' in here (if you haven't seen it, shame on you, go watch it. Now!) Yay! Jack spills his beans XD but I'm afraid the 'self-flagellation' (thank you kahuna) must continue for a **_**little**_** longer, though I will turn the self-hate down a notch. Enjoy!**  
***one F-bomb in here, but I think it's justified. **_**As always, Italics are flashback.**_

~ 12 ~

"This is ancient Egypt," Sam realised as she whipped around to look at her captor. Bel'an was no longer clad in her usual leather outfit, but covered in thick brown and tan linen. She fit into the scenery very well. There were perhaps a dozen similarly dressed Egyptians in the little village. Some spoke in small groups, others sat and went about their daily rituals. The sun was harsh on Sam's skin and she had to squint from its intensity.

"When I first saw your face, it was very familiar to me. As soon as I saw the face of your beloved General, I was certain that I have met both of you before." Bel'an raised a pointed finger. "The fact that you have no recollection of such an encounter made me doubt myself." She gave Sam a knowing smirk. "But now I know why." she lowered her hand and looked out towards the settlement.

Sam continued to stare at the Goa'uld, but the sound of a familiar gleeful laugh tore her attention to the far side of nearest tent. A young, cloaked and hooded couple ran out from behind one of the tents, laughing loudly and drawing the attention of bystanders, who looked to them for a moment before returning to their activities. Sam could safely assume they were a couple, since the tall man was pulling his giggling partner along by her hand. When they stopped, he took her other hand and kissed her.

Sam looked to Bel'an, who blatantly ignored her and continued to watch the young couple. Sam turned back to find that the linen headpiece of the taller man had fallen. The shining silver hair abated Sam's earlier suspicion that the pair was 'young'.

"wha-" Sam began when she recognized that smug grin of the taller man. She took a few steps closer towards the smiling, happy couple. Everything fell into place when the man revealed the face of the woman in his arms.

She recognised the two people standing in front of her as Jack and herself. These were the two people who had gone back in time two years ago to change the timeline. This was the result of an alternate timeline that was created when SG-1 had failed to retrieve the ZPM left in Ancient Egypt. This version of SG-1 had remained to secure the current timeline.

Sam tried to ignore the fact that there were three different versions of herself in the same place. This very much reminded her of the time she had to work with more than twenty alternate versions of herself.

"You were on earth when you served Ra?" Sam asked, he eyes still drifting to the alternate version of her and Jack.

"Of course. He was heavily invested in my research. How do you think he was able to convince the Tauri that he was a god? He had a penchant for surviving."

"Bel'an of Tau? _Tau_, as in 'Tauri'?" Bel'an dipped her chin in a small nod.

"Ra was aware of the possibility of a rebellion. He intended to decimate the entire population. I argued that he should leave the planet, but he was adamant." Bel'an took several slow steps forwards, passing Sam and stopping directly between Sam and the alternate version of herself. "In my mind, the Tauri were insignificant. To Ra, killing thousands of people was equal to stepping on ants. I felt no need to bother."

"So what happened?"

"At the time of _your_ little rebellion, I ignored Ra's order to kill his human slaves. Time ran out for Ra and as punishment for my defiance, he took my research and fled the planet. I spent four of your years living among the Tauri..." Bel'an's tone grew irate, but suddenly became bemused. "...And found you and your husband." She pointed to alternate Sam and Jack.

Sam turned to the couple and her jaw dropped when Jack placed a gentle hand on Sam's stomach.

"Whoa..." Sam blinked with wide eyes. Jack took her hand and led his 'wife' between two tents, disappearing from sight.

"Mm..." Bel'an tilted her head curiously. "I could not believe that these unusual humans were the ones that planted the seeds on mutiny."

"Uh..." Sam was still dumbfounded by what she had seen. She shook her head and tried to focus. "How did you get off of earth?"

"In my absence, Ba'al overthrew Mot as Ra's most trusted servant. Mot killed Ba'al and Ra sent for me; I was forced to continue my research. I was unable to completely return Ba'al to health. I had to care for him for almost a year, during which time, we became very close. I made many advancements in the technology of the sarcophagus but had not yet perfected it."

The scenery disappeared like grainy, coloured smoke, as if the wind had turned the world to dust. Sam and Bel'an – now back in her leather get-up - were left standing in the dark space Sam recognised as neither her own headspace nor Bel'an's, who continued her explanation.

"I was not prepared to give Ra the ability to be revived after every death. He left his own wife on Earth."

"Hathor?" Sam wondered, suddenly remembering SG-1's encounter with the queen many years ago.

"Yes. I always wondered how he could leave her and take Heru'ur with him. It did not sit well in my mind. Ba'al and I fled from Ra's service, and we sought out a brief alliance with Apep. At the time, Apep was the only Goa'uld with the power to contend with Ra. He fought Ra; both sides suffered heavy casualties, but Ra survived and retreated to the planet you know as Abydos."

"Apep?" Sam frowned. The name was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Bel'an stopped for a moment, searching Sam's memories.

"You know him as Apophis. During Ra's rule, he was known as Apep or Rerek."

"That's right. It was the Greeks that called him Apophis," Sam nodded, now remembering a lengthy history lesson with Daniel when they first encountered the System Lord.

Sam was about to ask how this trip down memory lane refuted her earlier accusation that Bel'an was more like the Tok'ra in her beliefs than the Goa'uld, when a familiar voice echoed around them.

"_Sam?_"

~ SG-1 ~

_Earlier,_  
_SGC Commander's office_

Hank followed Jack into his office; obviously Jack reconsidered his original proposal of speaking in the briefing room. Jack went straight for his desk, turning sharply and half-sat on the antique piece of furniture. Hank shut the door as he watched Jack wrap one hand around his waist and began chewing the knuckle of the other. Jack stared at the floor directly in front of his feet.

"Well?" Hank asked, his patience waning with every second.

"He wants his queen back," Jack shrugged, clapping his chewed hand over his other elbow, completely wrapping his arms around his torso.

"We knew Ba'al wouldn't take kindly to stealing Colonel Carter back."

"We're the same..." Jack mumbled.

"Pardon?" Hank tilted his head in a believable impersonation of Teal'c. Jack looked up at his friend.

"Nothing. Ba'al said he may be able to convince his wife to leave Carter."

"Unharmed?"

Jack nodded, his eyes drifting to the right.

"Yeah. There's a catch. Ba'al wants to come here in person to talk to Carter... Bel'an, whatever."

"Over my dead body!" Hank exclaimed, bringing his hands to his hips. Jack remained calm during his friend's outburst, nodding in agreement.

"If Bel'an agrees, Ba'al will take Carter to a neutral planet and let her come back on her own."

"Yeah right." Hank shook his head sceptically. Jack didn't reply and Hank grew worried by his friend's silence. "What? You're not seriously considering it, are you?" Hank suspected there was a lot more than simple words exchanged between Jack and the System Lord's hologram.

"I think Ba'al has as much to lose as we do." Jack almost said 'I' in lieu of 'we', but continued, "Look, I don't like it either, and I mean I _really_ don't like this, but if I was ever going to trust Ba'al to keep up his end of the bargain, this would be it."

Hank breathed loudly through his nose, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"What if the symbiote doesn't agree to leave Carter?"

"Ba'al is pretty sure that if he can't convince it to leave Carter, his daughter would be able to," Jack adjusted his seating on the edge of Hank's desk.

"Ba'al has a daughter?" Hank frowned.

"Apparently. I mean, why not? He has a wife..." Jack lifted a lazy hand and waved it nonchalantly before dropping it back onto his elbow.

"True... So if the queen agrees, we sent Carter to another planet for the extraction."

"Ba'al wouldn't allow it to happen here. He's survived for as long as he has by not underestimating his enemies."

"He knows better than to underestimate us," Hank smiled. Jack smiled weakly and nodded. "So that's the plan?"

"Yeah... I need you to deal with him, Hank. If I'm in the same room as him, I'm going to keep my promise."

Hank nodded his understanding. Jack may have every intention of controlling his temper and allowing Ba'al to be in the same room as Sam, but Jack had been known to change his mind at the last minute. Jack knew that he couldn't risk his emotions getting the better of him. This needed to happen as smoothly as possible.

"Alright Jack, I'll handle it. When is Ba'al arriving? I need to ready our security teams."

Jack pushed off the desk, his arms still around his middle.

"Tomorrow. I told Ba'al to call back so I had time to talk to you," Jack lifted his chin to Hank.

"That reminds me," Hank rounded his desk and reached for his red phone, "Hayes is expecting a call from you. He got wind of the recovery mission and he wants a word to his head of Homeworld Security."

Jack groaned petulantly and scrubbed his face with his hands. Hank pressed the first number on the phone: the direct line to the President's office.

"Hey, I had to put up with him yesterday. It's your turn," Hank pointed straight at Jack.

"Hank, I-" Landry interrupted Jack's protest with a raised hand as the Henry answered the phone.

"_Hayes,_" The president answered.

"Sir, Hank Landry here," Hank ignored the pleading waving of Jack's arms.

"_To what do I owe the pleasure?_" Henry asked expectantly. He knew why Hank had called.

"I have General O'Neill for you, Sir," Hank met the utterly dirty look that Jack threw him and held out the red handset. Jack made a disapproving grumble and took the phone. Hank sat down in his chair and watched the conversation unfold before him.

"Good evening Mr. President," Jack greeted, his discomfort apparent in his voice.

Jack grimaced and Hank could hear Henry's loud reprimand from his chair. A couple of times, Jack's head moved away from the handset as Henry yelled in his ear. The President carried on for nearly four minutes before Jack was able to respond.

"Yes Sir," Jack said compliantly. The room went very quiet.

"We could only recover Colonel Carter, Sir... She still has a symbiote in her, yes Sir... Ba'al's queen..." Jack explained. "No Sir... We've uh, entered into negotiations with Ba'al... Yes Sir, we may be able to completely recover Carter..." Jack replied quietly, answering Henry's questions. "No sir, this was my idea... Look, Sir, the circumstances were pretty militating, I did force his hand..."

A silence whelmed the room and Hank became restless. Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" Jack asked in disbelief. Hank held his hands open and mouthed a 'what?', Jack looked to his friend but did not respond.

"Um, Yes Sir. Thank you... Goodbye." Jack held the phone out to Hank, who took it and returned it to its cradle.

"What happened?" Hank asked quickly.

"Well, Hayes was pretty pissed."

"I saw that."

"But, he was glad we got Carter back. He was impressed that we managed to not 'insight the wrath of Ba'al's fleet' for stealing his queen." Jack scratched the skin behind his left ear. "Apparently, he is pretty happy we're able to negotiate a peaceful outcome with Ba'al..."

"And?"

"He said that if we pulled this off and didn't cause any more trouble, he'd forgo any charges the IOA or Joint Chiefs would want to lay on us. He'll put in a good word and say he gave us the go-ahead."

"I'm not sure he can do that..." Hank frowned.

"Neither am I. I'm not going to tell _him_ that though," Jack smiled cheekily. Hank was glad to see Jack's sense of humour return. "All we have to do is get through this negotiation and we get to keep our asses."

"That's always good," Hank scoffed. "So what are you going to do now?" He looked at his watch for the time. 17:34. Much of the base would be have either gone home or be at the mess for dinner. Jack sighed loudly.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged.

"Maybe you should stop in and see Colonel Carter," Jack's eyes snapped to his. "I've spoken to SG-1. I know you're avoiding her... for whatever reason. They're worried about you Jack. Frankly so am I!" Hank raised his voice with the last comment, hoping it would penetrate Jack's stubborn head. "If you won't talk to us, talk to Carter. We have no idea if Ba'al will keep his word. Don't allow yourself to miss this opportunity, Jack."

Jack shuffled on his feet.

"She's in there. I know she is."

"You'll regret it if you don't talk to her. I don't want to see you in that depressed state," Jack glared at Hanks audacity for bringing up the subject of Jack's mental health, but Hank continued.

"I saw you go through it after Charlie. Whether you like it or not Jack, you've got a _lot_ more to live for now. There are far more people worried for you than you had back then. Talk to Sam. You know she'll listen. I'm sure no matter what you say, she'll listen to you," Hank pleaded. He had to quell the anger building inside of him. He wanted to grab Jack by the ears and shake him out of his depression. The rolling of Jack's eyes irritated Hank but he knew that it was a sign he had made his point.

"Alright... alright, I'll go see her," Jack relented with a sigh.

~ SG-1 ~

Jack slowly retreated from Hank's – formerly his – office and made his way to the infirmary. Now that he stopped and thought about it, he had been continually berating himself since her return from P9C-882. He was still adamant that a lot of blame ought to be laid on his shoulders. Now that things were looking more positive, he would need to claw his way out of his mood.

Jack just wished it was that easy.

As Jack walked through the vacant halls, he quickly found himself at the door of the infirmary. He stopped in the doorway and looked to the floor. Why was it so difficult? Jack looked up and found Dr. Lam walk by a vacant bed.

He shook his head a little and stepped into the room.

"Doc?" Jack announced himself. Carolyn quickly looked over her shoulder to Jack and stopped, her shoes skidding on the cement floor.

"General," She replied, her eyes betraying her apparent surprise. She hadn't expected to see General O'Neill in the infirmary. He had been ducking and dodging Sam, so his impromptu visit caught her completely off guard.

"How is she?" Jack stopped two metres from the end of his bed. He lifted the hem of his shirt and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Stable. There are some small fluctuations in brain activity but otherwise, it's been pretty quiet here. I just checked on her." Carolyn scanned the clipboard in her hands. Jack suddenly realised she needed to know what was going to be happening tomorrow.

"Doc... uh, look, we just spoke to Ba'al and..." Carolyn's eyes snapped to his with an intense glare. "...and he's offered to try and get the symbiote to leave Carter." Jack did his best to not look to Sam's sleeping figure that lay two beds down. For the most part, he was successful, but he did look to Sam for a second. Sweat formed on his tan brow as the nagging sensation of guilt welled in his stomach. Dammit.

"Really?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah..." Jack went on to explain the arrangement he had discussed with Hank and Ba'al. Carolyn openly objected to allowing two Goa'uld near her patient, but even she couldn't argue with the benefits of the offer.

"But we're going to have to send Sam offworld for the exchange."

"With an armed escort, I hope," Carolyn frowned.

Jack stopped and thought back to his conversation with Ba'al.

"No," Jack said simply.

"No?"

"Baal will do the extraction on a neutral planet and leave Sam to return on her own." Once the words came out of Jack's mouth, he found he did not like their taste.

"I don't think so!" Carolyn snapped.

"Look, Doc, we need you on board with this. If you say no, Carter could be stuck like this permanently. The Tok'ra may not be able to help her," Jack argued. A doctor's order always took precedence over any decision made. She could even override the President. All she had to do was say 'no' and nobody could argue with her. Carolyn turned around and looked for something to sit on. She walked over to the seat at the head of the vacant bed and sat down.

"Why?" She asked after a moment of reflection.

"Why what?"

"Why would you be willing to do this, General? I'm not blind," she gave Jack a knowing look and he felt as transparent as glass.

"She deserves to walk away from this, because I owe her the best possible outcome," Jack let his eyes move to Sam for a second and then return to Carolyn's scrutinising gaze.

"You're taking the biggest risk to get it for her."

"I know..." Jack replied quietly. He was making a deal with the devil. Quite literally.

Carolyn stared at him for a long time, trying to understand why he was taking such a risk. She could understand him taking risks with _his_ own life, given the state of his mental health as of late. It would have made more sense.

"Ba'al and I are on the same page," Jack swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke again, "for this, I'm going to trust him."

Carolyn did not disguise her shock. She sat back in her chair, but lifted the clipboard up a few inches and slapped it back down on her lap.

"Okay. If you're sure," Carolyn shook her head in defeat. She felt like she was missing an important point, but felt this course of action would be the best.

"You don't mind if I go see her?" Jack pointed over his own shoulder to Sam's bed.

"No, by all means," Carolyn nodded quickly. Jack turned to go to Sam when Carolyn added another remark. "I think it would be good for you."

Jack scowled and turned back to the good CMO.

"Not you too..." he groaned.

"General, as I said, I'm not blind. Something has altered your mood in an alarming way," she commented clinically. "You've been behaving very strangely and I have noticed that you've been avoiding Colonel Carter, even before she was taken as a host. I think its high-time you came and saw her."

"I got it, Doc," Jack raised his hands defensively.

"Just doing my job, General," she added without sympathy.

"You would have gotten on great with Janet Frasier. She liked to harass me too, but she did it with needles. She knew I hated them. She could be like Hitler in a skirt with them," Jack smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Carolyn retorted, quite pleased to know what made the old General quake in his shorts.

Jack watched Carolyn turn on her high heel and leave the semi-darkened infirmary. Jack turned back to his comatose and restrained partner. It was now or never. Jack hesitantly approached the bed, taking a seat at the head. She was bound at the feet, thighs, waist, wrists, shoulders and neck. Her hair was a mess, but Jack was glad to see her out of that those awful leather clothes. What was it with Goa'uld and leather?

Her monitors beeped steadily in the background as Jack took in her limp figure. Thankfully, that mark on her neck was gone. She didn't look too dissimilar to what she looked like the last time he had visited her in the infirmary a few weeks ago. But it didn't feel the same knowing Sam had a symbiote in her.

"Sam?" Jack asked quietly. He clasped his hands together in his lap and leant forwards.

"Can you hear me?" He knew she would not reply, but hoped that she could hear him.

_"Were you angry with me?" Sam asked him. How could she ask such a thing?_

_"What?" he had asked. Jack dared to reach up and touch her cheeks. "No... I have no right to be angry with you." _

_He had no right at all. He was in the wrong. Not Sam. Even if nothing had happened with him and Amy, he was definitely in the wrong place at the worst possible time. He should have been here. Screw the Air Force. Sam was more important. He had punched a wall in a fit of anger. He was angry with his own behaviour, not with her._

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

_"I need you to come home from this mission. I need to tell you something," he had begged her. _

"I didn't expect to have to come and get you, but I guess you kept your end of the bargain," Jack tried to laugh, but ended up frowning. He eyed her hand and wondered whether he should grab it. Jack decided against it. Instead, he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He avoided direct contact with her but the feeling of her soft, golden hair set his senses ablaze.

"You know, you really scared me when you got injured offworld. It didn't look good. I should have gotten on that plane and been here."

Jack paused, taking in her familiar features.

"We used to be afraid of the regulations. Of the Air Force. _This_ was what we should have been afraid of. That one of us might not make it back," Jack pondered and then scoffed.

"But that was why we took the risk! We didn't want to live without knowing. We didn't want to miss our chance. How many second chances have we had?" Jack leaned in closer. "You're my second chance Sam... Then you died. I got lucky. _You came back_."

Crunch time.

"When you came back from P9C-882 – Yeah, I _do_ remember the designations – I let those regulations keep me in Washington. I was upset and I had to escape. You remember that bar I took you to earlier this year? The 'Red Dog'? I went there, drank some scotch... A lot of scotch actually." Jack laughed, but it soon faded. "This woman came up to me. She seemed nice and said she had no intentions. She was good to talk to. It was like she knew me. She seemed to know _exactly_ what I was feeling. I got pretty wasted. What can I say, I was depressed and vulnerable. I... I, uh..." Jack stumbled on his words and took a moment to pull himself together.

If he couldn't do this while she was asleep, how would he go when she was awake?

"I was too trashed to drive and she offered to take me home. I think I passed out in the truck. I don't remember much, just a few flashes and images," Jack waved a hand at his head, "but I woke up in her bed the next morning. I'm sorry Sam." Jack let his head drop to his chest.

"I should have been here with you... _I'm so sorry_..." he sniffed. He'd cried enough and he was damned if he was going to cry now. He didn't feel like he should be allowed to cry for his mistake.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

The steady beeps of the heart monitor began to increase. Jack looked up at the monitor and found Sam's heart rate had increased to almost one-hundred and forty beats per minute.

"Sam?" Jack frowned.

Sam's body tensed and her face contorted in pain, the restraint on her neck tightening. Jack jumped out of his chair and pushed Sam's shoulders down to ease the restriction on her throat. Alarms blared around them and Jack heard a barrage of footsteps from the hallway.

"SAM!" Jack called her. Was she in there? Had she heard him? Jack suddenly wished that she hadn't.

Sam's eyes snapped open and searched the ceiling, her body still convulsing violently.

"Sam?" Jack tried again.

"JAAAAAHH!" Sam bellowed angrily in her own voice as half a dozen nurses entered the room. Sam's furious glare met his and Jack didn't recognise the hate-filled, icy orbs that flashed at him. Just as Jack was about to be pushed aside by a male Nurse, Sam's eyes glowed fiercely and her body went slack.

Jack stumbled away from the bed as Carolyn glided into the room. She looked to Jack to ask what had happened, but the one long, continuous beep of the heart monitor flat lining drew her attention to Sam.

Jack lost his footing and fell to the floor. He sat back on his hands and the world closed in on him. His own heart beat thundered in his ears. Not again.

_Beeeeeep..._

~ SG-1 ~

"WHAT?" Sam yelled inside her own mind. Bel'an stood in silence as Sam began to pace in the darkness.

"How could you?" Sam screamed angrily. "You spineless, pathetic piece of-"

_"I should have been here with you... I'm so sorry..." _Jack's voice interrupted Sam's rampage.

"YOU"RE SORRY?" Sam screeched, fisting her hands at her sides. She was shaking with rage. After everything she had been through, after dying, the torture, after being held captive in her own body for several weeks!

Why had he not told her? If he told her earlier, she _may_ have been more understanding. But now, she was on the edge of her control. Sam succumbed to the hate that began to consume her. She was far beyond furious. She didn't care that she was probably over-reacting. She'd wanted to lash out for so long.

"I held onto the thought of returning to you! You were my god-damn lifeline!" Sam grew more frustrated that she couldn't see him and beat the crap out of Jack with her own two hands.

"Wow," Bel'an surprised voice disturbed the piercing silence as Sam fumed.

"Don't you start!" Sam roared to the Goa'uld. "Jack!" Sam called loudly.

"He cheated on you."

Sam froze at the words. Someone had actually put Jack's confession into context. Sam felt the heat grow in her body. She could feel her heart beating. She could feel control within her grasp. Sam fisted her hair and screwed her eyes shut.

"Samantha!" Bel'an called angrily.

"Shut up! _Shut the fuck up!_" Sam screamed, the piercing cry bouncing around them.

When Sam opened her eyes again, she was looking at a grey ceiling with exposed pipes. She was fighting Bel'an for control and the pain she was in was nearly blinding. Then she heard _his_ voice.

"Sam?" Jack called to her from her left. Sam turned her head and when she saw him, she lost it.

"Jack!" Sam tried to yell. She wanted to grab him and thrust her fist up his right nostril. She felt the sharp pull of Bel'an's control and she concluded her pained roar inside her mind.

Sam fell to her knees on the warm, wood-like floor of her mind. Her anger was left in the outside world and Sam let the tears fall.

"Jack..." she began to sob. She didn't notice that she was alone. That Bel'an was not with her. Sam didn't notice the warmth of her mind disappear and that she was left floating. She cried and covered her face with her hands.

"Why?" Sam cried. Why was he afraid to tell her? She would have understood. He was sorry and it can happen. Sure, she would have been angry, but she would have forgiven him. Eventually.

Sam was ripped from the silence by the all too familiar white-hot pain that enveloped her body. It lasted for thirty seconds, but to Sam it felt like much longer. Sam felt like she hit a cement floor when it ended. She lay on the warm, vibrating floor of her mind. She panted heavily and her chest heaved in wracking sobs.

Her body tingled and Sam rolled onto her side, curling her body into a ball.

"I'm done. Suppress me. Kill me. I don't care..." Sam cried. Behind her, loud footsteps approached and walked around her head. Bel'an came into view; she stood and looked at the pitiful representation of her host, and then sat down.

"Your heart stopped beating just then. Do you know that? Luckily those humans were able to restart it."

"They should have let me go..."

"No. I think not," Bel'an shook her head.

Sam let out a pained sob.

"I must confess, I found that quite interesting."

"Why?" Sam asked weakly. No matter how much she wanted to give up, survival was too ingrained in her make-up for that to happen.

"In total, I have spent one thousand and eighty four years in stasis. I have been married to Ba'al for more than two and a half thousand."

Sam couldn't deny that that was a long time to be married to someone.

"I believe you have a more endearing term... soul mate?" Bel'an tried to articulate the expression.

Sam gave her a half-hearted laugh. What could a Goa'uld know about soul mates?

"Come now Samantha... you haven't noticed? You have met many alternate versions of yourself. The Quantum Mirror, for example. In both of those realities, you were married to your General." Sam could almost feel Bel'an sifting through her memories.

"I was a civilian in those worlds," Sam sniffled. She was drawn to what Bel'an was saying and she couldn't refute the agreement.

"And when you were confronted with many alternate versions of yourself over a year ago? Admit it, you wanted to ask how many of those Samanthas were with him. In fact, one of the other versions of you _did_ ask that," Bel'an pointed out.

It was true. Sam had intentionally left that out of her report. One of the other Sams had asked the group if they were with Jack. It was on everyone's mind, and Sam was glad someone had asked. To her surprise, nearly half the group had raised their hand. Of the remainder of the group, some Sam's were married to different men, either because they didn't know Jack, or he had died. There were a few that worked under Jack and were in the same situation that Sam was supposed to be in. Stuck wanting something they circumstantially could not have. Sam chose not the reveal that knowledge to anyone. Even to her Jack.

"And let's not forget the version of yourself and him that were left in Egypt," Bel'an added.

"What's your point?" Sam asked, growing very tired of the mental probing Bel'an had subjected her to. Bel'an swiftly crawled closer and straddled Sam's body. She leaned forwards, placing her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Believe me Colonel: I have lived long enough to understand what a soul mate is. You have one in your General," Bel'an frowned in determination. "_You have proof_ that the bond between you and him goes far beyond here and now."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm just your host. I'm nothing to you. What do you care about me and my soul mate?"

"You have no idea, how rare it is to find your true Sim'ka!" Bel'an seethed. "You are an incredible find, Samantha! You think the laws of science are the be all and end all! Wake up, Human!" Bel'an shook Sam's shoulders and pressed them to the floor.

"You do not believe in past lives, but the Goa'uld do! I do!" Bel'an growled. "You have been with O'Neill for as long as I have been with Ba'al! I am sure!" Bel'an leaned forward, her face inches from Sam's. "You may be nothing more than a human, but you are my match..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam was beyond confused by Bel'an's behaviour. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sam tried to free herself from Bel'an, who sat back on her heels, still straddling Sam.

"Goa'uld are influenced by the values of their host; you learned that from Kanan. Perhaps you bring out my inner Tok'ra," Bel'an groused, clearly not amused that Sam was beginning to soften her.

"Oh, joy... so I have a soul mate and an evil Tok'ra. Great..." Sam stared up at the black nothingness. Bel'an shook her head impatiently.

"You still don't understand. Stupid human..."

"Hey!" Sam protested to being called 'stupid'.

"You do not appreciate what you have been given. You cannot accept his love."

"What do you know about love?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I _do_ love my monster of a husband. I may be 'somewhat' evil, but I can appreciate being good. You are fortune your Sim'ka is a good man. The only real part of Ba'al is the part that loves me. The rest is corrupt and atrocious, damaged by his own terrible nature."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. Jack would be the first to argue that he was not a good man. Sam had seen his darker side and she knew Jack could be as ruthless and merciless as Ba'al, but only out of necessity.

"So what? You envy me?" Sam asked. She was still angry at Jack, but now, she was too tired to continue. When Sam received no reply, she lifted her head enough to look Bel'an in the eyes and was surprised with what she found.

~ SG-1 ~

**Wow, all that in ****one day****. Phew! Next chapter, Ba'al comes to Earth and Sam finds a new reason to be angry at Jack. Don't forget to thank my beta for the quick update; I need her head-nod before I publish. Updates will come twice a week from now on. Can I have a review? I'm repeatedly (no joke) frying my brain over this story and a little feedback wold go a loooong way. Yes, I'm an addict. Enable me.**


	13. Freedom

**Disclaimer****: Is it such a crime to jump into the Stargate universe and cause mayhem? Probably... Not mine :p**  
**Summary****: Jack defies orders from the IOA to capture Ba'al and the bargaining begins. Kael finds the perfect host for Bel'an. Jack says goodbye and prepares for the exchange. Last Goa'uldy-Sam Chapter! :)  
****A/ramble****: RL got the better of Adi and I, so my sincerest apologies for the lateness. So, I offer this extra long chapter. Also, I would like to thank everyone for the feedback, especially those without accounts. Your perspectives have done wonders; it allows me to see this story from a different angle, and I'm **_**very**_** grateful to everyone :) I'm bowing to the whims of the readers and am combining the content of chapter 13 and 14 together. ****By the end of this, Sam will be Goa'uld free (YAY!)**** Don't skip, or you'll get a smack. =.= Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to a netball game! Wish me luck! Enjoy!**

~ 13 ~

_2013h,_  
_SGC infirmary observation room_

Jack was asleep on the table in the observation room above Sam's private room, his forehead snuggled into his folded arms.

_He stood in a dark space. Sam was there, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Jack looked around, and upon finding nothing but darkness around them, sat down in front of Sam, wrapping his arms around his knees._

_"Carter..." She opened her eyes and smiled._

_"You're here."_

_"Of course. I'm always here. I haven't forgotten you." Jack shook his head. He could never leave her._

_"You should have," Sam muttered. How could she say that? Did she want him to leave? Was he more of a burden than a comfort? _

_"No way. Never," Jack shook his head adamantly. Unless that was her most ardent wish, he would never leave her._

_"The situation is hopeless Jack; they're going to kill me. For good," she tried to argue. He was afraid of that too. They may take Bel'an and kill Sam. _

_"I refuse to accept that. I thought I lost you. I can't give up on you Sam. We're going to get you back. I'll fight for the rest of my life, if that's what it takes," Jack told her sternly, meaning every word. Even if she hated him, he would get her home._

_"Jack..." Sam sighed._

_"No!" Jack growled defiantly._

_"Jack!" she snapped. Jack couldn't read her eyes. What did she want? "I just need some silence right now..." What did that mean? _

_"Alright..." Jack deflated and Sam shut her eyes again. _

Hank knocked on the door, abruptly waking Jack and said, "Thought I'd find you here." He lifted his head to sleepily eye Landry, and then dropped it back down onto his warm arms.

Sam had been moved to a more secure room on level twenty-three for Ba'al's impending "visit", although the observation room was as close as Jack was willing to get to her. Her earlier outburst had shaken him and he was hesitant to be in close proximity to Sam again. _That_, and Carolyn had banished him from the infirmary quite literally, which confirmed Jack's earlier hypothesis: she would've gotten along well with Janet Frasier.

"Probably," Jack grumbled. With an exasperated sigh, Jack sat up and rubbed his face, stealing a glance at a sleeping Sam on the other side of the window.

"I just received a set of orders from the IOA..." Hank began slowly, gauging Jack's reaction.

"What?" Jack frowned, suddenly more alert. Hank took a deep, calming breath.

"Word of Ba'al's arrival to Earth has reached the IOA's ears. We – or _you_, to be specific – have been ordered to see to Ba'al's capture and detainment," Hank explained, extracting a folded sheet of paper from his pocket.

"What?" Jack yelled, snatching the orders from Hanks fingers. Jack didn't bother to read the whole document, just the important details. He pushed the cuff of his left sleeve back to show the face of his watch.

"Ba'al is due to arrive in half an hour," Hank advised him, adjusting the clip-on tie around his neck.

"And he's our only chance of getting Carter back in one piece!" Jack thrust the orders into Hank's chest. Hank held the paper to his shirt with a flat hand. Jack pushed his palms into his eye sockets and leaned back in his chair, a loud, frustrated groan escaping his lips.

"Jack..." Hank began sympathetically.

"No!" Jack interrupted, raising a silencing finger to his friend. "Don't start! I may want him _dead_Hank, but if he can help me get Carter back, I'll carry the bastard to her bedside," Jack snarled angrily. Hank nodded and pocketed the orders that Jack kept glaring at.

"I know," Hank opened his hands diplomatically. "This is only going to work if we let him walk."

"And he's gonna walk." Jack stood and exited the observation room, not forgetting to take one last look at Carter. He didn't leave Hank with the opportunity to respond unless he followed Jack out the door, which he did.

"Christ Jack! You're asking for a court martial!" Hank lowered his voice as they walked past a pair of gossiping nurses who were coming in for the night shift. Jack rounded on Hank suddenly, almost inciting a collision between the two Major Generals.

"That snake will kill Carter if we take Ba'al!" Jack growled, stabbing a pointed finger towards the ground. "I'm don't care! If I'm forced to retire to get her back, then that's killing two birds with one stone!"

"You think I don't know that!" Hank yelled back. Jack quickly sobered as he realised that his friend was under as much, if not more, pressure from higher authorities. The two men stopped and looked to the floor. They knew better than to be arguing with one another. "Sorry..." Hank spoke first, waving his hand in apology.

"Yeah... Sorry," Jack reciprocated quietly. He sighed loudly and rubbed his neck. "I don't suppose we can say we didn't get the orders until after everything is done?" Jack wondered. Hank pursed his lips and his bushy eyebrows jumped. The mail system wasn't _always_reliable, particularly when the base was on sitting on DEFCON three.

"I'll get back to you on that one," Hank smiled coyly.

~ SG-1 ~

_Meanwhile, _  
_P4X-236_

"I don't understand this, Lord Ba'al could easy destroy the Tauri with a wave of his hand," Salek muttered to himself as he watched his master converse with Princess Ali'ki at the foot of the dormant Chaapa'ai on the surface of the planet. Years of training had subdued the natural flinch that came with the unwelcome voice that spoke over his shoulder.

"That is because he does not intend to destroy the Tauri," Kael stepped into view at his side. Salek took an unamused, but calming breath.

"You are right. I believe only he could walk onto the planet of his enemy and return with the queen."

Kael turned to Salek, who averted his eyes from the Princess to look him.

"The Jaffa may be prepared to die for Ba'al, but I'm sure you are grateful that he has spared your people from certain bloodshed," Kael speculated. Salek nodded shyly. It was true, the Jaffa would fight on the battlefield in Ba'al's name, but Salek would be equally content to avoid conflict.

"I cannot deny that, my Lord," Salek agreed, his grip tightening on his staff weapon.

"I have long believed that you are wiser than you let on, Salek." Kael turned back to Ba'al and Ali'ki, leaving Salek to wonder the meaning of his words. All Salek had ever wanted in his earlier years of service to the Goa'uld was to appease his master. Whether Salek chose to acknowledge it, his good opinion of the Goa'uld had begun to change.

His attention was abruptly brought to dirt track behind him. Salek turned away from Kael, his heavy cloak hitting the Goa'uld. A woman with a orange crystal necklace approached, flanked by two Jaffa. Salek approached cautiously. He did not recognise the fiery-haired priestess who stood before him with her head bowed. Ba'al and Ali'ki only then noticed her arrival.

"My Lord, the Queen's host has arrived," Kael announced. When Salek looked back, he noticed that Kael was staring at the priestess. Kael's eyes snapped to his, then to Ba'al. "She helped me to escape from Azeer and Earth. I can personally vouch for her loyalty to me." There was something about that assurance that left Salek restless. What about her loyalty to Ba'al?

The God in question came forth to inspect his queen's new host. Ba'al grasped her chin to force her to look at him. Her eyes when grey like Naquadah, but had an intense yellow ring in the middle. She was human, because no Jaffa woman would dare to look Ba'al in the eye.

"An excellent choice Kael. She is _most_satisfactory," The woman did not recoil under his leer. "Do you have a name?"

"Taylor, my Lord. My name is Taylor."

Ba'al promptly released Amy's chin. Kael was torn between keeping his eyes glued on Amy, and looking away so as not to draw the jealous attention of his lover. Choosing the lesser of two evils, Kael directed an affectionate smile to Ali'ki.

"When I send word through the Stargate, order all the Jaffa onto the ship. We will use Pet'rof for the exchange," Ba'al ordered his First Prime, who bowed his head in acceptance. Pet'rof was the only other habitable planet in the immediate vicinity. It was a small, but lush planet. Ba'al turned to his daughter.

"As soon as we have your mother, we will leave. There is a planet waiting for us to claim." Ali'ki was visibly excited by the prospect of returning to a more populated part of the galaxy. They had sealed Bel'an's lab underground, which had aroused Salek's suspicious that relocation was imminent.

"It is time. Wait until sunset before making contact. Do not come through the Stargate; the Tauri have an iris on theirs." Ba'al approached the DHD and began to dial earth.

Taurus, Serpens-Caput, Capricornus, Monoceros, Sagittarius and Orion: the most infamous combination of symbols in the Milky Way. Ba'al punched in the symbol for the point of origin, which looked like a pitchfork. The inner ring of the Stargate spun, the chevrons locked into place and the wormhole burst into existence.

"How do you know they have not left the iris in place?" Ali'ki asked quickly as Ba'al advanced on the event horizon. She was not the only one to have wondered such a thing. Ba'al laughed confidently, turning back to the six witnesses.

"They cannot afford to kill me," Ba'al opened his hands and walked through the gate, leaving his audience apprehensive.

~ SG-1 ~

_2040h,_  
_Control room_

"Incoming wormhole!" Walter announced. SG-1, Jack, and Landry had convened after their final security briefing and were waiting in the control room. The base was on full alert and sixteen loaded P90's were pointed to the awakening Stargate.

"Showtime..." Hank grumbled and left the control room, adjusting his tie anxiously. Twelve SFs were waiting in the hall and two by the elevator. A guard swiped his card through the reader to the right of the blast door that led to the gate room. It was odd to see the Stargate activated without the iris automatically closing.

The SFs in the gate room carefully sidestepped out of Landry's way to create a path, their rifles never leaving the unsealed Gate. A few seconds passed and a familiar figure emerged from the Gate. The horizon rippled and made that watery '_Plock'_noise. Hank sensed there were many itchy trigger fingers in the room and hoped that nobody would accidentally shoot the System Lord. Not that he would cry for the bastard.

"General! The welcome party really isn't necessary..." Ba'al teased Landry, who simply glared gravely at the Goa'uld. Ba'al looked up to the control room and was met with many loathsome stares. SG-1 was as eager to welcome Ba'al to the SGC as Jack.

The gate shut down behind Ba'al. Landry waved two armed Airmen up the ramp to search Ba'al, who raised his arms expectantly.

"They're necessary," Hank refuted. The two Airmen thoroughly checked Ba'al, who kept his eyes locked with Jack's. Finding nothing, the Airmen stepped back warily and joined the security detail at the base of the ramp.

"Follow me," Hank ordered him sternly, leading Ba'al out of the room with six guards in tow. Four more led the way to elevator. The stairs would have been more practical, but the less Ba'al saw of the base, the better.

Back in the control room, everyone looked to one another in silence. _Someone_had to go with Hank; it wasn't fair to leave him to deal with Ba'al alone. Jack half expected Daniel to raise his hand for the job, but it was Teal'c that made the concession.

"I will join General Landry," Teal'c announced.

"You need someone to go with you?" Cam asked. Teal'c raised his eyebrow, turning to Mitchell.

"You may accompany me, if you wish."

"Actually, I reckon, I think I'll keep an eye from observation..." Cam backed out from the offer with a tilt of his head.

"I'll go!" Vala grabbed Teal'c by the arm and pulled him towards the small flight of steps that led from the Control room. "Come on, Muscles."

"Actually, if she's going: I'm going," Cam quickly changed his mind and followed behind. Four aliens in one room were more than the General to handle on his own.

Daniel and Jack shared a look before walking down the hallway in the opposite direction, passing several guards on their way to the stairs. As soon as the emergency exit door shut behind them, they began to climb and Daniel asked the question he'd wanted to ask all afternoon.

"So what did you say to Sam?" Daniel folded his arms and looked at the rising stairs in front of him. Jack looked sideways at him, but avoided eye contact.

"Told her about Amy. I think she heard me," He added the last bit as a sign of hope that Sam was in there. Instead, Daniel stopped and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Why would you do that?" Daniel frowned. His grip on Jack's shirt tightened and Jack was surprised by his reaction.

"Daniel, did you hear me? _She heard me_." Why was Daniel getting angry?

"Of course she heard you! You know she's in there! You saw it on Ba'al's ship!" Daniel yelled. It was true: Jack knew she would hear him. "Why the hell would you tell her now?"

Suddenly it clicked. He'd chosen the worst possible time to tell her. Sure, it was convenient for him. But what about Sam? She was a prison in her own body and he had added insult to injury.

"Oh Christ... What have I done?" Jack covered his eyes with one hand and leaned back on the wall. Once again, he had Daniel positively fuming at him.

"How could you? You owe her the truth, but she didn't deserve it now, you... you moron!" Daniel growled, the top of his ears turning red as his anger rose.

"Hey!" Jack objected to being called a moron, though he did deserve it.

"No! You _are_a moron! Come on Jack, this is a severe lapse in judgement, even for you! What were you thinking?" Daniel snapped. Jack shook his head. Now that it was so clear, he had to wonder what he had been thinking.

"My God! I haven't seen you this reckless in years, Jack. What's going on?" Daniel's voice became painfully sympathetic as he pleaded for an explanation. "I mean, you've done everything to get Sam back. You made a deal with Ba'al! Your timing really sucks, Jack," Daniel shook his head in pity and Jack felt as big as a little green army figurine.

That was it. That was where Jack made his decision. He was done

"When this is over, I'm going up to the cabin..." Jack said quietly.

"That might be a good idea. I hate to say it Jack, but I think she'll want some space from you.," Daniel's protective nature emerged, and Jack could tell by the way he spoke that Daniel was uncomfortable trying to protect Sam from him of _all_people.

"I'll give her all the space she'll need," Jack nodded firmly.

~ SG-1 ~

In a surprising act of mercy, Bel'an had suppressed Sam for several hours. Not that it was helpful in any way; it just left Sam alone with a hundred mixed feelings and thoughts. It wasn't the fact that Jack had slept with another woman, because _that_was only speculation. It was the fact he kept this incident a secret. Now that she thought about it, for whatever reason he chose to keep this from her, the signs were there.

_"Where are you Jack?" Sam watched her –for lack of a better word – 'boyfriend' sitting across from her with a distant look in his eyes. He got off the bed and came up to hers. Of course, he kept his distance. She knew he was troubled by his expression._

"Somewhere too far away..."

"You wanna talk about it?" She had asked. When that pain passed over his features, she should have pressed him for answers. But she was tired and recovering from surgery.

_  
"You scared me, ya know." He sounded so sad. She had found him to be quite the worrier as they grew closer._

"I'm okay. Really." Those awesome painkillers that Carolyn had prescribed to Sam earlier in the day began to kick in. She closed her eyes, but intended to continue talking. Then she heard footsteps. Who else would be coming to visit? When she opened her eyes, she was panicked by Jack's retreating form.

_  
"Jack?" _

_She should have recognised that absolute pain on his face when he turned back. She should have insisted he tell her what was causing him such anxiety. _

But she hadn't. And Sam couldn't change that.

Jack was _clearly_distressed with keeping the incident a secret. Why was that? Was it the fact that he hated to lie to her? Maybe he wanted to spare her the pain. She could believe that. If she knew Jack as well as she liked to think she did, Jack would have kept the incident a secret until she was recovered and able to handle the truth. Then why did he chose to tell her when she was lying unconscious in the infirmary and a Goa'uld in her head?

That was it. That was why she was mad at Jack. His timing was terrible. Horrendous, really.

A tingling sensation washed over Sam's body and the pull of invisible strings tugged at her muscles. Something was definitely going on. There were voices. Faint, distorted voices from outside world. The floor hummed beneath her and Sam knew that Bel'an was no longer repressing her. Sam was still alone, but the invisible strings pulled at her eyelids.

A blurry grey room came into view and the voices became clearer. Sam wanted to look around, but her eyes would only see what Bel'an wanted to see. Goddamn this bloody snake!

"My love?" A metallic voice disturbed Sam's mental cursing and caused her to cringe internally. It was impossible. He couldn't be here. She was on Earth. There was no way Ba'al could be on Earth too. Her eyes drifted to the left and Sam's fears were confirmed.

Ba'al stood at her bedside, gently fingering the restraint on her wrist. General Landry, Cam, Carolyn and Vala anxiously watched him from the other side of the room. Bel'an rolled Sam's head back to find Teal'c at the foot of the bed. He looked tense, which was saying a lot. It was Teal'c; he was never tense. Behind him, watching from an observation window, were Jack and Daniel.

Sam was ready to dismiss this situation as a farce, when Bel'an's attention fell on the six armed airmen in the room. She could sense that Bel'an was equally suspicious.

"What is this?" Bel'an's stern tone caused more than one person in the room to flinch or move in discomfort. Though Ba'al was not one of them. Sam wanted to scream when he pressed a cool hand to her cheek. Bel'an glanced up at the observation window when movement caught her eye. Jack abruptly stood and walked out of the room. Sam was momentarily distracted by Jack's actions, but her earlier anger and current curiosity forced her attention back to the Goa'uld touch her face.

Yuck. He was _touching_her face.

"I have come to an agreement with the humans," Ba'al tried to sound reassuring, but managed to come across as arrogant to Sam. Were Goa'uld genetically predisposed to pomposity?

'Almost,' Bel'an's voice replied in Sam's mind.

"Oh?" Bel'an asked, her sarcasm not lost on Ba'al.

"They have agreed to an exchange. It is time for you to return with me and leave this host. I have a new one waiting for you, my love. You must accompany me to a planet to take the new host. That is the agreement that has been made," Ba'al explained calmly.

'_Excuse me_!' Sam screamed in her mind. They were handing her back to the Goa'uld? What moron agreed to this! Sam could feel irritation rising in her body, but it was not hers.

"Quiet," Bel'an spoke aloud to Sam, turning her eyes from Ba'al. She did not leave Ba'al the time to ask what she meant. "Me for this host?" She clarified.

"So it would seem." Ba'al smirked.

"Alive, I presume." Bel'an added with sarcasm. Ba'al did not give her an answer, just a tilt of his head and the raise of an eyebrow as if to ask 'what do you think?'

Sam could feel the indecision plaguing Bel'an and, being forced to sympathise with many of Bel'an's emotions – rational or not – Sam understood her scepticism. Ba'al was being unbelievably patient and diplomatic. It felt like a ploy, even to Sam. The world went black as Bel'an closed Sam's eyes. Within a few seconds, Sam found herself face to face with the avatar of her captor.

"The Asgard have advanced hologram technology." Bel'an stated bluntly.

"I have no knowledge of this." Sam spoke honestly. Bel'an stared for a few minutes and nodded in agreement. "Why don't they do the exchange here?"

"Leave me without a host and my husband in your hands? Come now, Colonel. We are not fools."

"There has to be a better way," Sam pondered. The thought wasn't intended for Bel'an's ears, but privacy had been rendered null and void several weeks ago.

"Yes; my husband could destroy your planet and I keep this body."

"My body. You keep _my_body," Sam reminded Bel'an with a snarl. "You and I both know Ba'al doesn't have the power to fight us, especially with the Asgard on our side." Bel'an did not attempt to argue that fact.

The world returned into view and Bel'an cast her gaze on her husband.

"I want to speak to Ali'ki."

"I suspected that you would." Ba'al dropped his chin and stepped back. Two Airmen grabbed the metal rails of the gurney and pulled it towards the door. Landry used his personal security card to open it. Everyone filed out into the corridor, which was already heavily crowded with armed Airmen and Marines.

"I'll take it from here," the gurney stopped outside the door as someone addressed one of the Airmen pushing the gurney. Sam's stomach did a little flipped when Bel'an directed her eyes to Jack, who took over pushing the gurney. He didn't look her in the eye and the hall suddenly became very quiet.

"Yes Sir," The Airman agreed, waiting for Jack to put his hand on the rail before removing his own.

~ SG-1 ~

Amy sat on the floor on the far side of the bridge of Ba'al ship. She ran her fingers over the thick, white feathers of Tat'su, who revelled in the attention. Kael watched her as she smiled at the creature when he nuzzled his large head into her neck. Every now and then he would click his beak loudly and nip her fingers. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to demand further patting. Kael half sat on the armrest of Ali'ki's throne, one leg still on the ground and the heel of the other foot tapping the elaborate seat.

Salek had been sent to dial one of the Gates in the cargo bay; which left Kael and Amy alone. They sat in orbit above Ba'al's planet, watching it slowly turn. Knowing that time was precious, Kael quickly surrendered control to Luke.

"How's your head?" Luke asked, practically leaping off the throne that had numbed his backside. Amy's eyes snapped to his and he could see relief wash over her.

"Better. Still a little sore," She smiled as she continued to pat the griffin, her eyes glued on Luke. "What about you? How is everything?"

"Ah... interesting," Luke stopped between her and the door, maintaining a respectable distance. "Kael has done a lot of the talking."

"Right, the panic attacks..." Amy nodded in understanding. Their reunion was cut short by the loud grind to the main doors. Luke's eyes glowed as Kael took control, feeling Luke's heart rate increase and his breathing become shallow. He turned back to the doors as Salek followed Ali'ki onto the bridge.

"We are ready," Ali'ki announced, moving hastily towards the centre of the room. Salek took his place at the controls and activated the hologram display. The room became dark, eliciting an unhappy squawk from Tat'su. Amy continued to pat him and he quickly became distracted.

Two figures materialised between Ali'ki and Salek. Bel'an was restrained on a hospital gurney with Ba'al at her side. Ali'ki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was the only one visible to Ba'al and Bel'an, but who knew how many other people were in the room with them. Ali'ki lifted her head confidently when her eye's met those of her mother. The leather handle of her sword creaked as her grip tightened.

"Ali'ki..." Bel'an smiled warmly.

"Mother... you _must_agree to Father's proposal. I have found an excellent host for you. Come home." Ali'ki tried not to sound pleading, but failed. Bel'an looked up at Ba'al. After almost a minute of silence, she turned her head back to her daughter.

"I agree to the terms. I will leave this host." Bel'an sounded irritated. "Who have you chosen as my new host?"

"Her name is Taylor. She is a priestess," Ali'ki explained quickly.

"What?" Jack's voice bounced around the bridge, drawing Luke and Amy's full attention. Jack appeared in the hologram, grabbing the rails of the gurney. "Taylor? Short woman, red hair, grey eyes?" Jack asked, demonstrating Amy's height with his hand at his shoulder. Ali'ki's features hardened, but she nodded stiffly.

Kael stared at Jack and Sam. He turned back to Amy, who was doing the same. She looked up at him, his face hidden in the shadows. They exchanged a knowing look. With all that they knew, for them, it was monumental to see Sam and Jack together. Both committed the sight to memory, for however long they would live to recall such an important moment.

"Glad to see you too, Princess," Jack placed heavy emphasis on 'Princess'. He had many other names to call Ali'ki. None of them were polite. Jack pushed off the rail of the gurney hard, pushed into Ba'al. Jack disappeared, but his voice continued to reach the ears of those on the bridge, "That would be right. God damn irony for ya isn't it..." His voice faded away.

Kael and Amy simultaneously let out a sad sigh.

"We will proceed to the planet. You will meet us there within the hour," Ba'al ordered. Ali'ki nodded in confirmation. Her hand moved to the hilt of her sword and she began to push on the guard, repeatedly lifting the sword from the scabbard and dropping it down again. She did it when she was nervous, and the action And it's implications were not lost on Kael or Salek.

"Of course," Ali'ki added, suddenly stilling her hand. She glanced to Salek, who deactivated the hologram and turned on the lights. "You heard your God. Take us to Pet'rof." She swiftly turned on her heel and stomped up to Ba'al's throne, plopping herself in the chair. She inspected her thumb as a thin trickle of blood ran down and into her palm. She must have cut herself on the blade. Salek did as he was ordered, while Kael and Amy exchanged a look.

~ **SG-1** ~

This was unbelievable...

Jack was actually allowing Ba'al to take her to some strange planet! Did his mother drop him on his head as a baby? So _he_was the moron that agreed to all this! Sam found herself wanting to hit her partner... again. Jack must have a death wish.

"Step aside," an unarmed Airman all but shoved Ba'al away from the gurney, warily undoing the numerous restraints on Sam's body. Images flashed through Sam's mind, most of which involved physically overthrowing the Airman.

'Don't even think about it,' Sam warned Bel'an as her captor contemplated escape.

Fortunately, Bel'an heeded Sam's warning and patiently waited for the guard to finish untying her. Bel'an stretched Sam's cramping limbs as each became free. It felt good to move again. It would feel _even_better when Sam was able to move at her own discretion. Then she could wring Jack's neck. The last leather strap to be removed was the one around her own neck. When the guard moved to undo it, Bel'an snapped her teeth at him, causing him to visibly flinch.

"Jumpy human!" Bel'an laughed. Humans were so entertaining! He glared at her and roughly undid the last restraint, quickly stepping back.

Ba'al offered his hand to help Bel'an of the gurney, smiling with arrogant amusement. She accepted it and slid off the bed to the ground. The cement was cold on her bare feet and the warmth from the bed on her back disappeared in the heavily air condition Gate room.

"I must go and give the humans the coordinates." Ba'al looked up at the control room. Bel'an nodded and released his hand. She was left alone with ten armed guards... and General O'Neill.

"She's very angry at you, you know," Bel'an smirked, using Sam's voice. Jack tensed and stared at Bel'an, probably trying to work out if she was lying or not. "I doubt she will forgive you. For either of your crimes."

'Got the first bit right,' Sam agreed without thinking. The corner of Jack's eyes twitched.

"I mean, really, General... _How could you_?" Bel'an teased, the last bit practicularly sung. The Gate began to dial.

Sam could see that not only was Jack on the brink of losing the last of his self-control, but Bel'an's taunting was really hurting him. The vengeful part of Sam, which had been refined by her time with Bel'an, felt pleased with his suffering. Jack had chosen to hurt her when he knew _she_was suffering. Now Jack was handing her back to Ba'al, with no guarantee that Ba'al will not kill her or keep her as Bel'an's host. The thick blast door slid open again.

Speak of the devil...

"Say goodbye to your friends, my love," Ba'al joked, offering his wife an arm. He escorted her up the ramp, cocked rifles following every step. The iris opened and Bel'an looked over her shoulder to her audience.

"May the Tauri dine on Netu!" she smiled, blowing General O'Neill a kiss. Then, she and her husband stepped through the gate. She silenced Sam's protests and enjoyed the satisfaction of being released. Ba'al had done well.

They stepped out onto Pet'rof. The Stargate sat at the top of a lush grassy hill; mountains lined the horizon. It looked like mid-afternoon, and the sun warmed Sam's skin deliciously. She was still in the blue hospital clothes, but it was great to be outside again. In fact, this was the first time she had been outside in over a week. Bel'an took a deep breath that even Sam enjoyed, and rolled her shoulders. Bel'an sat down on the warm stone steps at the foot on the Gate and closed her eyes. She and Sam stood nose-to-nose in the abyss.

"There is so much more to learn," Bel'an admitted.

"You flatter me. I'm not really very good company," Sam derided with a turn of her head.

"You have provided me with some quality entertainment and a wealth of knowledge, Samantha. I must confess that I'm reluctant to give you up as a host."

"I know," Sam tapped her temple. "And _I_must confess, among other things, that I've learnt a lot."

"I like that about you. So optimistic..." Bel'an added with an unusual degree of warmth.

"Yeah... but I'm not the only one. Am I?"

"No. I believe, if you were a Goa'uld, you what have been a valuable asset to my research."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sam shook her head. "I can't say I've enjoyed this experience."

"I'm curious: what do you intend to do when you return to your planet?"

"You mean you're going to leave my mind intact?"

Bel'an smiled and her eyes shone. For a moment, Sam recognised them as her own. How much had she impacted the Goa'uld queen?

"Sure. I'll even leave you with a... a gift, I suppose you could call it." Sam searched Bel'an's mind for her intentions, but came up empty.

"I don't know," Sam shook her head, answering Bel'an's earlier question

"You are still angry with your beloved," Bel'an stated knowingly.

"Yes. _Very_."

"You do not think he was wise to trust my husband?"

"Are you kidding me? Come on, even _you_believe he may go back on his word."

"Why don't we ask him?" Bel'an gave her a little smile that reminded Sam of Vala. The world came into view when Bel'an opened Sam's eyes. Ba'al was lying on the warm stone at her side.

"My love?" Bel'an prodded. Ba'al turned his head to her lazily.

"Yes?"

"Samantha wishes to know if you intend to free her," Bel'an asked in a deceptively innocent voice.

"Oh, really? May I speak with Samantha?" Ba'al's curiosity had been peaked and he sat up.

Sam felt the invisible strings snap. She blinked in shock when her muscles responded to her commands. She had control of her body! And the sensation was indescribable! Sam jumped off the steps and onto the cool, dewy grass in surprise. She knew it was futile to try to run: Bel'an would just take control again. Sam clenched her hands and wriggled her toes in the thick grass. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

"I do intend to free you," Ba'al smiled with indecent affection. Sam was shocked, and she could feel Bel'an's surprise.

"Why?" Sam asked quickly. To have her own voice again. It was brilliant.

"Well, I don't have to. It would save me a lot of trouble."

"No! No... But, why would you? What do you get out of keeping your side of the bargain?"

"My honour. I do have integrity, Colonel," Ba'al shrugged. Sam scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah. Right."

"Your General and I are cut from opposite ends of the same cloth. We have much in common. If you cannot accept that, I'm afraid I must leave you to be surprised," Ba'al growled, his good humour quickly smothered.

Sam felt the invisible strings attach themselves to her body and she was left with a painfulwhen Bel'an took control again. Apprehension gripped Sam's chest as Bel'an snuggled her smaller figure into Ba'al's side, her nose tucked into his neck. To her surprise, Ba'al wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. Sam wasn't sure what to expect from the System Lord, but it certainly wasn't that.

'I'll never look at Ba'al the same way again...' Sam admitted. Bel'an closed her eyes, practically mewing in delight as Ba'al pulled her closer.

"Why? He is capable of emotions other that anger and hate," Bel'an's voice in the dark crevasse of Sam's mind made her jump. Sam whipped around. The frequent changing of scenery was starting to make her dizzy.

"You can find him in my memories. You know exactly how _I've _known him."

"But you have seen two sides of the same coin, Samantha." Bel'an's clothes slowly transformed from the leather ensemble to a pair of grey pants and shirt. Oh yes, this was familiar. Bel'an now bore a striking resemblance to the Replicator version of Sam.

"And Samantha begat Fifth; Fifth begat... _me_." Bel'an grinned.

"And Neckwus and Flankus and Spankus... all figments of the imagination," Sam retorted, referring to her favourite play. "She's not me... or that matter, neither are you."

"But we have learned from you," Bel'an looked down at her grey outfit.

"And Ba'al? Where did he learn to feel?" Sam tried not to frown.

"From his host."

Sam was taken aback. They had been trying to kill Ba'al and his clones for years. They had never considered the host.

"So something of the host _does _survive," Sam realised.

"Of course, but we chose their quality of life. In the beginning, Ba'al shared a similar relationship with his host to what you and I have. I cannot say how much of the host remains today."

Sam felt a flurry of sympathy for Ba'al's host. She had been a prisoner to Bel'an for a few weeks and could feel the impact of the joining. Perhaps, if they got hold of him or one of his clones, they could try to save the host. Surely he deserved to be rescued too. Bel'an looked up.

"Oh... I didn't expect that..." Bel'an frowned in earnest.

"What is it?"

"This planet is Pet'rof; it resides in the same solar system as our home world. Ba'al must have decided to leave this area of space." Bel'an looked back to Sam. "My daughter has brought my ship. I can sense it."

Sam turned her head and found her eyes looking at the mountain range on Pet'rof. Ba'al stood up and, hooking her by the elbow and led her to a patch of dead grass twenty feet in front of the gate. Bel'an scanned the ground, curtly remembering the device hidden beneath the surface.

Tufts of dirt and dead grass flew into the air as the Goa'uld rings punched out of the ground, rising high above her and Ba'al.

"I wasn't going to make it easy for you, Colonel," Ba'al chuckled as the bright light enveloped them. For half a second, they stood frozen in a chasm of white light. It fell away like water, exposing her and Ba'al to what appeared to be a different part of Pet'rof, but the mountains were now gone. As the rings cut down into the earth, Bel'an spotted four people standing nearby. Sam recognised all of them, but was confused by the presence of two.

The first in the line of the waiting party was Lieutenant Amy Taylor, or someone who looked _very_much like her. She wore animal skin and linen, fabricated as Jaffa priestesses wore. To add to the effect, she had the symbol of Ba'al on her forehead in gold leafing. The next in the line was Salek, Ba'al's First Prime. Sam expected him to be here. She assumed the same with Ali'ki, who stood close to Salek. Sam knew the fourth figure, what stood behind Ali'ki as Lieutenant Luke Rossiter. It was the fact that he was dressed similarly to Ba'al and had a hand on Ali'ki's waist that left Sam dumbfounded.

"Kael," Bel'an addressed Luke, who smiled and bowed his head, removing his hand from Ali'ki.

'Kael. Who's Kael?' Sam wondered.

'A servant that Ba'al assigned to protect Ali'ki,' Bel'an answered in her mind.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," Bel'an snarled grumpily, though Sam knew she wasn't as aggravated as she sounded.

Luke –well, _Kael_– and Amy approached her and Ba'al. Suddenly, Sam's hand rose in the air, halting them.

"First things first," the corner of Sam's mouth lifted.

'Perhaps you will think better of me in the future, Samantha,' Bel'an thought.

A sharp, burning pain engulfed her abdomen; Sam wanted to clutch her stomach, but of course, Bel'an did not permit her to. Sam felt her legs weaken and Bel'an tried not to let her knees buckle. Whatever she was doing, it was hurting her too. Bel'an grimaced as the pain intensified and leaned forwards, succumbing to the agony. Then it stopped. The pain was gone; Bel'an was left panting and Sam was left swearing in her mind. Bel'an sniffed and stood up, shaking her head.

"That's better," She swallowed and nodded. "Let's do it."

Kael manoeuvred Bel'an to stand back to back with Amy Taylor. Sam thought she was used to pain, but alas, as the invisible steely strings snapped, an intense, stabbing pain radiated through the skin on the back of her neck. It was like the implantation process all over again. She vaguely registered the pair of strong arms that wrapped around her as her legs collapsed. Sam immediately grabbed a muscled bicep as she fought the need to faint. Blood trickled down her back and soaked into the blue hospital garb.

That was it. Bel'an was gone.

It was Kael who prevented Sam from falling. He placed a hand on the back of her neck when her head fell onto her shoulders weakly. As Kael gently lowered her body to the ground, Sam felt the distinct coolness of stone of metal on her neck, followed by a tingling vibration. The stinging pain on her neck dissipated as Kael leant over her.

Sam looked up at him. Kael smiled warmly, his eyes practically drinking in Sam's tired features and she had to wonder what Luke was thinking.

"The gate is that way," Kael whispered in Luke's voice, his eyes flicking up ahead. Sam panted heavily, trying not to pass out from exhaustion. "Everything will be fine..." he added quietly.

Sam watched him stand up. Amy was rolling her neck, as though working out some tightness.

"Ah... Youth has its advantages," she grinned, turning back to Sam. She took the few short steps to join Kael. Sam's eyes grew heavy, but she kept them open. As her gaze shifted between the hosts, Sam got the strong impression she was missing something. There was something, lying just beyond her comprehension, about these two Lieutenants.

Amy lifted a hand to the orange crystal necklace on her chest and yanked in off, snapping the thin ball chain. She took one look at the pendant, and dropped it onto the ground in front of Sam.

"Something to remember us by," she grinned, using the host's sweet voice.

Sam looked at the crystal, but her vision blurred. The world shifted out of focus and faded into blackness.

~ SG-1 ~

**Sam is free! WOOT! Are you happy? I squeezed two chapters into one for you guys! One more chapter and the truth comes out. oh, I'm so excited XD I can literally taste the ending as it gets closer. Reviews would be appreciated and very welcome.**


	14. Nefreyu

**Disclaimer****: Oh, don't we all wish we didn't need one. I own nothing except my DVD collection.**  
**Summary****: Let's get Sam off that planet, with the help of an old friend! Oh yes, and betrayal is in the works for Ba'al's royal family. And some irony, mustn't forget the irony. Let's kill Ba'al! It'll be fun! But **_**who**_** will do it? **  
**A/note****: A shorter chapter, but so much fun. This is last chapter of confusion (and it's only the last scene that'll throw you). Next chapter: twist and truth. Thank you for taking the time to write the lovely feedback everyone! Violence warning applies here. It gets a little gruesome. **

~ 14 ~

_Late evening_  
_Pet'rof_

Goosebumps prickled Sam's skin as the cool evening winds passed through the thin medical clothing. She shivered as she woke, the moist blades of grass sticking possessively to her face. She grimaced, slid a feeble hand along the ground, and touched the back of her neck, expecting to find an open wound. Instead, Sam found a sensitive ridge running from her hairline to her third, maybe fourth, cervical vertebra. It was tender, but the flesh was sealed. Without a symbiote, there was no way Sam could have healed in such a short period.

Leaving only one possibility: Kael had healed her.

Sam sighed deeply. She was tired and it felt so good to rest in silence. Her eyes snapped open again as the final piece fell into place. Bel'an was gone. She was finally gone. Before Sam could stop them, tears fell from her eyes. She clenched the lush grass and pulled on it, tiny roots and stems snapping loudly. She was finally free. A knot formed in her throat, but quickly untied as Sam let out a choked sob. She let herself cry, feeling hot tears slide over her nose and cheeks.

What had Kael said before they left?

_"The gate is that way... Everything will be fine." Luke had spoken in his human voice; why? _

Sam turned her head upwards on the grass and looked to the horizon. Sure enough, as sun began to set, it ducked behind a distant ridge of mountains. The gate must be on the other side. Another gust of wind reminded Sam that she could not stay. Overnight exposure to the elements would have a disastrous effect on her already weakened condition. She had to move, but the temptation to lie in the grass was great.

No, she needed to get to the gate. The muscles in her arms protested to the movement but Sam managed to pull herself to her feet. A large patch of dry blood stuck her shirt to her back. Sam tugged at the hem at the base of her spine, pulling the stiff fabric from her skin.

"Ugh..." she grimaced at the thought of the blood, "that's as bad as a starched Service Dress shirt," she scoffed with a shake of her head. Well, at least her sense of humour was intact. Down at her feet, the orange crystal left by Bel'an glistened in the grass. Her joints creaked as Sam bent down and picked it up by the chain and tied it around her wrist. She just couldn't bring herself t leave it behind.

She began the slow trudge towards the gate. If she had to walk all night, at least she would stay warm and hopefully be back on Earth by the morning. Except the iris would be in place and she didn't have an GDO or a radio. That was problem. Perhaps she could yell through the gate. No, that wouldn't work. Radio waves can penetrate the iris, pressure waves probably wouldn't. And it wasn't like she could MacGyver a radio out of blades of grass and well-placed piles of dirt.

As a stroke of good luck, Sam's energy slowly returned as she walked. Now that her mind was free of another entity, her thoughts flowed continuously and served as her walking companion. And the moons. Yes, plural. There were three above her and she spotted a fourth skimming the horizon. All blue, all different sizes. There were probably countless moons orbiting this small planet. Of the three above her, only one was full, but together, they lit up the surface of the planet like day. She walked through a field of something similar to Halberd wheat and in a moment of nostalgia, she ran her hands across the whipping heads. It was so peaceful; she only wished Jack was here with her. She wanted forget everything and just move on.

She continued to walk through the night, her pace only slowing as she ascended the windy mountain. Fortunately, the summit was not as high as it first appeared. It was cold and she had quickly lost feeling in her fingers and toes. It was about an hour before dawn broke when Sam finally made it to the gate. It did not escape Sam that she only found it thanks to information provided by a Goa'uld.

She still hadn't found a solution to the iris problem. The most logical course of action would be to gate to one of their allies's planets. But which one? That choice, to Sam, was logical.

Sam ran her cold fingers around the back of her neck, lightly touching the drying ridge. She eyed the symbols on the DHD and hoped her memory was accurate. Slowly, she punched in the symbols for P3X-774. It had been such a long time. She hesitated on the point of origin, but chose the only symbol she did not instantly recognise. The Gate activated; she thanked her excellent memory and the fact that the gate had not been buried. The 'kawoosh' lit up the area around the platform and sprang back into the event horizon. As Sam stepped up, she looked over her shoulder at the planet as one of the moons set. She shook her head and stepped through the gate.

The planet was bright and Sam grimaced at the ache it brought her eyes. It was raining lightly and the skies were overcast. It was exactly as she remembered it. The air was cool, but certainly warmer than Pet'rof. The bloody patch on her shirt began to stick to her back again, but a friendly voice attracted her attention.

"Carter?" The innocent, male voice addressed her.

Sam turned quickly to see a young man walking up the grassy hill towards her. He had changed since the last time SG-1 had been here. However, she knew this young man with hair like a colourful hay bale. Sam grinned and was delighted that he returned it with a shy smile.

"Hello Nefreyu."

~ SG-1~

_0603h_  
_Daniel's Lab_

"I'm bored!" Vala whined as she lay across the only vacant space on Daniel's workbench. He was focusing intently on his laptop screen, carefully avoiding the cheeky, black-haired woman strewn provocatively beside him as she tapped her heels of the cupboard door below the bench. It had been ten hours since Sam had left with Ba'al. Now they were playing the waiting game as they entered the early hours of the morning.

"I know..." he frowned, and Vala huffed loudly, her fingers tapping on her stomach. Damn, the woman was distracting.

'Do not look... do not look...' Daniel mentally repeated as he read the same Sumerian sentence for the fifth time.  
He jumped completely off his stool when a loud knock interrupted his mantra.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jack hid his grin as he stepped into Daniel's lab. Daniel was going to say no, but Vala spoke first.

"I wish!" Vala sat up, her hair flipping over her shoulders. Daniel simply scowled at her over his glasses. Vala winked to Jack, who took a cautious step towards Daniel.

"What's up Jack?" Daniel asked, eying Vala for another moment.

"I'm heading off. I was gonna head up to the cabin. I need to make a few repairs." Jack explained, his casual manner intriguing Daniel. This was a turn around. Jack's mood had been worryingly dark for the past few weeks.

"Sam isn't back yet. Don't you want to see her?" Daniel frowned and saw Vala's incessant fidgeting still from the corner of his eye.

"I'll give her some space. You know how she is. It's Carter. She'll be alright," Jack nodded and looked to the floor.

"But won't she want to see you?" Vala interjected. Of course, she didn't know.

"No. Not at first." Jack looked to Daniel. "I'll leave you to explain that one, Daniel." He waved a finger to his friend. "I gotta get going. Call me when she gets home." he added, his voice lighter and more relaxed.

"Sure Jack. I'll do that." Daniel was still frowning, trying to get a grasp on the sudden change in Jack's disposition. Jack gave him an old, familiar smile and thrust his hand into his pocket as he walked out the door.

~ SG-1 ~

_0614h  
SGC Control Room_

"So I said 'it doesn't matter, as long as you don't break it!'" Walter chuckled as he and Sergeant Callahan waited for the Gate diagnostic to finish. Steven simply shook his head and turned back to his computer.

The lights flickered above the two Airmen and the familiar sirens announced an unscheduled offworld activation. Walter stood up and leaned over his computer to the PA microphone and made his announcement to the base. The Stargate continued to dial and the lights went out, leaving only the emergency lighting.

"What's going on?" Callahan asked, clearly puzzled with the unusual events. The iris opened in the Gateroom and Walter shook his head.

"I'm not... one hundred percent... sure." Walter was slightly familiar with the turn of events, but couldn't place them. Behind them, General Landry barrelled down the stairs from the conference room. Lucky he didn't fall over in the darkness.

"Walter!" He growled. "Why is the iris open?"

"I didn't open it, Sir!" Walter shook his head and the Gate activated. Landry leaned over him and grabbed the microphone.

"Defence teams, stand by!" Hank barked to the Airmen in the Gateroom. The tension was thick as everyone waited for whatever would come through the gate. His breathing hitched when a lone figure stepped through and though her features where hidden in shadows cast by the light of the event horizon, Hank had no doubt it was Colonel Carter.

"Hold it right there Colonel," he warned her. They had to be sure she wasn't carrying a symbiote. Sam did as requested. The gate shut itself down, the lights came back on and the iris automatically closed.

"Sir, Colonel Carter gated in from P3X-774." Walter advised him, but Hank obviously wasn't familiar with the planet designations.

"Which is?"

"The Nox home world Sir; they're our allies," Walter explained.

"I see," Hank replied as he made his way the small staircase and to the gate room. Colonel Carter was waiting patiently for the medical team to arrive. They would probably have her restrained while she underwent all the necessary scans and examinations to prove she was Goa'uld free. Hank pushed past the rigid SFs to the foot of the ramp.

Sam's clothes –if those awful hospital things could be called that – were dirty and a stream of brown, dry blood lined her collar. Her hair was a mess and her bare feet were dirty. Big, black rings sat under her eyes, but in spite of her apparent exhaustion, she smile warmly to Hank.

"Welcome back, Colonel."

Sam didn't reply. She was almost a shadow of the vibrant woman she had once been. The events since her death had taken their toll and Hank could only hope that that woman was still in there.

"It is you, Colonel? Isn't it? I don't need to have you dragged to the infirmary?" Sam chuckled half heartedly.

"No Sir, but I wouldn't blame you if you did!" she grinned, rubbing her neck. The medical team arrived, gurney in tow. They approached her cautiously, but at Hank's nod, politely asked Colonel Carter to lay down on the gurney. They chose not to tie her down and it didn't seem necessary. As soon as Sam's head hit the pillow, her eyes closed tightly and she was asleep by the time she was wheeled out of the Gateroom.

~ SG-1 ~

_1736h_  
_That evening_  
_Sam's Laboratory_

She had been cleared by Doctor Lam earlier that morning and Sam had welcomed the visits from her friends. It was wonderful to see them again and they provided a blissful distraction from the disturbing silence of her mind. Sure, it was amazing to finally be back, but Sam really didn't want to be alone with her memories. It took some careful convincing, but Sam managed to escape the infirmary.

She searched her pocket for the access card to her lab that had been issued by security. She was sure she left her original card in her locker, but it was missing. It had been three weeks, so it was quite likely she'd misplaced it. Her hand brushed something cold and hard. Sam frowned and pulled out her card and an orange crystal.

"Oh right," She said aloud as she turned the tiny, smooth crystal in her fingers. She paused to unlock her lab and open the door. She blindly switched on the light. She was distracted by the object in her hands and nearly stood on a circuit board that lay on the cement floor. It cracked beneath her feet and she looked down.

"What the-" she scanned the electronic equipment, paper and wires on the floor. Who the hell had trashed her lab!

"Oh, sorry about that," Daniel apologised as he went to knock on her door. "That was Jack." He quickly added, seeing her angry look.

"Of course it was!" She growled furiously. Only Jack would take out his frustration on her property. He could be such a bastard!

Sam stopped and mulled on the sudden wave of rage that grew. She was never that hot-headed. She would need to work on that. Carolyn had set up a long set of sessions with Doctor Mackenzie to help Sam get back to her old self and deal with everything that had happened.

Even though she was mad at Jack, Sam knew she couldn't do this alone. She wasn't alone. She was part of a pair. And her other half was hurting too. Sam had seen _that_herself. She was north and he was south. You couldn't really have one without the other. Speaking of which, Sam hadn't seen or heard from Jack all day.

"Daniel, where is General O'Neill? I expected to see him," she asked calmly.

"Uh, he left this morning. Just before you came home." Daniel didn't look her in the eye and instinct –one probably learnt from Bel'an – told Sam that Daniel knew more than he was letting on. "He was gonna go up to Minnesota. He said you needed some space." Again, he avoided eye contact.

"You know," Sam stated tersely. She didn't need to explain what she meant. Daniel knew. He knew about her relationship with Jack. About what Jack had apparently done. Everything.

"He needed someone to lean on. You died. We were all hurting Sam..." Warm sapphire finally met icy blue and Sam found only remorse behind her friend's glasses. "You're mad at him. I get that. Believe me, I _really_get that."

"Daniel, Stop." She held up a hand, but it was the look in her eyes that silenced him. "I'll... sort it out later. Okay? I have a lab to clean... I'll call him when I'm ready." Daniel regarded Sam for a minute. Her experiences had certainly changed Sam and he wondered if she would be 'ready' before it was too late to repair her relationship with Jack.

"Alright. We're here if you need us." Daniel took Jack's advice and gave Sam space. He turned on his heel and left her lab. Sam watched the doorway once he was gone and the small crystal in her had nagged at her. She opened the hand the hand she didn't realise she was clenching and stared at the crystal. Something about it didn't seem ornamental. Why would Bel'an, or Taylor, leave something like a crystal?

An idea struck Sam like lightning. She looked around at her lab and her gaze landed on her laptop, sleeping soundly on her desk in the corner. She set to work, picking up pieces of equipment as she prepared to analyse the crystal for data.

~ SG-1 ~

_Meanwhile,_  
_Ba'al's ship_

Amy rapped her fingers on the cool gold plating of her throne, an impatient scowled carved in her brow. Kael stood by the large window, his own fingers restlessly tapping the handle of the sword Ali'ki had given him. It was a mutual habit. The purples and blues of hyperspace flowed silently over the ship, leaving only a pulsing hum as their company.

All they were waiting upon was Ali'ki.

The grind of the door and the swift turn of four heads hailed her arrival to the bridge. Amy sent Kael a short glance, to which he nodded. It was time for the home run. Amy rose from her seat and sidestepped to stand between Ba'al's legs. Amused by her frivolous antics, Ba'al smiled and opened an arm to her, allowing Amy to sit on his knee. Kael watched her from the corner of his eye and casually walked up behind Ali'ki as she stared at the back on Salek's balding head. He restlessly caressed the leather grip of his sword and bit his lip.

It was a mistake for Ali'ki to keep her back to him. To them.

On the other side of the room, Ba'al was becoming exceeding amused with the playful creature on his knee. The corner of his lips rose into an insolent grin. He was so occupied with whispering crude suggestions in her ear that he did not see her hand running up the leather-covered thigh. She pulled away, just enough to look into his dark eyes. Something flickered behind Ba'al's eyes. A lack of recognition. Bewilderment. Whatever it was, it was fleeting.

"My love?"

"Oh Ba'al..." He froze at her direct use of his name in lieu of a term of endearment. "Bel'an is already dead."

Shock and confusion washed over his face, hidden beneath the trickle of glistening ruby bloody that fell from the corner of his mouth. Neither looked down at the knife that had silently slid through his stomach like butter, and Ba'al only winced when she thrust it up and lodged in the base of his sternum. His 'wife' had gutted him.

Ali'ki and Salek ignored the murder in process.

"Take us out of hyperspace." Ali'ki ordered, lifting her chin. Salek turned his head towards his shoulder, but did as asked. The light of hyperspace dissipated from the large window and was replaced by dim glow of a red giant. "Establish an orbit. We have time."

Kael scraped his teeth over his bottom lip and crossed his hand over his body the grip the handle of his sword. Slowly, he drew it from the sheath, careful not to touch Ali'ki's back. He took a steady pace backwards, releasing the entire length of the weapon. Light reflected off the blade and danced on the roof. Ali'ki tensed but Kael did not hesitate. He was prepared. Ali'ki was left-handed. If she drew her own sword or gun, she would turn to the left.

Salek was oblivious to all going on behind him.

Kael turned the sword in his hand so and rolled his shoulder back. He heard a watery cough behind him and knew Amy had played her part. Ali'ki had sensed their betrayal. While it would be easier to do this with her back to him, Kael wanted to see her face. Ali'ki was quick to turn on him, her hand reaching for her black gun. Kael was faster.

The sword rose high in the air, before plunging into her left shoulder, penetrating diagonally through her body and jutting out above her right hip. Her eyebrow twitched in a confused frown. Kael showed little remorse as her brought his left hand up to the handle. In one gruesome, forceful move, he twisted the blade. It would be an awful way to go, but Kael wouldn't think twice about it when it was over. Ali'ki fell limply to the floor when he pulled the blade out. Salek turned around at the sound and pressed himself against the console in shock.

Salek's eyes darted between Kael, Ali'ki's motionless body and the dripping sword in Kael's hand. His eyes drifted to Ba'al's lifeless body, still propped up on his throne. Kael sensed Amy as she stepped up behind him.

"Walk away Salek," Kael warned with a threatening snarl. Amy touched his wrist and his features softened.

Salek was torn between running from the people who killed his gods and striking back. He wanted to hate Kael for betraying the royal family. On a level that his father had stooped – or risen – to, Salek knew the Goa'uld were not gods.

"You can still die free," Amy added softly. Without thinking, Salek sidestepped Ali'ki's body and fled the bridge. Kael stretched out a hand to the console and changed the ships path. Even if they had killed Ba'al and Ali'ki, revival was still a possibility.

"What do you reckon; mission accomplished?" Amy asked, looking back to Ba'al. Kael directed the ship towards the sun and turned to Amy. His job was done. Kael returned control back to Luke and the sword slipped from his grip, clattering to the floor.

"I'd say so. I promised Ba'al that I would throw myself into the fires of the sun if I betrayed the family. We were always taught to keep our promises. Weren't we? All that's left is the disposal." Luke sighed, looking back to the approaching sun.

"That's all that's left for _us_. The rest is up to _them_," Amy shrugged.

"Think he'll forgive himself?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Jack will be fine. She'll help him through it." Luke left her side to sit on the two steps that led up to the thrones. "Right?" she added with a curious frown. As she came over to sit next to him, alarms blared loudly to warn them of the imminent collision with the sun.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Remembering. How none of it will be real." His sadness was apparent and Amy slid a comforting hand into his. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"This was how it was meant to be, Luke," she whispered, bumping her shoulder against his. "We'll see them again."

The air around them became warmer and drier. The shields would fail soon and they would perish in the heat of the dying sun. How ironic. However, the Naquadah of the Gates in the cargo hold was not as potent as that of weapons grade Naquadah, the sheer amount of the reactive metal wound be more than enough to blow up the sun.

"Amy..." Luke let his head fall on her shoulder.

"Uh oh, you're going to get all mushy on me." She grinned, ruffling his dusty brown hair.

"Yeah, I am. Shut up and listen," he rolled his eyes and poked her in the ribs. "You know I love you, right?"

"Sure I do. Love you too," she smiled softly.

"Just checking," Luke teased. He was so like his father.

They sat and watched as they sank further and further into the heat of the sun. The alarms continued to sound until the ship hit the burning surface of the Red Giant and the shields finally failed. They, along with all the Jaffa on-board Ba'al's ship, quickly perished in the fires of the sun. As Luke and Kael had promised.

~ SG-1 ~

**Oh god, the next chapter *googly eyes* I cannot wait. The truth. It's the proverbial spinach that hits the fan. *squeal!* Reviews, please. Oh please, please please!**


	15. Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nuffink! Not even Star Wars.**  
**Summary: The truth, it's finally here! *jumps off chair and squeals***  
**A/note: It's time. Here's that twist! I'm **_**so**_** excited! I've been going nutsy with the suspense. My apologies for the lateness; I've had a hectic couple of days now that I've started a new job and am preparing to retire from Air Force Cadets. However, if I am forgiven, here is an update I'm sure will twist your earlobes. Please excuse the excessive dialogue. **_**As always, flashback are in italics.**_** Enjoy!**

**~ 15 ~**

_2138h_  
_Sam's Lab_

It took Sam almost an hour to find and replace all of her equipment, which she refused to leave strewn across the floor. After another forty minutes of searching, her earlier suspicions were confirmed: the crystal did contain data. Unfortunately, it appeared to be a video file and required a lengthy conversion into a usable format. So, after many angry glares and harsh words to her computer, Sam finally had the converted video file.

She pulled up a stool to the metal workbench and parked herself in front of her laptop. The computer hesitated when she double-clicked the icon for the video file, but quickly responded.

"Damn straight..." Sam settled her elbows on the bench and propped her chin up in her palms. The media player opened and the screen was black. She frowned and turned the volume up on the computer, hearing a rustling noise.

"It's the red button!" her laptop yelled in an angry, feminine voice, causing Sam to jump and turn the sound down a little.

"I know! Geez!" a male voice growled, this one louder than the first. Sam licked her bottom lip and stared at the screen. The image refocused on the fabric of a black BDU shirt that moved away from the camera. The picture cleared to show Lieutenant Amy Taylor sitting cross-legged on one of the standard queen sized beds that could be found in any of the Officers accommodation quarters. Sam also recognised the figure that stepped back from the camera to join Taylor on at the foot of the bed as Luke Rossiter.

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the stool as it became apparent that the two Lieutenants on her computer screen were more than they initially appeared and she struggled to understand how they had managed to fit themselves into the events of the past six weeks.

"You sure that thing is switched on?" Taylor looked at the camera, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rossiter replied simply, "the little red light is on."

"Alright," Amy shrugged and Sam couldn't help notice how similar the Lieutenants' mannerisms were. Nor could she ignore the familiarity. "So, ah... God, where do we begin?" Taylor asked rhetorically and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Colonel Carter," Luke began abruptly, "and General O'Neill-"

"Oh!" Amy jumped. She leaned forwards and looked straight at the camera, "Of course! General, this is _very_ important; you need to know you didn't do anything wrong. I drugged you. We'll explain everything, but please, please understand that _nothing_happened after you passed out in your truck. You're in no way an adulterer."

"Good place to start," Luke commented after a moment of patient silence. "Let's cut the crap. Amy and I were sent back through time from the year 2030, by Lieutenant General O'Neill, to change the events of our timeline. Amy came through about eleven months before I did, using a piece of Asgard technology to conceal her identity and blend into SG-12. She was supposed to make it safe for me to come through... _But_, I guess things didn't pan out that way."

Sam lifted an intrigued eyebrow as Luke began his explanation.

"Okay, in our timeline, General O'Neill married Colonel Carter in early 2008. She commanded the Atlantis expedition for a year in the Pegasus Galaxy, and then took a year of leave before she assumed command of the SGC in 2010. General Hank Landry succeeded General O'Neill as head of Homeworld Security that year when Jack retired... Um, do we tell them about...?" Luke looked to his companion and asked a wordless question.

"Later," Amy decided with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I guess you should know that Lieutenant Rossiter is my adoptive brother." She tilted her head towards Luke.

"Whoa..." Sam's eyebrows rose towards her hairline. Amy shook her head and continued their tale.

"Anyway, in 2013, then Brigadier General Carter was killed on an offworld mission. As it turned out, even though we thought that all of Ba'al's clones had been eliminated, we realised that we had missed one. We still aren't sure if that one was the original or not. Ba'al took General Carter as host to his queen; six months later, she killed Ba'al and his daughter."

"I did what?" Sam rhetorically asked her laptop.

"General O'Neill returned to active duty after that. Things just got worse from there. Bel'an left Earth alone and raged a war against the Ori. The problem was... she won," Luke continued where Amy left off. He and Amy alternated seamlessly with their story.

"After her victory over the Ori, Bel'an pretty much wiped out what was left of the Tok'ra and attacked the Free Jaffa Nation. She brought the Goa'uld back into power and eventually became a threat to the more advanced cultures," Amy explained, but paused as she reminisced, "but she never touched Earth. We always thought that was because of General Carter's influence. But that was the only indication that there was something of her left."

"Bel'an did a fair bit of damage to the Nox, too."

"No way..." Sam whispered in awe and pushed her nose closer to the screen. Amy took a deep breath and continued.

"Um, when Bel'an had control over most of this galaxy, she began her attack on the Andromeda, Ida and Pegasus galaxies. The remaining Asgard in Ida saw her as a significant threat and called a meeting of the Great Races."

Sam was beyond trying to process the information as it came, she just listened in perfect silence.

"Ah... The Asgard invited General O'Neill to represent Earth, Ambassador Feranus for the Nox; obviously the Furlings are long extinct. We actually, had a representative from the ascended ancients. They were _very_adamant about not interfering, but were willing to advise us; I think the Ori's defeat shook them. Dad was pretty fond of him, his name was Yasuf. Commander Turros represented the Asgard from Ida. Nobody was willing to take on Bel'an's army, but General O'Neill suggested we change the timeline." Amy let out a breath after her long speech. Luke took over for her.

"Surprisingly, they seemed to agree that that was the best course of action. General O'Neill trained Amy and I for this mission from a very early age-"

"I think we should tell them," Amy interrupted him. Luke eyed her curiously.

"You reckon?"

"Yep," Amy nodded. Luke turned back to the camera.

"Okay. Here's the punchline. General O'Neill is our father... adoptive, of course."

"Star Wars much? _Luke, I am your father_..." Amy teased in Darth Vader's voice. The joke was lost on Sam, whose jaw had dropped partially open. These were Jack's kids? Then who was their-

"And General Carter is our mother," Luke answered the question Sam was about to ask, quite determined to ignore his sister. "Our mission was to delay their marriage in 2008, which we have already done. I changed the mission roster so you, Colonel Carter, would be taken by Bel'an."

_"Might I ask what has you on base at three in the morning?"Luke had asked Sam when she met him after her release from the infirmary. _

_"I might ask you the same thing Rossiter," Why _would _an officer be hanging around the control room in the early hours of the morning?_

_"Fair enough. I was working on a computer program for Colonel Mitchell." Damn, he had been a good liar. She had completely believed him. _

"We needed the Asgard and Tok'ra on board with our mission, so when we found out General was taking SG-1 offworld to meet with them; we kind of... _tinkered_with the security teams' mission roster." Luke waved his hands as he spoke and Sam's eyes followed them.

"That was when I became involved," Luke's voice suddenly changed, causing Amy to twitch by his side and Sam to bounce suddenly on her stool. Okay, so Kael was a Tok'ra. That explained a few things.

"My assignment was to find Bel'an. I entered into Ba'al's service and was commissioned to protect his daughter. Luke presented a wealth of knowledge that allowed us to complete our mutual mission," Kael spoke calmly while Amy's eyes drifted around the room. Sam suspected that Kael made her future daughter uncomfortable.

_Future daughter_... nope, it still hasn't sunk in yet.

"The Asgard from our timeline developed a device that disguised the presence of a symbiote. We've come a long way since 2008," Luke assumed control and smiled, dipping his chin almost shyly. "Kael was one of the last Tok'ra in our timeline. We've known him for years. He knows this because he's seen my memories,"

"I prefer the Kael I know..." Amy mumbled, folding her arms. Again, Luke tolerated her grumbling.

"We knew General O'Neill would mount a rescue mission to recover Colonel Carter. The same thing happened in our timeline, but our attempt failed. We had to allow this attempt to be successful so I could convince Ali'ki to convince her mom to take Amy as a host," Luke explained awkwardly, pointing his finger to different parts of the room with every noun and pronoun. He looked to the roof, searching his mind. "God, what else do we have to talk about?"

"Let's tell them about us. Um... Luke was adopted in 2010 when he was six. I was adopted two years later, when I was five. If everything turns out okay, and you guys want to try to find us, we can only tell you to talk to Uncle Jim," Amy frowned, gulped, lowered and then shook her head. "We won't tell you about the people who died in our timeline, but we should let you know that Daniel is going to marry Vala... eventually... Dad said they had a bit of a shotgun wedding, but they've been pretty happy for as long as I can remember."

"Yeah, how often did you have to babysit Danny? That guy is his mother to a tee," Luke added. "Nah, you'll like their son. He's a good kid," Luke shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. Obviously their son was named after his father.

"OH!" Luke jumped up from the end of the bed and approached the camera, grabbing the side of it firmly. As he came closer, Sam caught the name tag on his black shirt: _O'Neill_.

"Dad, when that stray lab mix wanders into our yard: don't chase him away. That's Jacob. He's gonna be the best dog we'll ever have," Luke ordered with a grin before he returned to the bed.

"Colonel Carter... Um, _Mom_... In the top draw of your desk is a titanium vial. You see, when we were growing up with Dad, we knew he wasn't the same after losing you. I asked him one year what he wanted for Christmas and he said 'sixteen years'. I didn't really know what he meant. Seeing him now, I do. You and dad met in 1997, and you were taken as a host in 2013. I think he wanted those sixteen years back. So, when the great races offered us something as, _compensation_, I guess you could call it, for the mission, we asked for a way to give Dad those sixteen years back." Amy mused, clearly entranced with a sad memory. "Just trust us. All you need to do is inject dad with the entire contents of the vial."

"Also, invest some research into symbiote poison. I carry a protein that will paralyse and eventually kill a symbiote if it tries to take me as a host." She added, waving an errand finger at her head.

"Look, I- _we_know you guys are going to be a little upset that your kids had to sacrifice themselves to fix the timeline. But you understand why we did it, and it's up to you guys to give us a slightly more normal childhood. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love dad. He did his best. But even he knew that rewriting this timeline is the best solution," Luke continued. It seemed like this entire lengthy speech had been well rehearsed.

"'These are the sacrifices we make.' We learned that from Dad. We're running out of time, but just remember that we love you both and Mom... please forgive Dad. He's been sad enough," Amy pleaded, her eyes painfully innocent. "So, goodbye everyone." She smiled as she stood up and approached the camera.

"Catchya later!" Luke added before the screen went black.

Sam was stunned.

Her brow was carved into a permanent disbelieving frown and her mouth now dry from being open for so long. Her elbows were sore from resting on the bench for the better part of half an hour. There was so much to process. She couldn't decide how to feel.

"What..." Sam said slowly, still staring at the blank screen. She grabbed the mouse of her laptop and hit replay, determined to watch the video again. She shifted on the stool – since her backside had gone numb – and settled in for a second viewing.

~ SG-1 ~

**I was going to add another scene, but felt it would be too fluffy after all the information. In my defence, I never lied... Engaged in a campaign of misinformation? Yes. Lied? Not exactly. Next chapter is super angsty, I would equate it to C12 of 2012: The Return (My X Files baby). A little bit of sad Jack, but he and Sam finally sort everything out. Then some fluff. After like, 80k words worth of drama, I'm in the mood for fluff. Bring on the fluff bunny! :)**


	16. Marry Me, Sir

**Disclaimer:**** don't Sue. Jack? Sure. But no Sue please.**  
**Summary and A/Note:****Well, I'm excited :) Sam and Jack finally get back together, after all this. Also, this is the last angsty, overly – though I'll dumb it down – dramatic chapter. Don't worry about Bel'an's special guest appearance. I wanna thank everyone for the reviews and feedback. I actually went back and revised this because of the questions asked. originally, it was about 2.8k words (6k now). **_**Italics are flashback. **_**I think I need an epilogue or something to explain some of the events of the other timeline. Seriously fighting to keep these guys in character (especially Jack). If he seems a tiny bit OOC, I'm doing it to get him back _into_ character. Thank you Adi :)**

~ 16 ~

_0014h_

Sam finally closed the media player after the fourth viewing. Her eyes scanned the dishevelled laboratory until they came to rest on the small desk in the corner of the room. She stared at it and wondered. If it was all true, there would be small vial of _something_in the top draw. Taking a few ginger steps across the room and pulling her keys from her pocket, Sam unlocked the top draw of her desk and pulled the drawer out as far as it would go.

Well, holy Hannah.

There it was. Just sitting innocently against the back of the drawer, hiding beneath a hole-punch and stapler. The glass was black and surrounded in bands of titanium. She reached out and touched it, not surprised to find that it was real, but suddenly overcome by the _weight _of reality. It was true. Everything on that video had happened.

Sam pushed the stapler away and carefully lifted the vial. Sixteen years. Oddly enough, that was precisely how many years older Jack was than her. He had pointed this out to her before;

_Jack was standing in her office during her little stint at Area 51. He'd requested a transfer to Nevada to oversee research and development since the Stargate Program had virtually closed its doors. He'd looked her in the eye._

_"Look, I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore. There is a bit of an age difference between us."_

_"I think serving eight years in the field with you kind of eliminates any problem with age or vitality. Your age doesn't worry me; in fact, I've never really thought about it," she had smiled._

_It was almost true. When she had been at the height of entertaining ideas about making a move on him, she realised he was significantly older. Then again, the acceptable age difference in a relationship was half the eldest age plus eight. Apparently. And she was certainly within acceptable limits._

Sam knew that even though she had continued to assure him it wasn't a problem, he still worried about it. He worried about dying early and leaving her behind. She knew he worried about simply being too old for her and doing her injustice. So now as Sam stood in her lab with the supposed cure for Jack's problem, she had to wonder whether he would go for it.

Did she even want him to? What if it didn't work? But didn't they owe it to their kids to put their gift to good use? That was ultimately what it was. A gift. They could have had anything. Instead, they used their reward for sacrificing their lives to give their father a longer, happier life.

Sam turned and began to walk towards the door, still analysing the vial. If she and Jack were going to add sixteen years onto his life, they should at least ensure it wouldn't have any other adverse side effects. Who knows what time travel could do to it? Hopefully Carolyn was doing the rounds tonight. She hardly ever left the base.

~ SG-1 ~

_0031h_  
_Chief medical officer's office_

"Carolyn?" Sam knocked on the CMO's office door, glad to find Carolyn still on base. The doctor looked up from the file she was reading.

"Colonel Carter. What can I do for you?" Carolyn quickly signed the base of the paper and closed the manila folder. Sam took a step into the tidy office, her hand clasped around the small vial.

"I need you to have something analysed." She held up the glass and titanium container in her fingers. Carolyn pushed up from her chair and rounded her desk. She took the vial and held it up to the light.

"What is it?" Carolyn asked, her nose scrunching.

"Oh... long story," Sam sighed. "I think it could be Nox or Asgard. I just need to know if it's dangerous."

"Alien drugs, Colonel? I thought _I'd_become your main supplier..." Carolyn smiled and Sam could help but reciprocate the expression. Humour was so hard to find these days. "I'll take a look at it. It should be ready by later on today or tomorrow."

"Thank you." Sam nodded and turned to leave, halting when Carolyn addressed her again.

"How are you feeling Sam? You look a little pale," Carolyn asked. Sam turned around to assure the good doctor that she was alright, but suddenly found Carolyn toe-to-toe with her. Sam pulled her head back as Carolyn gently clapped her hands on the side of Sam's face. "Step back, I need light."

"Whoa!" Sam was pushed back and her head was tilted up so Carolyn could look in her eyes. She obviously didn't have her little pen light thing. Finding nothing, Carolyn placed a hand on Sam's forehead. When had this doctor become such a mother duck? "I'm fine! It's just been a long day!"

"Colonel, apart from your team and General O'Neill, I've been your most frequent visitor during your hospitalisation. I know when something is wrong," she frowned, releasing Sam's head and folding her arms. She stared for a moment and Sam toyed with the idea of telling Carolyn about the tape, when Carolyn quickly jumped.

"That reminds me!" She turned back to her desk and rummaged through the pile of folders. "I noticed an anomaly in your latest scan. We found some damage to your reproductive organs the first time you returned to Earth..." Carolyn looked over her shoulder. "Shut the door," she ordered.

Intrigued by Carolyn's findings, Sam turned and reached for it, but before she had moved it an inch, three bodies appeared in the doorway.

"Found you!" Vala bounded over the threshold, grabbing Sam by the shoulders. The bouncing woman was followed by Daniel and Mitchell, the former scowling at Vala. Carolyn turned around to glare at the visitor. It briefly occurred to Sam that Daniel and Vala were the two people she wanted to speak to. She had questions after watching the tape and wondered if they could help.

"Doctor Lam, do you mind if we continue this conversation later?"

"That's fine," Carolyn smiled, her eyes flicking briefly to Cam. Oh, they _so_had feelings for one another. Sam turned her attention back to her team.

"Let's go for a walk," Sam pushed past them and stepped out of the office.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Just gotta have a quick chat to the Doc," Cam advised them casually. Uh huh. Sure. Sam wanted to smirk at him and she found it too easy to suppress the grin. She nodded and walked down the corridor, flanked by Vala and Daniel. Sam had no idea where they were going, but was content to just walk.

"We received word from Mero a few minutes ago. One of his contacts reported that Ba'al left his home world. He also mentioned a star had been destroyed a not far from the planet. No one knows what happened to Ba'al and Mero believes his ship was destroyed in the blast from the sun," Daniel spoke quickly; but Sam's mind was way ahead of him.

Luke and Amy. They did it. They killed the royal family. What an ironic way to go. Blowing up Suns to kill Goa'uld System Lords was becoming a trend. Sam was surprised to find her chest tightening in grief. They were dead. All of them. It just didn't seem right.

"Daniel? 'Gravidus'? What does it mean?" Sam asked, carefully walking along the painted red line on the cement floor.

"Yes, I was wondering about that too," Vala added from Sam's left.

"You heard that?" Daniel frown, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I heard some things."

"Well, it's a Latin word that means 'burdened'... among other things."

"Other things?" Sam rubbed her arms, though the base climate control was working fine.

"It can also mean 'with child'," Daniel tried to sound nonchalant about it, but it didn't stop the piercing squeak of Sam's new boots on the floor as she abruptly halted. "Don't worry. You're not... you know," Daniel added awkwardly. "That was one of the first things we had Thor check when we got you back... the first time."

Sam's mind raced through the contents of the tape left by Luke and Amy. They made no mention of a pregnancy or anything like that. Unless they had told Thor something else directly. The information they left to her and Jack was need-to-know. Perhaps Thor knew something else.

"Vala..." Sam had another question. "How much do the host's influence the symbiote?"

The sudden change of conversation caught her friends off guard, but Vala tried to articulate and answer nonetheless.

"I don't know. As much as the symbiote will allow. I understand the Tok'ra form strong relationships with their host. But the Goa'uld don't."

That was true. Selmak managed to get her father to give up coffee. This would explain why Bel'an left Earth alone in the other timeline. But it didn't explain why she would kill the husband and daughter she loved so much. No, there was a lot Luke and Amy had kept unsaid.

Unless Bel'an didn't kill them...

~ SG-1 ~

_0708h_  
_41,000 ft above Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

"So what happens now?"

Sam sat in that familiar darkness she had shared with Bel'an. Her legs were crossed and her fingers stabbed her hairline as she balanced her temple in her palm. She wasn't alone.

"I don't know..." Sam shook her head, her fingers rooted to her scalp as it moved. "I asked Daniel where Jack went and he said up to the cabin to make a few repairs." Sam looked up at the leather-clad form of Bel'an, sitting on her knees in front of her, "I was at the cabin not that long ago. There is nothing there to be fixed." She shook her head.

"Who said the repairs were physical?" Bel'an wondered calmly.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"What are you really afraid of?" Bel'an asked, placing her hands on the floor and sitting down, her legs crossed to mirror's Sam's. Sam knew it would be pointless trying to lie to her.

"Daniel told me he thought about taking his own life after Charlie died. I'm..." Sam swallowed the lump in her throat, "...scared. I thought he was past that. I didn't think he was would permit anything to hurt him like that again."

"You didn't think he felt that strongly about you?"

"I mean, I knew how he felt. I just didn't think he was so consumed with it," Sam sniffled and sighed. "It's kind of scary. I didn't know he allowed himself to be completely consumed by emotions."

"I knew." Sam looked up at the woman who reached out to touch Sam's temple. "It was here..." Her pointed finger dropped to Sam's chest, "...and here. He is _your_Sim'ka. I would know."

"The soul mate thing," Sam sighed impatiently. That was the stuff of romance novels and _fiction_. This was reality. They had waited eight years behind the veil of rules and policies. 'The regs', as Jack called them. The truth was they didn't fit together like two jigsaw pieces. They weren't Romeo and Juliet. Their relationship was far from perfect.

"Perfection is relative. He is your match. In this reality and many others. You were made for each other," Bel'an touched her hands on Sam's knees.

"Made for each other..." Sam repeated with a quiet scoff, lowering her eyes to the clenched hands in her lap.

"Yes. I'm hesitant to use the word 'destined', but it is what it is. It is how you mould one another, how you shape each other's lives that makes you made for one another. Flying to Minnesota to stop him from doing something stupid is just another way you will influence his life. You are _his_Sim'ka."

Sam frowned, still looking down. This wasn't Bel'an. Bel'an would never talk to her this way.

"I don't know that..." Sam whispered.

She looked up and everything became clear. The woman sitting in front of her, now bearing a regulation haircut and a blue set of BDUs, was not her captor. Sam instantly recognised the pair of frosty blue eyes looking back at her. She now knew how cold those eyes could be. They could _literally _make men and Jaffa shake in their boots.

The eyes looking back at Sam were the ones Jack had once said constantly bore his reflection.

"Yeah, you do," the woman smiled. It was the smile Sam occasionally saw in the mirror, when she thought of Jack. No. This wasn't Bel'an. Bel'an was gone. This was Sam finally being honest with herself; she could no longer lie to herself, thanks to Bel'an.

"About time you started listening to yourself," she smiled. "You know what to expect. He blames himself for something that never happened. He blames himself for sending you to your death. Only we can make this better. Only you can change his life." Sam's conscience grinned warmly.

~ SG-1 ~

_1026h_  
_Jack's Cabin,_  
_Fairmont, Minnesota_

Seven hundred and ninety-five miles from Denver to St. Paul. Two and a half hours by plane.

One hundred and twenty-nine miles down to Fairmont. Almost two hours by car.

Suffice to say, Sam occupied her mind by measuring distances to relieve her anxiety. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of the rental car she'd hired out at the airport; it had that carpet-like car smell that offered very little comfort. She was carefully navigating her way down the road to Jack's cabin, still tapping the steering wheel on the straight stretches.

As soon as she spotted his truck in the driveway, covered with mud up to the windows, Sam was struck with relief and fear. At least she knew where he was. She was just worried by what she would find. She pulled the car up the dirt driveway and parked behind his truck. Damn, that thing was a tank. Compared to her little Volvo or the Indian, Jack's truck was absolutely massive. It was a petrol guzzler too. Must be a guy thing.

Not that he drove it to compensate for any other shortcomings. Sam knew that for a _fact_.

As soon as the engine died, Sam's hand fell from the keys that were still lodged in the ignition and looked at the house. Jack wouldn't have missed her arrival. Unless he was asleep or in the shower. She wondered whether she should check the backyard first.

A few minutes later, Sam realised she still had her seat belt on. Blindly unbuckling it, she opened the door and slid out, pushing the keys into her left pocket and her cell into the right one. Before the shut the door, she snatched up the DVD from the passenger's seat. Sam dried her perspiring hands on her jeans and pulled at her peach sweater nervously. Jack liked that colour and she had to confess that she did too.

Slowly, she walked across the lawn to the front door. She eyed the pot of Begonias by the front door that she knew hid the spare key. It wasn't underneath the pot, of course. Jack had actually buried in the soil. Sam would never have thought to look _there_for a key. She looked back to the front doorknob. She reached for it and tested it.

Unlocked.

Sam pushed the door open. He was here; she could almost smell his presence. Or at least, the lack of dust. She stepped in and shut the door quietly.

"Jack?" Sam called, but she seemed to lose her voice and it came out no louder than a breath. She looked to the left and walked slowly towards the living room. The floor boards creaked beneath her feet. She knew they would.

She could see the dormant fireplace ahead. Jack's favourite armchair came into view, then the edge of his glass coffee table. Her pace slowed dramatically when she saw Jack's Beretta sitting there. As she came to the end of the hall, the sofa appeared, as well as a pair of brown boots and faded jeans. The floor creaked loudly to announce her entrance to the room.

Jack didn't look up. He just sat on his cream sofa, arms folded across his chest, staring intently at his gun. Sam froze in the doorway. The little voice in her head told her to tread carefully.

"Jack?" Sam asked again. This time her voice was quiet and unimposing. Jack moved to pick up his Beretta and sit it on his knee. He stared at the table and took a deep breath.

"What do you want Carter?" he mumbled hoarsely. She had to think of an answer. It was difficult to know what was safe to say and what wasn't. She remembered the DVD in her hand.

"I..." Sam began, but lost confidence in what she was going to say. She wasn't one to be so inarticulate in her expression, but she felt like she was walking on eggshells.

"Just leave. I'll give you the space you need to get a life. It's what I want." She knew that was a lie. And she was instantly infuriated by the fact that he'd done it. It took a second to reign in the burning desire to confront him and she chose a slightly different approach.

"I'm not here to negotiate. I won't be able to change your mind," She was blunt and thankful her voice was firm.

Jack shook his head slightly. Sam hoped she would be able to change his mind from whatever he planned to do, but right now he thought she was still mad at him. She had very little reason to be angry. He just didn't know that.

"I want to show you something..." Sam took a hesitant step towards him. As her second pace came to the floor, she was halted by the metallic click of his gun being cocked. She wanted to say 'please', but she would not beg. He was going to hear the truth. Then he was going to put the gun away.

Jack was holding back. They were both still afraid. They still kept each other at arm's length in case the 'what ifs' got the better of them.

What if the Air Force found out?

What they met someone else?

What if Sam died on another planet?

What if the world started to crumble around them?

No. Jack was going to listen to what his future kids had to say. He was going to listen to what Sam had to say. And she was going to say _everything_.

Sam kept her eyes on his face as she approached the television and DVD/VCR player. She placed the disc in and pressed play. As the video from Luke and Amy began, Sam curled up into the armchair across from the sofa.

Jack finally looked up at the screen, his eyes cold and angry. Sam had watched the video four times already, so she kept her gaze fixed on Jack. Generally, she was able to read him. At the moment, she may as well as have been trying to hear the thoughts of a mannequin. The only reaction Jack had to the video was a tiny lift of his head when Luke mentioned the fact that Sam was their mother. From across the room, Sam thought she saw his eyes narrow at the screen.

The video ended and the screen went black. The silence in the room was powerful and Sam found herself unable to break it. She just sat on the armchair with her feet tucked underneath her body and her eyes fixed on Jack.

Jack stared for almost a minute at the screen, though it could have been ten for all Sam knew. His Beretta was still clasped firmly in his hand, and while she knew he would never do anything with her in the room, it still scared the living daylights out of her. How could he sit there, knowing what he now knew?

He sent their two kids back in time to save the galaxy. To save her. More than that, he'd sacrificed their kids to secure their future. Sam couldn't decide who had made the greater sacrifice: their kids for taking up this mission, or Jack for sending them.

Sam didn't move when Jack silently rose to his feet, gun still in hand. As she watched him walk to the sliding glass door that led to the back yard, she began to panic. He didn't make eye contact. He didn't utter a single word. He just got up and walked outside.

God! What was he going to do? He knew the truth. Surely he had questions. He wouldn't do it. It wasn't like him. He would never die by his own hand. He would never die without a cause.

Sam had never felt more alone. She couldn't reach him. Maybe she _couldn't_ change his mind. He couldn't take his life with his gun after Charlie, there was no way _her _loss meant more to him than the loss of his son. There was no way-

**BANG!**

Sam stopped breathing.

No.

He didn't.

Her head wobbled on her neck as the blood drained from her face and her body went limp in the support of the armchair. There was a nefarious silence that hurt her ears. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and the pain was dizzying. Her legs and arms moved to their own accord, as if the invisible strings had returned and pulled her desperately weak body off the chair. She was in a state of shock as she staggered towards the sliding doors.

She couldn't see him outside.

BANG!

What the hell?

She jumped at the second gunshot. Adrenaline charged through her system like electricity and Sam leaped the last few steps to the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sam was nearly hyperventilating as she watched him from the back door. Jack was standing on the dock, Beretta pointed to his pond as he furiously emptied his rounds into the water. The shots continued as Sam walked down to the dock and stood a few feet behind him. Even when his rounds were spent, he continued to angrily pull the trigger, dry firing at the pond he loved so much.

"Jack?"

He stopped pulling the trigger and his hand fell weakly to his side. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry for joy or beat him over the head with the pistol. The silence didn't have long to grow before Jack spoke.

"You were wrong..." he muttered, looking to the ground.

"How?"

"You're the _only _one who can change my mind," he confessed. Just another way she shaped his life.

"Jack, you lied..."

The sun was shining too brightly. The breeze was too cool. The children riding their bikes along the dirt road didn't belong there. This day should not have been so beautiful when their world had been thrown into such darkness as they stood on the dock.

"You said you wanted me to leave. I know you don't want that," she continued. Jack's shoulders lifted and his fists clenched tightly. He whipped around quickly, hands –Beretta included – raised in frustration and his eyes ablaze.

"How do you know that!" he snapped. Sam was not prepared the back down. "How can you?"

"Because I know you! You don't lie unless you have to!" she yelled right back. "You would rather keep the truth inside than lie!"

My God, that was true. The truth was always left unsaid, rather than denied. She struggled to think of an occasion when Jack did lie. Aside from the occasions when he had lied to stop a Replicator or save Earth's alliance the Tollan. Jack wasn't one to lie, especially to her.

Her words seemed to penetrate the stone veneer he'd been hiding beneath. His eyebrows twitched and arched in pain. They been running and hiding from one another for so long and it was finally too much.

"Please... Jack, don't shut me out." She hated the neediness in her voice, but she honestly couldn't suppress it. "I'm here. No matter what." She tried desperately and damn her, but the tears where starting to build. The gun slipped from his fingertips and fell to the wooden deck with a loud _clunk_; one of her tears landing on the deck at the same time as his gun.

His fist clenched by his sides again and his chest started to heave with silent sobs.

Broken.

That was when Sam knew it was safe to move. Within the blink of an eye, her arms were wrapped firmly around his neck and her face pressed to his warm chest. Jack slid a hand through her hair and fisted it tightly for a moment before his grasp dissolved into a reverent caress. His other arm crushed her to his chest, grabbing the fabric of her woollen sweater. His face sought refuge in her shoulder and she could feel the shaking of his body and the moisture at her neck. He was actually crying.

He'd _never_cried in front of her. Not this openly.

Sam's knees buckled as the weight of their situation overwhelmed her. She half expected Jack to support her, but he seemed as weakened as she was. They dropped to their knees on the wooden deck, the gun digging into Sam's thigh. She could only rock him as all the pain they had endured over the past weeks finally fell away.

"Forgive me... I'm so sorry..." he whispered to her shoulder. Only for her ears. He never said 'I'm sorry' unless he meant it. This was the elevator all over again. He was saying things she hardly ever heard him say. Those sacred phrases Jack held in such high regard.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It hurt that you told me when I couldn't do anything about it. Your timing is horrible." He squeezed her even tighter and shook more violently; he was either crying harder, or laughing at her half hearted attempt at humour. "There's nothing to forgive Jack."

"I let you go; I had to. I was scared out of my mind when I watched you walk through that gate with _him_." His growl vibrated her collarbone and she felt his bared teeth on her neck.

Oh. He was sorry for handing her back to Ba'al. Well yes, that had made her angry too. But it was the only way he could get her back safety. Bel'an wouldn't have left without a fight. Jack's saving grace was that Ba'al had kept his word.

"It's okay. It's all okay."

Sam had something she needed to say to him too. She _finally _knew 'what happens now'. She tucked her nose behind his ear and cradled his head with her hand.

"I love you..." she wept into his neck. It hurt, but in a good way. "I do. More than I knew..."

For some reason, that made him shake even more fiercely. He was _really_letting it all out. It was incredible.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go. I won't," he shook his head.

"Marry me..."

Okay, not sure where that came from.

But, as soon as she had said it, she waited for regret to set in and it never came. Sam never figured that _she_would be the one to ask. Jack began to calm, his body still wracked with the occasional tremors. It was as they settled that Sam noticed that she was being crushed. Eh, who cares? He held her tightly and neither moved. From her shoulder, a mumbled word made it to her ears.

"What?"

"Maybe there are some things that are going to happen that don't need to change," she spoke bluntly, eliciting a hearty chuckle. Oh, it felt so good. Yes, there were many things that she wanted in her future. She did want to become the commander of Stargate Command. She did want Jack to retire. She wanted to make it to Brigadier General.

And god _yes_, Sam wanted to marry the man in her arms who was the cause for every one of the grey hairs on her head. She even wanted to adopt Luke and Amy and give them the life they deserved. Because it was a sad fact that Bel'an had taken her chance of having children. They didn't need to go out and do it tomorrow, but she had to know it would happen one day...

"Marry me, Sir."

For some ridiculous reason, 'Sir' had become a term of endearment. It was the way she knew she was thinking straight. Jack was the man she loved in private. Jack was the man behind Sir, the one she wasn't _technically_allowed to love. Sir was the one she'd loved for ten years. Sir was just a mask. The mask he was able to hide behind to keep her far enough away to protect him and her.

Sir. Jack. Same guy. He didn't have split-personality disorder.

"This better not be a dream or something..."

"I'm real. I'm here," she quickly replied with a nod of her head.

"Always?"

"Always," Sam nodded adamantly.

"Then God yes!"

~ SG-1 ~

Sam had absolutely no idea how long they sat on the dock. It didn't matter, but she wondered if his knees were as sore as hers. They had calmed down and where simply holding one another. Grounding themselves. Reclaiming the other. With one final sniffle, Sam spoke.

"I think we should go inside," her voice was more confident and the sentimental part of her credited her sudden burst of strength to her proximity to Jack. "It's time to talk."

"Talking is good," Jack nodded into her shoulder. Slowly, they rose to their feet. Jack groaned at the ache in his back and knees. They would need to talk about the vial. Sam grabbed his Beretta from the deck and looked to his pond.

"Those poor fish," she mumbled. Her ears perked at the sound of his chuckle. She turned back and found his eyes sparkling as he watched her. He hadn't looked this alive since prior to P9C-882. Oh, the pain was still there, but she could see hope in his eyes. She could see warmth that had been void for a long time. And something else...

Dare she say, unguarded love?

"When are you going to stop saving me?" Jack smiled and signed, his hand gripping hers tightly. He asked again. He could be quite sentimental when he wanted to be.

"I told you: never."

Jack took that last step forwards until his nose was only an inch from hers. He knew he wasn't the last man to kiss her. He knew Ba'al had used Sam's body to be intimate with his wife. While a primitive part of Jack wanted to drag Sam back into the cabin and reclaim what was his, he knew he didn't have to. Sam was never something to be owned or claimed. But she was his. There was no question. Sure, eventually they would get back to that place. But not right now. Their wounds were too fresh.

That didn't stop him from wanting to kiss her though. It'd been weeks since he'd had her so close. He knew what their future held. Props to Sam for her proposal; it wasn't so shocking that she had asked, because he would never had put it past her. Life had never looked better.

Before he was able to move, Sam leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised by her boldness and impatience, but certainly not willing to complain. It was like coming home. Jack deliberately pushed down the burn of desire that heated his blood. This had to be about love, not lust. God help him, but he would never stop kissing her.

~ SG-1 ~

Several hours later, Sam and Jack lay on the bed in his room, still fully clothed and in the same positions they'd been in when she led him by the hand into the house. They were on their sides, facing one another and almost asleep in a firm embrace.

Until her phone rang.

Sam sighed and pulled the cell from her pocket. She answered it, one arm still holding onto him and eyes closed. Jack opened one sleepy eye and watched her.

"Carter," she answered.

"Colonel? It's Carolyn Lam. How are you?" Jack could make out some of the words.

"Pretty fantastic Carolyn," Sam licked her bottom lip, and then bit it. Jack detected sarcasm and sincerity in her reply.

"I've just gotten back the test results from that substance you brought to me last night."

"Ah. Find anything?" She asked, opening her eyes to find Jack watching her curiously.

"Yes, actually. We ran a toxicology screening and it came back pretty clean. I don't know what you gave me Colonel, but as far as I can tell, it won't harm you."

"That's good..."

"I _did _find something interesting. When we tested it on a cell culture, the rate of mitosis decreases to about seventy percent of what it should be. The cells also seemed to survive longer than normal. If I didn't know any better Colonel, I'd say you've been stealing from the Fountain of Youth," Carolyn chuckled.

"Funny," Sam smiled. So, it looks like Amy and Luke were telling the truth.

"While I've got you Colonel, I'd like to tell you about my findings during your last examination in regards to the damage to your reproductive organs. If that's okay?"

"Yes... of course," Sam nodded.

Jack watched her facial expressions as Sam listened to whatever Carolyn was saying to her. The main expression was shock. Sam's face was quiet blank as she said her goodbyes to Doctor Lam and hung up. She stared at her cell as if was an explosive device or the Holy Grail.

"Everything alright?" he asked with a frown.

"I sent the vial from my desk to Carolyn for testing. It's legit." Sam placed the phone on her chest and looked up at him. "Would you do it? Do you want those sixteen years?"

Silence reigned as Jack thought about it. Eventually, he made up his mind.

"Yeah. I want them. They left it for us. Might as well put it to use," Jack nodded. He was sure there was something else... but one life-changing event at a time. Sam couldn't agree more with his reasoning.

"Then we have to go back."

"Tomorrow. We'll go back tomorrow. Tonight, we're not going anywhere." He held onto her and closed his eyes again. _Now_, he could sleep.

~ SG-1 ~

**I seriously believe Sam is capable of proposing to Jack. Okay, hopefully this wasn't painfully clichéd. Pet Hate #2: Inappropriate use of 'I love you'. 96% of the time, it feels OOC. Reviews would be very welcome. I'm very keen to hear your thoughts. Fluffiness to follow! HOORAY!**

**RELEASE THE BUNNIES!**


	17. Jim O'Neill

**Disclaimer: not mine. But I can dream and write fanfic.**  
**Summary: Let's fast forwards and go get Luke and Amy :) See, this is why this story is the sequel to 'conversations'. Road trip to visit James O'Neill! (For those not in the know, Jim is Jack's younger brother. You'll find him in chapter 8 of 'Conversations')**  
**A/note: *bounces on chair* FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFFY! That is all. Thank you so, **_**so**_** much for the feedback. Thank you Adi for being a brilliant beta... Fluffy bunny stampede! Pay attention to the date. Yes, it's getting a little AU here, but oh well. Enjoy!**

***Sam and Jack are married in this, so if that's not your thing, run away now. It's not too lovey-dovey, but a tiny bit fluffy.**

~ 17 ~

_1056h_  
_Friday, February 19th 2010_  
_Sallisaw, Oklahoma _

Ticket to the American Institute for Cancer Research Annual Charity Ball for 2009... don't need that.

A receipt for the repairs to her laptop screen... don't really need that.

Membership card for Starbucks... shouldn't need that.

Identification card for NORAD... _definitely _needed that.

Certainly now she was a few weeks away from becoming the Commanding Officer of the SGC.

Sam continued to selectively evict pieces of paper and cards from her purse while she waited for Jack to return with lunch. She and her – now retired - Lieutenant General of a husband were into their second day of the long drive from Colorado Springs to Little Rock, Arkansas. Yesterday, they'd driven from the springs to Tulsa, briefly stopping in the afternoon in Wichita. From what Jack had told her, he had signed off on her promotion to Brigadier General the same day he tendered his resignation.

It was only a week ago when Jack came down from Washington and helped her move into the larger property they'd bought in early January. Thinking about it, Jack probably knew she was due for a promotion since before Christmas. Funnily enough, that was around the same time she and Jack snuck off to Denver for their private wedding. Only as the last dinner plate had been put in the cupboard and the final pillow had been arranged on the sofa, had Jack turned around and pointed out that something was still missing.

"White and one," the man in question announced as he arrived with a coffee in each hand, along with a hot dog and salad tucked into his elbows. Jack had developed a knack for balancing, that was for sure.

"Thank you," Sam relieved him of her hot coffee and the bowl that enclosed more chicken than a Caesar salad should. It was the thought that counted.

So here they were. Sitting outside a little café called Arby's along South Kerr Boulevard in Sallisaw, Oklahoma. Thirteen years ago, if anybody had told her she would be sitting here with her former Commanding Officer, en route to Arkansas to adopt two kids who were destined to travel back in time to save their future, she wouldn't have believed it. Really, who would?

"So where are we headed after this?" she asked as she blew cool air on the steaming beverage.

"It's pretty straightforward after this. We'll zip through Van Buren, quick stop at Ozark, swap at Clarksville, then Russellville, Conway and after that we'll be in Little Rock." Jack took a bite out of his hot dog.

Some days she hated his metabolism. Not only had the serum left by Luke and Amy slowed the rate at which he aged, it seemed to give Jack a constant energy kick. Although, to be fair, there were many times she had personally enjoyed his renewed vitality. During other moments, she was comforted by the fact that his hair was slowly going white and his cheeks were getting puffy.

"Sounds good. You want to keep driving or you want me to take the next leg?" Sam took a bite of her salad. Definitely too much chicken.

"You can take the next leg. Little Rock is a tough to navigate if you haven't been there before," Jack tilted his head and shrugged a shoulder. They could have flown straight from the springs to Little Rock, but Jack wanted to do the whole 'road trip' thing. Sam was sure the fact that they'd bought a new car was a significant contributing factor.

She was surprised at how easily Jack had fallen into the marital side of their relationship. In fact, he'd adjusted to it better than she had. Then again, he'd been married before. She'd _nearly _gotten married twice. It was Jack's suggestion to trade in her Volvo and his truck for something a bit more practical. She had checked his temperature as soon as he'd suggested it. Sam couldn't disagree. If they were going to jump into the domestic life, might as well go all out.

So the concession was made. Sam sold her Volvo, on the condition she could keep her Indian. Jack sold his Pickup, on the condition he was allowed to build a boat. Together, they bought a shiny, black pearl slate Ford Explorer. Not entirely the tank his old truck had been, but it was still quite a large vehicle.

"You think we're ready for this?" Jack asked after swallowing a large mouthful of his lunch.

"Sure. We've faced bigger challenges than this." Boy, was that an understatement. Jack just snickered and hid his smirk. "What?"

"You say that now," He took another bite of hot dog, "I mean, Luke would be... what? Six by now?"

"Probably five, turning six. Amy would be three this year," Sam abandoned the remaining half of her salad and reached for her cooler coffee.

"Right, so they're both past the learning to walk and talk stage. We've already missed a lot of the early stuff. Except for potty training, because Lord knows _that's_always fun." There was a little sarcasm in his comment but enough good humour for her to forgive him.

"Hey Jack?" Sam placed her little white cup back on the saucer. Jack looked up and wiped his mouth.

"What?"

"If-" Sam dropped her gaze to her coffee and turned the cup on the saucer. Jack quickly placed a hand on the cup – and her hands – to stop her fidgeting. She looked up and met his eyes. "If you could have another child - one of your own - what would you name it?"

Jack frowned but his hand remained.

"Where did that come from?"

"Curiosity." Jack sighed and leaned back in the white seat, looking down the road to their new Explorer.

"I don't know... Bradley," he shrugged, returning his attention to Sam.

"Bradley?"

"Yeah. I'm all for naming kids after other people, but at this stage, I'd rather give my kid his – or her – own name. So someone else can name their kids after them," he explained, picking up his own decaf coffee and drinking it quickly.

"Bradley is a good name. Good as any, I suppose," Sam agreed. It wasn't like they'd be having kids of their own. She was forty-two already and he was fifty-eight. And age wasn't their only setback in that regard.

"What if it was a girl?" Jack asked, surprising Sam since she thought he'd dropped the subject.

"Not sure. Deep down, I'd had my heart set on Janet."

"That'd be nice," Jack nodded lazily.

"Yeah it would," Sam smiled sadly and went for the concentrate remnants of her coffee.

"But none of that really matters, right? We've got two to look after now," Jack tapped his fingers on the table. Sam looked at him over the top of the cup and raised her eyebrows. Jack had no idea what that meant.

~ SJ ~

_1542h_  
_Little Rock, Arkansas_

Jack pulled up to the front of his brother's house, careful to avoid the thick pile of snow at the base of the driveway. He sighed and inclined his head to the left until he heard a series of loud cracks. It was a horrible habit he'd developed in Washington, but it eased the stiffness. He groaned from the long drive and rubbed his face, dropping his hands into his lap and looking at the sleeping woman to his right.

There was a mushy part of Jack that liked to sit and marvel at his wife. Wife. That was a strange thought. Certainly not an unpleasant one. Just alien. In his mind, she was still 'Carter'. Although, now, Carter was more than just his former second in command. It was a difficult transition to habitually call her Sam and sometimes he would revert back to her surname. Correction: maiden name. That was another thing that felt surreal. She had his name.

So the SGC had Brigadier General O'Neill as their commander. Again.

Jack chuckled at the thought. They were a power couple. Hollywood had Brangelina, the Air Force had the O'Neills. It was a very rare thing for two Generals in the same service to be married, since the requirements to get so high in rank were very demanding. He was sure Sam would make it to a two-star before she too retired. Maybe even three. She'd climbed through the ranks quickly – and she'd deserved every single promotion – so Jack doubted that trend would change now she'd made it to General.

The chill of winter set in now that the heaters had been switched off with the ignition. Jack unbuckled his seatbelt, and then reached for hers, pulling it away from her slumbering figure.

"Sam? Hey... Sam?" he shook her shoulder until she let out an annoyed moan. She was comfortable and warm. Who would have the audacity to wake her up? Jack would.

"We're there?" She yawned.

"Yep. Come on, Jim's got the fire going. See?" Jack pointed to a plume of grey smoke coming out the top of the chimney. Sam turned her head towards the house, still a little sleepy-eyed. Gone are the days when Sam would jump to her feet at the drop of a pin; she'd become a very heavy sleeper as she got older.

Sam pulled her jacket around her shoulders. She hated cold weather and Jack couldn't say he was a fan either. It wasn't really _that _cold, but it was cold enough to complain about it. So when she gasped at the cold air outside, Jack had to grit his teeth and huff in agreement. He slammed the door shut and trudged up to the front door where she was waiting, clearly eager to get inside. Jack knocked on the door loudly and pulled back Sam into his chest.

The door was soon answered by a tall brunette woman with chocolate eyes.

"Afternoon, Anna," Sam smiled. She'd spoken to Jim's fiancée during last year and couldn't help but instantly like the kind-hearted woman.

"Hi guys. Come on in before the heat gets out," Anna grinned and beckoned them into the house, shutting the door quickly behind them.

"Good to see ya Anna," Jack smiled warmly and gave Anna a friendly hug.

"Glad to see you guys made it here alright," Anna returned the embrace and offered a hug to Sam, which she happily accepted. "Jim's down in the basement."

"Good. The man owes me four hundred," Jack teased and Sam pushed on his arm playfully.

"He does not. You cheated on that bet," Sam resisted the insatiable urge to roll her eyes.

"Bet? Tell me more and I'll get us some tea sorted out." Anna asked, quite intrigued. Sam chuckled as she remembered the bet Jack had made with his brother.

"It was quite funny actually..." Sam was led towards the kitchen and Jack was left in the foyer. He pulled off his jacket and went in search of his brother.

Stepping carefully down the stairs to the basement, Jack found his brother leaning over a lathe with a piece of sand paper in his hands. How the hell did they get a lathe down here?

"Jim?" Jack called as he reached the base of the stairs. Jim didn't respond so Jack tried again.

"Jim!" That caught his brother's attention. James O'Neill turned the lathe off and span around, lifting his safety glasses.

"Jack! Didn't hear you guys arrive," Jim grinned; brushing saw dust off his jeans.

"How could you?" Jack smiled back and opened his arms. He embraced his brother and patted his back. "How ya doing?"

"Good. Doing well. How was the trip down?" Jim nodded, tossing the worn piece of sandpaper on his wooden workbench.

"Long, but pretty good. Yeah..." Jack pushed his hands into his pockets and looked around the room at the various projects Jim was working on. Neither he nor his brother was a great conversationalist.

"Where's Sam?" Jim pointed to the stairs and dropped his glasses on the bench.

"With Anna. Probably talking about us," Jack started back up the stairs.

"Finally married her, hey?" Jim asked as he shut the door to the basement. "There are probably a lot of disappointed guys out there, Jack."

"Don't I know it. Then again, I'm not the _only_one taking a good looking woman off the market," Jack smirked.

"Ah, there's more to it than looks," Jack stopped in the living room and eyed Jim.

"You're not my brother. What have you done to him?" Jack's face was sceptical but Jim understood his sense of humour. He gestured for Jack to sit down in one of the two recliners.

"It just doesn't feel short term with Anna. And I'm okay with that. More than okay, actually," Jim wriggled his shoulders into the back of the chair.

"Man, have you got it bad!" Jack stretched his muscles, still a little achy from all the driving.

"Me? Jack, you've had it bad for years!" Jim rebutted. Jack stopped his stretching and slumped.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I saw it. And unless something has changed, and if I know you as well as I do, you've got it so bad there's no coming back," Jim pointed straight at Jack.

The thing was things _had_ changed since Jim saw him and Sam three years ago. He and Sam were still meeting with a military psychologist every two months. They'd taken four weeks' leave after the entire Ba'al incident and Jack was flying down every month after that to talk to Dr Mackenzie with Sam. So yes, things had changed. But really, Jack was even more head over heels for Sam than ever. _Especially _after that incident.

"Don't exactly want to go back," Jack gave give a small smile as he idly twisted the gold wedding band on his finger. It'd taken him a while to get used to _that _again too. "Things have changed. Sort of."

"Like wanting to adopt!" Anna added as she and Sam entered the living room, each carrying a coffee mugs. Jack accepted what smelled like Echinacea tea from Sam as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"I was gonna tell them," he frowned up at her.

"Too slow," Sam shook her head.

"Adopt? Wow," Jim went wide-eyed and thanked Anna for the tea. "You guys know there are rules and stuff about adopting? Stable home, financial security, stuff like that?"

"Hey, we're Generals. Financial security ain't a problem," Jack waved a dismissive hand.

"Generals? I thought you were a light Colonel, Sam..." Jim addressed Sam as Anna moved around the back of his recliner and leaned on the back, her cup sitting right above Jim's head.

"Been promoted twice since you last saw me. Jack's been bumped up to a three star General too," Sam smiled proudly. Jim turned to Jack, his expression inquisitive.

"Only _one _promotion, Jack?" Jim asked curiously.

"Hey, come on! I got promoted twice in one year." Jack frowned and took a mouthful of tea, grimacing to find that it was hot. Mental memo: steam equals hot.

"Settle down, Jack. Congratulations of the promotions guys, but really, no offence but you're a little older than the normal couples that come looking for kids to take on..."

"We'll be fine. We know what we're looking for," Sam resettled on the armrest.

"A lot of people come in with a type of child in mind, but often end up with a completely different one. I mean, if you're serious, I'd be glad to start the process tomorrow and we can go visit the kids. Are you really, _really _sure?" Anna implored, looking from Sam to Jack.

"Oh yeah. We're sure. No question there. Had this in mind for a long time." Jack replied quickly.

"How many kids do you have down at the centre?" Sam asked randomly.

"Well, we really prefer to have them in foster homes, but because we are taking kids in from Mississippi and Louisiana too, so we still have about forty-five at the orphanage. We've got kids as young as four weeks and a few in their early teenage years. It's hard to find foster parents but we always welcome prospective parents." Anna warmed her hands on the tea cup.

"We'd like to go and meet them tomorrow, if that's alright."

Anna looked down at Jim, likely both surprised how determined Jack and Sam were about this, but in the end accepted it.

"Alright then. If you guys actually come down to the centre, we can get through the paperwork pretty quickly. Normally the process of adopting takes a long time, but I've had parents come in and instantly connect with a child. I know you guys are only here for the weekend, but if you have a lawyer available, you can be a legal guardian by the end of the day. It's tricky, but possible," Anna explained, already formulating the best course of action in her head.

"Is this why you guys came down?" Jim asked abruptly, causing a pregnant silence to fill the room.

Sam just smiled.

~ SJ ~

_0846h_  
_The next day_

Jack sat outside on a bench in the sun. Well, he was sitting on the table; Sam was sitting on the bench. He was looking out at a large playground while Sam spoke to an eight years old boy whose name, oddly enough, was also Sam. The kids had flocked to them and he'd met probably twenty of them, but none of them really clicked. Sure, he and Sam were here for Luke and Amy, but it was agreed last night that should they find another kid that they could connect with, then three kids might be in order.

Jack doubted that would actually happen though. If they'd clicked with Luke and Amy in the other timeline, then they would here.

He hoped.

The problem was that they were yet to meet either of their future children. Anna knew all the kids' names by heart and was introducing them to every little tacker that came up to them. Jack didn't think they could get away with bluntly asking if Luke or Amy were even here.

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg from beneath the table. Jack leaned forwards and looked between his legs, coming nose to nose with a familiar pair of grey eyes.

"Hello," he greeted. The little girl giggled cheekily at him. Jack's unusual sitting position attracted Sam and Anna's attention.

"Oh, that's little Amy Taylor. She's only been here a few weeks," Anna bent down to look under the table, as did Sam. Amy just held onto Jack's leg. "She came to us from child protection services. Her mother was a bit..." Anna tipped an invisible cup to her mouth. Alcoholic.

"Hi there," Sam smiled. Amy grinned and hid behind Jack's leg. She popped out and hid again, giggling loudly.

"That means Luke Rossiter won't be far away," Anna scanned the playground.

"Why?" Sam asked, taking her eyes off the cheeky girl under the table.

"Luke has been here for a few years; he _was _a little difficult. It was strange. Amy got very attached to him and he was quick to reciprocate. Usually, where you find one, you'll find the other. His behaviour has improved since he's taken Amy on as his surrogate sibling. It tends to happen with our long term cases. I'd really like to see them go together..."

"How'd he end up here?" Jack asked, lifting his head, which was now red from being upside down for so long.

"Abandonment." Sam and Jack exchanged a sad glance. "He's been through four foster homes, but as I said, he was a bit of a handful."

"And now?" Jack asked, poking the little girl under table, who squealed in excitement.

"Now he's good. He's just developed a bit of a reputation and is harder to place in the immediate area," Anna nodded.

"Rah!" A male voice called out from under the table again, followed by a happy squeal. This table was a modern day rabbit's hat. Everyone looked underneath the bench again to find two children instead of one.

"Luke, come out please," Anna asked sternly. The two children emerged and Amy started climbing on the seat up to Jack. Jack was quite sure she was going to be Daddy's little girl. Sam smiled to Luke, who was carefully watching Amy crawl all over Jack.

"You must be Luke, I'm Sam and this is Jack," Sam grinned brightly, tilting her head to her occupied husband. Luke smiled back and nodded. Seeing that Amy was having a good time in Jack's arms, Luke crawled up on the seat, sitting on his knees and looking up at Sam. Inside, something clicked.

"Don't suppose you'll want two?" Anna chuckled, though she hoped they would say yes.

"The new house has four bedrooms and you've seen the new car. We can _definitely _take two," Jack grinned as Amy wriggled her way onto his shoulders. Again, Anna was surprised by their conviction. Jack stood up with Amy settled on his shoulders and her hands on his forehead. "What do you think Luke? We need two special little kids to fill up the house."

Luke looked up to Anna for support, who only smiled and shrugged, leaving the decision up to him.

"I gotta have someone help me built our boat," Jack smiled.

"I like boats," Luke said quietly, the corner of his lips lifting in a shy smile, "can Amy come too?"

"We'd like to have Amy too. She'd be your little sister. Would you like that?" Sam asked, coming down on one knee. Luke bit his lip and looked up at Amy, then back to Sam. He nodded and chastely touched his finger to the bit of hair that had fallen onto Sam's face.

~ SJ ~

**Fluffy Bunnies Attack! Reviews would be lovely and much appreciated. As always, dodging clichés to the best of my ability. Next chapter is something special for you guys. We're nearly at the end! Only one chapter left! Well, **_**two**_**, but the last one is very short. And evil. My kind of evil, not the bad one.**


	18. Challenge Fate

**Disclaimer: *sigh*... not mine. Never was. Where's my time machine?**  
**Summary: Further fast forwarding to 2013 and we take a tiny glance at the fluffy, AU future for our heroes.**  
**A/Note: Second to last chapter! I've learnt so much thanks to the wonderful feedback from you magnificent readers, endless hours of writing and sheer persistence. This story was a tough pill to swallow, but for those who've made it this far, thanks for joining me on this wonderful journey.**

***when you get to the end of this chapter, please resist the urge to hurl heavy objects at me.**

~ 18 ~

_1356h_  
_December 24th, 2013_  
_SGC Commander's Office_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sam finally got sick of waiting for two o'clock to come around. She dropped her pen on her desk and rose to her feet. Four more minutes and she could kick every last member of her staff off the base for Christmas. And then she could spend Christmas Eve with her own family. She'd finalised her paperwork and was more than ready to head home.

Searching for technology to defend Earth had been removed from the Stargate Program's mission statement. In the absence of a significant threat to the safety of the planet, the focus had shifted towards simple exploration and trade. This meant far less trips through the Stargate and less consolation letters for Sam to write. It _also _meant she could force her personnel to take leave over Christmas, Easter and New Years without worrying about the base being overrun by aliens.

"General O'Neill?" someone knocked on her open office door. Sam's eyes fell on the innocent-looking Lieutenant Harriman. He finally got his commission at the end of last year.

"Walter, what can I do for you?" Sam stifled a yawn. She'd been tired for the past two weeks and sick for the last three days. She suspected it was something in her daily routine that was making her throw up at precisely one in the afternoon.

"Just wanted to wish you and the family a merry Christmas Ma'am," he smiled, grasping his hands behind his back. He'd also assimilated into BDUs when Sam got tired of signing off the weekly allowance for his dry cleaning and pointed out to him that the Service Dress uniform was unnecessary.

"Thank you Walter, same to you," Sam smiled in return as she came around her desk, "let's get out of here."

She ushered her technician out of her office, switching the light off and shutting the door behind her. They were the last to leave the base and rode the elevators to the surface together, making the usual small talk. They separated at the car park and Sam headed straight to her black Explorer.

It was such a 'soccer mom' kind of vehicle. Well, football mom. Luke was nine now and had been playing football for three years. Jack still held hopes that Amy would take an interest in hockey. Sam doubted it; Amy was into dancing. For Jack's sake, Sam wished Luke would take on hockey as a second sport later on. The older version of her son she had met six years ago had an athletic build, so she suspected he would grow up to play several different sports.

As soon as Sam sat down in the driver's seat, her head spun and her vision blurred. The nauseating sensation was brief and she was back to normal after a minute.

"Ugh..." she shook her head and tossed her briefcase into the backseat. Maybe she needed to get her blood pressure checked. Her father had to go for regular checkups when he was alive but Sam didn't expect any problems to emerge until her late fifties. She may be turning forty-five in five days time, but her last physical showed she was still in excellent health. Hell, Jack took command of SG-1 when he was forty-five!

Sam shook her head and put the key in the ignition. _She was fine_.

The drive home took longer due to traffic and the sleet on the road, but when she turned down her street, Sam finally felt able to relax. It was a little cool outside, but the weather looked fair. Hopefully tomorrow would be just as nice. Sam directed the Explorer up the driveway of her house and parked it, pulling the SGC patches off her shirt and depositing them in the glove box. Before she got out, a flash of red in the tree at the side of the house caught her attention.

"For crying out loud... not again," Sam frowned and quickly vacated her SUV. "Amy!" she called to the six year old currently ascending the leafless pine tree. Her daughter froze mid-climb and turned her hooded head to her scowling mother.

"Mummy!" Amy called happily. She was an excitable child and more of a handful than her brother. Sam pulled the zip of her jacket up with greater force than necessary and trudged to the side of the house.

"I've told you about climbing tree's before!" Sam huffed. She didn't really mind the tree-climbing, as long as Amy and Luke had adequate supervision. With Jack being the outdoorsman that he was, they often had it.

"Daddy's watching me!" Amy sat down on a branch at head height. Sam remembered the day she had to climb that tree and tie a red ribbon around the trunk to limit how high the kids climbed. Amy was below the line, but only just.

"Of course he is." Sam sighed and looked around the corner of the house. Sure enough, she found Jack and Luke in the back yard with their almost-completed boat. Boys and their toys. She wouldn't really call this supervision, but at least Jack was nearby. Sam stepped up to the tree and grabbed Amy's feet.

"Come on, short stuff," she beckoned her daughter out of the tree. Amy's red jacket was wet from the snow but it was waterproof. She carefully slid off the branch and into Sam's arms. As soon as she was placed on the ground, she took off towards the boat, climbing over the bow. Little monkey.

Sam approached the boat sitting in her backyard and could hear a muffled pair of voices and tapping. Thank God Jim had given them the right books on building their boat or Sam would have been stuck with the damn thing for years while her boys worked out how to construct it.

Amy stuck her head in the cavity of the boat.

"Mummy's home!" she announced. Two heads popped up, a grey one facing in the other direction and a blonde one facing Sam. She knew Luke's hair would turn brown later on, but she had to admit, she liked to have another blonde in the house. It kept Jack's jokes at bay.

"Mum's home?" Jack asked, turning around. "So she is," he grinned widely. He could be such a child.

"How's it going?" Sam leaned over to look inside.

"It's good. Almost done, I reckon," Luke nodded and Sam noticed the bandaid hidden beneath his tangled fringe. She reached out at lifted his hair to expose his temple.

"What have you done to yourself?" she grimaced, quickly looking to Jack.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Really?" Sam poked the bandaid and Luke yelped.

"Ow! I wacked my head on the stern, that's all," Luke snapped, pressing his hand to his head. Sam shook her head at him. This boat had been the cause of many injuries, most of them being Jack's.

"Goose," she chuckled and ruffled Luke's hair. He recoiled and glared; he was so easy to stir up. "Come on. Time to finish up for the day and head inside," she titled her head towards the back door and pulled Amy off the boat.

"Come on," Jack urged Luke out of the boat with a nudge in the back. "You heard the boss," he added, clumsily climbing out after his son.

"Damn straight," Sam grinned, offering her hand to help him get out. As soon as he was free of the construction, Jack gave her a quick kiss. Sam pulled back and ran her wrist over her lips.

"Sawdust," she scrunched her nose. Jack cleaned his face with his sleeve and hooked an arm around her waist as they headed towards the back door.

"Sorry. How was your day?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"Nice and short," she pressed a hand to his chest and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Dust free. Much better." Jack just lowered his head to hide his bashful smile.

He had relaxed a lot since his retirement and was opening up to her more emotionally. Some days were more difficult than others; the whole Ba'al incident had left a lot of scars. She was thankful he even allowed her to see them; she knew he was a private person.

Sam had her fair share of scars too, including a lot physical ones. Jack had pointed out a few years ago that in the right light, parts of her skin shone like it had been touched by something hot. Judging by the placement on her skin, Sam recognised many of them as scars from Ba'al's torture. Ali'ki was right when she said the sarcophagus didn't heal all wounds. At least not perfectly. The discovery of so many scars had upset Jack, but once Sam had learned to live with them, he did too. She believed him when he said he still thought she was a beautiful woman.

They followed the kids into the house and kicked off their boots in the laundry.

"How ya feeling today?" Jack asked absently as he pulled his coat off.

"At the moment, I'm fine. I wasn't feeling so hot an hour ago though." She handed her own coat to him to hang up on the back of the door.

"Maybe you should go have a talk to Carolyn. Don't need you getting sick," Jack tucked some stray hair behind her ears with both hands.

"I'll go see her when we go back to work. I doubt my condition will deteriorate dramatically over the next few days," she patted his side in assurance. Sam had a small inkling what was causing to throw up on a daily basis, but until her suspicions were confirmed, she didn't want to worry Jack. She seemed to convince Jack that she was okay.

"Alright..." he nodded and ran a cold finger down her cheek. "Hey! We've been cooking today. Come check it out," Jack smirked and nodded to the door that led into the hallway. Sam's shoulders slumped and her eyebrows arched.

"Tell me you cleaned up afterwards..."

~ SJ ~

_1934h_

"Please!" Luke whined loudly from the base of the Christmas tree.

He wanted to open one present before he went to bed. Jack just shook his head and bore the brunt of his son's sulking. He sat on the floor against the sofa, a tiny body in a blanket cradled in his lap. Sam was stretched out on the couch behind him, sipping on her cup of tea. If Jack's guess was correct, she was enduring that time of the month, hence all the herbal tea.

"Luke, come up here and I'll show you one of the gyroscopes I took from work," Sam called, reaching up to place her cup on the table beside the sofa and rummaging through her purse. Luke complied and crawled onto sofa with Sam. She had been surprised by how bright Luke was. He had already been pushed up two years levels at school and she frequently found him dismantling their kitchen appliances. Sam had finally found someone who appreciated her techno-babble. Not that Luke would have understood half of it.

When Luke went through the 'why?' stage, Sam had thought she could discourage his frequent questioning by providing him with a lengthy answer. It didn't work. Instead, he would persist with his questioning until he understood why the sky was blue and where the sun went at night.

The sound of 'Silent Night' over the radio animated the little girl in Jack's lap. He released Amy from the navy blue blanket and roughly folded it. Amy turned to Jack and pinned him with a sparkling grin.

"You gonna dance with me?" she asked. Amy was cute with her reddish-brown hair and she knew it. She had him wrapped around her left pinkie. She knew that too. Jack couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes and rose to his feet. He loved how young he felt. He hadn't felt this good in over thirty years. No one that looked at him would have guessed that he was sixty-one. He certainly hadn't felt anywhere _near _'old' in the last six years. He felt as good as he did when he first walked into that briefing room sixteen years ago.

"Do I have a choice?" he teased with a warm grin that made him look twenty years younger in the light of the fire crackling away in the fireplace.

"Nope!" Amy shook her head. Luke's attention was fixed on the spinning gyroscope and Jack was ignorant to Sam watching as he lifted Amy onto his toes. He didn't see the one single errant tear that fell down Sam's cheek until he turned around and looked up. Sam probably didn't even notice it.

Jack froze.

This was all _too _familiar.

Building a wooden boat with a little blonde boy and letting a dark-haired girl stand on his toes as he taught her waltz. Sam, sitting there, watching them dance and a tear falling down her cheek as she smiled.

"I never considered this," he recalled. Yes, this was like déjà vu. He'd seen this before.

"Huh?" Amy asked, pulling a face at him.

Jack looked down at her, a little dazed. Dream had become reality. How ironic that he'd had that dream when he thought this little girl had ruined his chances of having this future. Jack picked up the young girl and kissed her cheek.

"You know, you're the girl of my dreams."

"Really?" Amy asked, her eyes widening in wonder. Considering Amy was only Sam's daughter by law and love, she was very much like her. From the doe-like eyes to the Earth-stopping smile, right down to her ability to talk nonstop for a good five minutes before taking a breath. She was definitely Sam's kid.

"Sure are," Jack nodded. Amy let out a little mew and wrapped her arms around his neck very tightly. Jack gave her a tight squeeze and pulled her off him. He liked a good cuddle as much as any father, but he liked breathing too. "I think it's time for bed."

Amy groaned at him and pouted her lip.

"Hey, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up and can open your presents," Jack poked her stomach. Amy yawned as he spoke, "Besides, you're tired."

"I'm not," Amy shook her head as Jack lowered her to the ground.

"Yeah you are," Luke contested, passing the gyroscope to Sam. "I'm tired, too," he added, sliding off the sofa and picking up the navy blanket from the floor. "Come on," Luke grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards their bedrooms.

Jack rubbed his eyes and meandered towards the couch. He squatted down near Sam and rested his elbows on the cushioned seat.

"I'll put them to bed. It's been a long day, go have a shower. I'm gonna duck out for a bit and pick up a few things for tomorrow."

"A bath sounds like a better plan," Sam remarked, rubbing her stomach. Jack pressed a hand to her middle.

"If it helps..." he gave her a brief smile before rising up and walking down the hallway. Sam frowned at his retreating figure. Help what? Help her feel better? She'd told Jack before: she felt fine. The man was such a worrier.

Shaking off the thought, Sam rolled off the sofa and collected her half finished cup of white tea from the side table. She downed the last of it as she walked into the kitchen and rinsed the cup out in the sink, gently placing it upside-down in the dish rack. She paused and looked at the little cactus in a pot on her window sill. It was Luke's little project and she had found him talking to the plant on more than one occasion. But it wasn't unexpected: Luke had stumbled upon many a conversation between Sam and _her_plants.

"What didn't you consider?" she wondered about what Jack had said in the living room.

It was so surreal to see him indulging Amy and waltzing around the room. Not that he didn't indulge her. Jack had his 'man time' with Luke, which mostly involved scrimmages in the back yard or working on the boat. But he and Amy had something else. It was a special kind of bond. Unique, only to them. Similar to the special bond she had with Luke.

Which was quite strange because Luke was very much like Jack, and, aside from the dancing, Amy was quite like her when she wanted to be.

So what didn't Jack ever consider?

~ SJ ~

_Later,_

Sam idly let her hands float across the surface of the water, keeping them just deep enough to not expose them to the cool air. The bubbles were long gone and she'd just topped up the bath with hot water. She knew that eventually she would have to get out.

She knew what she would do if she got out.

Sam had been staring at the lowest drawer under the sink for the past hour. She knew exactly what was in that drawer – had been for 10 months now – and _she knew _that as soon as she got out of this bath, she would go to that drawer and pull out that little box.

Then she would have to deal with a scenario that had been rendered null and void six years ago. She would get her hopes up like she did last year and she would only be disappointed.

Sam had learned a long time ago that some things were never destined to happen. At least not in this reality. The same way a defining penalty shot during a hockey game could either hit the net or miss. There were some shots that were destined to be missed. That was why she opened herself up for disappointment last year when she toyed with the possibility that she could be pregnant.

It wasn't like her suspicions had been unfounded: her period had been a week overdue and she'd been overly crabby. Rationally, she understood that it was highly, _highly _unlikely. But that small part of her that really wanted such a little miracle had won out. Unfortunately, as she predicted, she was not pregnant. She was not, as Daniel once explained – as Vala now was – 'gravidus'.

Now, Sam was enduring an incredible internal conflict.

The little voice in her head that wanted to go to the drawer and find out for sure was born from one phone call:

_"While I've got you Colonel, I'd like to tell you about my findings during your last examination in regards to the damage to your reproductive organs. If that's okay?" Carolyn Lam had called her six years ago, after Sam had given her the vial left by Luke and Amy to be tested._

_"Yes... of course," she had agreed, but was afraid by what the good doctor may tell her._

_"As you know, we found significant damage to your ovaries when you came home the first time. I'm not sure how to explain it, but during your last scan, I didn't find any of the damage and scarring we documented last time. They look quite normal. Now, please understand Colonel, I'm sorry to say this may mean you will still be unable to have children. I don't want to get your hopes up, but there is a small chance it could happen."_

_At that point, all cognitive function had ceased in Sam's mind._

_"I'd like to do some further testing to be sure. As I said, the damage may be somehow repaired, but I wouldn't be entertaining hopes of conceiving in the future." Sam could hear the compassion in Carolyn's voice. _

_"Thanks Carolyn. I'll see you in the next few days." Sam had replied, her mind still elsewhere._

_"No problem Colonel. Goodbye." _

_"Bye."_

Had Carolyn not told her that it was even remotely possible, Sam wouldn't have bothered with a test last year. Her hope was appropriately proportional to the possibility of pregnancy and she was prepared for disappointment.

The voice telling her to get out of the bath and go to the drawer won again.

So she found the plug on the other side of the tub and drained the water. She was quick to get out and wrap her body in a towel, painfully aware of the box in the bottom drawer. Clenching her fist in determination, Sam knelt down, holding the towel to her chest and pulled out the pregnancy test. She glared at it coldly and shook her head.

"It'll be negative." Nevertheless, she opened the box and took the evil little test.

Once she was done, she wrapped a second towel around her waist and sat on the floor, leaning back against the tub. All she had to do was wait. That shouldn't have been a hard task, yet Sam felt determined not to leave the room until she had her answer. She was almost forty-five. _Well_ out of her child bearing years. Jack may be aging at a slower rate, the wrinkles on his face may have lessened and though his vitality had increased, he was _certainly _too old to become a father again. Sure, they had two little kids now, but another one would be completely insane. They were both old enough to be grandparents! It would always be a dream to have a child with Jack. Never a reality.

Sam stopped and realised that over ten minutes had passed. She felt rooted to the floor. Taking a very deep breath, Sam sat up high enough to peak at the test on the counter.

She quickly returned to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs for comfort. Her head fell to her knees and Sam screwed her eyes shut. Before she knew what was happening, hot tears where falling into the towel against her chest.

Some things were destined to be a miss, and some were destined to be a hit.

Sam let herself cry on the floor of the bathroom. She knew that Jack would be home soon and would find her here. He would come in and ask what was wrong and see that damn test on the counter. He'd get up and look at the test.

Jack would probably cry too when he saw it was

~ SJ ~

***Hides under desk***

**Blame my mother! She convinced me to be evil! Test results in the next chapter. It's gonna be a short one... just one word. C19 is already done, so for me, this is the end of 'Sacrifices'. This has been my longest, most complex story to date. I've enjoyed writing it and am very happy it was well received. Feedback of any kind would be **_**really**_** appreciated. **

**Peace and Love guys :)**


	19. The End

~ 19 ~

positive.

**~ The End ~**


	20. Epilogue

**A/note: why not? I've never been preggers, so I'm not an expert in what I write here. I would call this a 'mattress epilogue', because it's stuffed with fluff. Enjoy!**

**~ Epilogue ~**

_2349h_  
_December 24th_  
_O'Neill House, Colorado Springs _

Sam saw the familiar ghosts of car headlights floating across the ceiling of the bathroom through her eyelashes and heard the high revving of the car engine as Jack arrived home. She pulled her towel up and around her shoulders as she became sensitive of the winter chill that had breached the walls of the bathroom. She was hyper-aware of everything going on around her.

Jack came through the front door; slamming it behind himself. She had told him not to do that too many times to count. Two loud clicks told her that he had turned the lights on in the living room and hallway. Several different scenarios ran through her head, all stopping at the point when she would have to tell him she was pregnant. The words were obvious, but manipulating those words into a sentence was the hard part.

"Why are you on the floor?" His voice snapped her back into reality. Sam looked to the open door of the bathroom, finding Jack watching her in bewilderment. With the open door came a rush of ice-cold air, causing her to shiver.

Jack frowned and closed the door behind him. Pulling a towel off the rail, he kneeled down and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You've been sick all week. We don't need you coming down with something worse. You gotta look after yourself, Sam," he chastised as he wrapped the towel around her.

That was a good point. She would probably have to give up the glass of wine she usually had with dinner and start walking instead of jogging. The vitamins, the doctors appointments, the OBGYN, and maternity leave. Sam's eyes widened as it finally hit her; she was going to have a baby. Holy Hannah.

"Jack," she stared at his chest blankly and touched his wrist, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" his voice was filled with concern. Sam looked up and her voice hitched in her throat.

"Ah..." She _finally_ found herself speechless.

Her hands emerged from the damp towel and grabbed one of his warmer ones, pressing it to her stomach.

"You're right. I need to start looking after myself a little better."

Jack blinked a few times and looked down at his hand pressed to her stomach. She could see the cogs and gears turning in his head. He was more intelligent than he let on, she knew that. Therefore, he had probably already guessed what she was trying to tell him. Then again, information such as this had almost short-circuited _her_ thought process. Jack looked up at her again and swallowed.

"You need to tell me something?" he asked. Sam took a breath.

"Yes. I'm pregnant," she announced with a tiny smile.

Jack stared blankly for a few seconds and the jab of fear poked at Sam's stomach. That angst fell away when his eyes lit up and he smiled shyly. For a second, she wondered whether he would want another child of his own, especially after what had happened to Charlie. Then again, he had changed a lot since then. He wasn't _really_ that man anymore.

Jack's smile grew into an elated grin and he wasted no time in pulling her off the cool tiles and into his lap as he leaned back against the wall beneath the towel rack. He held her hands tightly as she straddled his hips, still clad in damp towels.

"Did I hear right? Did you say you were pregnant?" Jack beamed, knowing that that was indeed what she had said, but desperately wanting to hear it again.

Sam felt the onset of tears and sniffled.

"That's what I said," she nodded. Her hair loosened from the flimsy bun she had made to keep it dry during her bath. A few strands fell around her face and she credited Jack's good vision as he gently tucked them behind her ears.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, his hands now gripping her hips as his thumbs brushed over her stomach.

"That test isn't the most reliable. It wouldn't hurt to see a doctor and confirm it," she wiped away a tear that had made its way to the surface, but quickly decided these tears deserved to fall, "but the way my body has been behaving seems to support the idea."

Jack had obviously switched off. Small words, Sam.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Jack mouthed several words that never came out. Foregoing verbal expression, he ran his hands over her hair and down to cup her cheeks. Sam could see joy in his eyes among the surprise and the touch of fear. Their future had gotten a lot more complicated, but in the best way possible. She knew Jack, knew him better than anyone. This was something he was _sure_ he didn't deserve.

"You are amazing," he awed. What could she say to that? It didn't matter because his lips met hers in perhaps the rawest, yet most loving kiss of her life. She shivered slightly, breaking the spell of the moment. Then, Jack being Jack, had to add a humorous remark, "I don't think I can top that as a Christmas gift."

"You're just as responsible for this as I am, Jack. It's as much of a gift to me as it is to you," she chuckled as he began blazing a trail of kisses down her neck and dropped his hands to her hips.

"I wonder which god we have to thank," Jack mumbled sarcastically. The question actually provoked a thought in Sam's mind and her answer stopped Jack in his tracks.

"Bel'an..." Sam replied quietly, her eyes staring into space as she remembered the events of six years ago.

"What?" he asked loudly, as if the answer was completely inappropriate.

"Um..." Sam closed her eyes and tilted her head, trying to formulate an explanation. "When I died, and was brought back, something happened. I don't quite understand it. Bel'an told me I could never bear children. She said it was because she had made it so."

Jack's grip on her hips tightened angrily. She could understand: she'd been furious about it at the time.

"But... before she left me, she did something." Sam struggled to recall the traumatic experiences she'd so ardently tried to forget.

_'Perhaps you will think better of me in the future, Samantha.' _

"She did it. She fixed the damage. There was damage to my ovaries. Irreparable damage. She fixed it."

"She was a Goa'uld. Why would she do something like that?" Jack frowned, his hands idly brushing his stomach again.

"You didn't know her like I did. She was the mother of Egeria and Hathor. Maybe she had a moment of humanity?" Sam shrugged. Jack took a moment to think, but ended up shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is _this_," his warm hands snuck under the towel and splayed across her stomach. "_If_ this is really happening," he added. They still needed it confirmed, but deep down, Sam knew it was real.

~ SJ ~

_Three months later_

As it turned out, it was real.

Carolyn Lam ran two tests to be sure, but both came back positive. Unfortunately, since it was beyond her field, Carolyn had to defer Sam's care to a colleague of hers, Doctor Tamara Gibbs. However, due to the nature of Sam's work, Carolyn was still able play her part. Sam had never been happier and Jack was more than overjoyed. His pride was palpable and his ego... it was almost unbearable.

Sam swiftly had her work hours cut back. She was also forbidden from offworld travel and using Asgard beaming technology. During her initial testing, Carolyn had found that Sam was not suffering from low blood pressure, but _high_ blood pressure. That made a lot of sense, considering the high stress conditions of the SGC. Therefore, Sam had agreed to go onto maternity leave early. Luckily, she still had Cameron Mitchell on hand to take over as Commander after five months.

Sam stood in the kitchen with her hands in a sink full of hot, soapy water. Every now and then, she would look up and check on the two children running around on the grass in the back yard by the pond. That was Jack's only condition when they were choosing houses: a big pond. With fish. And a dock.

Amy and Luke were playing with Jacob, their golden Labrador mix. As Luke mentioned on the tape, the stray dog wandered into their yard in early January and plopped itself down by the back door. They fed it and gave it a bath, and it had been with them since. He had a gentle and patient temperament, as well as a cute bald patch on the back of his head. The skin was heavily scarred, which made Sam wonder if the dog had suffered an accident or abuse. Regardless, he'd become a wonderful addition to the house and an excellent guard dog.

Jack was out in the front yard, doing something she didn't want to know about to their car. She searched through the bottom of the sink for errant cutlery. A loud scream brought her eyes up to the window again, just in time to see Amy fall backwards off the dock into the water.

"Amy!" Sam abandoned the dishes and ran to the back door, her hands still covered in bubbles. The door hit the wall hard as Sam flung it open and ran out into the yard. "Jack!" she called to her husband and hoped he heard her. Jacob was at the water by the dock, barking his little heart out.

Luke jumped straight in after Amy as Sam ran down the short slope to the water. Amy couldn't swim and Luke was not exactly proficient. Her heart was racing dangerously and she hadn't felt panic like this in years. Sam came to a skidding halt on the dock and desperately searched the cold, murky water. She only barely registered Jack's alarmed call to her as her ran around the house.

Bubbles floated to the surface and the water swirled.

Suddenly, two heads emerged from the water. Amy had her hands clamped over her mouth and nose, and her eyes tightly shut while Luke struggled for air as he held his sister around the waist. Sam reached out as far as she could and pulled both children up onto the dock with adrenaline fuelled strength.

Amy was shaking uncontrollably and Luke was beginning to hyperventilate. Sam was shaking herself, but grabbed Amy's hands and pulled them from her face.

"Amy! Let go!" she demanded. Amy took a gasping breath and began to cry. Jack's pounding footsteps announced his arrival and he went straight to Luke, who was struggling to control his breathing. Jacob bounced around them in a frenzy, keeping his distance but watching on in his own excitement.

"What happened?" Jack looked to Sam with absolute terror in his eyes as he pulled Luke into his arms. The young boy instantly clung to him, his eyes closed and his entire body shivering. "Alright. It's alright buddy. Calm down... just breathe." He didn't wait for an answer and rubbed Luke's back and arms.

Amy began to cough loudly. Sam knew they needed to go to the hospital. Her state of panic made her afraid of harming the baby.

"Jack we need to g-get them to the hospital," she stuttered as her body trembled.

Jack stood up, cradling a wheezing Luke in his arm as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

"I'll get Carolyn and Tamara to meet us at the Academy Hospital. Get in the car. I'll grab some blankets," Jack called over his shoulder as he retreated to the house, still carrying Luke and dialling the SGC. Amy resisted the movement and Sam wrapped her small arms around her neck and stood up.

"It's okay. You're okay." Sam soothed as she carried the crying, coughing girl to the front of the house. The hood was still up on the Explorer and Sam slammed it shut, hoping whatever Jack had been doing to it hadn't rendered the car undrivable. Sam went straight into the back seat as Jack came out the front door. Luke was now wrapped in a blanket, and holding another in his hands as Jack concluded his phone call. Jack gently set Luke down in the back with Sam, who offered his mother the spare blanket with a shaky hand. The poor kid was pale now.

Jack jumped into the driver's seat and turned the heater on at its highest setting. He burned a noticeable amount of rubber as he pulled out of the driveway.

~ SJ ~

_Later that evening_

"Hey..." Jack knocked onto the door of Sam's examination room. Amy was curled up on the bed with three blankets, her head in Sam's lap. Sam looked up and smiled tiredly.

"Hey there," Sam whispered. "How is he?"

"He's off the oxygen now. Lam says we'll be able to take 'em home soon." He came and sat next to Sam on the bed, "Carolyn reckons he may be asthmatic. He swallowed a fair bit of water too. He'll be okay, but we just need to watch his panic attacks."

"It's normally not that bad."

"No. But all things considered..." Jack titled his head and watched Sam run her hand through Amy's hair. "So what happened?"

"I was in the kitchen doing dishes. I was watching them. I saw Amy go in. Luke jumped in after her." Sam shook her heard. "It's been a long time since I've been that afraid." Jack placed a warm hand on her neck and gently kneaded her tense muscles.

"Brave kid," Jack smile was small, but proud. Sam couldn't help but agree; Luke was a brave little boy.

"How you doing?"

"I'm fine. Baby's alright too." Jack nodded and kissed her temple.

"What about you?" Sam looked him in the eye and grasped his arm.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Jack quickly understood why she was asking. He sighed and looked away.

"I thought it was Charlie again. I'm okay now." His voice was low as he turned back. Sam nodded; she believed him. She couldn't really know what Jack went through all those years ago, but after today, she was one step closer to understanding.

~ SJ ~

_Four months later_

Of all of her regular checkups, Sam really wished Jack had been there for this one.

She sat in the driver's seat of her black Explorer, anxiously tapping the steering wheel. Jack was at home; the kids where at school. Normally he did come with her for her checkups, but today's had been impromptu and it seemed unnecessary to drag him all the way to the SGC.

Mustering up the strength she usually reserved for fighting alien hostility, Sam emerged from the SUV and slowly made her way to the front door. There was a knot in her stomach that she couldn't will away, but she had never been one to run when the going got tough. She opened the front door and peered inside. The house was cool compared to the heat of summer and only made the house more welcoming.

"Jack?" She called.

"Yeah!" Jack called from the living room. Sam followed his lingering voice to the find him sitting on the floor - right under the air conditioner - with fishing wire and two rods in his lap. He really was a man of limited interest.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jack began to untangle himself and pushed the rods out of his lap.

"Uh, not so good," she replied awkwardly. She quickly had Jack's full attention as he rose from the floor.

"What is it?" He frowned and ushered her to the sofa. Sam sat down with him, placing a hand on her rounded stomach.

"I had my antenatal today with Tamara. I've had some light headaches the past few days and my blood pressure is still quite high..." Jack frowned as if he knew something but was waiting for her to say it. "What?"

"Pre-eclampsia?" he asked cautiously. He'd hit it right on the head.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked, honestly surprised that he had so easily guessed.

"It's not the first pregnancy I've gone through, Sam. Besides, you think I didn't read those books you bought?" he shrugged, still frowning, though not as intensely.

"Tamara said it affect about one in ten pregnancies; she also said it's more common in older women."

"And this is your first pregnancy," Jack added. He wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know. She hadn't read _all_ of the books yet, but was making good progress. It was difficult to find the time during the first few months whereas Jack had all the time in the world.

"I'm not at the stage where I need drugs to lower my blood pressure, but I do need to spend more time resting."  
Jack gave her a cheeky grin, which eased her worry. It was another bump in the road, but they would be okay.

"Then come here," he pulled her down with him as he stretched out on the sofa, propping pillows behind him so he was half sitting. She was too big to fit between Jack and the back of the sofa, so she settled between his legs and leaned back into his chest. Jack pressed his hands on her belly and dropped a kiss to her head.

This was one of his favourite things to do. He wasn't big on the whole 'talking to the baby' thing, but he did like to hold her stomach.

He didn't stop with one kiss. That was a more pleasurable part of being pregnant. At the end of the first trimester, Sam had become _quite_ libidinous. The moment she'd gone onto maternity leave, she'd repeatedly put Jack through his paces. Thank god, he'd been a willing - and able - participant. She'd have gone insane if his stamina had been any less.

Jack continued to blaze a trail of kisses along her jaw. Eager to hurry his affectionate ministrations, Sam reached up and grabbed his head, directing her mouth to his and leaving him with _very little_ doubt about what she wanted.

~ SJ ~

_One month later_

"Luke! Can you come here?" Sam called from her bedroom. She was lying flat on her back with her feet propped up against the frame of the bed. They'd already had a false alarm this week, but this pain felt a little different. As far as she could tell, she was in the early stages of labour.

"Mum? Why are you on the floor?" Luke's voice was laden with worry as he stood in the doorway. Sam tilted her head back.

"Come here," she beckoned him towards her. He came and sat on the floor beside her. "Now, listen carefully, okay. Can you bring me the cordless phone, not my cell, the house phone? Then I want you to go to my closet and bring me the black overnight bag. Got that?" Luke nodded quickly.

"Mum, are you gonna have the baby soon?" Sam felt the onset of a contraction and hastily answered him and waved him out of the room.

"Not right now, but I really need you get me that phone," Luke hurried out of the room as her body tensed in contraction. Had her son seen any sign that she was in pain, he would have had a panic attack, which Sam _really_ did not need right now. As the sensation drifted away again, Luke returned with the white cordless phone.

He held it out to her. She grabbed it began dialling Daniel Jackson's mobile number as Luke disappeared into the walk in wardrobe. Jack was probably halfway through the twenty minute drive to go pick up Amy from ballet. Amy had unfortunately learned the art of procrastination, so Jack was still going to be more than forty minutes away. She could call him back and get Daniel and Vala to pick up Amy, but they lived ten minutes in the opposite direction.

_"Hello?"_ Daniel's voice greeted her anxious ears.

"Daniel, I need a favour. Can you run me to the hospital? Jack's taken the car to go pick up Amy." Sam rubbed a hand over her stomach as Luke return with her overnight bag. He sat down by her hip and crossed his legs, settling the bag in his lap.

_"We're in town right now so we can be there in five minutes." _

"Five minutes is good," Sam nodded.

_"Why didn't you call an ambulance, Sam?" _Daniel prodded. Of all days to pull the 'surrogate big brother' card, Sam wasn't in the mood for it to be today.

"I don't need an ambulance Daniel! If I had the car I'd drive myself!" She snapped in annoyance. Okay, Daniel didn't deserve that. "Sorry... Look, can you guys just hurry a little..."

_"On our way. Just stay put." _

"Where would I go?" Sam chuckled. "Alright, we'll be here." She hung up and began dialling Jack's number.

"Am I coming to the hospital with you?" Luke asked quietly. Sam pressed the phone to her ear and gripped his knee.

"Of course you are. Dad is going to be a while so I need you to help me. Okay?" She waited for Jack to reply.

"Alright," Luke nodded. He was a good kid. "Why is your face red?"

Sam pressed a hand to her cheeks. Her blood pressure must be up. Not good.

"Because all the blood is rushing to my head," she pointed to her raised feet. Again, she didn't want to worry Luke.

_"Sam?"_ Jack answered. He must have seen the caller ID.

"Jack? I'm in a little bit of labour at the moment, so can you meet us down at the hospital? Memorial, not the Academy. Too far to go to the Academy." Sam couldn't help the humour in her greeting.

_"What? Are you sure, you're in labour now?"_ he asked as the sound of cars sounded through the phone. He must have pulled over. What a good driver.

"I'd like to think so. Daniel is going to take me there and Luke is coming with me," she turned to her son and smiled.

_"Uh, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." _

"As long as you don't get a speeding ticket," she warned him. Normally, she was the one to earn the speeding ticket, but she knew Jack drove over the limit when he was in a hurry.

_"I won't, I won't. Alright, Sam, honey, I need to hang up and get back on the road." _

"Go, go. We'll meet you at the hospital. Love you."

_"You too. You'll be fine. Luke will look after you."_

"I know he will," Sam turned to the child in question; who straightened up when he realised they were talking about him. Jack hung up just as Sam heard the familiar rumble of Daniel's car down the road.

"Okay, help me up," Sam extended an arm to Luke and dropped her feet to the floor. He hauled her up from the floor and helped her onto the edge of the bed. "We're going to the hospital. You may have to look after Danny and wait for Dad. Go unlock the front door," she pointed out to the hall and watch Luke practically run out of the room.

~ SJ ~

_Forty minutes later_

Jack jogged to the main entrance of Colorado Springs Memorial Hospital for Children, carefully trying not to trip over the six-year-old girl running in front of him. She ducked through the doors before Jack had them fully open and was weaving around people in the hall.

"Amy! Stop!" Jack called. She did as she was told and stopped in the crowded hall, looking between him and the reception desk up ahead. As soon as he reached her, she was off again and went straight to the front desk. Poor kid, she couldn't see over the counter. Before he could make it as far as Amy, a familiar voice called out to him; one called him by his given name, a younger male voice calling him 'Dad'.

Jack turned and searched the crowded hall, his eyes eventually landing on his adopted son and good friend, Daniel Jackson, currently holding his own baby boy in his arms.

"How is she?" Jack touched Amy's shoulder and jogged towards Daniel. Amy followed and went straight to Luke.

"It's her blood pressure, it's pretty high," was all Daniel managed to get out before Jack took off down the hall. "Room forty!" He called to Jack's retreating figure. Danny squirmed against his chest grumpily.

"Where's Mum?" Amy asked, her voice timid. Daniel looked down at the tiny redhead that clung to her brother.

"She's with the doctor at the moment. She'll be okay." He tried to smile, but it was difficult. He'd refrained from saying more to Jack with the two children present, but the pre-eclampsia had become more severe. If Sam didn't have the baby soon, the situation could become more dangerous.

"Come on, We'll go find something for dinner," he gestured his head down the hall and rubbed Danny's back. His son was - thankfully - a quiet baby. He had a thick head of black hair like his mother and brilliant blue eyes.

~ SJ ~

_Meanwhile_

Jack found room forty, thanks to the loud growl of frustration he recognised as Sam's. He swung into the room by the doorframe.

Sam's face was as red as a cherry and sweat covered her skin; she looked exhausted as she clutched her stomach protectively, her hands slightly swollen. Vala stood to one side with a cup of ice in her hands as a Doctor Gibbs spoke to Sam quietly. Jack went straight for Vala and took the cold container.

"Half time; swap. Daniel's with the kids." He relieved her and placed the cup on the bedside table as Vala gave Sam a weak smile and left the room. Tamara looked up at him, finally acknowledging his presence in the room. She straightened up, allowing Jack to come forth.

Jack brushed the damp hair from Sam's forehead.

"Hey..." he smiled calmly. Her face was hot to the touch. "I'm here." Sam sighed in relief and focused on her breathing. She was doing well; she was reasonably calm and composed. Jack looked up at Tamara, who didn't wait for him to ask the obvious question.

"Her contractions are still about three minutes apart. Her blood pressure is at dangerous levels, about one-forty over one hundred. We've given Samantha a dose of magnesium sulphate, but..." she looked down at Sam, "...we're going to have to induce labour or perform a C-section. Either way, this baby is arriving tonight."

"I want drugs," Sam growled as she tensed in contraction. Jack had only done this once and that was almost twenty years ago. Even then, he'd allowed Sara to crush his hand and bore the brunt of her frustrated outbursts. He reached down and took her clenched fist, which opened and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Just breathe, Carter," he soothed. Hopefully, using her last name would trick her into not biting his head off. He looked up at Tamara, "Do what you have to."

"You'll need a set of scrubs and mask if you're staying," Tamara advised him as she swiftly left the room.

Sam slowly gave down from the contraction, panting loudly.

"Gimme ice," she asked, releasing his wrist. Jack leaned over and swiped up the cup of ice. Sam took it gratefully and tossed a melting cube into her mouth. "Sorry, hello." Her head fell back against the pillow

"Hey. How do you feel?" Jack placed his hand on her knee, but found it wet. Looking down, he found a down washcloth. He picked it up and began to wipe the sweat from her face and neck.

"Awful. My head hurts. After all we've been through, this hurts the most," her eyes closed as the cloth cooled her skin mercifully.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. It'll be over soon."

"Better be," Sam mumbled.

"Oh, hey, I remembered something on the way over," Jack flipped the cloth over.

"What?"

"If it's a boy, we have to call him 'Hank'," Jack confessed.

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"Because I promised Landry I'd name my second born after him if he let me go and rescue you." Jack explained, running the cloth over her arms.

"No offence to the General, but I'm hoping it's a girl," Sam gave him a smile, allowing Jack to relax for a minute.

"It doesn't matter. Boy or girl. It'll be ours." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do you want me to stay?"

"The waiting room is just down the hall. I might be making a lot of noise if these contractions are anything to go by. It might be best to stay with them," Sam ran a comforting hand along his arm.

Jack deflated at the suggestion, but knew she had a point. The kids were already worried about Sam and Luke's panic attacks were best dealt with by either he or Sam. They needed to come to a decision soon, as another contraction was due any second and the sound of footsteps filled the hall outside.

"I can have Vala and Daniel can take them down the hall. I can stay..." he tried as four nurses entered the room.

"You still have to get into scrubs. Go look after the kids; I'll be fine on my own. Don't take them too far," her voice strained as another contraction began to take hold.

"Sam?"

"What?" she snapped. Jack pressed a kiss to her lips, which she quickly returned.

"I love you," he said as he stepped away from the bed, soon replaced by a nurse.

"You TOO!" her words quickly turned into a loud growl as a large contraction took hold. Jack left the room with a last fleeting look over his shoulder. He really wanted to stay, but continued down the hall to the waiting room.

Daniel was sitting in an armchair with a sleeping Danny snuggled into his chest. Amy was curled up behind the chair, still dressed in her tights. Vala was on the coffee table in front of Luke, who sat on the sofa, breathing hard. Crap.

"Easy Luke," Daniel soothed. Luke breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as Vala rubbed his arms. Daniel turned his head to Jack, careful not to wake his son. "What's happening?"

"They're going to induce the labour," Jack replied, eyeing the small girl behind the armchair. He moved around the table and knelt down. "Come here, beautiful." He coaxed Amy out and she crawled into his arms. For some reason, Amy was generally afraid of hospitals. She was probably eager to find her mother when they arrived, but now she was showing her fear. Jack suspected it had something to do with her birth mother's alcoholism.

"Sam reckons I should stay here with the kids," Jack stood up, cradling Amy in one arm and walked over to the sofa. He began to rub his hand over Luke's back in an effort to help him calm down.

"It's alright buddy. You did a good job."

"He did a great job. Had his mom all ready to go when we got there," Vala added, brushing a hand through the boy's honey-coloured hair. Vala had great maternal instincts, as they had discovered after the birth of Daniel Junior.

Luke visibly relaxed and fell back into the sofa. Jack's eyes met Vala's. It'd taken a while to warm to the alien woman, but he liked her sense of humour and frankness.

"How are you?" She asked quietly. Jack looked down at the girl curled up in his lap and the tired boy to his right.

"As good as expected," he shrugged. He wanted to say he was worried out of his mind, but was wary of his audience.

"She'll be fine. She's tough." Vala smiled and Jack found her optimism infectious. All they could do now was wait.

~ SJ ~

_Almost an hour later_

Jack managed to distract the kids with an episode of 'Family Guy' and several packets of Doritos. Luke was still hyperaware of their surroundings, turning to the door every time someone walked past. Jack had never felt more on edge. He could hear Sam's intermittent cries of pain and had already had to coach Luke through a second panic attack. Now it had gone quiet.

And that worried him.

Therefore, as soon as he heard the sound of hurried footsteps approach the waiting room, Jack was on his feet and out the door. He nearly ran into Doctor Gibbs outside the door.

"Whoa! Mr O'Neill! I was just coming to find you!" Tamara squeaked, clearly startled. The birth had been quick, and she'd been amazing with Sam's tolerance for pain.

"How is she?" Jack asked, his feet itching to push the short doctor aside and go straight to Sam.

"Sam's absolutely fine." Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "And so is your daughter." Tamara smiled.

"A girl?" Jack grinned widely, his eyes sparkling. "I have a baby girl?"

"Sure do. She's a little over four pounds, which isn't abnormal for a baby born four weeks early. We've taken her to ICU; get her cleaned up and everything. If everything checks out, we'll bring her down in about half an hour. In the meantime, your wife is asking for you." Tamara stepped aside, sensing Jack was eager to get to Sam. She smiled as Jack pretty much ran down the hall, skidding to a halt at his wife's room.

Jack almost stumbled into the room, dodging a departing nurse, and moving straight to Sam's side, sat down on the bed. The midwife was still hovering, but Jack's attention was on Sam. She looked exhausted but peaceful.

"Did Tamara find you?" She asked quietly, her throat parched. Jack handed her the cup of melted ice.

"Yeah. A little girl." He was grinning like an idiot. "We have a girl, Sam," Jack ran his fingers over her damp hair. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but _really_ happy. I'm glad it's all over. I feel good," she nodded. "My stomach is spongy."

Jack looked down as she poked her stomach lightly. It did _look_ spongy. He prodded is experimentally and found that, _yes_, it was indeed spongy. Jack chuckled. Small things...

"Can we not do this again?" Sam asked, pulling him from the amusement of her squishy stomach.

"Are you kidding? When this kid is thirty, I'll be ninety one!" Jack realised. "No. No more. Three is more than enough."

"At least you'll have the body of a man of seventy-five," Sam reminded him, "Jack, you do realise you could make it to a hundred years old?"

Jack frowned as he thought about it. She had a good point. He didn't smoke anymore and nowadays he didn't drink very often. He still got regular exercise. Thanks to Ba'al, his knees were in perfect working order. With his life extended by sixteen years, he could very well make it to one hundred.

"Will you still find me adorable at a hundred?" He tilted his head and smiled cheekily.

"Of course," Sam giggled tiredly.

"Then it's not a problem," Jack shrugged. A knock at the door drew their attention. A nurse had arrived with a clear bassinette on a trolley. Inside, bundled up in blankets, was their baby girl.

"Guess who's come to say hello," the young woman greeted, pushing the bassinette into the room. Jack jumped off the bed to make way. The nurse manoeuvred the bassinette to the side of the bed so Sam could see. "Mommy first?" she asked, looking to Sam, who nodded.

The nurse lifted the newborn and gently handed her to Sam. Sam was anxious to hold her daughter, but calmed as soon as she had the bundle of blankets settled comfortably in her arms.

"Keep the noise and handling to a minimum. You can bring a few visitors in; just don't crowd either of them." The young woman warned Jack sternly before leaving. Jack agreed and looked down at Sam.

"So, 'Janet', you reckon?" He leaned over to see his daughter. "She's really pink. But she's beautiful."

"Considering how many times Janet saved our lives, I think it would be appropriate. What about a middle name?" Sam's eyes were locked on her sleeping baby.

"How about Matilda?" the first name popped into Jack's head.

"Matilda?" Sam asked, finally tearing her eyes from baby Janet.

"Why not?" Jack shrugged. Sam tilted her head in agreement. Well, that was easy. "Can I bring the kids in?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Jack left her and walked quickly down the hall. He found Amy lying on the couch and Luke still watching the TV, though he turned around when Jack entered the room. Daniel and Vala looked up at him expectantly.

"We heard before. Can we see them?" Daniel whispered, careful not to wake Danny or Amy.

"Yeah. Just gotta keep the noise down." Jack stepped over Daniel's legs and picked Amy up from the sofa. She stirred and clung to him. "Wanna come meet your little sister?" Amy straightened up, but wasn't fully awake and rubbed her eye.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled. When Jack looked to Luke, he found the space in front of the television vacant. He could only assume he'd already left the room. They all filed out into the hallway and, as quietly as possible, snuck into Sam's room. As predicted, Luke was waiting for them. He'd crawled onto Sam's bed and was looking intently at the baby.

What really warmed his heart was the sound of Luke humming to the baby. From the sound of it, it was 'twinkle, twinkle, little star'. Jack and Sam exchanged a look. Humming was Sam's thing. The song held a strange significance for Sam, though she'd never told him why.

"I'll call Mitchell in the morning. See if he can get word to Teal'c," Jack whispered to Sam. That was what they needed: the rest of their family. Jack would have to remember to call James and Mark too.

Life was good. It really was. After all the sacrifices they'd made to have this future, Jack could honestly say it was worth it.

**~ Now, It's the End ~**

**DONE! No, really... with outtakes.**


	21. Outtakes :

**A/note: Sorry, the idea popped into my fron and wouldn't go away. Asterisk denotes a new take. Present tense. Welcome to my brain. Oh yes, I'm the director. Enjoy!**

**~ Sacrifices Outtakes ~**

Amy walks into the 'Red Dog' bar. She walks past the bar. Suddenly disappears. She face-plants into the ground with a really loud 'thump'. Jack looks over his shoulder.

"Careful!" He smirks. _Eventually_... he helps her up.

Daniel is sitting on a table with a bowl of cereal, looking straight at the camera.

"What a lot of people don't know, is that Sam is a _complete_ klutz. She's always dropping her gadgets." Eats more cereal. "You should see her try and reload her rifle whilst running. She makes it a Mensa challenge"

Spoon comes flying into view and hits Daniel in the head.

Ali'ki waits off camera in the Goa'uld cargo bay. She has a harness on, ready to run along the wall. Totally ninja.

"Ready?" Sam is getting ready to run to the door.

Director calls 'Action!' Sam starts running. Ali'ki runs along the wall... _and_ keeps going.

Sam makes it to the door. Not _exactly_ how it's supposed to happen. She looks up as Ali'ki runs over the door. She looks back at SG-1.

"I'm gonna make it!" Sam is being special again. Gotta love her.

Director loses her shit.

In the elevator (which was really, really crowded), it's very quiet and poignant. Until...

_Pop_

Everyone looks at Jack.

"Wasn't me."

That is such an _evil_ thing to do. _Especially_ in a confined space.

After evacuating the elevator for five minutes. Back we go. Scene continues as it should. Lean in for the kiss... (Director is having a conniption) Sam pulls back.

"I always have to kiss Jack. Why can't I kiss Teal'c?"

Jack kisses her anyway. Director has a tiny spazz.

Ba'al is sitting on his throne between takes. He readjusts his leather pants.

"About ninety percent of the scenes I'm in; I have a wedgy."

And yet, we still make him wear leather. He he.

Pregnant Sam and happy Jack are lying on the couch. Mind candy for the director. Suddenly, Sam is trying to get off the couch.

"Be right back!"

Sam flies out of the room so fast, the camera man gets whiplash. Jack tries to crawl back onto the couch.

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom!"

Director goes searching for painkillers for her headache. Jack yells to Sam.

"Again?"

In the distance, we hear, "Jack! Do you have any idea what it feels like to have someone use your bladder as a trampoline?"

Jack looks to camera and mutters;

"Yes, I do. That's how you got knocked up."

Luke uses the camera to smooth his hair. Such a narcissist. We spend - on average - an hour and nearly 45 dollars on his hair. _Every. Freaking. Day._

So tempted to just shave him.

Cameron sneaks up behind director and steals her Coca Cola. She didn't notice.

He returns with diet. Director loses her shit... again.

Half his scenes were cut.

Sam is lying on the floor. Her stunt double, Mandy, is sitting on her stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who do you think you are?" Sam yells. Director is happy. Good work Sam.

Mandy (currently playing Bel'an) sits back, straddling Sam. She looks down.

"This is a bit suss..." she grins. And there goes the scene.

Director groans in annoyance. These two have the dirtiest minds. Ever.

"I was just thinking that." Sam starts to giggle. Far out.

Director is sitting in her awesome chair. With Coca Cola. And Tylenol.

"It wasn't explained in the storyline, but we wanted to suggest that Salek was Bra'tac's son. We were going to cover it in a third instalment, which was basically the story of Luke and Amy's timeline. Unfortunately, MGM went bankrupt. It's a bit up in the air. It's been put on the back burner, so we'll see what happens."

Looks over shoulder.

"And at the moment, we're waiting for the robotic Griffon to get fixed. Vala tried to stuff it into her little hatchback... Didn't _quite_ work."

Jack and Sam are in the hospital. Jack looks at the camera.

"We're waiting for a contraction so we can film. Sam can't fake it properly."

Sam throws an ice cube at him. She likes to throw stuff.

"Don't be so sure Jack... I can fake it when I have to."

Poor Jack.

Director is lying on hospital bed next to pregnant Sam. She got sick of the antics, stole Sam's wet cloth and is currently trying to sleep.

"I love these people, but they drive me nuts."

Vala arrives with coffee. Oh God yes...

"Is that a grey hair?"

_Must. Not. Bludgeon. Stargate. Characters._

**Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story :)**


End file.
